La joya del convento
by rainyday-memories
Summary: Ella dulce,bella,despistada y sobre todo inocente era la joya del convento pero.... ¡¿Ha desaparecido?, todos la buscan pero ¿y si ella no quiere ser encontrada?, creo que un nombre mas acertado sería la monja profuga
1. Chapter 1

**La joya del convento**

**Capitulo 1- Huida **

**Declaimer: CCS y todos sus personajes son de CLAMP, esta historia solo los toma prestados, hasta su terminación. ) **

Resonaban sus pasos por toda la callejuela, la delgada silueta se dibujaba en las paredes al pasar por las lámparas, corría como si algo la estuviera persiguiendo no se detenía ante nada, hasta que dio un traspié y calló al suelo.

Se quedo allí tirada llorando por su torpeza, las lagrimas ya no la dejaban ver su camino, pero tenía que llegar a su destino o tendría que regresar…. Tocando las paredes recorrió las calles desiertas, ya era la madrugada se debe aclarar, por eso nadie en su sano juicio permanecía en la vía pública.

Estaba cerca, recordaba la última vez que había ido a ese lugar, había sido hace mas de un año pero el camino se le gravo como las vocales a un niño pequeño, caminó un poco, la oscuridad cada vez se hacía más profunda y la espesa neblina comenzaba a hacer su aparición.

En su camino solo podía imaginar lo bueno que sería ser libre, poder hacer lo que quisiera, caminar como cualquier persona, conocer el mundo… podría hacer tantas cosas!, pero en el fondo sabía que no sería tan fácil, pero ella lo deseaba con todo su corazón, cerró el puño y una mirada soñadora se poso en sus hermosos ojos, así que lucharía hasta el fin por eso…

Una enorme casa se divisaba a la distancia, la mirada soñadora se desvaneció de sus ojos y en su lugar apareció una tristeza enorme, toda la esperanza de hace un momento se desvanecía lentamente, se acerco un poco mas a la enorme puerta y pensó en tocar, su mano se detuvo a unos centímetros del timbre y regreso a posarse en su pecho, sería solo una visita, ella los quería ver… bueno tal vez a su hermano porque a sus padres…a sus padres los detestaba, pero ella realmente quería verlo, sentir sus brazos rodearla y poder escuchar la canción que el le cantaba cada vez que la visitaba.

Pero si entraba a ese lugar estaba segura de que su libertad se esfumaría como el agua que se evapora… dio unos pasos hacía atrás y se alejó lentamente de la casa mientras susurraba en un tono de voz casi inaudible- Touya, lo siento… prometo que algún día vendré para que me cantes de nuevo- la neblina cubrió sus pasos y la joven desapareció entre la penumbra.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&

La habitación estaba oscura, solo una pequeña lámpara alumbraba el lugar, una cabellera negra era lo único que se distinguía un poco entre toda esa penumbra, la mujer se levanto del sillón y se dirigió a su cuarto, se sentó al borde de la ventana y de una pequeña bolsa saco lo que parecía un bordado, las puntadas eran simplemente perfectas, los colores resaltaban como si el paisaje estuviera cobrando vida, se notaba que era una experta en esto.

La suave brisa hacía que su cabello se alborotara y jugueteara al compás del aire, ella solo seguía bordando, estaba tan concentrada que ni siquiera notó que enormes gotas de agua comenzaban a caer del cielo, hasta que una calló justo sobre su cabeza, la aguja tomo una dirección diferente y termino pinchando su dedo… una gota de sangre mancho su blanca piel, miró su dedo y con una sonrisa lo metió en su boca

-Que tonta he sido, pero que raro que llueva tan temprano

Cerró la ventana y encendió la luz, estaba por guardar sus cosas para bordar cuando de pronto vio aquel viejo álbum de fotos arrumbado en una esquina, hacía años que ni siquiera lo volteaba a ver… era una tarde deprimente así que lo tomo entre sus manos y lo llevo a la sala, tal vez recordar un poco no le haría mal, después de todo era su familia y aunque hacía ya bastante que se había independizado tenía que reconocer que los extrañaba bastante.

Ojeo rápidamente las primeras paginas, la mayoría eran sus momentos más vergonzosos, se los había quitado a su madre después de que se los enseñara a casi la mitad de sus pretendientes, aunque eso no la salvo de que casi todos en el pueblo la miraran con curiosidad… Pasó de largo esa sección y se adentro en los hermosos momentos que compartió con su padre, su madre y …su hermano…

-Kotaro- una lagrima resbaló por su mejilla.

Cerró el álbum y lo aventó lo mas lejos posible, luego seco su rostro con un pañuelo, ¿Por qué le seguía doliendo tanto?, había prometido nunca llorar de nuevo por eso, ella debía cumplir su promesa, pero era tan difícil…

Se dirigió a la cocina y regreso con una gran tasa de chocolate, encendió el televisor, estaban pasando las noticias… siempre era lo mismo muertos, extraviados, inundaciones… nunca decían algo que a uno le alegrara el día, un estrepitoso rayo se escucho, con este clima era imposible salir a algún lado, se enrosco en el cobertor que estaba en el sillón y cambió el canal, pasaba uno tras otro pero nada bueno aparecía, al final termino apagando la tele.

Se levanto de su asiento, vio el álbum allí tirado y pensó que el no tenía la culpa de su contenido y ahora que estaba allí tirado abierto con todas las hojas arrugadas le parecía muy cruel haberlo aventado, lo levanto lentamente afortunadamente no había sufrido daños graves, de pronto su vista se fijo en la pata del mueble de la televisión, allí debajo de ella una pequeña foto estaba tirada.

Se agacho para recogerla, la volteo y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, hace años que no veía esa foto… y con razón si la reunión de esas dos familias solo se había dado una vez, los Kinomoto tan diferentes a los Daidouyi, aunque compartían la sangre su posición social era muy diferente, los primeros eran una familia bien acomodada, con propiedades muy buenas, mientras que los segundos se habían conformado con solo pertenecer a una sociedad, reconocía perfectamente a su abuela Rumiko, a su abuelo Junzo, a su madre Sonomi, a su padre Hiro, a su hermano, a su tía Nadeshiko, a su tío Fujitaka, a su primo Touya y por supuesto a su prima Sakura, la niña de los ojos de esmeralda, como no recordarla, de pequeñas aunque solo se habían visto una vez se habían llevado muy bien, ahora no sabía que era de ella, pero estaba segura que donde quiera que estuviera estaría muy feliz, tanto o más que ella.

Unos golpes en la puerta se escucharon, dejo la foto y el álbum en la mesa y se dirigió a abrir, pregunto quien era pero no hubo respuesta alguna ¿y si era un asesino?, tomo una piedra del jardín y abrió sigilosamente, esperaba ver cualquier cosa, hasta un vagabundo pero lo que le esperaba al otro lado de la puerta realmente la impacto… la piedra calló al suelo.

¿Una monja? ¿Qué hacía una monja en su casa?, bueno no es que fuera atea, de hecho ella iba a misa todos los domingos, pero que le mandaran una monja eso era otra cosa. El hábito como a cualquier monja le tapaba todo el cuerpo excepto los ojos, ella había visto en algún otro lado esos ojos, eran como dos brillantes esmeraldas, pero ¿Dónde los había visto?... entonces la foto vino a su mente y una sola palabra salió de su boca

-¿Sakura?

&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Las dos se miraban con curiosidad, dudaban aun de ser ellas, había pasado tanto tiempo, un silencio un tanto incomodo se comenzó a formar entre ellas, la ojiverde aun no podía hablar de la impresión, y es que ¡la había reconocido! Nunca se lo hubiera esperado aunque en el fondo de su corazón era lo que deseaba, pero ¡había pasado!, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y se dispuso a hablar.

-Si… soy yo

La otra abrió los ojos como platos, realmente no esperaba ver a su prima nunca mas, pensaba que sería como solo un recuerdo, es mas, si no hubiera visto la foto esa misma mañana lo mas seguro era que no la reconociera.

-¿Pu… puedo pasar?

La mujer tiritaba de frió, y no era para menos, su ropa estaba empapada por la fuerte tormenta, en cuanto entro su prima la coloco junto al fuego y le presto una toalla para secarse un poco, aunque esto no serviría de mucho, porque tenía mojado hasta en…

-Sakura, ¿Por qué no te cambias de ropa?

-Es que no traigo otra ropa

-Te prestare una, déjame ir a buscarla

Salió de la sala y se metió en la última puerta del corredor, dejando a la joven sola en la habitación, ella acerco un poco sus manos al fuego para poder calentarse un poco pero no surtía mucho efecto, sentía como el frió le calaba los huesos, un pequeño escalofrió le recorría la espalda y unos pequeños estornudos resonaron por toda la habitación…

-Vaya veo que te haz resfriado

-Si, eso creo

Observo con detenimiento lo que su prima acababa de dejar en el sillón, era una blusa con cuello de tortuga de un color rosa pálido y unos pantalones al parecer de pana color café, tenía un pequeño conejito en la pompi lo cual le pareció muy lindo, tomo estas dos prendas en sus manos.

-Puedes cambiarte en el cuarto de huéspedes, es la segunda puerta del pasillo

-Si

¿Una monja?¿que hacía su prima con hábito de monja? Y aun mas importante ¿Qué hacía en su casa?, la muchacha se sentó algo cansada en el sofá, puso una mano en su cabeza y la tallo tratando de hallar alguna respuesta pero… no la había, de hecho aun le parecía sorprendente el que ella estuviera aquí y más así tan de improviso. La puerta se abrió y de ahí salió una persona totalmente diferente a la que había llegado hacía apenas unos minutos, ahora una cabellera café se extendía desde su cráneo hasta un poco arriba de sus hombros, su cuerpo esbelto se ajustaba perfectamente a la ropa, era como descubrir que una joya en luto brilla, se veía realmente linda y no lo decía por ser su prima pero es que sin ese atuendo, realmente se veía bastante diferente, hasta se podría decir que era aun más bonita.

Acababa de salir del cuarto y no podía creer que la ropa común fuera tan cómoda, hacía ya mas de 9 años que no usaba otra cosa que no fuera su hábito.

-Sakura, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?  
-Ya se lo que me quieres preguntar y pues te responderé todo

-Bueno, entonces dime ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues es que… me escape

-¡Escaparte! ¿de donde?

-Del convento, es que ya no quería estar más allí, realmente lo aborrezco, odio tener que rezar todos los días, visitar a los ancianos y usar esa ropa tan ancha, yo quiero… quiero ser libre

-¿libre?, pero todos somos libres, libres de vivir como queramos, libres vivir nuestra vida

-¡Pues yo no!, creo que siempre he sido no mas que una muñeca, por eso….

Una fría y salada lagrima ya resbalaba por las cuenca de su ojo derecho, se hinco y junto sus manos, como cuando uno reza, luego tomo la mano de su prima entre las suyas.

-Tomoyo, por favor, tienes que ayudarme

-Pe…pero no te están buscando, además ¿no fuiste tu la que decidió que quería dedicar su vida a Dios? creo que fue una decisión muy respetable

-Puede que ya hasta se hayan olvidado de mi, y sobre lo de mi decisión pues creo que fue un error pero no me dejaran salirme así de fácil. Por favor déjame quedarme aquí algunos días, te prometo que luego me iré y no sabrás de mi.

-Mis..mis tíos saben de esto

-Pues no… pero

-Entonces no

Sakura se levanto inmediatamente del suelo y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, parecía no poder creer que toda su esperanza se viniera al suelo, tal vez el escapar de ese lugar había sido un error, pero ¿acaso buscar la felicidad era un error?

Por otra parte Tomoyo afrontaba una crisis interna, no sabía que hacer estaba entre ayudar a su prima y tal vez ser su cómplice o hacer lo correcto y llamar a sus tíos, pero esa mirada de sufrimiento que había visto hacía unos minutos no la podía ignorar y mucho menos olvidar, ¿Qué debía hacer?

-Mmm… de acuerdo, pero debes prometer que no harás cosas que llamen mucho la atención

-¡Tomoyo!

Corrió rumbo a ella y le dio un abrazo que casi la deja sin aire, pero la calidez que sintió en ese momento era algo invaluable, era como si volviera a esos días en que su madre le daba un abrazo y un besito cuando se hería, solo que ahora la abrasadora era una chica de 16 años y con algo que estaba segura ocultaba, pero por ahora estaba feliz y tal vez el tener cerca a su prima hasta le resultaría placentero, el destino nos tiene muchas cosas inesperadas, fue lo último que pensó antes de rodear a su prima en sus brazos y corresponder el abrazo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -

Hi! Hi! Y sean bienvenidos a esta historia, es la primera que escribo como muchos ya habrán notado, pero por favor apiádense de una escritora novata y dejen algún comentario, realmente me alegraría mucho saber si el principio les agrado o no, bueno siendo el primer capi no tengo mucho que decir así que ¡hasta la próxima!


	2. Adios de nuevo

**La joya del convento**

**Capitulo 2- Adiós… de nuevo **

**Declaimer: CCS y todos sus personajes son de CLAMP, esta historia solo los toma prestados, hasta su terminación. ) **

_-¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿A dónde vamos?_

_-Vamos a dar un paseo_

_-¡Que bien! Pero ya es algo noche ¿no?_

_-Mi pequeña, para la diversión no hay hora ni fecha_

_-Bueno, ¿puedo llevar a Pucky?_

_-Si… a donde vas lo vas a necesitar_

Las cobijas se revolvían en la cama, en la oscuridad de la habitación se escuchaba solo una agitada respiración, luego bruscamente se sentó en la cama, exaltada su corazón palpitaba como loco, el sudor recorría su frente y miraba a su alrededor intentando identificar el lugar donde se encontraba.

Miró el reloj, eran las seis de la mañana pero sus ojos ya no se cerraban, al contrarió era como si lucharan por no hacerlo, bajo de la cama y busco la ropa que Tomoyo le había dado para el día de hoy, después de ponérsela cepillo su cabello, era increíble por cuanto tiempo lo había dejado de ver, hasta hubo un momento en el que llego a dudar del color de él.

Se asomó al cuarto de al lado pero ella seguía dormida, fue directo a la cocina y se pregunto si podría cocinar algo decente, la habían alimentado por tanto tiempo que lo único que sabía era hacer rompope y pan, la vida en el convento era realmente fácil, pero a ella eso no le satisfacía, ella quería probar todo lo que la vida podía ofrecer, ella quería vivir…

Después de mucho intentarlo lo único que le había salido eran unas tortitas con forma de… bueno realmente no tenían forma, pero había seguido las instrucciones de la caja al pie de la letra así que debían saber bien, tomo un pedazo del primero en la fila, lo metió a su boca y… casi vomita al instante, ¡sabía horrible! ¿pero porque? Maldita caja, si no se preparaban así para que le ponían instrucciones.

¿Acababa de decir maldita? En un acto involuntario se persigno, para cuando tuvo conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo ya había acabado. Bueno a perro viejo no se le enseñan nuevos trucos.

Se tiro al piso, no había podido hacer el desayuno después de todo… Oyó el cerrojo de la puerta girar, cuando Tomoyo entró quedo realmente sorprendida, la cocina era un desastre total y Sakura estaba tirada en el piso.

En la mesa unas cosas sin forma yacían sobre un plato, ¿sería eso el desayuno? Una gotita resbalo por su nuca

-Sakura ¿Qué haces en el piso? Y ¿Qué es todo este desastre?

-Es que…- la joven comenzó a jugar con sus dedos- yo solo quería hacer el desayuno pero creo que no me salió muy bien

-Si, sabes… porque no mejor vas al mercado por unas cosas, yo limpiare todo esto y haré el desayuno

-De acuerdo

Casi a empujones la sacó de la casa dándole indicaciones de cómo llegar a su destino, pero es que realmente le había dejado un desastre terrible, su intención era buena pero le daba dolor de cabeza.

Caminaba a paso lento por la calle, tenía un empedrado muy bonito, el día que había llegado a casa de su prima ni siquiera se fijo en eso, solo quería resguardarse de la lluvia, pero el paisaje era realmente hermoso, a lo lejos se divisaba el mercado, apresuro un poco el paso y luego cruzo el enorme arco de la entrada.

Una vez adentro saco una pequeña hoja de la bolsa que le habían dado, lo primero que decía era huevos, la tienda estaba frente a ella así que pidió una docena dio el dinero y se fue al siguiente puesto donde su encargo eran limones, escogió los mas bonitos, luego pago y siguió con sus compras, en su recorrido escucho varios comentarios sobre que nadie la conocía o que era muy bonita pero los ignoro, realmente la gente era muy fijona, ¿porque no se ocupaban de sus vidas?

Salió del lugar y se encamino a la casa, iba bajando la bastante pronunciada pendiente que se formaba a la mitad del camino cuando vio un pequeño gato jugando con una paloma, trataba de arañarla en el aire, ¿no le habían dicho que eso es imposible? Sonrió un poco para ella misma, era tan tierno ver ese tipo de cosas, seguía avanzando pero sin apartar la vista del pequeño minino cuando de pronto se estrello con algo, estaba a punto de caer al suelo al igual que la bolsa cuando algo la detuvo, abrió un poco los ojos al no sentir el golpe del pavimento y lo primero que vio fueron un par de lagunas azules, tan profundas que sintió como se hundía allí

-¿Estas bien?

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del hombre, había estado a punto de caer él mismo al suelo y ahora estaba sosteniendo a esta mujer de la mano, que raro juraría que estaba en el suelo.

-Esto…

Sakura se talló un poco la espalda y abrió como platos los ojos al ver bien al hombre que la había salvado, era muy… guapo, su cuerpo era musculoso pero no demasiado era como el punto medio que muchos hombres no conocen, su sonrisa era tenue y algo fría pero le pareció especial, su cabello tenía un color muy particular, era de un tono azulado, con el sol se le hacían algunos reflejos de un color más claro, su piel era tan blanca como la de su prima, su mano que aun estaba sosteniendo la suya era tan suave que se podría dudar que fuera de un hombre.

-Esto… yo

Sentía algo extraño correr por todo su cuerpo, sentía como el calor que ahora la recorría se concentraba en sus mejillas y un fuerte latido se apoderaba de todo su corazón, casi no podía respirar y podía sentir sus latidos en sus oídos ¿Qué era esto?

Rápidamente se soltó de su agrarre y comenzó a levantar las compras del suelo para volverlas a meter a la bolsa, él se agacho e hizo lo mismo, podía ver como la joven se sonrojaba con solo verlo, se veía muy linda, debía aceptar que al principio lo había impactado el hermoso color de sus ojos pero ahora que la veía bien podía ver que era bastante joven, le calculaba unos 16 o 17 años, máximo 18, estaba intentando ver bien su cara pues el sol no le dejaba verla muy bien cuando ella se levanto.

-Yo…lo siento

Luego de eso apresuro el paso y continúo con su camino

-Que interesante mujer

Sonrió para sus adentros, se acomodo los lentes y siguió el mismo camino que hacía unos segundos ella había pisado, estaba seguro de que sus rasgos se le hacían familiares además de que nunca la había visto en el pueblo.

Definitivamente él como jefe de policía debía saber los nombres de todos los habitantes del lugar, bueno era eso y que la muchacha había resultado ser bastante bonita, en el corto tiempo en que había podido ver su rostro había podido apreciar sus finos rasgos, sus pequeños labios, su sedoso pelo castaño y sobre todo sus impresionantes ojos verdes.

Metió las manos en sus bolsillos y divisó a lo lejos la pequeña figura que aún caminaba lentamente por el camino, apretó un poco más el paso hasta que la alcanzo y toco su hombro.

-Olvide preguntar tu nombre

-Yo…yo me llamo Sakura

-Yo soy Eriol, ahora Sakura ¿te puedo ayudar?

&-&-&-&-&-&

El aire entraba por la ventana y las cortinas se movían de un lado a otro suavemente, delante de ellas un hombre leía en paz, sus cabellos color chocolate al igual que las cortinas se movían acompasadamente y las paginas del libro intentaban dar vuelta por si solas, él las agarraba con el dedo gordo.

Se levanto del aterciopelado sillón en el que se encontraba y se recostó en la cama, puso las manos detrás de su cabeza y cerró los ojos, no es que estuviera durmiendo pues esas no eran buenas costumbres pero en su cabeza había millones de cosas y todas querían enfrentarlo de una sola vez.

Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que abruptamente abriera los ojos.

-Señorito, el desayuno esta servido

-Si

Se oyeron los pasos de la joven sirvienta al alejarse y el joven se puso de pie para ir al comedor, recorrió el enorme pasillo y luego bajo las escaleras, abajo lo esperaban varias jóvenes uniformadas que amablemente le daban los buenos días.

Se sentó en una de las sillas de los costados, miro de reojo la silla que estaba a la cabeza de la mesa, estaba vacía, esa silla en la que debería estar su padre, miro la silla frente a él y al igual que la anterior estaba vacía.

-¿Dónde están mis padres?

Un hombre ya de avanzada edad se acerco y mientras ponía el desayuno en la mesa con una cara de compasión contestó a la pregunta.

-Ellos han tenido que salir de viaje, fue algo repentino

-Ah… con que es eso

Miro las tortitas que estaban frente a él, tenían un aspecto delicioso, un poco de miel esparcida sobre ellos ahora se desbordaba y cubría casi el fondo del plato, las cerezas encima casi resbalaban junto con la miel y las tostadas frente a él se veían tan crujientes que daban ganas de darles una mordida.

Pero él apenas y comió con algo de reminiscencia las tortitas, se levanto y se fue, dejando todo lo demás sin tocar.

¿De que le servía todo eso si sus padres nunca comían con él?, era como servir comida en una fiesta y que nadie se presente; salió a uno de los tantos jardines y se dispuso a seguir leyendo su libro antes de que sus compromisos lo abrumaran y no pudiera hacerlo más.

Ya llevaba alrededor de 5 paginas leídas cuando una suave mano lo tomo por el hombro.

-Señorito sus clases ya van a comenzar

-Ya voy Wei, gracias

El anciano se retiro y él se quedo solo admirando como las flores de cerezo caían por montones de los árboles, de hecho este era su jardín favorito por eso, por que las flores rosas caían sutilmente al suelo y lo relajaban…

Pero no era momento para relajarse, se levanto y se dirigió de nuevo a la casa para empezar con su ocupado día, y vaya que sería ocupado gracias a la ausencia de sus padres.

Se metió en una de las tantas puertas, en ella se encontraba ya su profesor de matemáticas el señor Ichisada, el aburrido señor Ichisada, a él realmente le gustaban las matemáticas pero la forma en la que él las enseñaba era realmente aburrida, le gustaba mucho mas su anterior profesor pero sus padres lo habían despedido ya hace mas de un mes por según ellos "razones que el no comprende" pero que razones ni que nada, que él fuera guapo y que a su mamá le gustara no era su problema, él solo era el que pagaba los platos rotos.

Pasaron así varias clases hasta que la que mas le entusiasmaba llego, la clase de piano, no le gustaba exactamente tocar el instrumento, solo lo hacía por obligación pero su maestra era la mujer mas buena que el conocía y le hacía ver el mundo menos gris, con sus historias sobre como ella vivía antes con sus hijos, al parecer ahora su hija ya no vive con ellos y al parecer su hijo… bueno su hijo….

-Muy buenos días Li

-Buenos días profesora

-¿Estas listo para tus lecciones?

-Si

La mujer sonrió complacida de ver aunque sea por una vez la sonrisa del muchacho, y es que no era que él no sonriera pero hacerlo con la vida que tenía era algo complicado, porque siendo el único heredero de los Li tenía responsabilidades por montón, su familia estaba bien acomodada en la sociedad y siendo dueños de una compañía transnacional presionaban a su hijo para que cuando creciera la pudiera heredar y seguir con lo que ya hace generaciones se había empezado.

Las dulces notas comenzaron a fluir, las personas que pasaban por la mansión al escuchar esto se detenían por un momento para escuchar la hermosa canción del cascanueces; sus dedos se movían con maestría por las teclas esa canción era una de sus favoritas y por eso se la había aprendido de memoria, cada nota, cada compás, todo… entonces vino la nota final, la maestra se levanto y aplaudió.

-Muy bien, a este paso vas a ser todo un experto

-No es para tanto

-Bueno, me voy te veo mañana

-Si

Al fin sus clases se habían acabado ahora ya podía descansar un poco, se volvió a tumbar en la cama y cerró los ojos, en su mente esa imagen vagaba, la imagen de una familia riendo y disfrutando de su compañía, sin necesitar nada mas que eso, la imagen que había visto hacía unos días en la última obra de caridad que su padre le había encomendado, esa imagen que por poco y lo hace llorar, esa imagen que no podía sacar de su cabeza…

De nuevo alguien tocaba a la puerta, ¿acaso era tan difícil dejarlo solo un momento?, tenía que comprar un letrero de no molestar.

De nuevo el anciano entro en la habitación.

-Señorito, hoy en la noche hay una importante cena de gala y sus padres me pidieron que fuera

-¿En serio?

-Si, aquí esta su traje y los zapatos

-Gracias

-Vamos señorito, no se ponga así, yo se que no le gustan esas cenas pero es solo por esta noche

-No es eso Wei, es que mis papás de nuevo no van a estar conmigo aunque ya me debería haber acostumbrado, nunca lo están

-Vamos- el hombre abrazo ligeramente a Shaoran- si no se le hará tarde.

-Ya voy

&-&-&-&-&-&

Ya era algo tarde y en la casa ni una luz quedaba encendida, en la penumbra las dos chicas conversaban tendidas en el piso tan solo con un cobertor como protector del frío.

-Dime Sakura ¿Por qué quisiste ser monja?

-Pues…- dudo un poco, la inseguridad se reflejaba en sus ojos, inclusive una lagrima casi resbala por su mejilla, dio un largo respiro- … no es que yo lo haya elegido pero…

La ojiazúl se dio cuenta de la tristeza de su prima e inmediatamente cambio el tema.

-Mejor dime ¿Qué tal te fue en el mercado?

-Bien, aunque la gente de aquí es muy criticona, que si soy nueva, que si tengo los ojos verdes, que si compre esto, ya me tenían harta aunque…- sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al recordar al hombre con el que había chocado

-Aunque.. ¿Qué?, vamos ya dilo

-Aunque creo que no todos en este lugar son así, Tomoyo ¿Qué se siente cuando uno esta enamorada?

-Pues sientes como el corazón te late a mil por hora, no puedes respirar, se te hace un nudo en la garganta y sientes mariposas en el estomago

-¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?

-Si, del hombre más maravilloso en todo el mundo, el es el amor de mi vida…

-Wow, pero ¿Qué paso?

-Pues de hecho estamos comprometidos, mira este es el anillo que me dio

En medio de la oscuridad un leve brillo centelleo del anillo, era realmente hermoso y las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron aun más

-Que lindo

-Pero ¿Por qué me preguntas todo esto?,no me digas que… ¡te enamoraste!

Tomoyo empezó a hacer ruidos y a molestarla, ella solo se escondió debajo de la cobija lo mas que pudo.

-No es eso, es solo que se me hizo un hombre muy lindo

-Mmm eso me suena sospechoso, ¿estas segura que solo es lindo?

-Ay, no me hagas cosquillas

Jajaja

Carcajadas se oían por toda la casa, hasta que ya muy noche las dos se quedaron dormidas acurrucadas en una esquina, habían estado platicando un buen rato, era como si cada una hubiera ganado una hermana o algo así.

Sakura en sus sueños podía ver la cara de él, sus labios, su sonrisa y sobre todo sus ojos, recordaba lo amable y caballeroso que había sido…

_-Yo soy Eriol, ahora Sakura ¿te puedo ayudar?_

_-Pues…esto, creo que si_

_él tomo la bolsa de sus manos y la acompaño hasta cierto punto del camino, donde había recibido una llamada urgente y se había tenido que ir corriendo no sin antes regalarle una sonrisa._

Había sido corta pero la conversación que habían tenido no la olvidaría y mucho menos lo que había sentido.

A la mañana siguiente Tomoyo había tenido que ir a trabajar, por lo que Sakura después de desayunar había salido a pasear, estaba sentada en la banca del parque viendo la hermosa fuente que se encontraba en el centro, cuando en medio de los reflejos del agua vio una figura familiar, era…él.

Se levanto inmediatamente y se dirigió hacia él, estaba sentado en una de las bancas al igual que ella comiendo lo que parecía un emparedado, se acerco lentamente y luego lo saludo.

-Esto… bu…buenos días

Alzo la vista y le regalo de nuevo una hermosa sonrisa, la cual no paso desapercibida por ella

-Muy buenos días

-Yo… yo ayer no pude darte las gracias por ayudarme

-No fue nada, yo ayudo a señoritas todos los días

Una mirada de horror se apodero de los ojos de la joven, él comenzó a reír

-Era broma

-Ah

-Sabes eres algo ingenua

-No es eso, es que lo dijiste muy confiado

-Así soy yo

Acomodo sus lentes y el resplandor que produjeron hizo brillar sus pupilas, Sakura quería seguir hablando pero ya no encontraba de que, por eso dio media vuelta y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos en busca de algún tema que rompiera ese horrible silencio, hasta que el hablo.

-Y ¿Qué andas haciendo aquí?, ¿no deberías estar en la escuela?

¿¡Que!? ¡En la escuela! ¿Cuántos años creía que tenía? Acaso no veía que ya tenía 19

-No, yo ya no voy a la escuela, tengo 19 años

Sonrió lo mas natural posible para no demostrar lo sorprendida que estaba pero esa sonrisa para el era como ver un hermoso amanecer desde la punta de una montaña, es único e irrepetible, pero ¿había dicho que tenía 19? Mmm esto se ponía bien

-Entonces la universidad

-Bueno es que… por ahora no puedo ir allí

-Es una lastima, alguien como tu estoy seguro de que sería muy exitosa

-Pero dime, tú ¿cuantos años tienes?

-Eso es un secreto… pero te lo voy a decir, tengo 23

-¡Igual que mi prima!

-¿Tienes una prima?

-Si, de hecho me estoy quedando con ella por ahora

Tomó asiento junto a él ahora que se sentía un poco menos apenada, ahora se sentía mucho mejor platicando de cosas que platica todo mundo

-¿Y tus padres?

-Pues ellos… están … ¡de viaje!, si están en China

-Deben ser unas personas muy ocupadas

-Uy si bastante

Lo último ni ella misma se lo había creído pero esperaba que él si, porque si no estaría en algunos problemas, ojala y se lo creyera o ya no podría verlo más.

Estaba pensando en esto cuando sintió una calida mano que acariciaba su mejilla, por alguna razón en vez de apartarse o algo así permitió el contacto

-Sabes, tienes unos hermosos ojos

Sus mejillas estaban a punto de incendiarse, nunca nadie le había dicho nada así bueno tal vez se debiera al hecho de que casi nunca convivía con hombres pero ahora ¿Qué debía hacer?, solo sonrió levemente y tomo la mano entre las suyas.

Miro en la profundidad de esas dos lagunas azules, un impulso le decía que se acercara más pero de pronto su móvil sonó, ella se aparto y puso de pie mientras él contestaba la llamada, cuando colgó ella hizo una reverencia

-Esto… yo ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego

Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de responder algo cuando ella ya había salido corriendo, en verdad que era una chica bastante tímida pero hacía un momento había sentido algo, algo especial en ella pero… no, no podía ser si el solo estaba distrayéndose un poco ¿verdad?, de todas formas el no podía enamorarse, en ese instante los dos ojos verdes vinieron a su mente, una leve sonrisa surco su rostro mientras tallaba la mano que ella había tocado… ¿Qué hechizo extraño le lanzaría esa mujer?, no lo sabía, de hecho lo único que sabía era que quería saber más de ella y no que le dijera mentiras como hacía un momento. Bueno por el momento tenía que ir a la estación por una noticia urgente y no tenía tiempo de andar pensando en eso.

&-&-&-&-&

La mañana asomaba ya en la ventana de la habitación, una despeinada Sakura se incorporo mientras se tallaba los ojos, estaba aun medio dormida cuando recordó que ¡había soñado con el!, había soñado que el la acariciaba y que la abrazaba, el solo recordarlo le hacía sentir mariposas en el estomago, abrazo su cobija y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Unos leves golpes la sacaron de su ensoñación, pensó que eran en su habitación pero al asomarse comprobó que eran en la puerta principal, su prima ya había ido a abrir así que se volvió a la cama y cerró los ojos con la esperanza de volver a soñar con él.

De pronto la puerta se abrió bruscamente y una apurada Tomoyo juntaba en una maleta algunas cosas, Sakura se levanto y bostezando aún miro preocupada a su prima.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Ya se enteraron, la noticia ya llegó hasta acá

-¿Cuál noticia, de que hablas?

-¡¿Cuál noticia?! De que no estas en el convento, creen que alguien te secuestro o algo así, es el chisme en todo el pueblo, por suerte nadie sospecha que eres tu

-Pero entonces no hay problema, si no sospechan nada

-¡Claro que lo hay! Tarde o temprano lo descubrirán y yo seré acusada de secuestradora o algo así

-¡Es eso lo que te preocupa!, acaso crees que yo dejaría que hicieran eso

-Pues no pero ¡crees que te creerían!

-Si, para tu información yo era una monja muy confiable

-Uy si tan confiable que se escapo del convento apenas pudo, no se para que decidiste hacerte monja si luego ibas a hacer algo así

-Yo…yo

Las dos estaban ya bastante exaltadas pero estas últimas palabras realmente la habían lastimado, y esto no paso desapercibido por Tomoyo

-Vamos Sakura, no quise decir todo eso pero es que si te descubren… tendrás que regresar al convento y dudo que eso sea lo que tu quieras

-Pues no, pero si me voy no tengo a donde ir

-Mira tu sigue preparando la maleta y yo ahorita regreso

La mujer salió a toda prisa por la puerta, ella siguió haciendo la "maleta" bueno si a eso se le podía llamar maleta porque casi no tenía nada mas que la poca ropa que Tomoyo le había regalado y su habito, la cerro y miro detenidamente la habitación, había sido poco el tiempo que había pasado aquí pero realmente le había gustado de hecho le había gustado mas que sus anteriores 12 años…

Tomoyo volvió a entrar a la habitación con un papel en la mano

-Toma, esto te ayudara

Tomo el papel entre sus manos y luego le dio un fuerte abrazo a su prima

-Gracias, gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí

Algunas lagrimas ya resbalaban por los rostros de ambas chicas

-Vamos ya vete antes de que lleguen acá y registren la casa

-¿Tan importante soy que registran casas?

-Pues creo que si, ahora vete

- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Notas de la autora:**

Jejeje bueno se que muchos me querrán asesinar porque saku se enamoro de Eriol pero es que siempre me ha gustado esta pareja aunque no sea la central en esta historia, pero bueno, ya empezamos a ver un poquito a Shaoran, que aunque no fue mucho ya le llegara la hora de protagonizar.

Luego la pobre Saku le llueve sobre mojado, ni siquiera se había instalado bien cuando ya la están corriendo de su nuevo hogar, ¿A dónde ira? Si como ella dijo no tiene a nadie más, de seguro Tomoyo tiene sus contactos pero lo de registrar casas ¿no es allanamiento a la propiedad? Bueno pues en esta historia va a haber una violación a la ley jajaja. Bueno espero les haya gustado el capitulo y dejen su cometario aunque sea muy pequeñito.

Por cierto respondo aquí los comentarios del capitulo anterior, porque no tengo idea de cómo hacerlo personalizado, jejeje esto de ser nueva en todo esto se siente feo T – T

**Sakurita Li 007: **Muchas gracias por ser mi primer comentario y por la sugerencia de lo del bloqueo, la verdad no me había dado cuenta de él jeje bueno que bien que te gusto la historia, la verdad pues yo no me dedicaba a escribir pero como muchas de mis historias favoritas han dejado de salir me quedaba mucho tiempo libre, así que me surgió esta idea y la empecé, espero te siga gustando.

**Shaoran y Sakura forever: **Jejeje bueno, yo se que este capitulo no te debió haber agradado mucho pero bueno espero no la dejes de leer, que bueno que te este gustando, esperare mas comentarios.

**Tinavb: **Que bueno que te gusto la idea, y pues Sakura si esta algo pequeña pero ahí la lleva, de hecho la iba a poner de 18 pero me sonó mejor 19, espero te siga gustando y no dejes de leer.

**Gabyhyatt: **Bueno aunque fue algo corto el comentario gracias, me dio ánimos para este segundo capi, ¡sigue leyendo!

**Zafiro: **Bueno gracias por lo de que escribo bien, la verdad yo siento que a veces no me expreso como yo quisiera pero bueno supongo que eso pasa cuando uno ha escrito con trabajos una calaverita para el día de muertos y ahora se lanza a escribir toda una historia. - no dejes de leer eh!!

**Sakura bloom:** Bueno gracias por el comentario, pero la verdad no creo que sea para tanto jeje que bueno que te gusto la historia y ya vas a ver, que aunque Shao aparecio apenas aqui poco a poco ira ocupando mas espacio, que bueno que te gusto la historia, sigue leyendo gracias!!


	3. La profesora

¿una monja

**La joya del convento**

**Capitulo3-La profesora **

**Declaimer: CCS y todos sus personajes son de CLAMP, esta historia solo los toma prestados, hasta su terminación. ) **

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse cuando los oficiales tocaron a la puerta, Tomoyo salió a toda prisa, recibiéndolos con la mayor cortesía posible, en su interior rezaba porque Sakura llegara sana y salva a aquel lugar.

Cuando entraron lo primero que hicieron fue registrar las habitaciones, una por una eran ultrajadas, mientras esto sucedía ella entablo una conversación con uno de los oficiales

-Oficial puedo preguntar porque están revisando las casas

-Bueno eso es información confidencial- el hombre volteo a ambos lados y luego en voz baja añadió- de hecho se dice que no es una monja cualquiera, dicen que es la joya del convento porque sus ojos tienen el poder de sanar el corazón de los demás… a mi me suena a cuento pero juzgue usted

-Oh con que es eso

Vaya, vaya, su prima era más importante de lo que esperaba, se aparto un poco del oficial y se asomo para ver que ninguna de sus pertenencias estuviera siendo tomada, luego regreso a su puesto.

-Y ¿sabe donde esta el jefe de policía?

-Él fue a buscar por los alrededores, de hecho ahora mismo debe estar muy cerca de aquí

-Bueno, no lo distraeré más de su trabajo

Tomo su taza de café y se sentó en el sillón mientras esperaba que la inspección terminara, pero si estaban revisando los alrededores ella corría el peligro de ser descubierta, ay ¿Por qué justo él tenía que estar allí?

La inspección termino y todos los oficiales se retiraron no sin antes pedir una disculpa por las molestias, ella cerró la puerta rápidamente y luego aún preocupada encendió la tele, de seguro si sucedía algo ahí lo dirían.

&-&-&-&-&

¡¡Como no lo había notado!!, el día que le habían llevado la foto salió corriendo a donde la había visto por última vez pero ella ya no estaba, ¿Cómo era posible que él hubiera hablado con una persona desaparecida?, pero entonces ella no había sido secuestrada, se veía feliz, llena de energía, entonces ¿Qué había sucedido?, ¿Por qué ya no estaba en el convento?, seguía recorriendo los alrededores pero no encontraba nada, quería hacerle tantas preguntas y al mismo tiempo quería que no apareciera por alguna extraña razón, pero su deber era primordial así que pasara lo que pasara el había jurado encontrarla y saber que era lo que sucedía.

Llevaba la foto a un costado, y aunque casi toda ella estaba tapada con un habito sus ojos verdes eran inconfundibles, era como si aunque se trataba de una foto, como si lo hicieran sonreír inconscientemente, una felicidad desconocida lo invadía por dentro y no sabía porque.

Estaciono la patrulla a un lado del camino, se bajo y encendió un cigarrillo, hacía ya más de dos meses que no probaba uno, él le había prometido a ella no fumar nunca más, si lo viera de seguro le quitaría el cigarro y lo pisotearía violentamente.

Lo tiro al piso él mismo al recordar esta promesa y siguió su camino, pero sabía que era como buscar una aguja en un pajar, pero el en verdad tenía deseos de volver a verla, la inocencia reflejada en sus ojos era tan sutil y sus mejillas al sonrojarse, de hecho toda ella le parecía muy linda, al tratar de subir el cinturón de seguridad algo se atoro, jalo fuerte su dedo para desatorarlo, cuando al fin lo logro miro su mano, un ligero resplandor sobresalía, era el anillo que traía, un anillo que lo unía a otra persona, un anillo que lo hacía responsable de alguien más, un anillo que anunciaba su compromiso… lo saco de su dedo y lo puso en su mano, lo apretó con fuerza, tratando de recordar a esa persona, no podía seguir pensando en esa niña más, el tenía otro compromiso y estaba seguro de que la amaba mucho pero este sentimiento era totalmente diferente, era fugaz pero muy cálido.

¿Qué clase de persona pensaba en otra mujer que no fuera a la que amaba? La repuesta era simple Eriol Hiragizawa.

Mientras tanto en la ciudad, la lluvia de nuevo no dejaba de caer, era una tormenta eléctrica sin igual, parecía que el cielo se caía a pedazos, todos permanecían en sus casas a menos que tuvieran algo importante que hacer afuera.

La ventana estaba ligeramente abierta, una mujer se acerco y la cerro, mientras frotaba sus brazos con ambas manos

-Que frío hace, será mejor que me ponga un abrigo

Se dirigió hacía el ropero que estaba a un costado de la habitación y de ahí saco un lanudo abrigo, era de un color rosa pálido con los bordes de un color café, lo acaricio nostálgicamente, ¿hacia cuantos años que no lo usaba?, se paseo con él por todo el cuarto haciendo que los bordes volaran al girar, parecía niña chiquita con un vestido nuevo.

Sus labios mostraron una débil y nostálgica sonrisa, ¿Por qué ahora la casa estaba tan sola?, las imágenes iban y venían de su mente una tras otra, sus hijos, su esposo, su padre y su madre, todos poco a poco habían ido alejándose de ella por una u otra razón, y la soledad al principio la sobrellevo muy bien pero ahora….ahora le comenzaba a pesar.

Salió de la habitación y se sentó frente al piano, su único consuelo, comenzó a tocar una de sus piezas favoritas, sus dedos se deslizaban con tal suavidad en él que la melodía sonaba como el canto de los ángeles.

La música que provenía de la casa era hermosa, inundaba la calle y aunque los estrepitosos rayos trataban de opacarla esta daba su lucha y trataba de sobresalir entre todo ese bullicio.

El timbre sonó, la mujer molesta dejo caer ambas manos en el teclado haciendo un horrible sonido, ¿Quién podría ser a estas horas y con esta tormenta?, abrió la puerta de muy mala gana, detrás de ella se encontró a una persona que no reconocía en nada, de seguro era una vendedora o algo así.

-No quiero nada

Dijo y después cerró la puerta en las narices de la joven, pero el timbre volvió a sonar, de muy mal humor volvió a abrir, dispuesta a gritarle que no le interesaba si vendía chocolates para los huérfanos, a ella le daba igual, solo quería acabar la melodía e irse a dormir, pero antes de decir cualquier cosa la muchacha habló

-Señora Sonomi, necesito su ayuda por favor

¿¡Que?!su ayuda y como para que, como es que sabía su nombre, malditos vendedores ahora hasta personalizada era la cosa.

-No quiero comprar nada, ahora si me disculpas

-Espere… yo vengo de parte de Tomoyo, soy Sakura Kinomoto

¡Kinomoto!¡Tomoyo! a su mente le vino el recuerdo de su hermana, la mujer sonriente y alegre que ella cuidaba más que a su propia vida, hacía cuantos años que ni una palabra habían cruzado, pero ahora que la veía, se parecía mucho a su querida hermana.

-Esto me lo dio Tomoyo para que se lo diera a usted

Tomo el papel de las manos de ella y lo abrió, en efecto esa era la hermosa letra de su hija pero ¿Por qué, que tenía ella que ver con esto?, saco de su bolsa unos lentes y comenzó a leer

_Estimada madre:_

_Le pido de la manera más cortes que por favor ayude a Sakura, ella al parecer esta metida en un lió y por ahora no tiene donde quedarse, sería bueno que le prestara aunque sea por un tiempo mi antigua habitación, espero este muy bien y le estaré muy agradecida si me hace ese pequeño favor._

_Att. Tomoyo Daidouyi_

Volvió a doblar el papelito e hizo pasar a Sakura, ¿Qué otra sorpresa le esperaría esta noche? Pero esperen, no la hija de su hermana había entrado a un convento ya hacía mucho...

-Ven, tienes que cambiarte de ropa, te prestare alguna de mi hija

La chica entró a la habitación, era un lugar muy bonito, tenía un tapizado de un color azul claro, los muebles eran de madera fina con un decorado de tulipanes, la cama aunque tenía pegadas cientos de estampas se notaba que era del mismo material, de seguro esta era la antigua habitación de Tomoyo, pero ahora que lo pensaba casi no habían hablado de sus familias bueno, eso estaba bien para ella porque no quería recordar… todo, pero le hubiera gustado saber de la familia de ella. Se puso la falda y la blusa que le había dado, le quedaba un poco apretada pero debía aceptar que era muy mona aunque ahora Tomoyo se vestía muy diferente.

En la sala Sonomi ya la esperaba con un semblante serio, la primera impresión que le había dado era la de una mujer muy estricta y ahora tenía miedo de siquiera mirarla a los ojos.

-Veo que si te quedó la ropa

-Si, muchas gracias

Hizo una reverencia en forma de agradecimiento y la dueña de la casa le regalo la primera sonrisa de la noche

-Perdona mi rudeza de hace un momento pero es que en la ciudad hay que estarse bien atento

-No… no se preocupe no es nada

Cerró un poco los ojos para sonreír, y cuando los volvió a abrir casi cae al suelo al ver que ella ya estaba enfrente suyo, tomándola de las manos con un brillo singular en sus ojos

-No puedo creer que seas la hija de Nadeshiko, haz crecido mucho, no lo creo… pero

La luz en sus ojos se extinguió y luego volvió a sentarse indicándole un lugar a su lado, ella obediente se sentó en el lugar indicado.

-Sakura, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Si claro

-Tu ¿no eras una monja?

¿Cómo lo sabía?, por lo que le habían contado su madre y ella hacía mucho que no se veían, ¿Cómo era posible que supiera algo así?

-Pues… no, ¿de donde sacó eso?

Mmm esta niña le quería ver la cara o que, ella sabía perfectamente que ella era una monja pero ¿Qué hacía aquí?

-Yo se muy bien que es así y si no quieres que llame a tu madre en este momento será mejor que me digas la verdad

-Bueno…es que… vera, yo me escape

-¡Te escapaste! Pero ¿Cómo?

-Pues así, solo espere a que todos se durmieran y robe la llave de la puerta principal, luego de eso me dirigí a mi casa pero… no tuve el valor de entrar, así que decidí ir a buscar a Tomoyo

-Mmm eso no suena nada bien ¿como supiste donde vivía mi hija?

-Una vez cuando Touya me visito me contó que ella se había mudado a un pueblo cercano

-Con que así fue, pero ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Digo no fuiste tu la que decidió ir a ese lugar

Sakura agacho la cabeza y sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas al solo recordar todo lo sucedido años atrás, lo que ellos habían hecho sin razón alguna sin siquiera preguntarle si quería o no, simplemente la habían tratado como una muñeca, como si ella no tuviera sentimientos.

-No, ¡yo nunca decidí ser una monja!¡ellos me obligaron!

Que extraño, en la carta que su hermana le había enviado le contaba que sakura había decidido dedicar su vida a dios, pero si ella decía lo contrario ¿Cuál era la verdad?

-Sakura ¿Cómo es eso?

-Pues si, yo nunca decidí meterme a un convento y mucho menos tan pequeña, lo que pasa es que era tan tonta que ni siquiera opuse resistencia

Las lagrimas ya recorrían todo su rostro, Sonomi la abrazo y la pego a su pecho como una madre hace con su pequeña hija, acaricio su pelo hasta que se quedo profundamente dormida, la intento llevar a la cama pero era más pesada de lo que creía así que la dejo en el sillón y solo le coloco una manta encima.

Pero ¿Qué ocurriría en esa familia? La verdad no veía el caso de que ella mintiera sobre algo así, por lo tanto debía ser verdad pero su hermana era una mujer tan buena y compasiva, ella amaba a sus hijos entonces ¿Por qué la obligaría a hacer algo así?, tuvo el impulso de llamarla y preguntarle que pasaba en ese mismo momento pero si lo hacía estaba segura de que a la pobre muchacha o la regresarían al convento o algo peor aunque por otro lado lo más seguro era que Nadeshiko estuviera preocupadísima ¿Qué debía hacer?.

Apago todas las luces y luego se fue a dormir, como decían debía consultar con la almohada esta delicada situación.

Al día siguiente un pajarito cantaba a la orilla de la ventana, era un canto encantador… se diría que era un ruiseñor pero sería muy raro encontrar uno por estos lugares.

Una mano movió un poco el cuerpo de la joven haciendo que esta en medio de bostezos abriera los ojos solo para encontrarse con su tía que le sonreía muy calidamente, ¿Quién hubiera dicho que esta era la misma mujer que le abrió la puerta ayer?

La siguió hasta la cocina en donde unos deliciosos huevos con tocino ya la esperaban en la mesa, comieron sin decir una sola palabra, al terminar Sakura se ofreció a lavar los platos, había decidido al igual que con Tomoyo hacer lo más que pudiera aunque fuera poco lo que sabía hacer, estaba quitando la grasa del sartén cuando Sonomi se asomo a la puerta

-Veo que ya casi acabas

-Si, solo me falta este sartén y ya

-Oye ¿no te gustaría acompañarme a mi trabajo?

-¿A su trabajo?

-Si, creo que es mejor que quedarse aquí sola sin hacer nada, así te distraes y me acompañas ¿si?

Un guiño de ojo fue lo que la convenció del todo, asintió y luego salió corriendo al cuarto para ponerse la ropa que su tía le había dejado encima de la cama, era emocionante saber que la trataba casi como una hija, hacía mucho que nadie la trataba así.

Cuando acabo de vestirse se miro al espejo y no podía creer que fuera ella, con esa falda de mezclilla que le llegaba un poco abajo del muslo con su adorno rosado a un costado, la camiseta strapless a rayas y los zapatos de tacón medio color negro se veía hasta mas alta, Tomoyo realmente vestía muy bonito antes.

Apenas había abierto la puerta su tía ya la estaba abrazando y mimando, pero con tan solo ver su reloj la jalo de un brazo y la subió al auto, anduvieron por las calles de la ciudad hasta que llegaron a una parte donde el bullicio ya casi no se escuchaba, era como entrar en otra dimensión, allí casi no circulaban carros y los árboles no empezaban a marchitarse por el calor, las hojas caían lentamente hacía ellas, esta parte realmente se parecía al lugar del que ella venía, sin bullicio, tantos autos ni vendedores por todos lados.

Se detuvieron en una de las enormes rejas, esta era de un color dorado, con el sol su destello era casi segador, ya le dolían los ojos de tanto verla, volteo a ver a su tía para ver si ella sufría lo mismo pero… ella traía lentes de sol, una gotita resbalo por su nuca.

Una camarita giro de un lado a otro y luego de unos segundos la reja se abrió, se adentraron por un sendero de árboles, hasta que al final una enorme casa la dejo perpleja, con sus fuentes, balcones, jardines, rosas y esculturas, si así era el exterior no podía esperar a ver el interior.

-Wow ¿Trabajas aquí tía?

-Si, la primera vez que yo vi esta casa igual me impacto

-y ¿en que trabajas?

Su tía sonrió y luego después de estacionar el auto en uno de los espacios, la miro mientras se quitaba los lentes.

-Doy clases de piano

Dos personas les abrieron la puerta y tal como había imaginado el interior era sorprendente, las escaleras hermosamente alfombradas les daban la bienvenida al lugar, las enormes lámparas que colgaban del techo daban una iluminación esplendida, los arcos que dividían el comedor y las sala estaban pintados de un color champaña, al fondo había lo que parecía una chimenea y una hilera de puertas escondían quien sabe cuantos secretos de su vista.

Tenía ganas de explorarlo todo, estrellitas brillaban en sus ojos cuando sintió un ligero jalón que la estaba llevando escaleras arriba, una vez en la planta alta caminaron un poco por el pasillo y se metieron en una de las puertas, un gran ventanal iluminaba el lugar, un sillón de esos que tienen sobrecitos de cojin de esos que ella solo veía en películas se recargaba en una de las paredes, cuadros de distintos pintores colgaban de las paredes, y en el centro un piano de cola era lo que más llamaba la atención.

-¿este es el salón donde das clases?

-Si, de hecho en unos minutos empezara la clase, ya veras que es divertido y después iremos a un centro comercial ¿te parece bien?

-¡Si!

Era como si ella hubiera encontrado en esta persona una madre, ese sentimiento que la envolvía era tan calido que le costaba creer que no lo hubiera sentido ya antes…. Bueno tal vez si lo había llegado a sentir pero hacía tanto tiempo que ya se había desvanecido por completo.

Los minutos pasaban y aunque su tía tocaba una hermosa melodía le daba curiosidad el saber a que clase de persona le enseñaba el arte de tocar el piano.

-Bueno, creo que hoy se le hizo tarde

-Eso parece

Miro el reloj una vez más.

-Bueno iré a buscarlo, por favor quédate aquí y no vallas a salir ¿si?

-Claro

Salió de la habitación, ella se quedo allí viendo el piano, pero no regresaba así que se recargo en el marco del ventanal dejando que la suave brisa la despeinara, entonces un leve crujido se oyó y la puerta se abrió, pensó que era su tía por lo que sonrió involuntariamente pero no era ella, en su lugar un hombre estaba allí parado viéndola con sus ojos marrones, él la miraba con una mezcla entre sorpresa y desdén, el viento soplo una vez mas y su cabello color chocolate se revolvió al igual que el de ella, ninguno decía nada, solo se miraban fijamente, ella examinaba su bien formado cuerpo, sus desafiantes ojos, su revuelto cabello y su forma de vestir, de seguro el era el alumno de su tía, por lo que amplio más su sonrisa pero él ni se inmuto, solo se acerco a ella.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Notas de la autora:**

Jejeje bueno aquí esta el tercer capitulo, espero les haya gustado sobre todo porque mi linda parejita hizo contacto al fin, bueno no fue mucho pero como dicen por algo se empieza ¿no?, bueno luego ustedes ya han de estar haciendo ciertas conclusiones sobre muchas cosas pero mejor no las digo o a lo mejor arruino la historia jeje, en el próximo capitulo ya verán que estos dos harán mas contacto solo ténganme un poco de paciencia y también que les parece que la tía es maestra de piano, a mi me gusto mucho porque es una clase fácil y no tengo que esforzarme mucho jajaja pero no se a ustedes. Espero sigan leyendo el fic y dejen muchos pero muchos comentarios.

Hasta la próxima

Respondo como la vez anterior los comentarios aquí jejeje:

**SakuritaTsukino****:** Pues si, si se conocieron aunque fue solo un poquito, la verdad lo iba a hacer mas largo pero mi compu anda un poco mal, lo siento, prometo que el próximo será más largo, gracias por el comentario y sigue leyendo!!

**Shaoran y Sakura forever****: **Jejeje pues si parece que si es que en esta vida uno tiene que hacerle a todo para ganarse el pan jajaja bueno gracias por este comentario y pues en este capi aunque poco pero creo que será mas de tu agrado, sigue leyendo!! Plis

**Tinavb****: **Jejeje bueno de seguro aunque no directamente ya conteste a una de tus preguntas pero no diré cual porque a lo mejor arruino todo, gracias por el comentario y pues este capi lo subí un poco atrasadin bueno solo unos pocos días, espero te siga gustando.

**sakurita li 007****: **Ay ahora si que fuiste la ultima pero no importa lo importante es que sigas leyendo y si no puedes dejar comentario pues que se le va a hacer, solo no dejes de leer ¿si? Bueno la verdad es que nunca pensé en hacer un lió con eso del amor pero ya que lo hice abra que seguirle jejeje soy mala con los corazoncitos. No dejes de leer!!


	4. un encuentro ¿inevitable?

¿Una monja

**La joya del convento**

**Capitulo 4-.Un encuentro ¿inevitable?**

**Declaimer: CCS y todos sus personajes son de CLAMP, esta historia solo los toma prestados, hasta su terminación ) **

A paso apresurado caminaba en el pasillo rumbo a su siguiente clase, ¿Cómo era posible que se le fuera el tiempo leyendo, otra vez? Y mas cuando la clase a la que iba a llegar tarde era su favorita.

Al fin llego a la sala de música y abrió la puerta lentamente esperando encontrarse con la cara molesta de su profesora, pero cuando abrió la sala estaba vacía, bueno al menos eso parecía hasta que su vista se centro en la ventana y la vio, una cabellera castaña revolviéndose con el viento, era como si jugara e hiciera ondas invisibles en el ambiente, luego pareció notar su presencia porque se dio la vuelta y una hermosa sonrisa apareció frente a sus ojos, simplemente no podía reaccionar ante esta persona, su tersa piel, su calida sonrisa, su esbelto cuerpo, lo pequeño de su busto, todo de ella lo deslumbro pero sobre todo, lo que mas lo impacto fueron sus dos pupilas verdes, que lo miraban fijamente, por un momento pensó que se trataba de una alucinación por lo que parpadeo un poco pero ahí seguía ella, ahora que el viento no soplaba podía verla claramente, tan bella, tan apacible y… esperen ¿Qué hacía esta mujer aquí?... se acerco un poco a ella para preguntárselo, estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando recordó que estaban buscando un reemplazo de sirvienta, debido a que la última había sido despedida hacía poco por robar algunos cubiertos.

-Tu debes ser la nueva sirvienta, ven sígueme

Ella lo miraba desconcertada, no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba hablando, por lo que no se movió ni un centímetro aunque el ya había avanzado varios pasos, seguía en shock permanente, ¿Cómo era posible que la confundiera con algo así?

-Vamos, se hará tarde

Se regreso al ver que ella no se movía y la tomo de la muñeca, arrastrándola prácticamente hasta donde estaba wei para que se encargara de ella, pero ¿Dónde estaría su profesora? No era tan tarde así que dudaba que ya se hubiera ido.

-Wei, creo que encontré a la nueva perdida allá arriba

-Pero, si no hemos contratado a nadie aun

-¿Cómo?

-Eso es lo que trato de decir, yo no soy la nueva, yo soy…

-Como de que no, tienes el aspecto de una

¡¿Qué había dicho?! ¡Que tenía aspecto de sirvienta! De pronto le entraron unas ganas inmensas de golpear a cierta persona

-¡Te digo que no!, yo soy una…

-¡Sakura! Vaya hasta que te encuentro

-Profesora Sonomi, ¿usted conoce a esta persona?

-Si, ella es mi sobrina, espero no les moleste que la haya traído de visita

-No…no para nada, esto… bueno comencemos la clase profesora

-Muy bien, vamos arriba

¿Cómo, ni siquiera una disculpa?, que clase de maleducado era ese, aunque se veía que su tía le tenía mucho cariño, vaya para alumnito que tenía que soportar su pobre tía.

-Se lo que debe estar pensando señorita… pero el señorito no es malo, es solo que no sabe como pedir disculpas

Casi se le sale el corazón del susto que le había dado el anciano, ni siquiera recordaba que estaba detrás de ella

-Pues solo tiene que decir p-e-r-d-o-n, así de fácil

-Pues a usted se le hará fácil pero a él, bueno estoy seguro de que a él se le dificulta mucho

-Mmm nunca había conocido a alguien así

Hizo un puchero y luego se fue escaleras arriba, no tenía idea de cual de todas esas puertas era el salón de música y no planeaba abrir una por una, entonces una suave melodía inundo todo el lugar, como guiada por ella llego hasta una de las puertas, la abrió y detrás de ella estaba un hombre sentado frente al piano interpretando aquella hermosa canción que la llenaba de nostalgia, el sol iluminaba casi todo el lugar, tanto que la deslumbro un poco al entrar y por un momento juraría que vio a otro Li, no al de hace un momento que la trataba como si fuera una basurita, era una persona mucho mas cálida y tocaba con tanto sentimiento que hasta se podría decir que era un profesional, se quedo allí recargada en la puerta escuchando hasta que abruptamente dejo de tocar. Ella abrió los ojos y lo que vio fue a una persona muy enfadada dirigiéndose hacía ella.

-No me puedo concentrar, ¿Por qué no vas por ahí a explorar un poco?

-Si no te puedes concentrar es tu problema, yo vine aquí a buscar a mi tía

-Pues como podrás ver no esta, salió

Ella lo miro con algo de rencor ¿Por qué la trataba así? Ella nunca le había hecho nada es más era la primera vez que lo veía.

-Oye ¿tienes algún problema conmigo?

¡Que si tenía un problema con ella! Pues la verdad no, pero él siempre trataba así a las personas, y mas a las mujeres era como una protección que el se ponía pero nunca nadie había cuestionado su conducta, todos simplemente daban por un hecho que el era así.

-Yo soy así, ¿tu tienes algún problema conmigo? Porque yo no tengo ninguno

La joven abrió los ojos, como era de esperarse se había dado por vencida de seguro, nadie soportaba su mirada y menos cuando la clavaba de esa forma.

-Pues si, yo pienso que tu eres demasiado, mmm como decirlo…

¿Apuesto?¿Galante?¿educado?¿refinado?, siempre era lo mismo, terminaban adulándolo pasara lo que pasara, pero así es la vida, preparo sus oídos para oír de su dulce voz esas palabritas.

-Diría que eres muy frío

Casi cae al suelo de solo escuchar eso, esa horrible mujer, ¡¡Qué se creía!!, a empujones la saco de la sala cerrándole la puerta en las narices, ella replicaba quien sabe cuantas cosas pero no les presto atención, solo comenzó a tocar de nuevo, pero la profesora ya se había tardado mucho ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Qué estaría haciendo?.

Al termino de su interpretación se levanto y abrió la enorme puerta encontrándose con la mujer testaruda apoyada en la pared, ella lo miraba bastante divertida pero no se le hacía nada divertido tener que ver su cara ahí, se siguió de largo tratando de aparentar que no le importaba en lo más mínimo, pero ella lo siguió, no entendía porque pero si quería podía seguirlo todo lo que quisiera hasta que le dolieran los pies jeje.

Bueno por donde debía empezar a buscar, debía de pensar como ella o de lo contrario la clase acabaría y él no aprendería nada nuevo, entro en la cocina pero no estaba, siguió con la sala de entretenimiento pero tampoco, luego el comedor y nada, ¿Dónde se abría metido? Lo estaba desesperando el tener que buscarla y lo peor es que traía a ese pegoste, siguió revisando las habitaciones pero nada, todas estaban vacías o siendo limpiadas, estaba muy irritado y eso no era bueno para cierta personita que estaba atrás de el riendo bajito. Se volteo bruscamente y ella dejo de reír, y es que ver su cara de enojo era mas que suficiente, era simplemente espantoso.

-¡¡Por qué me estas siguiendo?! No acabas de decir que soy muy frío

-Es que te quería decir que…

-No me digas, estas pensando en tomar el empleo, lo sabia

La cara de Sakura era incomparable, la mandíbula casi se le caía del enojo y su frente estaba tan arrugada que se podría haber confundido con un perro de esos arrugados.

-Bueno como quieras, sigue buscando todo el día

Dio media vuelta y se fue, ¿Qué habría querido decir con eso?... mmm no tenía ni la mas mínima idea y no tenía tiempo para esto, tenía que seguir busca… aaaahhh y si a eso se refería, ¿sabría ella donde estaba la profesora?, salió corriendo tras ella, cuando la alcanzó la tomo del brazo, ella se intento safar pero no podía, de hecho aunque no la lastimaba tenía que admitir que sabía medir su fuerza muy bien.

-¡¡Qué quieres?!Si me quieres contratar de una vez te digo que no tengo experiencia

-No, yo… ¿sabes donde esta tu tía?

-Aaahhh con que es eso… pues veamos…. Si, si se

-¿Dónde esta?

-Mmm no te lo voy a decir, es un secreto

De pronto el agarre se hizo mas fuerte, ahora si que no estaba midiendo nada su fuerza y lo cierto es que la estaba lastimando y bastante, ¿Qué le sucedía? solo era su profesora.

-Me lastimas, ¡¡suéltame!!

-Dime donde esta

Era una dramática, ni siquiera la estaba agarrando tan fuerte, pero entonces una pequeña lagrima callo de su ojo derecho ¡¡Qué!!

La soltó en un instante

Ella se tallaba un poco el brazo y él se sentía como la peor persona del mundo, ni siquiera la podía ver a los ojos, sentía vergüenza y lo peor es que de seguro sospechaba algo sobre lo que sentía.

-¿Estas bien?

Pero ella no contesto, solo se limito a verlo y sonreír un poco, no lo había hecho con intención de otra cosa pero esto basto para que al pobre Shaoran le diera un vuelco el corazón y su mirada se perdiera en el infinito.

-¿Te sucede algo?

Paso su mano frente a él en un intento por hacerlo reaccionar hasta que esta fue detenida en el aire por otra mano.

-Oye per…dón por lo de hace un momento

-No te preocupes pero ¡¡no lo puedo creer, dijiste algo así!! Dios el mundo debe estar a punto de caerse

En un momento ya se estaba persignando y pidiendo perdón por decir algo así, que chica tan extraña, ¿Quién hacía eso?

-Ven te voy a llevar con mi tía, esta en el jardín

-¿Qué hace allí?

-Me dijo que se sentía algo mal, que la disculpara…s

En cuanto escucho esto se hecho a correr rumbo al jardín pero si ella ni siquiera le había dicho cual jardín, de plano ese niño estaba bien loquito, pero bueno ojala su tía ya se sintiera mucho mejor.

Se encamino a la sala de música, abrió la enorme puerta, jamás en su vida había visto puertas tan grandes bueno tal vez excepto las de la iglesia pero esas eran porque una iglesia debía de ser así pero aquí ¿Cuál sería su excusa?

El piano lucia tan sutil, tan bello, tan apacible que sin siquiera pensarlo se sentó y puso sus manos sobre el teclado, una vaga imagen vino a su mente, una pequeña nota sonó, luego otra y así hasta que se encontró interpretando una melodía, ni siquiera sabía su nombre pero de algún modo le parecía familiar, sus movimientos eran como involuntarios pero sentía como un vacío en su corazón se iba formando, lagrimas comenzaron a surcar su rostro, ni siquiera sabía porque pero no podía ni dejar de tocar ni detener su llanto, era algo tan doloroso…

&-&-&-&-&

-Sabía que estaría aquí profesora

-A si, ¿Cómo estabas tan seguro?

-Porque… bueno creo que este es su jardín favorito

-Jajaja pues tienes razón, este es mi jardín favorito y ¿sabes porque?

El joven movió la cabeza como negación, se notaba su interés en la platica a pesar de que a él pocas cosas le interesaban en la vida.

-Pues me gusta porque mi esposo sembró en nuestra anterior casa un ciruelo, lo cuidaba mas que a sus hijos

Una triste sonrisa se formo en los labios de la mujer y una pequeña lagrima amenazo con salir de su ojo

-Por eso como aquí hay muchos ciruelos me hacen de cierta forma sentirme cerca de él una vez mas

-Profesora….

En ese momento unas dulces notas llegaron a sus oídos, los dos miraron hacía la ventana de donde provenía el sonido, era definitivamente la sala de música.

-Creo que alguien esta tocando el piano

-Al parecer si, y lo hace muy bien, vayamos a ver ¿si?

Cuando llegaron dudaron un poco en abrir la puerta por no interrumpir, así que se quedaron un momento escuchando, Sonomi definitivamente estaba casi segura de quien tocaba el piano pero quería aún comprobarlo.

Abrieron la puerta y su sospecha se hizo verdad, Shaoran miraba sorprendido a la joven , pero aunque era una melodía muy bella ella ¡estaba llorando!, inclusive ahora que se había detenido y los estaba observando no dejaba de llorar.

La mujer se acerco a su sobrina y le dio un fuerte abrazo, esperando que con eso se calmara un poco pero ¿Por qué si esa melodía era tan alegre, ella lloraba?, sintió como la joven se estremecía entre sus brazos, podía sentir como su blusa se llenaba de pequeñas gotitas de agua, pero eso no le preocupaba, lo que realmente le preocupaba era que no dejaba de llorar.

Unos momentos después se calmo y dejo de sollozar, la despegó un poco de su hombro y la miro directamente a los ojos, estos estaban realmente hinchados, pero aun conservaban toda esa luz que la caracterizaba, acarició su pelo y se puso de pie extendiéndole la mano.

-¿Estas mejor?

Sostenía en su mano un pañuelo que le ofrecía con una cara de total preocupación, después de que se levantara con la puntita del mismo le seco unos pequeños residuos de agua, luego puso el pañuelo entre sus manos y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa. En ese momento le pareció el chico mas lindo del mundo, el mas tierno, el mas caballeroso, se podría decir que el mas todo inclusive juraría que lo veía entre una nube rosa, ¿sería esto amor?, era muy diferente a lo que había sentido aquella vez pero se sentía muy bien de igual forma.

-No hagas escándalos en mi casa, si no preocuparas a la profesora Daidouyi

En ese momento casi sintió como un mazo gigante la golpeo en la cabeza, y la nube rosa se esfumó con solo un ¡puff!, lo quería matar, quería patearlo hasta sentir dolor, quería hacerlo desaparecer, no dudo más y le dio un fuerte pisotón, a lo que el no protesto pero su cara de dolor lo decía todo…

-Tía, ya acabaron tus clases ¿nos podemos ir?

-Esto…si

Una gotita resbalaba por la nuca de la mujer, nunca nadie se había atrevido a tratar a Li como su igual, ni siquiera ella que llevaba dos años de conocerlo… bueno tal vez Sakura le enseñara algo que nadie le había enseñado antes pero no le pregunten ¿Qué? porque con ese tipo de relación quien sabe que se puede aprender.

_-Sakura, ven aquí toquemos la canción que tanto le gusta al abuelo_

_-Si_

_-Vamos, ¿la recuerdas?_

_-Si, es mi favorita como no la recordaría creo que la recordare para siempre_

_-Eso es imposible_

_-No mami, porque esa canción ya esta aquí_

_-Jajaja tu corazón esta del otro lado_

_-jajaja bueno, pero esta ahí, y eso es lo que cuenta ¿no?_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola!! Primero que nada perdón por el retraso, ya tenía el capitulo pero no había podido subirlo porque como muchos deben saber la TNT fue el fin de semana pasado!! Y no me la podía perder jejeje ya me imaginaran allí gastando los ahorros de mi vida T – T pero bueno eh aquí el capitulo numero 4 ojala les haya agradado y espero sigan leyendo como hasta ahora.

En este capitulo Shao y Saku ya interactúan un poco mas pero uno dice ay como crees que solo eso? Pero de lo bueno poco y para no acabarnos el tazón de miel de un solo jalón (como el osito pooh) hasta aquí le dejamos jejeje muchas gracias a los que dejan sus comentarios en verdad que cada vez que veo uno me alegra y digo "hoy voy a escribir mucho" es en serio pero bueno para los que no dejan nada por favor!! Dejen aunque sea un "me gusto" con eso creanme que uno es feliz jajaja Sigan leyendo y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo que prometo subiré sin retraso alguno.

Bye

PD: Si el titulo les suena medio conocido es pura coincidencia jejeje

PD2: Aquí están las respuestas a los comentarios, en verdad se agradecen mucho!!

**angie-badgirl****: **Pues muchas gracias por el comentario y jejeje ahora si se me fue el tiempo, pero espero que sigas leyendo.

**YreSu****: **jejeje creo que tu también eres adivina porque en efecto Shaoran la trato mal pero que se le va a hacer si así es el niño, y sobre la mama de sakura ya mas al ratin veremos que pasa porque hasta ahora no ha aparecido para nada pero ya verán mas al rato jojojo bueno sigue leyendo y gracias por el comentario!!

**Kamille - newtype****: **Uy pues bastante largo el comentario muchas gracias y pues sobre eso ya mas al rato como dije antes se va a ir resolviendo todo pero necesito un poquitin de paciencia jejeje espero sigas leyendo y dejando comentario, gracias!!

**Sakura Li Kou****: **Bueno muchas gracias por no dejar de leer y por todos los comentarios, sobre lo de hacerlos mas largos pues prometo que el próximo será mucho mas largo.

**PRISGPE:** Aquí esta el cuarto capitulo espero te guste al igual que los demás y dejes muchos comentarios ¿si? Bueno cuento contigo ; ) hasta la próxima


	5. Tu nueva profesora

**La joya del convento**

**Capitulo 5- Tu nueva profesora**

**Declaimer: CCS y todos sus personajes son de CLAMP, esta historia solo los toma prestados, hasta su terminación. = ) **

_La letra cursiva son recuerdos_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ..

Lo sentía distante, alejado de ella y aunque acababan de estar juntos, sentía que no había sido así, era como si un muro se levantara en medio de los dos, alzó un poco las cobijas y luego se arrimo un poco a él.

-¿Te pasa algo?

Estaba de espaldas a ella por lo que fingió estar dormido, aunque por el contrario no pudiera cerrar los ojos ni por un momento, dejo de sentir su calor detrás, pensó que se había volteado a dormir o algo así por lo que despreocupadamente abrió los ojos y dejo de fingir, mientras un pequeño susurro salió de sus labios.

-_¿Qué será de ti pequeña sakura?_

De pronto sin aviso alguno ella estaba frente a él mirándolo con preocupación y enojo mezclados en sus ojos, él no pudo hacer más que cerrar de un golpe los ojos y seguir fingiendo, aunque esto no le ayudo mucho porque ella los abrió de nuevo.

-Tomoyo estoy algo cansado, déjame dormir un rato

-Acaso crees que soy tonta, te estoy hablando y no me contestas aunque tienes los ojos abiertos, y ahora que vengo a ver que tienes te oí diciendo… eso

-¿Qué es eso?

Ella se levanto y bruscamente encendió la luz mientras se ponía un camisón, se sentó en un sillón y lo miraba directamente a los ojos mientras él se vestía rápidamente.

-¿Me vas a decir, de que hablabas?

-No hablaba de nada- dijo mientras se ponía los zapatos dispuesto a salir corriendo antes de que le sacara toda la sopa, y sabía perfectamente que su prometida era capaz de eso y mas.

-Claramente oí cuando dijiste "pequeña sakura"- esto último lo dijo con un tono chillón y hasta cierto punto burlón, se empezaba a impacientar porque… ese era el nombre de su prima, ¿Qué tenía el que ver con eso? Bueno estaba de acuerdo con que era su investigación principal pero de eso a que le dijera pequeña, eso era otra cosa.

-Vamos, no te pongas así, lo que pasa es que es algo pequeña para andar por ahí sola en el mundo

-No te creo nada

Se acerco a paso lento a ella ya completamente vestido y le acaricio la mejilla suavemente mientras la veía a los ojos intentando disimular completamente sus sentimientos.

-Acaso crees que yo vería a otra mujer que no fueras tu, sería como buscar el otro lado de la luna… es bonito pero no tanto como el que vemos.

Sus mejillas se encendieron y no pudo evitar que cuando se acerco y la beso se dejara llevar hasta el punto de quedarse atontada mirando la puerta por la que había salido hacía unos segundos, diciendo quien sabe que.

En cuanto volvió a la realidad una mirada maliciosa se poso en sus azules ojos y lo primero que pensó fue en seguirlo pero ¿eso de que le serviría? Ella lo que quería eran respuestas y las conseguiría costara lo que costara.

Se puso el primer suéter que vio en su armario y luego salió a toda prisa cuidando que el se fuera en dirección contraria a la estación de policía, para su suerte así fue, jalo la puerta para que esta se cerrara e inmediatamente tomo un taxi.

&-&-&-&-&

Ya era algo tarde, cuando su tía había empezado a toser mucho, no sabía que hacer, lo único que le había alcanzado a entender era un leve y carraspeado "pásame las pastillas", ni siquiera sabía cuales así que fue a su habitación y tomo todas las del estante entre sus brazos, las puso frente a ella y cuando le indico una la destapo y metió en su boca.

Su acceso de tos había bajado a solo una leve garraspera, sintió como su corazón bajaba de su garganta, pero la preocupación no se iba… ¿Qué tendría su tía?, desde el día de la clase se estaba sintiendo mal pero hoy había sido lo peor…nunca la había visto así en el poco tiempo que llevaba con ella.

-Tía, ¿Qué le sucedió?

-Nada, es solo una tocecita que tengo desde hace unos días, ya se me pasara

¿Una tocecita? ¿Cuántos años creía que tenía?, ¡luego le diría que el ratón de los dientes y santa claus existían!

Se levanto y sentó a su tía en el sofá para poder hablar ya mas tranquilamente, ella no era tonta y tenía que saber o estaba segura que algo muy malo ocurriría, ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de que estaba enferma?

-Ya, dígame la verdad, yo no me chupo el dedo, pero si no me lo dice no le podré ayudar cuando pase algo…así

La mujer volteo la mirada hacía cualquier lado donde no estuviera la mirada preocupada de su sobrina, si la veía estaba segura de que le diría la verdad, así que prefirió levantarse de su asiento e ir a hacer chocolate, café o té, lo que fuera con tal de olvidar el tema.

-¿quieres un té?

No hubo respuesta alguna de parte de la indignada muchacha, quien solo la miraba con un poco de tristeza

-El de limón es mi favorito, espero que el tuyo también…o prefieres la manzanilla?

Al igual que la vez anterior no hubo respuesta, Sakura ya bastante irritada empezó a sacar las tazas de la vitrina con la esperanza de en un momento más poder sacarle la información.

Entonces la cuchara que su tía sostenía para mover el té cayo al suelo, sakura volteo inmediatamente, su tía ¡estaba a punto de caer al piso!, se apresuro a aproximarse a ella, estiro los brazos lo mas que pudo segura de que al menos amortiguaría su caída pero…. Su tía callo directamente al suelo, haciendo que sus esfuerzos fueran en vano.

-¿¡Tía!? Reaccione, por favor

No había ni un solo movimiento por parte de ella, al contrario era como un objeto inanimado.

"¿Qué haré?, ¿llamare una ambulancia?¿traeré alcohol?¡primeros auxilios! Tu no sabes primeros auxilios… cierto, muy cierto….entonces ¡¿Qué haré?!"

Su cabeza era un lió, ¿cuando se iba a imaginar tener una situación así?, opto por la primera opción y llamo a una ambulancia.

Unos minutos después ya estaban subiendo a su tía al vehículo en una camilla con un poco de oxigeno, ella naturalmente se subió con ella mientras sostenía su mano para darle aunque sea un poco de apoyo.

En el camino al hospital su tía reaccionó, no fue mucho pero al menos ya le apretaba un poco la mano, aunque decía algo que no alcanzaba a entender del todo, era el nombre de alguien o ¿era su nombre? Quien sabe, pero repitió lo mismo hasta llegar a su destino donde la hicieron esperar en una salita mientras un doctor la veía.

Daba vueltas en todo el lugar esperando a que un viejo y amargado doctor saliera a decirle que su tía no tenía nada, que solo era un desmayo por tanto trabajo o algo así.

Pero cuando salió, no era un viejo doctor, era un joven de aproximadamente unos 25 años, que jóvenes salían ahora los doctores, con el pelo de un color café, de hecho le daba un aire a su hermano, la misma mirada desafiante, el ceño fruncido a mas no poder y un largo y esbelto cuerpo, se levanto como resorte al verlo salir, pero lo que le dijo no fue exactamente lo que esperaba.

-Usted viene con la Señora Sonomi

-¡Si!, ¿Qué es lo que tiene? ¿es grave?

-Me temo que su ¿Qué es de usted?

-Mi tía

-Me temo que su tía tiene tuberculosis desde hace un buen tiempo

-¡¿Se puede curar eso?!

-Estamos a tiempo pero…. Tendré que hacerle exámenes a usted también para comprobar que no esta infectada, ya que ha estado en contacto con la paciente.

Ella estaba tan impactada por la noticia que ni siquiera noto cuando el doctor la llevo a la caja para firmar su permiso de hacerle exámenes, no fue hasta que le ofrecieron la pluma que volvió a la realidad y algo asustada firmo con un garabato que en su vida había visto.

-Entonces, los estudios serán dentro de dos semanas ¿esta bien?

-S..si

Solo contestaba como una autómata, no es que no le importara lo que decía el doctor pero nunca se había esperado que su tía enfermara, al contrario, parecía que su vida iba mejorando poco a poco y que una luz se vislumbraba a lo lejos pero ahora… ahora el túnel se alargaba mas y mas y el fin no lo veía por ningún lado.

-Pero debo decirle que este hospital al ser el mejor es bastante caro, ¿tiene los recursos para pagar al menos esta noche?

-¿Puedo hablar con mi tía?

-Claro

El doctor le indico que lo siguiera, caminaron por un largo pasillo, luego se detuvo en la puerta numero 301, la abrió y ella pudo ver la figura de su tía recostada en la cama mientras le sonreía como si nada pasara.

Camino lentamente hasta que se hallo junto a ella y tomo su mano entre las suyas, la puerta se había cerrado ya, ahora estaban las dos solas.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijo?- las lagrimas ya asomaban en sus ojos, la tristeza se apoderaba de su corazón y la luz en su mirada era ahora como un destello pálido y un tanto apagado. Una pequeña lagrima callo en la blanca bata de Sonomi.

-Vamos, no llores… o me vas a hacer llorar a mi

Limpio con la cobija algunas de las lagrimas mientras la joven trataba de sonreír aunque su cara estuviera algo acartonada por llorar.

-Lo siento pero es que yo la quiero mucho y no quiero que le pase nada malo

-Yo… bueno perdón por no decírtelo antes pero ya lo tenía controlado, no se porque ahora regreso así de fuerte

-Bueno, lo importante es que no fue nada grave

-Si, pero ahora que veo a mi alrededor, de casualidad este no es el Akashi Tsuchiyama

Una gotita se formo en la nuca de su tía.

-Pues la verdad no tengo ni idea, pero fue el numero que vi pegado en el refrigerador jejeje

-Ah con que es eso, la verdad ese numero me lo dio la familia Li, pero nunca había venido por los elevados precios

-Lo siento, pero le prometo que yo trabajare para pagarlo, nunca pensé que fuera tan caro ni nada

Se acerco un poco al pequeño papelito que estaba doblado en forma de triangulo en el buró y … en efecto al ver los precios casi pudo sentir como su alma le salía del cuerpo.

Su tía le quito el letrerito y lo volvió a su lugar.

-No te preocupes por eso, yo tengo un poco de dinero ahorrado, además el doctor dijo que mañana me podría ir así que la cuenta no será tan grande.

Las dos sonrieron y mutuamente sin palabra alguna compartieron ese sentimiento de calidez que las invadía, era extraño pero hermoso el poder estar de ese modo.

&-&-&-&-&

El taxi se detuvo frente a la casa de Tomoyo, él se bajo e introdujo la llave en la cerradura como hacía de costumbre los días en que iba a visitar a su amada, la casa estaba bastante oscura y no había señal alguna de vida, pensó que tal vez ya se había dormido por lo que decidió mejor regresar otro día, jalo la puerta lentamente para no hacer mucho ruido y empezó a caminar por la acera cuando de pronto le pareció distinguir una pequeña figura entre la neblina.

Pensó que tal vez era su imaginación así que siguió su camino hasta que ya mas cerca pudo ver bien la silueta, era… ¡Tomoyo!, sus manos tallaban sus ojos por lo que el rostro no se le distinguía muy bien.

Se apresuro a acercarse a ella.

-¿Qué haces fuera tan tarde?, te vas a resfriar

Estaba a punto de quitarse la chaqueta para ponérsela a ella cuando recibió una cachetada, soltó la solapa de la chamarra para tallarse el golpe y estaba a punto de reclamar cuando vio su rostro, el rostro que lo hizo sentir de cierta forma culpable por alguna razón… ¿Por qué? Porque él en el tiempo que llevaba conociéndola eran contadas las veces que la había visto derramar sus cristalinas lagrimas, de hecho el la consideraba una mujer extraordinaria por el hecho de ser tan fuerte pero ahora que la veía así, con lagrimas en los ojos y una mirada triste no podía hacer mas que lo que hizo.

La trajo hacía el y luego la abrazo, ella por un momento pareció calmarse un poco, ni siquiera sollozaba, pero luego le dio un fuerte empujón que casi lo hace caer al suelo, estaba tan sorprendido que ni siquiera le dio tiempo de detener sus lentes los cuales cayeron irremediablemente al suelo.

Una figura borrosa lo golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas pero no intento detenerla, simplemente permitió que sacara su frustración por lo que fuera que le pasara.

Después se calmo y calló de rodillas al suelo, Eriol mientras recogió sus lentes los cuales estaban un tanto maltratados.

-Diablos, parece que tendré que comprar otro par

.¿Es eso lo que te preocupa?

Su voz era tan débil que a penas pudo oírla pero ¿Por qué le decía eso? Estaba tan extraña que no tenía la menor idea de lo que le sucedía.

-Tomoyo, ¿Qué sucede? Estas muy extraña

-¿Qué me sucede? Nada, solo tengo al peor novio del mundo, ¿te parece poco?

Alzó la mirada sorprendido al escuchar estas palabras salir de su dulce boca, ¿Por qué le decía eso? Ay las mujeres eran tan complicadas pero no había remedio, se intento acercar de nuevo sin éxito alguno obteniendo otro empujón como respuesta.

-No se que te sucedió pero sabes que yo nunca haría nada para lastimarte

-Yo sabía desde el principio que eras un mujeriego pero pensé en que conmigo sería diferente, pensé que tu me amabas

Su cabeza se levanto por primera vez en un rato y lo que vio siguió sin gustarle para nada, era como si no lo escuchara y se hubiera encerrado en su propio mundo.

-Ven, vayamos a casa

-Yo… yo solo quiero saber si es cierto que tu… conociste a Sakura

-¿Sakura? No, no me suena

-No me mientas, yo se que la conociste y se sobre aquel día cerca de la fuente

Odiaba cuando ella adivinaba sus pensamientos como nadie mas lo podía hacer, él el maestro de la falsedad ante ella era como un cachorrito desprotegido mostrando sus emociones al mundo.

-Y si lo sabes ¿Por qué me preguntas?

-¡¿Por qué?! Porque se supone que somos una pareja y me lo debiste haber contado desde un principio, se llama honestidad

-No me hagas reír si de honestidad hablamos, creo que tu estas peor porque nunca me dijiste que ella era tu prima y mucho menos que estaba en tu casa

-¿Co..como sabes eso?

-Porque soy la autoridad en este lugar y tarde o temprano todo se sabe

Ninguno de los dos cedía ante la situación, ella ya no lloraba mas bien tenía un sentimiento de rencor en su pecho y él seguía negando el que alguna vez hubiera sentido algo por una chiquilla así, de hecho le parecía estupido ¿el? No, a él nunca le pasaría eso.

Cuando las emociones se calmaron un poco se sentaron en una de las bancas del parque y comenzaron a conversar como gente civilizada.

-Entonces ¿es cierto que la conociste?

-Si pero no se porque te pones así

-Eso es porque…- buscó en su bolsa y cuando al fin sintió el delgado papel sacó la prueba irrefutable de que ellos se habían conocido.

-Esto es…

-Una foto, del día cerca de la fuente, se ven bastante cariñositos ¿no?

En efecto, en la foto él estaba acariciando la mejilla de la chica, y ella bueno solo tocaba la mano que la acariciaba mientras se sonrojaba bastante, en verdad que era comprometedora la maldita foto.

-¿Qui..quien…

-Fue Naoko, estaba ese día tomando fotos para el periódico cuando por accidente los vio no crees que fue una terrible coincidencia.

Él no respondía nada y su impaciencia crecía más y más, esa mañana no esperaba encontrarse con algo así inclusive estaba a punto de regresar a su casa cuando Naoko la había detenido y muy apenada le había enseñado la fotografía "solo lo hago porque te considero una amiga muy importante…y no me gustaría que te lastimaran" le había dicho antes de dársela y salir corriendo.

Desde entonces había estado vagando por las calles pensando en lo traicionada y tonta que se sentía, quería vengarse, quería matarlo, quería hacer tantas cosas… pero cuando lo había visto todo eso se había juntado y explotado de muchas formas.

-Entonces, ¿Qué me dices a esto?

Como siempre que estaba nervioso se acomodo sus gafas, y estas brillaron con el sol dándole tiempo suficiente para ocultar su mirada algo temerosa, había aprendido esto a través de los años, siempre había sido un gesto que le encantaba y cautivaba pero ahora le parecía exasperante.

-Confieso que tu prima era bastante simpática pero…

Poso un dedo en sus labios temiendo a lo que le fuera a decir después.

-No me digas más, solo prométeme que nunca mas me vas a traicionar.

No había podido…, planeaba hacerlo sufrir, mandarlo al diablo, golpearlo, matarlo e inclusive divulgar cada uno se sus secretos pero… no había podido, ¿acaso lo amaba tanto? La verdad era que si, no podía hacerse a la idea de tenerlo lejos ni por un día, lo necesitaba y le gustaba pensar que a él le pasaba lo mismo.

-Tomoyo…

Hacía un momento juraría que iba a morir por la furia de su novia y ahora lo estaba abrazando tan fuerte que ya no sentía sus brazos, por supuesto esto le gustaba pero ahora que lo pensaba, esa foto realmente era un peligro, la guardo en su bolsillo y correspondió el abrazó.

&-&-&-&-&

-Esto… ¡buenos días!

-Buenos días señorita Sakura, ¿se le ofrece algo?

-Esto…si es que…

-Ummm parece que el té esta listo, ¿Por qué no se queda a tomar un poco?

Ni siquiera había respondido cuando ya estaba siendo arrastrada al jardín para tomar el té, este hombre al igual que su tía irradiaba mucha calidez, no sentía miedo al estar con él, al contrario, se sentía de alguna forma en casa.

-¿Cuánta azúcar?

-Mmm dos estará bien

-Muy bien, entonces serán dos

Tomó un poco de la bebida y estaba lista para dar el recado de su tía cuando… miro para todos lados pero no había nadie, estaba sola en el jardín tomando el té, ay que sigiloso era ese hombre.

Aprovechando la soledad se hundió en sus pensamientos, el viento soplaba tan agradablemente que hasta la hacía sentir nostálgica no sabía porque pero en su estomago sentía un vértigo increíble.

_Recordaba aquel jardín, con sus flores de cerezo inundando todo el lugar, la puerta se había abierto y un fuerte aire hacía que su vestido se alzara, le provocaba tanto miedo que algunas lagrimas inocentes caían por sus mejillas_

_-¿Qué sucede Sakura?_

_Frío como siempre Touya se había acercado a ella para preguntar que le pasaba, ella lo único que había hecho era abrazarlo y señalar la puerta, él solo sonrió un poco y después la había cerrado._

_Le sonrió tan amablemente que sus lagrimas pararon y ella sonreía también, pero entonces había llegado ella… la profesora Mizuki, para llevárselo a tomar sus lecciones de ingles, ¡¡odiaba tanto a esa mujer!!, hasta con su pequeño corazón de niña podía sentir ese sentimiento tan horrible._

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Fue que escucho que le hablaban, sin darle mucha importancia volvió a tomar un poco de su té

-Vine a dar un mensaje de parte de mi tía

-Pues dalo y ya puedes irte

¡¡Ay!! Este chico realmente la irritaba, ¿Cómo podía tratarla así? Tan educado que era con su tía y con ella era un malcriado

-Pues que… - fue entonces que se le ocurrió una idea que de seguro le fastidiaría el día a ese mocoso.- yo te voy a dar la clase de piano hoy

-¡¿Qué?! Jajaja no me hagas reír, si tu no sabes tocar ni el timbre

-¿¡Que dijiste?!, para tu información yo se tocar el piano

-Uy si, y yo se predecir el futuro

Definitivamente se había ganado a pulso el fuerte pisotón que le dio después, de nuevo ni siquiera se había quejado pero que mas daba con el dolor era suficiente, lo tomo de la chaqueta y lo llevó arrastrando hasta el salón de música donde a regañadientes lo sentó en el banco.

Comenzó a tocar la melodía que había escuchado el otro día su tía le enseñaba y él la miraba realmente sorprendido.

-¿En serio sabes tocar el piano?

-Claro, cuando era pequeña me enseño mi maestro particular

-¿maestro particular?

-Si aunque no lo creas yo… era como tu

-¿Cómo yo?

-Si, mimada, mal educada y consentida, ahora toca la pieza

No sabía porque pero cuando estaba junto a ella le era muy difícil aprender melodías, no se podía concentrar y mucho menos ver sus manos, lo unico que veía era su rostro, calmado y apacible.

-Vamos, no es tan difícil

-Y ¿Qué paso?, ¿Por qué dejaste de ser como yo?

-Eso ni yo lo se, pero cuando lo averigüe te lo diré

Le dedicó una sonrisa y con eso lo había dejado como un títere, por alguna razón tenía cierto control sobre él, luego sintió como ella tomaba su dedo y lo ponía sobre la tecla.

-Así se empieza

Con el solo contacto dio un saltó y se dirigió a la otra esquina del cuarto.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es que si no es con la profesora Sonomi, no quiero aprender a tocar el piano

-Pero…

-¡No!, no quiero saber más, mejor vete

Ella solo se levanto y salió del lugar, él por su parte se recargo en el ventanal y observo como las esponjosas nubes flotaban a lo largo del cielo, ah como le gustaría ser una nube para poder flotar; fue lo que pensó antes de cerrar la cortina y recostarse un rato en el sillón.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo, el sol ya se había ocultado y por la oscuridad que había de seguro ya pasaba de las ocho, rápidamente abrió la puerta pensando en todo lo que no había hecho en ese tiempo, de seguro todo se le amontonaba, buscó a Wei.

-Señorito, pensé que seguía dormido

-¡Dormido!, ¿Por qué no me despertaron? De seguro tengo miles de cosas que hacer, mejor dime que me falta

él hombre frente a Shaoran solo sonrió y puso una mano en su hombro.

-Debería tomarse las cosas con mas calma, por hoy no tiene actividades pendientes

El corazón se le desacelero un poco y ya mas tranquilo se dejo caer en la silla que estaba a su lado.

-Si me necesitan, estaré en mi habitación

Solo asintió el anciano y expresó una sonrisa picarona que no alcanzó a comprender, bueno de seguro que le parecía divertido verlo tan estresado.

La luz estaba encendida por alguna razón, la puerta entre abierta y una pequeña risita se escuchaba, ¿Qué estaba pasando?, entró inmediatamente y allí sentada en medio de la alfombra viendo la tele estaba ella.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

Ella lo miro sorprendida, y solo le sonrió como siempre que ponía esa cara de pocos amigos.

-Pues viendo la tele ¿no ves?

-Pero… ¿Cómo entraste aquí?

-Jejeje ese es un secreto y…- apago el televisor y se puso de pie mientras alisaba un poco su pantalón- estoy aquí para acabar la conversación

-Pues yo no quiero, así que vete

-No, no me voy porque lo que vine a decirte es que mi tía esta muy enferma y no podrá venir esta semana.

-¡Enferma! ¿de que?

-Tiene tuberculosis pero… no es tan grave

-Pero…

-Bueno me voy, mañana vendré a enseñarte de nuevo y mas vale que me hagas caso o se lo diré a mi tía.

Cerro la puerta no sin antes enseñarle la lengua, Shaoran por su parte estaba en shock, ¿Por qué estas cosas le pasaban a él? Ya era suficiente con todo lo que tenía que soportar y ahora esto…. Definitivamente ese no era su año aunque tal vez no era tan malo que esa niña le enseñara después de todo le divertía bastante molestarla.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Notas de la autora:**

Otro capitulo y con este llegamos al numero cinco wow no me lo creo ¡hagamos una celebración! Jejeje mejor esperemos al diez.

Ay mi pobre Sakura siempre sufriendo ahora con lo de su pobre tía un día le va a dar un paro aunque si lo vemos por el lado bueno ahora va a pasar mas tiempo con Shao jejeje ay con esos dos pasando tiempo juntos todo se puede esperar.

Y Tomoyito que le cae a Eriol con la verdad y todos dirán ¡ay pero lo perdono muy fácil! Pues si pero cuando uno quiere a alguien no importa si olvida el cumple o ve a otras mujeres todo se perdona…. Ay ni yo me lo creí y ella menos porque ya verán que no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados ¡no señor! Si no, no sería mujer, si no díganme las lectoras ¿se quedarían así nada mas? Yo creo que no.

Espero sigan leyendo y sigan dejando sus lindos comentarios que aunque esta vez fueron pocos me animaron igual.

¡Los espero en el próximo capitulo!

Respuestas:

**Shaoran y Sakura forever****: **Gracias por dejar tus comentarios en serio que no es mentira cuando uno dice que lo animan. Jejeje ¡¿aventarlo por la ventana?! Pues puede ser, pero es que saku tiene corazón de pollo jajajaja ¡sigue leyendo!

**PRISGPE: **Si, es una escena que a mi también me gusta mucho y sobre todo en el piano (es que me encanta como suena), gracias por los comentarios.

**Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne: **Claro que continuare pero tu también sigue leyendo eh jejeje


	6. una hermana

**La joya del convento**

**Capitulo 6-Una hermana **

Nota:_En este capitulo la letra cursiva es lo que dice la carta y el POV de Sakura _

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-¡Así no es!

-No te entiendo nada, además no tienes ni un miligramo de paciencia

-¡Ay es que contigo no se puede!

Los dos tercos como siempre habían cruzado los brazos y volteado al lado contrario para no verse las caras, pero es que en verdad que esos dos eran como el agua y el aceite, desde la puerta Wei solo los observaba divertido pensando en que momento explotarían.

Sakura se levanto del asiento y comenzó a caminar por todo el salón tratando de encontrar una forma de enseñarle, nunca antes había tenido que enseñar algo….bueno estaba la vez que le había enseñado a comer a una ancianita pero eso no contaba mucho, porque una cosa eran las cosas cotidianas y otra enseñar algo nuevo.

Se recargo como casi siempre que se exasperaba en el ventanal, la brisa como siempre se sentía fresca y relajante, fue de nuevo hacía el piano y de un solo jalón levanto a Shaoran de la maga, lo llevó directamente a la ventana.

-Relájate un poco, mira

Y le señalo el nido de un pájaro que yacía en la rama del árbol, él se asombro tanto que a ella su cara le pareció como la de un niño chiquito al que llevas al zoológico por primera vez, no pudo evitar que una leve risita se le escapara.

-sabes… siempre estas riendo

-y ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

-No lo se, es extraño

-El extraño eres tu, porque siempre tienes el ceño fruncido… aunque pensándolo bien, me recuerdas a alguien cuando haces eso.

Una mirada nostálgica se había posado en sus ojos y a pesar de la enorme sonrisa que sus labios mostraban sus ojos parecían querer llorar en vez de reír.

-Vamos, que se hace tarde

La tomo de la mano y la llevo al piano, en seguida se puso a tocar de nuevo.

Ya era algo noche cuando ella salió rumbo a la casa de Sonomi, casi no había nadie en las calles y los semáforos ya ni siquiera servían, iba caminando, pero en su mente solo pensaba en ¿Cómo podía sonreír si sentía todo ese rencor y tristeza en su pecho?, la verdad era que no lo sabía o tal vez si y no quería aceptarlo.

Llego a casa y como siempre lo primero que hizo fue ir a ver a su tía.

-Buenas no…ches

El cuarto estaba oscuro, no había nadie allí dentro, corrió directamente al baño pero tampoco había nadie, entonces escucho la tos, ¡venía de la cocina!, tan pronto entro allí vio a su tía con la mano en el pecho mientras tosía continuamente, le trataba de decir algo pero ella no entendía.

¿¡Que debía hacer?!, de nuevo le estaba pasando lo de la otra vez… la otra vez ¡le había pedido unas pastilla! Corría al cuarto y en efecto estaban allí, se las dio y al fin dejo de toser.

-Tía me preocupo, ¿Qué sucedió?

-No lo se, baje por un poco de té y luego me vino pero no te preocupes, hace mucho que ya no me pasaba

.Será mejor llevarla al doctor

-¡No!, ya veras que me pongo mejor

No estaba del todo convencida pero dejo allí el asunto con tal de que no le diera otro ataque, aunque por alguna razón sentía que las cosas no andaban bien.

&-&-&-&-&

Nadeshiko caminaba a paso rápido por los corredores, hasta que llego a su destino, toco suavemente la puerta mientras se peinaba un poco el pelo.

-Pase, esta abierto

-Perdón que te interrumpa pero acaba de llegar una carta

-¿Una carta?

-Si, es para ti me la acaba de dar la servidumbre

Del cajón sacó un abrecartas con forma de cuchillo, era de madera y en el mango tenía una inscripción, era su favorito. Mientras la mujer se sentó en la orilla del sofá en el que se encontraba su esposo.

-No dice quien la manda

-Veamos

_Estimado señor Kinomoto:_

_Por motivos personales he decidido no revelar mi nombre pero a pesar de eso espero no dude de la credibilidad de este papel. Como ya es bien conocido su hija Sakura se ha escapado del convento y hasta ahora los esfuerzos de la policía han sido en vano._

_Este papel tiene como propósito principal darle mis mas sinceras lamentaciones por un acto tan imprudente e indigno de una familia como la de ustedes._

_Y como segundo propósito revelarle el paradero de su querida hija, ella se encuentra en la ciudad nada mas ni nada menos que en la casa de Sonomi Daidouyi._

_Espero esta información les sea de ayuda y puedan encontrarla pronto._

_Att. Anónimo_

Los dos se habían quedado atónitos, ni siquiera podían articular palabra hasta que sigilosamente la puerta comenzó a abrirse y detrás de ella apareció una pequeña figurita que se tallaba los ojos.

-Mami…

-¿Qué pasa corazón?

-No puedo dormir, me cuentas un cuento

-Claro, pero ahora vete y yo subo en seguida

-¡Si!

La puerta se cerró de nuevo.

-Esta con tu hermana

-Pero… ella me lo hubiera dicho, no será una mentira, una pista falsa

-Puede que sea falsa pero es lo único que tenemos

-¿Vas a llamar a la policía?

-Claro, y si esto es cierto a mas tardar mañana la tendremos de vuelta

-Y ¿va a regresar al convento?

-No lo se, la verdad es que nunca pensé que se fuera a escapar

-Pero entonces que piensas, ¿un internado tal vez?

-No lo se, eso ya lo pensaremos luego

&-&-&-&-&-&

Otro día de trabajo, que fastidio la verdad nunca había hecho nada en toda su vida y ahora tenía que enseñarle a un malcriado niño… que problema.

La reja se abrió para darle el paso, como siempre tuvo que pasar por los enormes jardines que adornaban el lugar, luego tocar a la puerta para que Makoto le abriera y subir las escaleras para llegar a su salón. No había nadie como de costumbre por lo que se recostó en el sillón un rato, siempre llegaba temprano pero hoy se le había pasado la mano, bueno al menos tenía tiempo para descansar.

La puerta se abrió y ella en un minuto paso de estar encima del sillón a detrás de él, ¡que pena! ¿la habrían visto allí acostada?

-¡No puedes negarte!, es algo que ya esta arreglado

-¡Pero madre! Que hay de mi, de lo que yo siento

-Algún día comprenderás que es lo mejor

-¡No!, prefiero morir a ser parte de esta horrible farsa

-Shaoran, soy tu madre y me debes respetar tanto a mi como a mis decisiones

-Es que eso que me pide es una estupidez, no tiene sentido

Había recibido una cachetada, desde su escondite Sakura había visto como su cara se volteaba al recibir el impacto, ahora solo tallaba la zona afectada pero la rabia en sus ojos era gigantesca.

La mujer solo lo miraba confusa y algo indignada, su mano ya estaba en su pecho el cual lucía algo agitado.

-Al menos dale una oportunidad

Luego de eso la Señora salió del cuarto, Shaoran por su parte miraba furioso la puerta aún tallándose la mejilla, unos segundos después se dirigió hacía la pared y la comenzó a golpear con tanta fuerza que ella temía que su mano sangrara en cualquier momento. Un impulso la hizo salir de su escondite.

-¡Detente!

La miro sorprendido, ¿de donde había salido?

Ella agarro sus manos y con preocupación las vendo con el listón que traía en el pelo.

-No es mucho pero al menos no te arderá

-¿Para que lo haces?, crees que la golpearía si quisiera sentir felicidad

-No pero piensa en que no es lo mejor

-Lo mejor eh, lo mejor sería morir pero… soy un cobarde

Se tiro en el piso, como dándose por vencido, Sakura se hinco para quedar a su altura, realmente le preocupaba su estado pero ¿Por qué? No se suponía que lo odiaba…. Tal vez era porque no le gustaba ver sufrir a los demás.

-¡Morir! Sabes lo que dices, tus padres se preocuparían mucho

-A mis padre no les importo, ellos solo ven en mi a su sucesor pero no a su hijo, soy como el representante de su "amor"

-No digas eso, yo se que a ellos les importas, es solo que no lo demuestran

-Si les importara no me impondrían cosas que no quiero hacer, sin siquiera preguntarme si me parece o no

-Pero…

-Quiero estar solo, por favor

De alguna manera sentía que estaba hablando con ella misma, se identificaba con eso y por alguna razón no podía contradecirlo ¿Cómo hacerlo, si ella sentía lo mismo o al menos algo muy similar?

Salió del salón dejándolo solo dentro, tal vez lo mejor era dejarlo pensar un rato pero sentía tanta curiosidad por saber que le pasaba que espero fuera recargada en la pared auque lo mas seguro era que no le dijera nada.

&-&-&-&-&

El timbre sonaba con insistencia, ella no podía caminar muy rápido por lo que ya la tenía harta, cuando al fin llego a la puerta lo que se encontró no le gusto mucho. Eran policías, que ella supiera no había hecho nada malo a menos que ¡le hubiera pasado algo a Sakura!

-¡Sucede algo!

No había obtenido respuesta alguna, solo la hicieron a un lado y comenzaron a revisar su casa.

-¡¿Qué sucede?!, si no me dicen llamare a la policía

-Señora…-el hombre puso una cara burlona antes de arreglar su gorra y responder- nosotros somos la policía

No hizo nada mas, ¿Qué estarían buscando?. ¿¡habría una bomba en el edificio?! ¡entonces tenían que evacuar! No eso era muy tonto pero entonces ¿Qué ocurría? Fue entonces que salió uno de los policías al pasillo.

-Jefe, encontramos esto en uno de los cuartos

Delante de ella estiraron el habito de sakura, ¡lo había olvidado en el cuarto de huéspedes!, estaba tan a la vista que si uno entraba lo veía en seguida.

-Debe ser de ella, no hay duda ¡la hemos encontrado!

A sakura… ¿la estaban buscando? Había escuchado rumores sobre eso pero ¿Cómo la habían encontrado tan rápido? O dios esto estaba mal.

-¡Eso es mío!

-Claro, con 5 tallas menos tal vez entre aquí

Todos los oficiales rieron al mismo tiempo.

-Para su información cuando era joven yo era monja- dijo mientras le quitaba el habito de las manos.

-Sonomi, Sonomi… siempre tan consentidora, pero te conozco desde que nací y si mi memoria no me falla tu nunca fuiste monja ¿o si?

Esa voz… esa voz era de

-¡Nadeshiko!

La mujer salió de detrás de la pared, entro al lugar y lo vio con algo de recelo, Sonomi solo miraba impactada a su hermana, hacía tanto tiempo que no la veía pero ahora parecía una persona muy diferente, ya no tenía ese singular brillo en sus ojos, ni su peculiar sonrisa, nada, ni siquiera el rosado color en sus mejillas.

-Ahorrémonos las presentaciones, ¿Dónde esta Sakura?

Ella miro a los guardias y la otra al darse cuenta de que no se sentía en confianza hizo que se retiraran a lo cual ellos no refutaron y salieron dejando a las dos mujeres solas.

-Sakura… ella no esta aquí ahora

-¿Dónde esta?

-Te lo diré pero antes dime, ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando la encuentres?, ¿Por qué ella dice que no quería estar en un convento? ¿Qué sucedió?

Antes de cualquier respuesta u objeción alguna una pequeña niña salió de detrás de ella, era una niña, tenía mucho parecido con Nadeshiko, el pelo de un color marrón, la misma nariz, las mejillas sonrosadas, se parecía mucho a su hermana con la pequeña diferencia de que sus ojos no eran verdes, eran de un color azul hermoso pero de ahí en fuera se podía decir que era la versión pequeña de Nadeshiko.

-Oh, lo olvide, te presento a Akane, saluda corazón ella es tu tía Sonomi

¿Su tía? ¿tenía otra sobrina? Pero ella no sabía nada de eso, es mas hasta donde ella se había quedado su hermana solo tenía a Touya y Sakura. La mirada de sorpresa en su rostro no se comparaba con nada, ni siquiera podía respirar bien del todo.

-¿Mi tía?

-Si, ella es mi hermana mayor

Su respiración se agito aun mas, ¿Qué era todo esto?, ni siquiera sabía que su hermana tuviera una hija mas y entonces eso ¿Dónde dejaba a Sakura? ¿Por qué?, de un momento a otro no pudo mas y callo al suelo inconsciente.

&-&-&-&-&

-Te dije que quería estar solo

-Sabes… cuando uno dice que quiere estar solo es cuando mas compañía necesita

-Tu que sabes, si tu vida ha sido tan fácil

-¡Fácil! Eso es lo que crees, ¡¿crees que el que te encierren en un convento es fácil!?, ¡¿crees que estar huyendo es fácil?! ¿¡crees que tu vida de niño mimado es difícil?! ¡Pues piensalo de nuevo porque yo creo que es demasiado fácil, tu de seguro nunca haz visto a nadie morir de hambre o sufrido la desesperación de no poder salir de tu prisión….

Antes de que se diera cuenta ya había dicho todo eso sin querer, al terminar con algunas lagrimas ya en los ojos tapaba su boca pero sabía que por mucho que ahora la cubriera lo que había dicho no desaparecería.

-Tal vez tengas razón pero hay algo en lo que te equivocas porque…. Yo todos los días vivo en una prisión y si, siento esa desesperación de la que hablas

-Siento que me escucho hablar a mi misma… es una sensación confusa

-Lo que no entiendo es ¿Cómo puedes sonreír así, si todo eso te ha pasado?

-Pues… creo que es mejor que ser un amargado- antes de que se diera cuenta él ya estaba refunfuñando como siempre, de hecho le gustaba que fuera mas un niño mimado a verlo triste, luego por un instante pudo apreciar su sonrisa tan… genuina que le costo trabajo creer que fuera la misma persona.

-Creo que no eres tan malo después de todo

Él solo se sonrojo y aunque le hubiera gustado decir algo que la hiciera enojar no pudo, lo único que pudo hacer fue seguir sonriendo y disfrutar del momento… que mas daba si en el futuro no viera nada bueno, tal vez tenía que ver mas al presente y dejar de preocuparse por el por venir.

-Oye ¿no era la clase hace una hora?

Entonces Wei apareció, traía el teléfono en mano y una cara que daba miedo, estiro la mano para entregar el aparato.

-Señorita es para usted

-Si… bueno

Lo que escucho después no le gusto para nada, un nudo se le formo en la garganta y a la hora de cortar solo pudo pronunciar un forzado "voy para allá", esa felicidad de la que tanto había disfrutado hacía un momento parecía tan lejana….

-¿Qué sucede?

-No…nada

-¡¿Cómo que nada?! Si estas llorando

¡¿Llorando!? Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, pero ahora que se lo decían pues que caso tenía ocultarlo si ellos también apreciaban mucho a su tía.

-Es mi tía… esta en el hospital

No pasaron ni dos segundos antes de que Shaoran la tomara de la mano y la condujera a quien sabe donde ella quería preguntar pero entre las lagrimas y el aire que le pegaba en la cara no podía ni siquiera respirar.

-Muy bien llegamos, súbete

-¿A dónde?

Frente a ella estaba un coche, era hermoso y no era para menos, un convertible verde, tenía la capota abajo lo cual dejaba ver los asientos forrados con piel y el escudo de la familia Li tatuado en ellos como marca de propiedad, estaba tan atontada que ni siquiera supo como subió a él, solo cuando sintió la suave textura de los asientos se dio cuenta de que estaban en la calle yendo hacía algún lugar.

-¿Dónde esta la profesora?

-¿Eh?

-¿En que hospital?

-Ah… en el hospital general

-Bien, entonces tenemos que tomar esa calle

Dio una vuelta tan cerrada que la pobre Sakura casi sale por la ventana volando, de hecho si salió volando algo y eso fue uno de los pasadores de su pelo.

-¡Eres un cafre!

-Oye si no te gusta puedes bajarte

-Lo haría pero si me bajo aquí estoy segura que moriría de lo rápido que vas

-Como quieras, a mi lo que me importa es llegar al hospital

Ella hizo un puchero, en verdad que la paz de hacía un momento era demasiado para ser cierto pero bueno al menos había conseguido transporte para ir a ver a su tía…. Y ahora que estaba un poco mas calmada algo la lastimaba en su… parte de atrás, metió la mano y…

-No sabía que te gustara maquillarte

Se puso rojo, inclusive mas rojo que el semáforo que ahora estaba en alto, le arrebato el labial de las manos y lo guardo en una de sus bolsas.

-No es mío, es de… otra persona

-Mmm ese otra persona me suena sospechoso, es de tu… novia

-Jajaja ¿novia? ¿estas celosa?

-¡Claro que no! Compadezco a la pobre por salir contigo

-¿En serio tan feo soy?

Lo miro fijamente por unos cuantos minutos, la verdad es que no era nada feo al contrario era guapísimo pero si conocieran su carácter de seguro nadie se le acercaba ni a un metro de distancia. Ante tal pensamiento rió bajito tratando de disimularlo pero eso no evito que le echara una mirada asesina

-Me pregunto ¿Qué pasara por tu cabeza?

Estaciono el auto en uno de los espacios ella bajo inmediatamente y se dirigió al mostrador, él la seguía o al menos eso pensaba hasta que volteo pero… no estaba ¿Dónde se habría metido? Entonces lo vio, venía corriendo hacía ella agarrandose el pecho.

-Co..corres…muy ra…pido

-Lo que pasa es que tu eres muy lento

-Y tu eres tan molesta

Llegaron al cuarto indicado y detrás de la puerta estaba su tía, ella la miro con preocupación, estaba allí tendida en la cama inconsciente con una mascarilla de oxigeno, parecía tan calmada que por un momento temió que estuviera muerta.

-¿Esta bien?

-Si, pero tuvo una impresión muy fuerte, por eso se desmayo pero tuvo suerte de que la trajeran rápido o se hubiera complicado mas

-¿Qué la tra…jeran?

-Si, de hecho quien la trajo la espera en la cafetería

Salió a toda prisa del cuarto ¿Quién la traería? No podía imaginar a nadie a menos que Tomoyo viniera de visita ¡que emoción! Al fin la podría ver otra vez.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A la cafetería, quiero agradecer a quien allá ayudado a mi tía

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No te preocupes, no me voy a perder

Dijo mientras caminaba rumbo a su destino, luego dio vuelta en un pasillo y se perdió pero por alguna razón él tenía un mal presentimiento, sentía que algo mas podía pasar. La siguió a una distancia prudente, y cuando llego a la cafetería una mujer le indico que se sentara porque la estaban esperando, la mesa estaba vacía, le entregaron la carta e indicaron que su acompañante ya llegaba en cualquier momento, ella como siempre solo sonrió y comenzó a leer el menú.

Minutos después entro al lugar una mujer, tenía el pelo de un color un tanto extraño, era de un gris muy bonito, tenía aproximadamente unos 35 años o al menos esa impresión daba y lo que hacía que llamara la atención y por lo que la notaban apenas entraba era por su exquisita forma de vestir.

Luego se dirigió a la mesa donde se encontraba ella… le toco el hombro y Sakura al voltear se llevo tal sorpresa que su enorme sonrisa se desvaneció como se desvanece un castillo de arena al ser llevado por las olas, no quedaba rastro alguno de ella. La mujer solo sonreía y de alguna forma parecía que la atormentaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Ma…dre?

-Sakura, ¿Qué haces tan lejos de casa?, no crees que ya exploraste demasiado mi pequeña

-Yo…yo

-Creo que deberías volver a casa conmigo, ya veras que divertido será el camino, será como antes

_¿Antes? ¡antes! ¿Cómo era antes? Ni siquiera lo recuerdo, es como si de pronto mi mundo estuviera colapsando y aunque quiero correr no puedo, aunque quiero gritar de mi garganta solo se sale aire, auque quiero escapar mis pies están anclados a esta silla ¿Qué debo hacer?, coraje si eso es lo que siento, resentimiento… todo esta en mi, nada a mi alredor existe solo estamos yo y esta mujer a la cual alguna vez llame madre, ahora me gustaría llamarla… Nadeshiko Kinomoto._

_¿Qué? Estoy siendo llevada hacía algún lugar, pero ¿Dónde? Debo detenerlo, no quiero ir yo quiero estar con mi tía._

_Yo…yo ¡quiero ser libre!_

-¡Detente! yo… yo no quiero ir contigo

-Sakura no seas agresiva, además ¿no extrañas tu hogar?

-¡No! ¿Cómo podría extrañar mi hogar si vivo en un convento? ¡a eso no se le puede llamar hogar!

_Solo me mira como siempre, con esos ojos que me hacen sentir culpable, de nuevo estoy llorando y no puedo impedirlo, mientras mas trato de detenerlo mas lagrimas salen…_

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué lo hicieron?

-¿Hacer que?

-Mandarme a ese lugar, al convento, ¿Cuándo fue que me dejaron de querer?

_Una niña viene corriendo hacía nosotras, ¿Quién es?, se aferra a las ropas de Nadeshiko como si de eso le fuera la vida y lo único que hace es verme, tiene los ojos de un color azul tan profundo… de alguna manera me recuerda a la misma persona a la que esta aferrada._

-Sakura…ella es Akane, es como digamos que como tu hermana

-¿Cómo mi hermana?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - -- -

Hola de nuevo!!! Je jeje que dijeron ahora vienen tiempos de paz y amor ¿no? Pues no, de hecho creo que se viene los mas agitado para los pobres protagonistas, porque como ya se habrán dado cuenta problemas no faltan por ejemplo ¿de que estarían hablando Shao y su mama? De seguro muchos se imaginan y para los que no pues… tendrán que esperar a que se aclare un poco mas ^-^. Luego esta lo de la carta ¿Quién la habrá enviado? Mmm que cosa aunque es bastante obvio pero shhh es un secreto o al menos eso parece, aunque gracias a ella ya aparecieron los padres, que como se darán cuenta aquí no son dulces y cariñosos como en la serie de hecho hasta me siento extraña de ponerlos así T – T … pero bueno todo sea por que la historia vaya bien.

Ay esta vez si que no aparecieron mi Tomoyito ni Eriol, pero no se preocupen que ya les llegara su hora y para las que les disgusta eriol… el no es tan malo, es mas hasta tiene su lado sensible y aunque no sirva de mucho la conciencia le remuerde jajaja.

Bueno espero sigan leyendo como siempre y dejen muuuuuuchos comentarios, como ya he dicho en otros capítulos no importa si es de una línea, lo importante es que se tomen la molestia de apoyar a esta pobre escritora ^-^ ¿si?, solo den clic en go y listo!!! Bueno espero que me hagan ese pequeño favor y nos vemos a la próxima!!


	7. decepción amorosa

**La joya del convento**

**Capitulo 7- Decepción amorosa**

**}Declaimer: CCS y todos sus personajes son de CLAMP, esta historia solo los toma prestados, hasta su terminación. = ) **

_La letra cursiva es para recuerdos _

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sintió como la mano la jalaba, luego su boca fue tapada y por ultimo había acabado en un cuarto oscuro… ¿de que le había servido correr tanto si la habían atrapado de todas formas?, frías lagrimas recorrían su rostro y uno que otro sollozo se le escapaba a pesar de que su boca estaba cubierta por una mano.

Pero… ¡no podía acabar así!, sentía en sus venas la desesperación por querer huir de nuevo, esa sensación de estar a punto de ser enjaulada que no le gustaba para nada… dio un largo respiro para calmarse un poco y entonces… lo mordió.

Su raptor dio un fuerte grito, ella aprovecho eso para correr a la puerta pero esta no se abría ¿Qué pasaba?, entonces una luz se encendió y pudo reconocerlo … claro que ahora la veía con ganas de devolverle la mordida pero por alguna razón sentía que era su salvación.

-¿Tu?...que…que ha…ces a…qui- dijo mientras se limpiaba algunas lagrimas de los ojos, él solo se volteo "indignado" y cruzo los brazos

-Pues te estaba salvando pero acabe herido

Ni siquiera noto cuando se le acerco, pero lo que si no pudo dejar de notar fue el hecho de que ella le estuviera observando detenidamente la mano y bueno… no era para menos después de la mordidota que le había dado pero el hecho era que lo ponía digamos que nervioso.

-Uy creo que si me pase un poco

-¿un poco? Yo creo que mucho

Trato de sonreír pero en sus labios solo se formaba una mueca confusa, la miro y le pareció tan linda, lo único que empañaba esa belleza eran las lagrimas que ahora aunque ya no salían tan seguido seguían resbalando por sus mejillas. Busco en su bolsillo un pañuelo pero para su mala suerte no traía nada mas que aire, ahora que lo recordaba esa mañana lo había dejado en el comedor ¡que torpe!, con su dedo gordo limpio un poco las cuencas de sus ojos, ella solo lo veía a los ojos, mientras él se hundía en una hermosa joya.

-Gracias…

-Oye esa mujer es…

-Es mi madre- dijo antes de que él hiciera conjeturas equivocadas aunque el solo recuerdo de su breve encuentro le hiciera hervir la sangre.

-Sabes… se me hace conocida de alguna parte

-Tal vez, es la esposa de Fujitaka Kinomoto

-¡Los Kinomoto!, ¿tu eres..?

-Si, soy yo Sakura Kinomoto pero shhh que nos van a encontrar y… yo no quiero verlos nunca mas en mi vida

-Como quieras pero ahora que lo dices, ¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí?

-Pues no lo se, no se suponía que tu me estabas rescatando

Apoyo las manos en sus caderas reprochándole lo anterior, oyeron pasos que se acercaban al lugar, eran de unos tacones lo mas seguro es que fuera una enfermera o algún visitante…. Luego voces

-Que bueno que te encuentro

-¿Por qué?, hace quince minutos que nos vimos

-Jajaja lo se pero ¿Qué crees?¿Te acuerdas del rumor de la joya del convento?

-Ah… si la niña malcriada esa

Sakura tenía ganas de salir a darle una patada en el ++++ a esa vieja pero Shaoran la detenía, estaba segura de que si no fuera por él ya tendría un pie bien marcado en su parte trasera jejeje

-Si, esa…es que dicen que la señora Nadeshiko esta aquí y que la niña esa también solo que se escapo… otra vez, al que se la lleve le darán una jugosa recompensa

-¿¡En serio?!

-Si, y por ahora no debe estar muy lejos porque se acaba de echar a correr por los pasillos

-Uy que bien, con la falta que me hace el dinero

Las dos se echaron a reír mientras ellos salían de detrás del estante por temor a que alguien entrara.

-Ay no, esto va a ser mas difícil de lo que pensé

-Sakura…

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué no regresas a casa y te evitas todo esto?

Ella por un momento lo miro con tristeza, no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo ni siquiera podía imaginar volver a esa cárcel y él se lo decía así nada mas como si nada.

-Por la misma razón por la que tu odias a tus padres… yo quiero ser… libre

La miraba con sorpresa, ¿Cómo ella podía querer ser libre?, según todo el mundo los Kinomoto eran personas sumamente amables y sus obras de caridad al igual que las de los Li eran conocidas en todo el mundo.

-Pero… ellos son buenas personas

Lo miro con rencor, enojo, frustración y rabia, le dolió tanto que lo viera así que deseo nunca haber preguntado algo así pero ya estaba hecho y era muy tarde para arrepentimientos.

-Si son tan buenas personas debería irme con ellas

-No yo… no quería decir eso…

Se puso de pie y con paso firme camino directo a la puerta, ni siquiera oía al pobre Shaoran que la llamaba para que no se fuera, era como si se hubiera encerrado en su propio mundo, un mundo en el que sentía que estaba sola, un mundo en el que muy pocas veces entraba pero una vez lo hacía se sentía sola y desamparada como nadie mas en el mundo.

La tomo de la muñeca en un intento desesperado por detenerla, era como si no lo escuchara y a pesar de que ahora la retenía no sentía que fuera la misma Sakura feliz y alegre de hacía unos momentos.

-Sakura, no hagas locuras… yo… siento lo que dije hace un momento

No hubo respuesta alguna solo un leve sollozo llegaba a sus oídos pero ni una solas palabra.

-Nadie lo comprende… porque habrías de ser tu la excepción

-Porque nos parecemos, ¿no fue lo que dijiste en el auto?

Su mano recorrió su mejilla y él solo la miraba sorprendido, porque no había luz alguna en sus ojos era como si estuviera allí pero solo físicamente y su alma hubiera volado muy lejos de allí.

-Huyamos, a un lugar donde no nos enjaulen

-Sakura ¿estas bien?- dijo mientras retiraba su mano de su mejilla y la ponía entre las suyas

-Mejor que nunca, huyamos a ese lugar

Su voz era un leve susurro, a penas audible si no hubieran estado solos lo mas seguro es que ni siquiera pareciera que hablaba pero ¿Qué le sucedía? En verdad lo estaba preocupando bastante. La sacudió lo mas fuerte que pudo y sin embargo ella seguía igual repitiendo lo mismo "huyamos".

_-Toya, ¿Qué es eso?_

_-Eso es un nido_

_Tan parco como siempre le había contestado solo lo indispensable, pero para ella eso ya era muy común, comenzó a trepar por el árbol para poder ver mejor los bebes._

_-Sakura, baja de allí o te caerás_

_-No, voy a ver el nido- Después de eso le enseño la lengua cosa que a su hermano no le gusto mucho, por lo que frunció el ceño como siempre que se enojaba, ese gesto le encantaba y con tal de verlo siguió subiendo por el tronco._

_-Ven Toya, están muy lindos_

_-Si te caes me quedare con tu ración de la cena_

_-¡No!_

_-Entonces baja ya_

_Hizo un puchero- esta bien-_

_Estaba a punto de bajar cuando la rama se rompió, ella iba cayendo y aunque se le hizo muy lento en menos de un parpadeo ya estaba de vuelta en el suelo… pero ahora que lo pensaba no había dolido tanto, ¿Qué pasaría? Se levanto y debajo de ella estaba la razón de su cómodo aterrizaje._

_-Lo siento, ¿estas bien?_

_-Creo que si_

-Sakura…¡Sakura!

-¿Qué sucede? ¡Oye deja de sacudirme!

-¿Qué?, vaya al fin regresaste

-¿De donde?... sabes creo que eres un poco raro

Luego golpeo su cabeza, eso no le pareció para nada bien pero era mejor a que fuera esa chica apagada de hace un momento…el solo recordarlo le daba escalofríos.

-Bueno señor inteligente, ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?

-No lo se, pero lo mas seguro es que te estén buscando hasta debajo de las piedras, no dudes que pronto estarán aquí

-Mmm buen punto, ahora que lo dices…

Se rascaba la barbilla mientras fumaba su ¿pipa? La cual hacía muy buen juego con el chaleco y todo lo demás.

-Oye!¡¿de donde sacaste ese disfraz?!

-¿Esto?, estaba allí en esos estantes, había muchos de enfermera pero solo este era bonito

Puso una cara de "Te quiero matar" y en el instante siguiente su mano ya estaba estampada en su cara y es que no podía creer que esta chica fuera tan distraída… pero bueno, tal vez eso era lo que la hacía tan linda.

&-&-&-&-&

Los documentos no lo engañaban, según eso el paradero de la monja estaba mas que esclarecido y en ese momento estaban ya vigilando el lugar para que nadie pudiera entrar o salir sin ser visto, entonces ¿Por qué el siendo el jefe no había sido avisado?, eso tenía que averiguarlo pero ahora que lo pensaba tenía hambre, se puso la chaqueta y fue directamente a casa de su prometida.

-¡eriol!, que bueno que viniste porque hoy hice un estofado delicioso

-Que bueno

-Te ves algo pensativo ¿sucede algo?

-No…no mucho

Se puso detrás de él y lo rodeo con sus brazos, era tan reconfortante sentir que estaba abrazándolo y sentir ese olor tan característico de él que le hacía perder la cabeza cada vez que lo olía o percibía.

Ah y pensar que muy pronto el sería su maravilloso esposo y la cuidaría y amaría por el resto de su vida, a nadie mas que a ella, de hecho le gustaba pensar que después de tanto ser un galán en el lugar fuera a ser solo de ella… una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro cada vez que pensaba en ello, sonrisa que se desvaneció al oír lo que le dijo.

-¿Sabias que ya encontraron a tu prima?

-En serio, es una maravilla, ojala pronto regrese a casa

-Si… ojala

Una ligera pero maliciosa sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Tomoyo, la cual él no pudo pasar desapercibida, era tan molesto que los dos fueran tan intuitivos a veces pero en momentos como este agradecía el tener esa gran ayuda.

-Mira la hora… mejor me voy, te veo al rato

-Pero… no haz …comido

Le dio un suave beso en los labios y luego salió por donde había entrado no hacía mas de 15 minutos. Tendría que ir a algún restaurante o algo así pero sabía que si permanecía en esa casa su mente no se podría despejar. ¿Tendría Tomoyo algo que ver con que encontraran a Sakura? Después de todo ella era la única que lo sabía y esa sonrisa maliciosa se le veía muy sospechosa.

Si quería hacer algo tenía que investigar mas a fondo pero ¿Dónde empezar?, que difícil era seguirle la pista a esa niña sobre todo ahora que andaba metida en quien sabe donde, decidió mejor hacer su ronda por los alrededores del pueblo como siempre, después de todo él no tenía ninguna relación con la pobre chica ¿no?.

Tomoyo se frotaba las manos ansiosa, ¿habría notado algo diferente en ella? No, de seguro solo había recordado algún asunto pendiente, metió un bocado de estofado en su boca mientras pensaba en esto, luego recordó esa noche, la noche en que por rabia, enojo y tal vez hasta frustración se había sentado en el escritorio y sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces escribió esa carta, la pluma se movía sola y ella lo único que tuvo conciencia al hacer fue al cerrar el buzón, sintió un remordimiento horrible pero ya era muy tarde para arrepentimientos pues la carta ya estaba hasta el fondo del contenedor. Era una mujer de temerse cuando la hacían enojar y eso su estimada primita lo comprobaría en carne propia en esos momentos.

Termino su comida con una sensación de felicidad que no podía disimular para nada, limpio todo y luego salió a caminar un rato por la calle, en el transcurso se encontró con muchas personas, Naoko entre ellas por supuesto y es que si uno salía a la calle era inevitable encontrarla tomando fotos por doquier, esa era su pasión, hobbie y sustento también, ella al igual que las mujeres del pueblo le tenían cierto odio por llevarse a su querido Hiragisawa para ella sola pero le daba igual de todas formas en cuanto se casaran se irían al extranjero y todas esas arpías serían parte de un distante pasado…. Brillaban estrellitas en sus ojos al pensar en eso, y el solo pensar en su boda la hacía revolotear por todas partes feliz de la vida.

-Tomoyo, sabías que eriol… salió de la ciudad

Su ensoñación termino.

Su boda perfecta, su blanco vestido con pedrería, el pastel de siete pisos, la suite para recién casados, sus hermosas pajecitas… todo se desvaneció en un solo instante con solo escuchar estas palabras, volteo a ver a Naoko con la cara mas petrificante que existe y luego de algunos minutos de silencio en los que solo la miro distante, al fin hablo.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Si, salió en su patrulla para hacer su ronda pero…

La mujer se quedo pensativa y solo puso una mirada maliciosa, Tomoyo sabía perfectamente lo que eso significaba y la verdad tenía deseos de matarla pero en verdad necesitaba saber eso, después tal vez podría morir sin que a nadie le importara.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Tu si me entiendes Tomoyito, pues necesito un favor

-¿Un favor?¿Que podría desear alguien que tiene todo lo necesario para vivir?

-Allí es donde radica el problema, tengo lo que necesito pero no lo que quiero

-Y ¿Qué es eso que quieres?

Extendió la mano y en ella había un papel, ella lo tomo y abrió con sumo cuidado temiendo que fuera droga o algo así, pero solo había algo escrito, Tomoyo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y sin siquiera pensarlo aventó el papel en cara de la chica.

-Eso es ridículo, sabes que una dama nunca haría algo así

-Tienes razón pero como haz dicho una dama, algo que tu no eres, o ¿acaso una dama sale a media noche a poner una carta en el buzón diciendo el paradero de la pobre monja?

-No se de que hablas y mejor dime lo que sabes o…

-¿o que?, ya no puedes hacer nada mas de lo que ya me hiciste en el pasado y ahora solo te pido una pequeña compensación.

El pasado… se oía tan distante cuando Naoko lo decía así, pero había pasado hacía poco, tan poco que el corazón de las dos se contraía al escuchar la palabra.

-De acuerdo pero… cuando acabe me dirás donde esta eriol

-Es un trato

&-&-&-&-&-&

El viento soplaba en su cabello y lo hacía revolotear haciendo pequeñas ondas, mas de un conductor la vio con lujuria pero ella no lo notaba, de hecho tenía los ojos cerrados y con la oscuridad nocturna que los envolvía solo la luz de los faros iluminaba el camino.

De pronto el coche se detuvo, se estaciono a un lado de la carretera, se apagaron los faros y el radio igual.

-¿Por qué nos detenemos?

-Es que… se cabo la gasolina

-¡¿Qué?! Pero pasamos una gasolinera hace rato

-Es que no traigo dinero de lo rápido que salimos

-¡Como es posible que siendo millonario no traigas dinero! Es como ser panadero y no comer pan

-¡Mira quien habla, la que tenía trajes de enfermera enfrente y no se le ocurrió como salir del hospital!

Los dos voltearon en la dirección contraria de donde estaba el otro, ninguno quería ceder y a pesar de que el camino estaba tan solo que hasta se podía pensar que un cementerio estaba cerca ninguno quería reconocer que se equivocaba a veces.

Un viento helado soplo por todo el lugar, Sakura estornudo y tirito de sentir esa corriente, entonces sintió como una suave y felpuda chamarra caía sobre sus hombros.

-Pontela, no quiero que te resfríes

-Gracias

Lo veía de reojo pero estaba bastante coloradito, de seguro le daba pena hacer ese tipo de cosas pero a ella le parecía tan lindo cuando lo hacía que inclusive hasta odiaba reconocer que era una persona fastidiosa pero con buenos sentimientos.

-Sabes creo que a veces soy un poco lenta

-¿Solo a veces?

Recibió un golpe en el hombro, pero el menos Sakura sonreía, se sentó en el pasto y él hizo lo mismo.

-Sabes creo que tu mama esta muy preocupada ¿no la vas a llamar?

-No, ella ni siquiera esta en el país, esta con mi padre en un viaje de negocios y el único que tal vez se preocupe es Wei pero a él ya lo llame hace un rato

-Oh ya veo…

Un silenció se hizo entre los dos, miraban al cielo maravillados por tantas estrellas nocturnas y aunque el destello de la ciudad las opacaba era como si ellas hicieran su lucha por seguir brillando.

-¿Y tu, que ocurrió contigo?

Estaba rojo, nunca había mantenido una conversación con nadie a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario pero sentía la necesidad de saber que había ocurrido con esa chica, era como si estuviera detrás de un ¿chisme? El prefería llamarlo información valiosa.

-Pues no hay mucho que contar…- lo volteó a ver y le dio una sonrisa- mis padres cuando tenía como seis años decidieron mandarme a un convento, aunque yo no quería y cuando ya no pude soportarlo mas huí. ¿No es algo gracioso?

-La verdad no

-Si, creo que no mucho

El pasto mojado contra su espalda se sentía realmente agradable, y pensar que llevaba conversando con este chico por mas de una hora de cosas sin importancia alguna, ahora sabía perfectamente su color favorito, su comida favorita, el nombre del perro que había tenido de pequeño, el nombre de sus padres, como Wei llego a su casa, cuando su familia había comenzado a prosperar, la edad a la que le habían quitado las amígdalas, su clase preferida y ¿Qué mas? ¡ahh si! El numero de novias que había tenido… por alguna extraña razón esta última información le causaba una tristeza incomparable, era como cuando uno no alcanza la última rebanada de pay y tiene que conformarse con un pedazo de bolillo… una comparación tonta pero a ella le funcionaba.

¿Qué como había obtenido esa información? Ni ella misma lo sabía de hecho ahora que lo pensaba ella le había dicho mucho mas cosas de las que sabía de él, era algo injusto que él supiera hasta su ilusión de ir a viajar por el mundo y ella solo supiera información básica que le había sacado casi a golpes.

-Ya esta amaneciendo

-Creo que hemos platicado demasiado

-Si

-Y ahora ¿Qué haremos? Si nos quedamos aquí alguien nos encontrara

-Si

-¡Oye deja de decir si y dime que hacer!

-Pedir que nos lleven

Algo molesta pero dándole la razón se levanto de la hierba, ¿Quién hubiera pensado que el cerebro le funcionaba en las mañanas? El de ella era un total caos y por ahora lo único en lo que pensaba era en un delicioso desayuno.

-Por cierto, creo que lo del convento fue… muy malo

La había sorprendido, eso se lo había dicho ya hacía mas de tres horas y apenas le salía con eso, su corazón dio un vuelco y lo único que atino a decir fue un ahogado "gracias", luego de eso él comenzó a tratar de hacer que alguien les ayudara.

Después de mucho intentarlo se dio por vencido.

-Nadie se detendrá, ya me canse de alzar el brazo

-Esta vez yo te relevaré ¿si?

Solo asintió con la cabeza, ella lo intentaba pero por mas que alzaba el brazo y agitaba la mano nadie se detenía ¿es que ya no quedaban personas de buen corazón?.

Entonces fue cuando ese carro rojo se detuvo, por un momento pensó que sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas y que una persona de buen corazón se había detenido a ayudarlos, pero toda esa teoría se vino abajo cuando el auto paso de largo y se estaciono unos metros mas adelante, de él bajo un hombre, por la distancia no lo distinguía bien pero se agarraba la cabeza mientras tomaba un café expreso de algún puesto de carretera.

Sentía coraje porque nadie se detenía y el único que parecía su salvación ahora tomaba un café, miro a Shaoran ahora sentado en el cofre del carro y al verlo allí dormido sentado le daba aun mas coraje, ella no había dormido nada y él ahora ¡dormía! Esto era el colmo. Definitivamente la falta de sueño hace irritables a las personas.

Camino a paso rápido rumbo al coche estacionado cerca de ahí, tenía que descargar su ira con alguien si no explotaría, los ojos se le cerraban del sueño y aunque mas de una vez estuvo a punto de tropezar llego hasta donde se encontraba el hombre del café.

-¡Pudo avernos ayudado sabe! En vez de estar aquí no haciendo nada

-Pe…

-No, usted igual que todos tiene un corazón de piedra, ni siquiera se detiene a pensar en que la pobre chica se congela en el frío y necesita un aventón

-Pero yo…

-Mire mejor ni diga nada, insensible

El hombre asustado pensando que tal vez se trataba de alguna psicópata o algo así se subió inmediatamente al coche y piso el acelerador tanto como su pie se lo permitió, ella corrió tras él unos cuantos metros pero luego se canso, se detuvo para tomar un poco de aire, apoyo las manos en sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento pero aún maldiciendo al hombre insensible que se acababa de ir.

Se incorporo y fue entonces que lo vio, el coche plateado que venía hacía ella, pero ¿Por qué? Miro a su alrededor y en efecto ¡estaba en medio de la carretera!, cerro los ojos y persigno en un acto de resignación, ¿este sería el final? Lo había imaginado menos sangriento pero… oh dios mío, ¿Qué clase de muerte era esa?.

Las llantas del carro derraparon, y ella sintió un empujón que la dejo en suelo, realmente había pensado que se sentiría mas fuerte cuando un carro te golpeaba, sentía un peso encima de ella, ¿serían los restos del auto? No, era un tanto mas liviano… abrió los ojos y para su sorpresa se encontró con una cabellera café en su rostro.

-Sha…Shaoran

No reaccionaba, pero de algo estaba segura, de que él le acababa de salvar la vida y a pesar de que no podía respirar por su peso sentía como su corazón se aceleraba al solo pensamiento de estar en esa situación.

Poco a poco comenzó a moverse… le hacía cosquillas…., cuando al fin se despertó del todo se puso en cuclillas y se tallo la cabeza.

-¡Que sucede contigo!, mira que pararse en medio de la carretera

-Lo siento

-No tienes remedio

El conductor bajo del auto, la luz del sol no le dejaba ver su rostro pero quería matarlo por casi atropellarla, ¿acaso no veía?... bueno aunque la mayor culpa había sido de ella tenía que aceptar.

-¿Están bien?

-Si… creo

Una mano la ayudo a levantarse, ya de pie se comenzó a quitar un poco de pasto del pantalón, pero cuando alzo la vista y vio al hombre sonriente, amable y carismático que estaba frente a ella casi se queda sin aliento, ¿estaría alucinando por la falta de sueño?. Tallo sus ojos y aunque al principio veía borroso de tan fuerte que lo hizo comprobó que en verdad no era un sueño, aquel hombre que había robado su corazón por primera vez estaba frente a ella sonriéndole como si nada pasara.

-¿Eriol?

-El mismo, cuanto tiempo sin vernos

Ni siquiera lo pensó, solo lo abrazo tan fuerte como su fuerza se lo permitía, por un momento pensó que no había sido muy buena idea hacerlo porque él no correspondía el gesto hasta que sintió como la rodeaba delicadamente como quien recoge a un pajarito caído de su nido.

Los veía desde una distancia considerable pero ¿Quién se creía este tipo que estaba abrazando a Sakura?, sentía como su corazón se estrujaba por alguna razón y tenía ganas de golpear al cuatro ojos hasta dejarlo sin dientes, no es que le molestara, solo era que el la estaba protegiendo y si llegaba alguien mas ¿Dónde quedaría él?.... camino a paso firme hacía donde se encontraban esos dos y con un solo movimiento los aparto el uno del otro llevándose a Sakura de la mano con él.

-Shaoran espera

-Vamos, creo que vi un pueblo cerca de aquí donde nos pueden ayudar

-Pero…

No la dejo hablar solo apresuro el paso mientras ella veía como Eriol se hacía cada vez mas pequeño, no quería irse al contrario quería sentirse como hacía un momento protegida y a salvo del mundo, con Shaoran sentía algo muy parecido pero porque entonces quería regresar?

Se soltó de su agarre y con la cabeza agachada dio unos pasos atrás.

-Creo que él nos puede ayudar

-Ese hombre solo es un aprovechado

-¡Claro que no! El es una buena persona

-Una buena persona que te ve con ojos de otra cosa

Sorprendida alzó la mirada, si lo que decía era verdad entonces…

-Y si fuera así ¿Qué?

-¡Que no lo ves, es mucho mayor!

Bueno por esa parte tenía razón pero que no decían que para el amor no hay edad o es que acaso ¿estaba celoso?

-¿Estas celoso?

-Celoso ¿de que?, si el quiere a alguien tan horrible como tu pues que mal por él

Esas palabras fueron las que la hirieron en lo mas profundo, hacía una horas pensaba en lo lindo que era y en lo mucho que compartían pero esta persona frente a ella no le gustaba nada era como cuando lo había conocido, egoísta y caprichoso, no le importaba herir a los demás solo no lastimarse el mismo.

-Si eso es lo que piensas

Dio media vuelta y camino hacía el otro lado, él la seguía a cierta distancia. Sabía que lo que había dicho era muy cruel pero no lo había podido evitar era como si las palabras se amontonaran en su boca y salieran todas de un solo golpe, pero realmente se arrepentía de decirlo, ¿¡porque siempre todo le salía mal!?

Subió al coche y el hombre le indico que él subiera también, al principio pensó en negarse a subir pero al ver su coche ahí parado y pensar en que nadie mas se detendría a ayudarlo decidió hacer a un lado su orgullo y subir, iba detrás haciendo pucheros mientras los dos de adelante conversaban como si no existiera, no tenía mas remedio que irlos escuchando.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-¿Qué?

-El que tu eras la joya del convento

-Porque yo no quiero ser la joya del convento, yo… quiero ser una chica cualquiera

Una mirada soñadora se poso en sus ojos, era algo inevitable que ella soñara con algo así pues era por lo que todos los días rezaba en la capilla y que al ver que no se cumpliría tomo cartas en el asunto.

-¿Por qué la joya?

-Es algo extraño, cuando la gente del pueblo comenzó a llamarme así me reí mucho, luego me entere de que era porque mis ojos eran como una joya que sanaba a las personas

-Por eso es la fama de ese lugar ¿no?

-Si, veía tantas personas enfermas, lisiadas y desdichadas que sentía una carga enorme al ellos confiar tanto en mi.

Por un momento le pareció que la chica de su lado había visto mucho mas de la vida de lo que él, estaciono el coche a un lado de la carretera y miro los ojos de Sakura, en verdad eran hermosos y tenían razón al pensar que curaban, era como si aliviaran el alma y el corazón. Tomo sus manos entre las de él, ella se sonrojo tanto que ni siquiera podía verlo a los ojos.

-Solo quiero que sepas que si algún día necesitas un amigo que te apoye… no dudes en decírmelo.

Estaba tan feliz que ni siquiera noto en que momento arrancaron de nuevo, solo miraba sus manos atentamente sintiendo aun su suave tacto entre sus dedos, era tan amable y caballeroso… un suspiro salió desde lo mas profundo de su ser pero ¡esperen! Había dicho ¿amigo?...

-¿A dónde los llevo?  
-A mi casa, allí estará segura- en vista de que Sakura parecía embobada aun por que ese idiota la había tocado respondió haciendo notar que aun estaba allí a pesar de que al conductor parecía no importarle en lo mas mínimo.

Cuando llegaron a la gran mansión las puertas se abrieron inmediatamente dejándolos pasar, entraron y como siempre las fuentes y jardines les daban la bienvenida con todo su esplendor, pero a pesar de todo Eriol no parecía en lo mas mínimo impresionado, de hecho era como si le diera igual.

Sakura bajo del coche pero ¿Qué sería de ella ahora?, no podía ir a casa de su tía, ni a su casa entonces ¿A dónde iría?.

-Sakura… si no tienes donde quedarte… quédate aquí

-¿en serio?

-Dile a Wei que te ayude

-¡Gracias!

Después de eso subió por las escaleras y se perdió en la inmensidad de la casa, pero ahora que lo pensaba… estaba sola con él.

-Eriol, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro, lo que sea

-Pues me gustaría saber… ¿Quién es tu prometida?

Definitivamente no podía creer el estar enamorada de un hombre que le pertenecía a alguien mas y aunque en el camino había jurado no decir nada ahora no había podido contenerse, estaba segura de que en cuanto escuchara el nombre se pondría a llorar pero era mejor así, porque de nada le servía ilusionarse con algo que se va a desvanecer tan rápido.

-Pues veras… mi prometida es alguien que tu conoces muy bien

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, ¿alguien que ella conocía?, su corazón latía tan rápido que hasta ganas de volver el estomago le dieron, una de sus manos cubrió su boca y la otra apretaba su estomago

-Sakura ¿estas bien?

-Si…es solo que…

Salió corriendo en busca de un baño, abría cada puerta que veía, pero ninguna era lo que buscaba hasta que llego a la última en donde estaba el preciado sanitario a penas a tiempo para que no ocurriera un desastre en otra parte de la mansión.

Después de que acabo sintió una a una las lagrimas caer por sus mejillas, bajo la palanca del escusado y aunque intento levantarse del suelo no pudo, la fuerza le faltaba era como si el llorar se las arrebatara.

-¿Estas bien?

Quería responder que si pero no pudo, solo siguió allí tirada derramando lagrimas de tristeza, amargura y hasta odio.

El cerrojo se movió y fue entonces cuando entró él, ahora lo odiaba por ser tan grande, por no haberlo conocido antes, por engañarla… lo odiaba por existir y sin embargo en el fondo de su corazón sabía que no podía decírselo y mucho menos odiarlo tanto como pensaba.

-Sakura, sabes que yo te quiero mucho

-Pero no tanto como a esa mujer ¿verdad?

Seco con un pañuelo sus lagrimas, sintió su calida mano cuando la puso en su mejilla, era como la otra vez en la fuente, lo único que cambiaba era el hecho de que ya no sentía esa fuerza de la vez pasada para acercarse.

-La verdad es que esa fue una decisión muy importante y aunque a veces ella me hace enojar yo la amo y eso no va a cambiar

El amor era algo muy ingrato, ¿Por qué no existía algo que nos dijera de quien era bueno enamorarse y de quien no?

Desilusiones amorosas son lo peor que le puede pasar a uno pero le había pasado a ella y aunque ahora doliera estaba segura de que la noche por muy oscura que sea siempre trae tras ella al sol.

Ojala el sol resplandeciera para ella pronto, fue lo que pensó mientras abrazaba a Eriol, y se resignaba a que su primer amor no fuera correspondido.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Notas de la autora:**

T – T Hola… bueno este capitulo en verdad que si se me retraso mucho pero es que me llegaron los exámenes y aunque le destinaba un cachito de la tarde a escribir… no pude sacarlo antes, se que antes ya lo he dicho pero ¡espero poder sacar los demás mas seguido! Bueno eso si no me pasan todas las desgracias del mundo como estas semanas, en verdad que parecía que rompí un millón de espejos pero que se le va a hacer je je bueno ya no los aburro con mis problemas de la vida y ¡espero allá valido la pena la espera! ¿no?

Para empezar ya ven que la pobre Saku se metió en un problemon por escapar de su madre la verdad que ¿Qué tiene Nadeshiko contra ella? O ¿será una madre desnaturalizada? Mmm quien sabe pero lo bueno es que Shao llego como siempre a rescatarla aunque con lo despistada que es ya ven que hasta lo mordió jeje es el precio por ser héroe anónimo, aunque con eso de que se le ocurre decir cada cosa, ya ven que hasta hizo que Saku entrara en un estado extraño y hasta un mini recuerdo tuvo en ese lapso aunque le dijo que huyeran juntos ° - ° ¿Qué le hubiera contestado Shao si no hubiera notado rara a Sakura? Pero pensándolo bien si terminaron huyendo juntos… sin gasolina pero juntos al fin.

Aquí es donde entran los personajes que faltaban: Tomoyo saca su lado vengativo y ahora si se revela (como muchos ya habían imaginado) que ella mandó la carta ò _ ó vengativa! Si esa es la palabra que mejor la describe y por eso le pasa lo que le pasa, ya ven que Naoko nos la anda extorsionando haber si para cuando le diga a donde fue eriol él ya regreso ¿no? Pero ¿Qué le pediría que una dama no lo haría? Jejeje ya verán…

Y regresa a la escena Eriol! Aunque casi nos mata a Saku pero bueno se le perdona jiji ya que Shao de nuevo salva el día, ay las cosas del amor uno nunca las entiende y cuando todo parece color de rosa es cuando viene la tempestad, tal como paso aquí… que lastima que se dio cuenta del anillo aunque gracias a eso se dejo de hacer ilusiones con el, tal vez ahora si se fije mas en el niño castaño que tiene al lado y mas ahora que va a estar en su casa! No me imagino lo que puede pasar si conviven tanto jojojo.

Uff! Estas notas si que me quedaron largas espero que no se hayan aburrido aunque si llegaron hasta aquí creo que no jeje espero dejen muchos comentarios y sigan leyendo.

Los comentarios por ahora no los podré contestar por un pequeño recorte en el tiempo pero prometo que en cuanto tenga mis anheladas vacaciones los contestare de nuevo.

Bye Bye


	8. solo un beso

**La joya del convento**

**Capitulo 8- Solo un beso**

**Declaimer: CCS y todos sus personajes son de CLAMP, esta historia solo los toma prestados, hasta su terminación. = )**

-¡Listo!

-Bueno yo ya cumplí con mi parte ahora…

-Ah si, Eriol se fue a la ciudad

-¡Me hiciste hacer todo eso por esa mierda de información!

-Pues si… pero a ti también te conviene esto

-¿Por qué?

-Porque él se fue a buscarla y con esto la sacaras para siempre de tu camino

-Ja ja ja como si fuera tan sencillo

-Ya lo veras

Las dos mujeres salieron del lugar, tomaron caminos opuestos sin siquiera despedirse con un ademán, ninguna de las dos soportaba a la otra es que eran tan parecidas que hasta se hastiaban de verse la cara.

Tomoyo la vio alejarse y cuando al fin se perdió en la neblina corrió rumbo a una de las bancas que estaban cerca del parque, se sentó y procurando que nadie pasara por allí comenzó a llorar amargamente, no lo había querido hacer frente a Naoko pero ahora que estaba sola y que nadie la observaba podía soltar todo ese dolor que le presionaba el pecho…

Cada una de sus lagrimas eran de rabia, tanto que se jactaba de tener a su guapísimo prometido y ahora…ahora todo el pueblo sabia que le ponía el cuerno y peor aun que era con una niñita tonta que de paso era su prima, cayeron mas lagrimas aun al recordar todo esto ¿Por qué tenía que llegar ella y atontarlo? ¿acaso ella tenía mas pecho?¿mas sedoso el pelo?¿mas inteligencia? ¡¿Qué era lo que él le veía?! Si tan solo era una pobre chiquilla que no sabía ni que hacer con su vida.

Sentía que se desahogaba pero al mismo tiempo comenzaba a dudar de si misma, de todo su potencial y de cada una de su cualidades, tenía ganas de rendirse, de tirar la toalla y dejar que la vida tomara su curso tal y como tenía que ser pero ¿y si funcionaba el plan de Naoko? No… si se le había ocurrido a esa simplona entonces de seguro no funcionaba de todas formas en el pasado y presente ella siempre había necesitado de Tomoyo para salir adelante… ay que tiempos aquellos aun recordaba la preparatoria cuando ella y Eriol habían comenzado a salir aunque recordar esos tiempos era recordar que en el pasado también había luchado por su ser amado entonces ahora ¡no se daría por vencida! Lucharía así tuviera que refundir a la boba esa en el convento mas recóndito del mundo…. Jejeje no se lo llevaría tan fácil porque si una vez ya se lo quito a alguien una segunda vez no le haría mal a nadie ¿no?

Comenzó a caminar a pequeños pasos aun secándose las ultimas lagrimas que le habían salido, irónicamente empezó a reír a carcajadas como si un arcoiris se le presentara enfrente, porque debía ver las cosas positivas que aunque eran pocas servían para iluminarla un poco.

Cuando al fin llego a su casa como siempre nadie la esperaba y el silencio era abrumador, se tendió un rato en el sillón, de seguro su conciencia no la dejaría dormir ni un solo instante por eso ni siquiera intento cerrar los ojos, la luz del día ya comenzaba a entrar por la ventana y alumbraba su pelo haciéndole pequeños destellos de un color grisáceo, de pronto escucho como la puerta se comenzaba a abrir lentamente, pensó que tal vez era el viento así que no presto demasiada atención y siguió contemplando el techo… no tenía nada mas que hacer.

Mancha uno… mancha dos…mancha 3…. Mancha 12

Era lo único que decía ay que deprimente seria si alguien la viera de ese modo allí sin hacer absolutamente nada y en vez de limpiar el techo contar el numero de manchas que tenía.

Entonces… no pudo ver nada mas, solo sentía un par de manos que cubrían sus ojos, pegó un grito que tal vez se escucho en toda la colonia, luego quiso golpear a su agresor pero no pudo solo golpeaba el aire.

-¡No! ¡Si quiere dinero de una vez le digo que soy pobre!

-Jajaja creo que no haz cambiado nada

Esa risa burlona… esa voz se le hacían conocidas pero ¿de donde?

-¡Suélteme!

-Ya ya que mira que eres gritona

Sus ojos fueron descubiertos, por un momento solo vio pequeños circulitos negros que flotaban de un lado a otro, tallo sus ojos y luego cuando al fin pudo ver de nuevo a color dio una vuelta tan rápido que sintió como el aire le golpeaba el cachete.

-¡¿Tu?!

-Si, ahorrémonos las presentaciones, vine porque me entere de algo

-Mmm si querías las cosas rápido no se para que haces tus niñerías

-No lo se, me pareció gracioso

-Ay creo que siempre serás el mismo de siempre Toya

-Bueno es algo natural en mi

Él se sentó en el sofá, Tomoyo estaba realmente confundida, hacía tanto tiempo que no lo veía y ahora… había cambiado un montón, ya no era ese chico alto, flacucho y de ceño fruncido de hacía años atrás, ahora era todo un hombre con el pelo alborotado, un cuerpo bien formado y como siempre su característico ceño fruncido, le parecía que en ese aspecto era igual que antes, pero ¿Qué hacía en su casa? Hacía tanto que no lo veía por la situación de hacía ya algunos años y ahora se aparecía así por su casa, de seguro tenía algo que ver con su hermana.

-Tomoyo ¿Sakura estuvo aquí verdad?

-Pues si… pero se fue hace ya algún tiempo

-Tu… ¿no sabes donde esta?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿acaso extrañas a tu hermanita?

-Si- tallo su frente con la yema de los dedos, luego hizo lo mismo en sus ojos

Vaya, no esperaba que fuera tan sincero pero bueno ya que se lo decía así le diría donde estaba su hermana… ¿o no? Mmm si el plan iba bien entonces él podría ayudar mucho jejeje

-No, me dijo que me llamaría cuando llegara a otro lugar pero hasta ahora no ha llamado

-Ya veo… bueno entonces…

-¿Por qué no te quedas a desayunar?

-No, no tengo tiempo si me apresuro tal vez alcance el vuelo…- se levanto pero en cuanto dio el primer paso sintió una extraña sensación de mareo por lo que tuvo que volverse a sentar inmediatamente

-¡Toya!¿estas bien?

-Si, creo que solo me levante muy rápido

-Si claro y yo soy la reina Isabel… lo que tu necesitas es descansar y comer

-No, yo solo vine a preguntarte eso

-Vamos, no te hará mal comer aquí

-Esta bien pero si me enfermo tu pagas el doctor

-Eres un grosero- los dos reían a carcajadas, era como en los viejos tiempos cuando pasaban las tardes jugando y charlando de cualquier tontería, esos tiempos les parecían tan lejanos que ahora que se veían de nuevo no se reconocían para nada, de hecho cuando él había entrado a la casa por un momento dudo que fuera la misma Tomoyo a la que había dejado de ver ya hacia bastante.

-Sabes Toya, creo que ya me hacía falta que vinieras a visitarme

-No te emociones que solo vine de paso

-Tonto…

&-&-&-&-&

Por la ventana entraba una fría brisa, abrió los ojos y aunque en un principio le pareció totalmente desconocido el lugar después recordó que estaba en la mansión de los Li, pero lo que no le quedaba completamente claro era ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? La noche anterior había estado platicando con Eriol ¿y luego?. Frente a ella había una puerta, la abrió y se encontró con un baño, entró y lavo su cara, vio su rostro y le pareció que sus ojos estaban algo hinchados ahora que lo pensaba ayer había llorado un poco y anoche ¡ahora lo recordaba!.

Eriol le había confesado que su prometida era … Tomoyo, aun sentía esa sensación en el pecho, después de que el se lo dijera habían seguido platicando pero ella ya no lo escuchaba solo podía oír ese nombre en su cabeza, recordaba que le había dicho algo sobre computadoras y cosas así pero nada claro como para recordarlo, de seguro luego se había quedado dormida y él la había llevado a ese cuarto.

Después de lavarse salió de la habitación, camino por el pasillo, dio vuelta a la derecha, cruzo una cosa que parecía puente y luego llego al mismo lugar de donde había salido, definitivamente tenía que aceptar que… estaba perdida.

Se metió de nuevo a la habitación y se dejo caer detrás de la puerta lamentándose por su mal sentido de la orientación, si tan solo la vida la hubiera bendecido mas… ahora que lo pensaba no había visto bien la habitación, se levanto y comenzó a observarla detenidamente, en verdad era gigantesca y de un color rosa pastel muy sutil, era como las flores de cerezo, en una de las paredes había una ventana enorme con un taburete debajo para sentarse, se asomo y se veía perfectamente uno de los jardines, en medio de todo estaba la cama al igual que todo lo demás era grande y tenía almohadas por montón, la puerta del baño estaba frente a ella y unos sillones, una mesa, un ropero, una televisión y otras cosas estaban en el lugar, en verdad que se parecía mucho a su casa bueno… la que solía ser su casa, de hecho esto se parecía a su habitación sobre todo por el color rosa ay que recuerdos aquellos…

La puerta se abrió, detrás de ella apareció Wei.

-Señorita, ¿Por qué no baja a desayunar?

-Es que… me perdí

El hombre rió un poco y luego le indico que lo siguiera, dieron vueltas por tantos lados que sentía como si la hubieran mandado a la parte mas escondida del lugar.

Cuando llegaron al comedor no había nadie, estaba completamente vacío bueno excepto por la servidumbre pero de ellos nadie estaba sentado a la mesa, Wei le indico uno de los asientos y ella obedeciendo a su estomago obedeció.

En la mesa pusieron unos cuantos panquecitos de miel y plátano para comenzar ella sin pensárselo dos veces agarro tres de ellos, se veían tan deliciosos que no podía esperar a probarlos… y en efecto, sabían deliciosos, estaba a punto de comerse el último cuando Shaoran llego y se sentó frente a ella.

-Señorito ¿va a querer panquecitos o solo le traemos el desayuno?

-¡¿Este no era el desayuno?!

Que mal y ella que había comido tantos panquecitos…

-Hoy quiero una tortilla española

-Muy bien

El anciano se retiro dejándolos allí solos viéndose frente a frente.

-¡Pudiste haberme dicho que ese solo era un aperitivo!

-Me da igual

-Te notas algo irritado ¿acaso te paso algo malo?  
-Yo estoy como siempre

-¿No será que alguna chica te dijo que no?

Sakura reía a carcajadas de solo verlo tan sonrojado pero de un momento a otro se levanto de su asiento y dio un golpe en la mesa.

-¡No es eso! Mas bien tu estas rara, además esta es mi casa y no tengo porque dar explicaciones

Luego de eso salió del comedor y solo le dijo a Wei que le llevara el desayuno a su cuarto pero ¿Qué le sucedía? Ella solo estaba bromeando un poco con él, no era para que se pusiera así… o tal vez había hecho algo mal, de todas formas estaba preocupada por él.

-Creo que es uno de sus días malos

-Si, creo que si

-¿Me haría el favor de llevarle su desayuno, por favor?

-Bueno

Por las escaleras iba solo pensando en que iba decir cuando llegara había practicado varios "¿estas bien?", "sabes que cuentas conmigo", "sea lo que sea que tengas creeme que yo no quise hacerte nada" y un sin fin de frases mas pero cuando al fin llego a la puerta toda su mente quedo en blanco… solo pudo tocar la puerta y esperar a que le diera permiso de pasar.

-Pase

Ella entró, Shaoran estaba tendido en la cama con las manos entrelazadas sobre su frente.

-Déjalo ahí en la mesita

Lo puso en el lugar indicado y luego cerro la puerta pero quedándose ella dentro, estuvo allí parada un rato esperando a que se levantara hasta que al fin se decidió a comer, cuando iba hacia la mesita pareció no notarla hasta que por iluminación divina alzo la vista y casi cae al piso al verla allí parada.

-¿Qué…que haces aquí?

-Yo…yo… solo quería saber si estabas bien

-Si, estoy bien

-Que bueno

Se sentó a desayunar en la pequeña mesita, sin prestarle mas atención a Sakura, inclusive encendió el televisor. Ella casi se pone verde del coraje y en un arranque se paro frente a la tele y la apago.

-¡Yo se que no te agrado pero al menos no me ignores!

Se acerco a él y con una mirada arrogante y algo confundida lo enfrento.

-Yo no te ignoro

-Pero… tu

-¡Ya te dije que no te ignoro!

-Dime ¿acaso te arrepientes de haberme traído aquí?

-Yo… yo…

-¡Lo sabía! Yo solo soy una molestia, ni siquiera se hacer nada y además solo… causo… desgracias

Estaba a punto de salir corriendo, sentía el corazón latirle tan fuerte que hasta dolía, sus pies no le respondían y en vez de correr lo único que hicieron fue caer al piso.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si

Reunió todas sus fuerzas, se puso de pie y estaba a punto de comenzar a correr cuando él la retuvo por la muñeca, ella volteo bruscamente con la firme intención de golpearlo pero el retuvo el golpe con la otra mano, luego la acorralo contra la pared aunque ella trataba de safarse de cualquier modo.

-¡Suéltame! Yo… odio que me tengan lastima

-No te tengo lastima

-¡Te odio!¿si no me quieres aquí porque me detienes? Sería mejor que desapareciera para que siguieras con tu vida normal y ya ¿no? O prefieres tener lastima por mi y acogerme en tu mansión como a un perro abandonado o ya se… porque no mejor…

Ahora sus manos recorrían su rostro, era libre de irse corriendo y sin embargo no lo hizo, se quedo allí sintiendo como la acariciaba lentamente como un ciego que reconoce a alguien.

-Sabes… no se porque pero aunque eres odiosa hay algo que no me deja en paz

-¡Odiosa yo!

De un momento a otro se acerco tanto que podía sentir su respiración agitada, pensó que la iba a besar pero ¡no! Ese sería su primer beso ¿Cómo compartirlo con él? Si el ni siquiera la quería hasta hacía un momento le había dicho que era odiosa… su corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido que hasta el respirar se le dificultaba, en su estomago se formo un vértigo abrumador, ¿Qué era lo que quería? Cada vez la distancia entre los dos se acortaba mas, la miraba tan profundamente que hasta intimidada se sentía, esas dos pupilas marrón que la miraban tan intensamente ahora ¿serían las primeras en verla de ese modo?.

Su boca toco la de él, al principio trato de resistirse pero luego cedió ¿Qué caso tenía resistirse a él si la verdad no le desagradaba nada la idea, poco a poco comenzó a dejarlo entrar, ella nunca había besado a nadie y él parecía ser un experto, su lengua se movía cual serpiente en su hábitat, sus labios eran como suaves algodones de azúcar, sabían tan bien que deseaba nunca dejarlos, de pronto el aire comenzó a faltarle pero no le importaba porque en ese momento sabía que si moría seria en sus brazos… luego él se detuvo, fue como si de un golpe la hubieran regresado a la realidad.

Él se aparto lo mas rápido posible, aun la veía sorprendido y luego cuando choco con el sillón se tumbo en él, ella aun con algunas lagrimas rezagadas en los ojos lo veía igual o mas sorprendida que él.

-Esto… bueno creo que…

-Perdón

-No importa… no es que fuera algo tan malo

Tenía la cabeza agachada, Sakura dudaba en si acercarse o no porque la cabeza le daba vueltas y aunque trataba de lucir calmada en el pecho aun sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir, entonces si se acercaba tal vez haría una tontería.

-Es solo que… ¡o diablos!- se agarro la cabeza fuertemente y luego salió de la habitación hacía algún lugar desconocido dejándola allí tan confundida que inclusive comenzó a pensar que solo quería burlarse un rato de ella y ya.

-Shaoran…

Cuando al fin llego al jardín un aire fresco y frío invadió sus pulmones, luego se tendió en el pasto, en verdad no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer…la había besado, por un lado se sentía inmensamente complacido pero por otro lado odiaba el recordar que por un momento había perdido el control sobre sus emociones, porque eso era lo que había pasado estaba tan furioso porque ella quisiera tanto a ese tal Eriol que no pudo soportarlo mas, sin siquiera darse cuenta la había besado y aunque ahora sentía una paz interna sumamente reconfortante no podía ignorar el hecho de que estaba totalmente ansioso por probar sus labios de nuevo… aunque la verdad era que parecía como si ella nunca hubiera besado a nadie mas era tan suave y torpe en ese aspecto que esa era la impresión que daba aunque no le incomodaba en lo mas mínimo ser el primero al contrario le agradaba la idea de serlo pero ¿¡en que diablos estaba pensando?!

Odiaba sentir esto, a él nunca le había gustado una chica así ellas eran las que siempre lo buscaban y atosigaban, así era feliz entonces ¿Por qué cambiar?

Comenzó a caminar alrededor de los árboles, sobre él caían algunas hojas que el aire tiraba… hacía tanto que no tenía tanta paz que hasta se le hacía ex..tra..ño

-Señorito, no es bueno que se ausente de sus clases

-Si lo se pero es que hoy…- de tan solo recordar lo sucedido se puso rojo como un jitomate, el anciano solo río un poco

-Vamos, el profesor lo espera en la sala

Entraron en la casa y al llegar a la sala en efecto ahí se encontraba un hombre alto, de pelo grisáceo, blanca piel, lentes y una sonrisa tan calida como el sol debía ser.

-Muy buenos días, yo soy el profesor Tsukishiro. Gusto en conocerte

-El placer es mío

Cuando decían que las cosas se dicen de dientes para afuera debían estar hablando de algo así porque la verdad ese hombre no era que le desagradara del todo pero tampoco le simpatizaba demasiado… la verdad se le hacía indiferente.

-Bueno entonces comencemos… primero veremos… serán estos

Él profesor veía atentamente su libro estudiándolo con cuidado mientras Shaoran jugaba con sus dedos pensando en que este hombre era tan o mas distraído que Sakura. Unos leves golpes se oyeron en la puerta…

-Pase

-Esto… bueno le traje un poco de leche

Sakura estaba allí tendiéndole un poco de leche a ese profesor de cuarta y ni siquiera había notado su presencia, definitivamente ese hombre acababa de entrar a su lista negra… frunció el ceño tanto que las cejas casi se le caían, tosió un poco para hacer notar su presencia.

-Sha…Shaoran

-Entonces ustedes dos son amigos

-¡Nosotros!- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo sonrojándose Tsukishiro solo sonrío al ver tal escena

-¿Por qué no te quedas un rato?

-¡¿Puedo!?

-No, solo interrumpirías la clase

Ella volteo a ver a Shaoran con una cara de asesina

-¡Claro que no! Además si Yuki me lo permite no veo porque no hacerlo

Humo le salía por las orejas casi, porque ¿Qué confiancitas son esas de decirle "Yuki" al señor ese? En verdad que le irritaba y es mas cuando se habían conocido esos dos.

-Creo que ustedes ya se conocían desde antes ¿no?

-No, la verdad es que como tu tardabas tanto me di una vuelta por la casa y así fue como me tope con Sakura

¡Diablos! Entonces ¡había sido su culpa! Todo por andar baboseando en el jardín.

-Entonces comencemos ahora si…

&-&-&-&-&

En la cama estaba su hermana allí tan frágil y delicada, no parecía la Sonomi de siempre tan valiente y temeraria, la Sonomi que ella conocía no se dejaba vencer por nada ni por nadie siempre había sido la mejor de las dos entonces ahora ¿Por qué era diferente? ¿Por qué había acabado como una mujer común y corriente? Sus padres siempre las habían rodeado de las mejores cosas y que hacía ella al irse de casa ¡casarse con un vago sin oficio ni beneficio! Porque no mejor acepto a Hideki, él la amaba con locura y lo mas importante pertenecía a una familia muy adinerada en verdad que no entendía a su hermana.

-Akane podrías pasarme mi bolsa

-Si

Cuando la tuvo en sus manos saco de ella una foto, en ella estaban las dos abrazadas como casi siempre pero ¿Qué había pasado? Nunca supo porque las dos se guardaban rencor bueno el decir que nunca supo era mas una excusa porque la verdad en el fondo lo sabía perfectamente.

Aun recordaba el día de la boda de Sonomi, la iglesia aunque bastante simplista se veía muy bonita y que decir de la novia que lucia radiante y hermosa, ese día para variar había llegado tarde interrumpiendo por un breve momento la ceremonia, todos se veían tan entusiasmados bueno a decir verdad la mitad de la iglesia lucia feliz, la otra mitad… pues digamos que no puso su mejor cara.

Una vez en la celebración el mismo fenómeno se seguía repitiendo hasta que en cierto momento casi toda la familia de Sonomi se había retirado, su madre indignadísima se levanto de su asiento y en medio de la pista comenzó a discutir con su hija, todos la veían con desagrado pero a ella que le importaba si la veía esa clase de gente… Nadeshiko al ver esto no pudo contenerse y decidió ir a ayudar a defender a su hermana, porque ¿acaso lo que decía el corazón no era lo correcto? Eso era lo que pensaba en ese entonces, pero aunque intento ayudar lo único que se llevo fue una cachetada, ni siquiera sabía de donde había venido al principio pensó que su madre se la había dado pero al verla tan o mas sorprendida que ella volteó a ver a la única persona a su lado y se llevo una gran sorpresa al descubrir que ella había sido…

-Her…mana ¿Por qué?

-Porque tu en el fondo eres como todos ellos, ¡los odio a todos!¡No podían simplemente estar felices por mi!

-Pero…

-Ya no importa, creo que nunca lo entenderán

Luego de eso Nadeshiko salió corriendo tras Sonomi pero ella no la espero… el carro arranco sin siquiera una cabeza que saliera del vidrio para despedirse, ese día se quedo sin su querida hermana y las palabras que le había dicho resonaban en su mente ¿y si en verdad era como su madre? Después de todo los genes son algo inevitable.

Al quedarse sola se volvió mas y mas fría, calculadora y solitaria, cualquiera que la viera diría que era el vivo retrato de su madre, siempre culpo a Sonomi por no estar allí y ayudarla, por obligarla a sufrir por tantos años preguntándose si se volvería como su madre, porque si ella hubiera estado allí… si ella hubiera estado allí… todo hubiera sido diferente.

-¿Por qué Sonomi… porque ese día me dejaste? ¿Por qué no me llevaste contigo?

Lagrimas amargas surcaban sus ojos, la pequeña se le acerco y con sus pequeños deditos seco las lagrimas de su madre, la mujer sonrió y agradeció el que al menos la vida no le quitara esas pequeñas alegrías que gozaba a veces.

-Mami… no llores

-No estoy llorando corazón, es solo que recordé algo

-Entonces mejor no recuerdes

-Je je je creo que tienes toda la razón

-¡Lo sabía! jajaja oye y ¿Cuándo vamos a regresar a casa?

-Cuando hayamos acabado con todo lo que tenemos que hacer aquí

Entonces sus ojos se abrieron, sus pupilas estaban algo dilatadas por dormir tanto tiempo pero al fin había regresado, lo primero que vio fueron los azules ojos de Akane, luego el rostro de su hermana que lloraba de solo verla, quería preguntarle ¿Qué le sucedía? Pero le faltaba tanto la fuerza que cuando intento hacerlo de su boca solo salió un sonido extraño y sin sentido alguno.

-Espera llamare a la enfermera

Nadeshiko salió dejando a Akane sola con Sonomi, las dos solo se miraban fijamente y la niña sonreía alegremente mientras jugaba con su cabello le recordaba tanto a su hermana cuando eran pequeñas que no pudo evitar sentir un profundo vacío en su corazón ¿Por qué habría cambiado tanto? La verdad no lamentaba nada de lo que había hecho en su vida pero de lo que se avergonzaba era de haberse alejado por tanto tiempo de la hermana a la que juraba que protegería toda su vida.

El doctor entró a examinarla, le hicieron un chequeo general y concluyeron que su enfermedad ya estaba algo avanzada y para erradicarla tendrían que darle un tratamiento.

-Pues el tratamiento si esta disponible pero… es algo costoso

-No se preocupe, yo costeare todos los gastos

-Muy bien señora Kinomoto entonces le avisare a los especialistas para que empiecen cuanto antes

El hombre salió de la habitación, Sonomi no podía creer que ella la estuviera ayudando, era como regresar al pasado pero entonces volteó a verla y su mirada resentida y fría le congelo hasta el último pelo.

-Gra…gracias

-No es nada, después de todo yo se que el dinero escasea en estos tiempos

-Pero lo que no escasea es el amor

El solo escucharla hablar le enfermaba, quería meterle un tapón en la boca para que dejara de hablar de amor y todas esas estupideces.

-Eso pasa cuando uno renuncia a la fortuna familiar- Dijo la elegante dama entre dientes

-Sabes he querido preguntarte esto desde que estábamos en mi casa

-Antes de que tu preguntes cualquier cosa mejor dime ¿Por qué me golpeaste ese día en la boda?

La enferma se negaba a contestar, solo miraba sus manos y luego el techo, a su hermana esto no le gusto nada pero ¡que diablos le costaba decirle solamente que no la quería y que solo la uso para sentirse útil en esta maldita vida al protegerla!

-¡Contéstame! O es que acaso el ratón te comió la lengua

-Te contestare pero si tu me dices la razón para mandar a Sakura a un convento

Las dos se miraban fijamente a los ojos, parecía que ninguna de las dos quería ceder hasta que una sonrisa algo macabra surco por los labios de Nadeshiko.

-De acuerdo… es un trato

&-&-&-&-&

La clase había terminado y el profesor ahora se subía a su coche, los dos se despidieron de él y luego la gran puerta se cerró.

-Sabes tu profesor es muy bueno

-Si, ya lo creo

La cara que tenía Shaoran no era para nada placentera, mas bien parecía la cara de un enfermo condenado a muerte pero ¿Por qué? Tenía tantas cosas por vivir que no podía imaginar como se pondría si algo en verdad malo le sucediera. Pero que se le iba a hacer si así era el niño.

-Bueno me voy a trabajar

-¿A trabajar?

-Claro, no me quedare en esta casa como un estorbo, creo que al final acepte tu propuesta de ser una empleada

¡Sakura… una sirvienta! Esto tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos aunque algo en su interior le molestaba mucho, tal vez era el hecho de que ahora ella andaría por ahí dando vueltas en vez de estar con él para charlar.

-Bueno me voy a mis clases

¡Al fin! La maldita clase de filosofía se había acabado, en verdad que era agotador ver a tantos poetas y escritores, salió del aula y frente a la puerta estaba parada una de las mucamas, pero no se le hizo conocida, traía el vestido rosa con mangas y falda un tanto corta, el mandil blanco con un enorme moño detrás, los zapatos negros con un ligero tacón y el sombrerito rosa con blanco que adornaba las cabezas de todas las empleadas, por alguna razón se le hacía parecida a…

-Shaoran, ¿Qué te parece?

No se veía nada mal, de hecho se veía sexy, sus piernas se veían largas y estilizadas, su figura estaba bien enmarcada en ese vestido y su largo pelo amarrado ahora en una coleta parecía brillar con cada destello de luz que se posaba en él.

-Te ves…bi…bien

-Que bueno… porque…-sakura hizo un puchero- me asignaron a ser tu sirvienta personal

Se puso rojo hasta las orejas de solo pensar en que ella haría todo lo que él le pidiera, para empezar quiso probar un poco a dar algunas ordenes fáciles de realizar porque ahora que se acordaba su antigua sirvienta personal había renunciado por eso mismo… no aguanto sus demandas.

-Bueno pero yo soy muy difícil de complacer

-No importa, mientras no me despidan

-Entonces quiero un vaso de leche y unas galletas, llevalas a mi cuarto

Ay en serio era un aprovechado mira que mandarla por leche y galletitas para el nene, ja pero ya vería en cuanto pudiera irse de ahí… pero ahora que lo pensaba ¿A dónde iría? Su tía estaba en el hospital además de que su madre estaba con ella, Tomoyo… bueno ella sería una opción pero después de enterarse de lo de ella y Eriol la verdad no le quedaban muchas ganas de ir, su padre ni pensarlo, entonces ¿estaría condenada a ser la asistenta de Shaoran para siempre?.

Entró a la recamara y puso las galletas en la mesita.

-Muchas gracias, ahora quiero que me traigas la pluma que deje en el salón de música

-Si, en seguida

Definitivamente algo andaba mal, ella ni siquiera había replicado a su capricho, su cabeza estaba agachada por lo que no podía ver sus ojos pero ¿Qué le sucedía? En verdad que lo empezaba a preocupar.

Estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando la retuvo por la muñeca, ella intento safarse pero fue en vano, tenía que aceptar que tenía bastante fuerza, entonces volteo y aunque forzó una sonrisa sus ojos no mostraban lo mismo, en ellos solo se reflejaba tristeza y miedo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada- trato de responder ella con un tono un poco quebrado

-No te creo

Sus ojos comenzaban a brillar mas y mas, era como si en verdad se estuvieran convirtiendo en dos profundas gemas pero eso era malo, porque el agua que los hacía brillar era la misma que causaba dolor en el corazón de Sakura, acaricio su mejilla suavemente sin siquiera darse cuenta, era tan tercia que quería hacerlo por toda su vida.

Entonces algunas lagrimas comenzaron a caer sobre su mano, asustado dejo de acariciarla.

-Es que estaba pensando y yo… no tengo a nadie, estoy sola como un perro

Cada vez mas lagrimas salían de sus ojos y él no sabía que hacer, al principio pensó en decirle que no se preocupara pero algo en su interior lo hizo abrazarla, lo hizo tan fuerte que su camisa rápidamente se lleno de agua.

-Me tienes a mi y… yo nunca te abandonare

De solo escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca su corazón se detuvo, las lagrimas que había derramado hacía unos segundos ahora habían cesado, pero ¿Por qué sentía un alivio tan profundo con solo escuchar eso?, Shaoran intento separarse de ella y terminar el abrazo pero no lo permitió, se aferro a él con todas sus fuerzas y él entendiendo el mensaje la rodeo de nuevo con sus brazos… no tenía idea de porque pero el estar así con él le hacía sentirse tan segura que le hubiera gustado quedarse así por siempre.

Ahora que recordaba él la había besado en la tarde entonces ¿eso quería decir que ella le gustaba?, su corazón se acelero, ¿Qué sentía ella por él?

-Shaoran ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro

-¿Por qué… me besaste hace un rato?

Instantáneamente se separaron, ella lo veía directamente a los ojos y él tan rojo como se puede estar trataba en su cabeza de encontrar una respuesta a esa pregunta pero la verdad es que no la había, ni siquiera él mismo la sabía a ciencia cierta, lo único que sabía era que en ese momento había tenido un impulso de hacerlo y aunque ya antes lo había tenido esta vez no lo había podido controlar en lo mas minino.

-Porque…

-¿Fue… por diversión?- Si, al principio había pensado que era porque le gustaba pero y ¿si solo lo había hecho para pasar el rato?, cuando pensaba en eso su corazón se estrujaba pero ¿y si era así?l el silencio de Shaoran le hacía pensar que era así.

¿Por diversión? Era lo mas alejado de la realidad que se le pudiera haber ocurrido pero si le decía que si era eso entonces no se avergonzaría tanto de lo que sentía aunque lo mas seguro era que se alejara para siempre de él pero si hacía eso él ya no tendría ese sentimiento tan extraño en su pecho ¿no? ¡¿Qué debía contestar!?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno después de una larga espera les dejo este capitulo como regalo de pre-navidad jajaja espero les haya gustado mucho porque por algo se quema uno la cabeza pensando en como continuar eh! Jejeje no es cierto la verdad es muy divertido crear todo esto para que ustedes puedan leerlo y disfrutarlo, sobre todo es muy lindo cuando llegan muchos comentarios así que como estamos en fechas de amabilidad y caridad por favor!! Dejen muchos comentarios!!.

Bueno dejando lo anterior de lado como les quedo el ojo de que al fin estos dos empiezan a entenderse aunque Sakura se esta yendo por otro lado, ay que cosas ella siempre es la última en darse cuenta de todo creo que hasta Wei ya se dio cuenta y ella anda en las nubes… bueno si no fuera así ya no sería ella ¿no? Aunque por eso mismo le pasa de todo ya ven que hasta hizo un nuevo amigo y para amigo, al fin ¡¡yuki apareció!! Ahora no es guardián ni nada pero enseña ya saben que materia? Pues ingles, siempre me pareció que el parecía del tipo de Inglaterra jajaja bueno creo que tal vez solo son cosas mías.

Con las dos hermanitas las cosas están saliendo a flote y con ese trato ahora si las dos sacaran sus verdades ¿Por qué creen que mandaron a Saku a un convento? Jejeje eso solo lo sabe Nadeshiko y ¿Por qué golpeó Sonomi a Nadeshiko? Jejeje eso solo lo sabe Sonomi, ¬ - ¬ así que sigan leyendo y aunque me quieran matar porque me retraso mucho en esto de escribir dejen comentarios!! Bueno creo que eso es todo por ahora y prometo que para antes del 19 de enero (ese día entro a la escuela) ustedes tendrán ya el siguiente capitulo en sus computadoras.

Bye y FELIZ NAVIDAD!!

**Contestaciones a los comentarios del capitulo anterior:**

**Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne****: **Bueno gracias por seguir comentando en estos capítulos, en serio que se agradece y pues aquí esta el capitulo para que puedas seguir leyendo el fic ^ - ^ Feliz navidad!!

**Saku-Chan SSF****: **Bueno eres la segunda persona que me dice que odia a Tomoyo ^ - ^u no era mi intención hacerla mala pero creo que ya paso jejeje pobre pero bueno que se le va a hacer. Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios y espero sigas leyendo. Feliz navidad!!

**angie-badgirl****: **Si, fue la misma prima de Sakura pero es que los celos hacen que una persona haga cosas así o al menos eso digo yo (creo que veo muchas novelas) espero sigas leyendo y feliz navidad!!


	9. verdades

**La joya del convento**

**Capitulo 9- Verdades **

**Declaimer: CCS y todos sus personajes son de CLAMP, esta historia solo los toma prestados, hasta su terminación. = )**

Los dos estaban sentados en la mesa comiendo unas tortitas, Toya ponía un poco de miel en las suyas y Tomoyo partía una por la mitad, el aire fresco se podía respirar en cada rincón de la casa y aunque ninguno de los dos hablaba no era un silencio incomodo era mas como un silencio acogedor, hasta que ella decidió romperlo.

-Toya ¿puedo… preguntar algo?

-Claro…lo que quieras- dijo mientras metía una de las tortitas en su boca

-Bueno es solo que… quisiera saber ¿Por qué me dejaste?

-¿Te… deje?- puso sus cubiertos sobre el plato y se paso el último bocado, se veía sorprendido por la pregunta

-Si, en ese tiempo tu y yo…- un tono rosado cubría ahora sus mejillas- ya no importa

Después de esto último él la veía de forma extraña y ella comía a toda prisa lo que quedaba en su plato.

Una sonrisa burlona se poso en los labios del hombre, era tan gracioso verla así de tonta y mas cuando hablaba sobre el pasado, ese pasado en el que él tontamente había querido reemplazar a su hermana con su prima pero… todo le salió mal y en vez de conseguir una hermana había conseguido… otra cosa.

-Por cierto, no cocinas tan mal para ser una tonta

-Ash!! Claro que no cocino mal, soy una profesional

-Entonces ¿Por qué mi tortita esta quemada?- señalaba la parte quemada de esta con el tenedor.

-Es que…

-Ya ves, no hay excusa para que mi tortita este quemada

Solo hizo un puchero y luego sonrió dulcemente, se sentía como antes de que la vida le mostrara su lado feo, como cuando lo único que le preocupaba eran los chicos y sus calificaciones.

El timbre comenzó a sonar insistentemente, se levanto de la mesa y dejándolo allí comiendo fue a abrir la puerta.

-¡Ya voy!- una sonrisa de satisfacción se formaba en sus labios, ella pensaba que nunca mas vería a su primo y estaba allí sentado comiendo como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado para nada… que impredecible puede ser la vida.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció en menos de un parpadeo cuando vio al hombre que sonriente le ofrecía un ramo de flores tras la puerta, ni siquiera lo pensó su mano automáticamente se levanto y golpeo su rostro con toda su fuerza, las flores cayeron al piso dejando varios pétalos tirados a sus pies.

Avanzo hacía ella en busca de una explicación pero en sus ojos solo encontró enojo y rabia contenidos, pero ¿Por qué?...

-¡Te odio!

Estaba a punto de meterse corriendo a la casa cuando Toya salió al escuchar todo el escándalo, Tomoyo se refugio tras él como si en verdad eso hiciera que Eriol fuera a desaparecer.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡Dile que se vaya! Yo no quiero verlo ahora

-No me voy a ir, esperare hasta que ella este lista para escucharme

-¡No quiero escuchar tus excusas patéticas!

Toya se sentía en el medio de una guerra, los disparos lo atravesaban y aunque él estaba allí solo podía observar como se intercambiaban disparos el uno con el otro.

-Oigan porque no…

-Disculpe pero esto es algo entre mi prometida y yo

¡Prometida!¿había oído bien?¿Tomoyo comprometida? Wow, cuanto tiempo la había dejado de ver que ahora estaba hasta comprometida, no era que le molestara… para nada

-Ahora si soy tu prometida ¿no? Pero cuando te vas tras ella soy solo la chica que te reconforta en tus ratos calientes

-¡Eso no es cierto!, tu mejor que nadie sabes que yo… te amo

¿Qué había pasado con el "yo luchare por él"? ahora lo único que estaba haciendo era alejarlo y rechazarlo, pero ¿de que servía luchar si no había amor? Al diablo los planes de Naoko y su lucha, ella no quería seguir pensando en si era amada o no, lo único que quería era un novio que la quisiera y no se fuera tras la primera lolita que viera… ¿Qué como había cambiado tanto de opinión en tan poco tiempo? Tal vez se debía al hecho de que al ver a Toya había recordado lo feliz que era antes de todo lo que había sucedido, quien sabe tal vez simplemente estaba cansada de tener que retener a un hombre que no quería estar con ella.

-Eriol… - salió de detrás de su primo- yo…ya no quiero que te sientas atado a mi por esto

Saco el anillo de su dedo y se lo mostró, luego lo puso entre sus manos mientras él la veía atónito, luego jalo al otro y los dos se metieron en la casa dejándolo en medio del patio confundido y petrificado.

¿Acaso acababan de votarlo? No, debía ser una alucinación o un mal sueño, eso quería creer pero el anillo que sostenía entre sus manos no era imaginario y ahora lo apretaba tan fuerte que hasta un circulo se formo en la palma de su mano.

Cuando al fin salió de su trance y razono lo que acababa de ocurrir corrió directamente a la puerta y comenzó a golpear, al principio con calma y luego con desesperación….¿como hacerlo de otro modo si acababa de perder a la mujer que amaba?

-¡¡Tomoyo!!

Dentro de la casa escuchaba claramente como la llamaba a gritos, Toya solo la abrazaba suavemente para reconfortarla después de tan horrible momento, aun no podía entender porque lo había dejado y ahora lloraba por haberlo hecho pero estaba seguro de que sus razones debía tener porque desde niños ella no hacía nada sin una razón o motivo y si lo hacía ella lo llamaba un "desperdicio de tiempo"

Después de un rato su exprometido se canso, se escucho el portazo de la puerta del coche y luego el rechinido de las llantas al arrancar e irse.

-Tomoyo… ya se fue

-¿Ya?

-Oye ¿Por qué lo dejaste si ibas a llorar?

-Porque él no me ama y yo necesito a alguien que me ame y quiera estar a mi lado

-No seas tonta, él te ama pero es humano como todos y tiene sus errores

Ella le sonrió dulcemente para después tomarle las manos.

-Si haz amado a alguien entenderás de lo que te estoy hablando, es eso que hace que tu corazón este siempre cálido y sonrías incluso cuando te rompes una pierna

-Pero si lo sabes es porque lo sentiste con él ¿no?

-Si, yo lo sentía pero últimamente en vez de sentir eso solo sentía el deseo de tenerlo, el placer de saber que era solo mío y la satisfacción de retenerlo a mi lado, a eso ya no se le puede llamar amor es una… obsesión

Podría jurar que vio en los ojos de su prima malicia al decir estas últimas palabras, pero comprendía muy bien a lo que se refería, de hecho la admiraba por poder librarse de esa obsesión por si misma no como él que lo habían tenido que sacar de ahí.

-Bueno, hay que recoger la cocina

-Si, aunque me sorprende que lo digas tu señor "todo lo hacen mis sirvientes"

-Jajaja aunque no lo creas he cambiado bastante

-Sabes siempre envidie tu suerte, siempre desee vivir en una mansión elegante y rodeada de sirvientes

Revolvió su cabello y aunque ella le dio un puntapié por eso al menos ya sonreía un poco después de tanto llorar por su ruptura aunque temía que si la dejaba sola caería en la depresión o algo parecido ¿Qué debía hacer? Si su objetivo principal era buscar a su hermana….¡Aunque! Tomoyo había dicho que ella le llamaría cuando llegara a algún lado entonces si se quedaba podría averiguar donde estaba su hermana y al mismo tiempo ayudar a su prima.

-Sabes creo que me quedare un poco mas a esperar la llamada de mi hermana

-¡En serio! Entonces iré a preparar una habitación

&-&-&-&-&

Ninguna de las dos hermanas apartaba la mirada de la otra, era una lucha silenciosa pero muy peligrosa porque quien la ganara escucharía pacientemente lo que la otra tenía que decirle.

-Bueno, creo que empezare yo ya que es mas antiguo el asunto

-Por supuesto- dijo Nadeshiko mientras acomodaba su falda y se sentaba correctamente

-Bueno… la noche de mi boda- Sonomi bajo la mirada ante el recuerdo de esa noche, en verdad había sido un desastre y aunque marco la ruptura de casi toda relación con su familia había sido muy feliz al lado de su esposo- yo estaba muy exasperada por los reclamos de mi madre y cuando tu intentaste defenderme…

-¡¿Qué?!- la mirada de su hermana se había tornado llorosa pero había esperado tanto para escuchar una buena razón que se aproximo a ella y comenzó a sacudirla- ¡¿Qué?!¡Que? ¡dilo ya!

-No me sacudas, esto es muy difícil para mi…. Sabes yo jure que siempre te protegería y esa noche… rompí ese juramento

Dejo de sacudirla en el momento en que la primera lagrima callo en la cobija, ¿quería que se conmoviera con sus lagrimas o que? Porque si había jurado protegerla ¡entonces porque demonios la había dejado allí! No cabía duda que la hipocresía era una virtud.

-SI claro, me protegiste tan bien que me dejaste ahí ¡ja! No me hagas reír

-¡No comprendes! Yo… no quería que te desheredaran como a mi

-Pero eso que mas daba, si yo hubiera sido feliz con solo sentirme protegida a tu lado

-No… tu en el fondo necesitas eso, siempre note que aunque eras amable y cariñosa necesitabas estar rodeada de lujos y comodidades… es como aire para ti

-¡Aire!, ¡¿acaso crees que toda mi vida he sido avariciosa y materialista?!

-¡No!- exasperada la mayor de las dos hermanas golpeo el colchón- escucha Nadeshiko cuando yo nací nuestra familia no era poderosa ni millonaria, cuando yo llegue a este mundo la empresa de nuestro padre apenas comenzaba a elevar su estatus pero… cuando tu naciste todo estaba a nuestro alcance joyas, dinero, fama ¡todo! Tu no viste la vida como yo y por eso… no hubieras soportado no vivir rodeada de esas cosas con las que ya naciste

-¡Te equivocas!... yo puedo ser como cualquier otra persona

-No dime ¿alguna vez haz lavado algo? O ¿comido sin la porcelana mas cara?

Su hermana menor la veía incrédula, daba pequeños pasos hacía atrás asustada de solo pensar en que era tan inútil, era verdad que nunca había hecho ninguna de esas cosas pero para eso estaban los sirvientes ¿no? ¿Qué caso tenía ensuciarse las manos si podía hacerlo otra persona? Esas eran solo excusas baratas

-¡Ya, no digas mas! Entiendo… entiendo que esas solo son excusas baratas para hacerme creer en tu historia cuando la verdad es que yo solo fui la razón para hacerte sentir útil en esta vida mientras encontrabas la felicidad, yo solo fui un estorbo ¿no es así?

-No, estas equivocada pero hace mucho que me deje de lamentar por el pasado- un largo suspiro siguió a esta frase- ahora que yo ya te dije el porque de mi abandono te pido que cumplas con tu parte

-No, no lo haré porque no me estas diciendo la verdad, eso es solo una cortina

-Es la verdad, yo te di esa cachetada para que no insistieras en defenderme… prefería mil veces que me odiaras a que te desheredaran… como a mi

Por un momento se quedo todo en silencio, Nadeshiko no podía mas que pensar en lo que le acababan de decir ¿y si en verdad esa era la razón? Pero no podía, es decir ella siempre pensó que era un estorbo y esto era muy diferente a todo eso cuando se lo había preguntado estaba esperando una respuesta como " te deje porque solo hubieras sido un estorbo en mi vida" pero esto… no se lo esperaba en lo mas mínimo.

-De acuerdo, creo que tal vez estuve imaginando muchas cosas estos últimos años

-Nadeshiko sabes que yo te adoro y que nunca te haría algo como lo que te imaginas es mas, la primera carta que te envié era para disculparme por haberte abofeteado

-¿Carta? Las únicas cartas tuyas que tengo son a partir de que Toya nació cuando me case con Fujitaka

-Pero yo te mande muchas antes de eso aunque nunca me llegaban respuestas hasta que me anunciaste tu boda

Era extraño que las cartas hubieran desaparecido pero era aun mas extraño que hubieran llegado las que mandaban después de irse a vivir con Kinomoto definitivamente había gato encerrado allí y ella lo descubriría.

Tomo su abrigo del sillón y estaba a punto de girar la perilla de la puerta cuando su hermana la detuvo.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué hay de lo de Sakura?

-Ah sobre eso… bueno creo que tendrá que esperar

-¡Esperar! Claro que no, me lo vas a decir ahora mismo, es una orden de tu hermana mayor

-Esta bien- dejo el abrigo de nuevo en su lugar y tomo asiento junto a la cama bueno tendría que investigar lo de las cartas mas tarde pero ahora ¿Qué debía decir? ¿la verdad? Era algo fría para ser contada pero tal vez si endulzaba un poco las cosas…

-Bueno, la verdad es que…

*Toc* *Toc*

-Uy perdón por interrumpir pero es hora del tratamiento de la paciente

-No hay problema doctor, estaré en la cafetería si se ofrece algo

-Claro

La veía con ojos asesinos, estaba a punto de descubrir la verdad y ahora estaba en cero gracias al estupido tratamiento uff definitivamente su hermana siempre se salía con la suya.

&-&-&-&

Otra vez estaba corriendo por el pasillo y el pobre jarrón había acabado hecho trizas definitivamente esa niña era mas torpe que nadie en el mundo pero lo hacía reír un rato cada vez que se caía en el piso encerado o tenía que limpiar lo que se le caía.

-¡Hoe! Otra vez el jarrón

-No te preocupes, te ayudare a pegarlo y en un instante estará como nuevo

-¡En serio! Muchas gracias

¡Ese tipo! Ya lo tenía arto con su amabilidad sobre todo porque se la pasaba cerca de ella ayudándola y sonriendo, le parecía tan desagradable aunque… ella estaba esperando una respuesta y esa noche no se la había podido dar, lo único que había podido decir era un "no lo se" pero Sakura era la única que podía ponerlo tan nervioso y aunque se la pasaban peleando le agradaba el sentirse acompañado por ella, nunca antes había sentido algo así pero ahora que lo sentía era tan cálido que lo asustaba.

Cuando noto la mirada del castaño le regalo una sonrisa, aunque por eso se cortó con un pedazo de jarrón.

-Auch!

-Déjame ver… parece que fue un rasponcito, ven te pondré un curita

-Gracias Yukito

Corrió hacía donde estaban los dos y mirando desafiante al profesor tomo la mano de sakura.

-Yo la llevare a la enfermería

-De acuerdo, entonces iré por unos dulces

Ella lo veía tan confundida que ni siquiera noto cuando la comenzó a arrastrar por el pasillo hacía el baño donde estaban los curitas, bueno era justo que la ayudara si por su culpa se había cortado después de todo.

Una vez que le termino de poner el curita la volteo a ver intensamente

-¿Tengo algo?- se revisaba la cara en el espejo para ver si había comida o algo en su cara pero nada, entonces lo volteo a ver. Él tan solo la seguía observando fijamente, pero seguía sin entender que era eso que le hacía sentir era como… bueno la verdad no sabía como describirlo.

-No, solo pensaba en lo tonta que eres por cortarte con un pedazo de jarrón

-La culpa fue tuya, por estarnos espiando

-Yo no los estaba espiando solo estaba pensando en que…-hizo una leve pausa tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas- definitivamente tienes una fijación con los hombres mayores

-Jajaja ¿estas celoso? Pero déjame desilusionarte porque Yuki y yo solo somos amigos y lo de Eriol bueno eso es a parte.

Por alguna razón escucharla decir el nombre de ese hombre de pelo azulado le hacía sentirse realmente frustrado y hasta cierto punto ¿celoso? Pero le reconfortaba el saber que ella no pensaba en su profesor de esa manera, era como si un gran peso se le quitara del corazón.

-Bueno, debo irme a una clase- salió casi corriendo del sanitario y es que si se hubiera quedado unos minutos mas el rojo de sus mejillas hubiera pasado de ser un ligero rubor a un incendio. A paso lento se dirigió hacía su clase donde de seguro se la pasaría pensando en todo menos en lo que tenía que pensar y es que había algo que ocupaba sus pensamientos y tenía nombre propio.

{ { { { } } } }

Por unos instantes mientras él le ponía el curita había podido escuchar su corazón latir de estar tan cerca de él, desde el día que le había preguntado sobre el beso que no hablaban mucho y ahora que pensaba que le iba a dar una respuesta lo único que hacía era decirle que "tenía una fijación con los hombres mayores" pero el que sabía, la verdad es que Yukito le recordaba a alguien a quien ella quería mucho y el tenerlo cerca en verdad curaba un poco su corazón.

Salio de baño lentamente aún observando su dedo ¿pero que rayos hacía?! Si a ella no le gustaba Shaoran bueno la verdad le parecía molesto, odioso, tonto y hasta cínico pero entonces ¿Por qué deseaba en el fondo de su corazón que le dijera que el beso no había sido por diversión? ¿y si le gustaba? Sus mejillas ante el solo pensamiento adquirieron un tono carmesí el cual trato de disipar mientras se conducía a la habitación sucia que debía limpiar.

Entro y la verdad esperaba encontrarse con un desastre en potencia pero estaba todo bastante acomodado había algunas cosas tiradas por el suelo pero de eso a algo parecido a su habitación estaba muy lejos, comenzó tendiendo la cama las sabanas verdes que tenía eran muy bonitas y parecía que invernaba en lugar de dormir por los dos cobertores que usaba. Después de eso acomodo un poco los libros, sacudió los muebles y limpio las ventanas, ya solo faltaba lo mas importante y eso era aspirar la alfombra.

Estaba a punto de terminar con su labor de conectar la aspiradora cuando frente a ella se encontró con una fotografía tirada detrás del mueble del televisor, la cogió entre sus manos y una vez la tuvo enfrente se quedo observándola un buen rato, en el retrato estaba Shaoran mas pequeño en verdad que era encantador al parecer se encontraba en una entrega de premios de la escuela pero como es costumbre en las familias de dinero sus padres brillaban por su ausencia y él con el ceño fruncido sostenía solo en medio del escenario el gran trofeo, era una lastima que hubiera vivido solo durante tanto tiempo y si lo tuviera enfrente le habría dado un gran abrazo no sin antes decirle que nunca lo dejaría solo pero ¿Qué estaba pensando? Mejor seguía limpiando antes de que el polvo la hiciera pensar cosas extrañas de nuevo.

Bueno eso era todo por hoy ¡oh! Casi olvidaba la parte de debajo de la cama esa era fundamental, metió la aspiradora en vista de que no había nada grande debajo pero entonces algo se atoro, algo asustada la apago en seguida y se oyó un ¡plaff! Cuando algo callo dejando de ser succionado por el aparato ¡ay dios! Abría aspirado algún libro??

Se asomo debajo y ahí junto a la trompa de la aspiradora se encontró con un extraño cuaderno forrado con hojas de árboles y plástico encima, al principio pensó en ponerlo en la mesa y ya, después de todo esas no eran sus cosas pero se veía tan bonito que la curiosidad le ganó.

-¿Qué puede tener en un cuaderno así?- lo abrió en las primera hojas no había mas que hojas de cerezo marchitas en una bolsita y uno que otro dibujito tonto, pero entonces giro la pagina y… no le gusto para nada lo que encontró después, siguió viendo el cuaderno hasta que este calló de sus manos mientras algunas lagrimas corrían ya por sus ojos, ¿Por qué le dolía tanto darse cuenta de algo que era evidente?

&-&-&-&-&

Akane estaba ya dormida pues ya era muy tarde, pero su hermana no había aparecido por ningún lado después de la charla de la tarde, bueno hasta ese momento en que la puerta comenzó a abrirse y tras ella apareció la antes mencionada.

-Vaya, pensé que nunca vendrías

-Shhh vas a despertar a Akane- dijo poniendo un dedo en los labios

-Bueno- dijo en un tono mas bajo- ahora si me vas a contar?

-Debo llevar a mi hija a un lugar mas cómodo

-¡No! Ven acá. Si te vas estoy casi segura de que me voy a quedar igual

-De acuerdo pero debes estar lista para lo que te voy a decir a continuación

A manera de contestación Sonomi solo indico a su hermanita que se sentara a su lado, esta después de revisar que la niña estuviera bien dormida y acomodarla en el sillón hizo lo que se le pedía.

-Bueno primero que nada debo aclarar que Sakura, ella no es en verdad mi hija

-¡¿Qué?! Pero si se parece a ti… bastante

-Eso es mera coincidencia y la verdad a mi también me asombro muchísimo pero ella es una niña que Fujitaka trajo a casa en un día de tormenta, aun lo recuerdo haber llegado empapado con la pobre en brazos me dijo que la habían abandonado y que como yo ya no podía tener hijos tal vez una hermana era lo que Toya necesitaba.

-Pero entonces…

-¿me vas a dejar hablar o no?- la interrumpió como advertencia, la otra aunque bastante inconforme decidió guardar silencio hasta que terminara.

-Durante cuatro años en verdad la cuide como a mi propia hija pero luego- su mirada se torno perdida y aunque intento disimular sus ojos llorosos Sonomi se dio cuenta- luego se empezó a parecer mas y mas a nosotros, yo no me lo explicaba y hasta llegue a pensar que estaba loca así que comencé a investigar, pero a veces creo que hubiera sido mejor no hacerlo

Le ofreció un pañuelo para que secara las pequeñas lagrimas que ya habían comenzado a emanar de sus ojos, la otra aunque algo impresionada por que sus esfuerzos por disimularlo fueron en vano lo tomo para poder proseguir

-Bueno investigue tanto y al final descubrí que- un nudo se le formo en la garganta de solo recordar ese pasado que había tratado de encerrar en el convento tanto tiempo pero ahora que la puerta había sido abierta de nuevo ¿Qué mas podía hacer que afrontarlo?- Sakura era la hija de la amante de mi esposo, al principio me cuestione ¿Por qué no se quedo con su madre? Pero luego me entere que ella había muerto no hacía mucho de una sobredosis de droga, en ese momento lo odie como a nadie así que después de pensarlo mucho, una noche lo encare y aunque al principio lo negó todo al final tuvo que admitirlo.

-Aja, ahí fue cuando volviste a enviarme cartas

-Si, la verdad me sentía tan sola y enojada que tenía que hablar con alguien

-Pero ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

-No lo se, aun te tengo rencor y solo quería hablar con alguien, de eso a confiarte todo lo demás hay distancia

-Entiendo pero ¿entonces como fue que paso lo del convento?

-Eso pues, cuando le dije a Fujitaka que no pensaba soportarlo y que me iría de la casa me dijo que era muy irrazonable y que Toya me necesitaba, me propuso lo del convento y aunque no odiaba del todo a Sakura pues no era su culpa estuve de acuerdo, ella no se negó mucho ¿Cómo? Si no sabía nada aunque para Toya fue un duro golpe, así que esto queda entre las dos y nadie debe saberlo o el nombre Kinomoto se ensuciara

-Y entonces Akane… no se parece a tu esposo

-Digamos que es mi pequeña venganza por lo que sucedió aunque a ella la quiero mucho porque es el fruto de lo que tu si fuiste capaz de hacer y yo no.

-¿Y eso es?

-Seguir a tu corazón

Un silencio sepulcral inundo la habitación y solo fue interrumpido por la enfermera que entro a informar que debía irse pues ya era muy tarde, la menor de las hermanas se retiro dejando a la mayor con la cabeza hecha un lío por tanta información. Pobre Sakura, ella no tenía la culpa de nada y sin embargo había acabado pagando los platos rotos por los errores de sus padres.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba Fujitaka no parecía de los que son mujeriegos aunque esto probaba que hasta el mas recto cae ante la tentación, que lastima.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba eso pasaba casi siempre en la alta sociedad aunque no con el descaro de llevar a tu hija a casa pero lo mas probable era que con el corazón de pollo que tenía ese hombre no hubiera tenido otra opción ay de lo que uno se enteraba en una sola noche pero ahora que lo sabía ¿Qué debía hacer? Había prometido no comentarlo con nadie y no pensaba romper esa promesa pero tampoco podía permitir que la pobre chica fuera de nuevo recluida en un convento si no es que algo peor y ahora que lo pensaba ¿Dónde estaba Sakura? Desde que había despertado que no la veía.

&-&-&-&-&

Bueno ya lo tenía decidido en cuanto acabaran las clases iría a buscar a Sakura y le diría que ella era muy especial para él y que si la había besado era porque sentía algo por ella, no era lo mejor que había dicho en toda su vida pero al menos expresaba lo que ella le hacía sentir en alguna forma un poco extraña.

Cada una de las siguientes lecciones se le pasaron lentamente y por mas que veía el reloj este no parecía avanzar, cuando al fin llego la última dio gracias a Dios y en cuanto le dieron permiso para salir lo hizo tan rápido que hasta la misma profesora quedo sorprendida.

-Wei ¿sabes donde esta Sakura?

-Creo que hace poco estaba limpiando su cuarto señorito

-Gracias- corrió a su habitación y abrió la puerta de un solo golpe pero no había nadie tal vez estaba por ahí comiendo como siempre ya varias veces le había dicho que se pondría gorda pero ella siempre le contestaba "las personas como yo no engordamos porque tenemos un metabolismo rápido" ¡bah! Metabolismo rápido? Eso era una tontería pero lo que le encantaba era la enorme sonrisa que ponía cada vez que repetía eso.

Se asomo en la cocina y el comedor pero no estaba, ¿Qué cuando se había vuelto tan difícil para él no pensar en ella? Eso ni el mismo lo sabía, lo único que si sabía era que le encantaba ver esa radiante sonrisa todos los días, le encantaba la forma torpe como hacía las cosas y aunque odiaba admitirlo le encantaba que pudiera comprenderlo como nadie mas podía hacerlo.

Llego frente a la puerta de su habitación y estaba a punto de tocar cuando abruptamente se detuvo al escuchar unos sollozos ¿serían de ella? Estaba tan preocupado que sin siquiera tocar abrió la puerta y ella comenzó frenéticamente a limpiarse la cara al ver esto.

-Esto… yo solo me tome un pequeño descanso, en seguida vuelvo a trabajar

-¿Te sucede algo malo?- claro idiota ni modos que algo bueno y esta llorando de felicidad

-No, es solo que me entró una pelusa

-¿una pelusa?- a menos que fuera una pelusa muy grande para sacarle tantas lagrimas era la peor mentirosa del mundo.

-Bueno es que… no me hagas caso ¿a que venías?- se había controlado un poco y aunque el quería saber el motivo de su llanto sabía que cuando se ponía en ese plan ni con pinzas le sacaba la información.

-A…-dudo un momento tal vez no era el mejor momento para decirle a lo que venía- a darte las gracias por limpiar quedo muy bien

-Ah de nada, la verdad no estaba tan sucio como yo esperaba por cierto-dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa que apenas y sus labios aguantaban a mostrar- te ves muy bien con ese trofeo

¡Lo había visto! Y el que se había preocupado por tirar esa foto para que nadie la viera.

-Que puedo decir, siempre he sido muy guapo

-Eso lo se- su mirada se torno triste y aunque no tenía idea de porque él esperaba otro tipo de respuesta

-Oye…-dijo mientras tomaba el mentón de la chica y lo alzaba para que lo viera a los ojos- si estas así por algún idiota creeme que no vale la pena si hace llorar a una chica tan bonita

Los dos se sonrojaron y ella aparto la vista para no tener que verlo a los ojos, ¿acaso se estaba burlando de ella o algo parecido?

-Sakura yo he querido decirte que… lo del beso

-¡No digas nada mas!

-Pero ¿Por qué?

-Yo, no quiero saber porque lo hiciste solo quiero que quede como un recuerdo y ya

-¡No te entiendo! Acaso piensas que con no saberlo van a cambiar mis sentimientos

-¡¿Cuáles sentimientos?! De lastima o de burla

-No se porque piensas eso pero te juro que…

-Lo pienso porque es la verdad, alguien como tu, nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo

-¿Por qué dices esas estupideces?- trato de acercarse a ella pero contrario a lo que pensó que pasaría Sakura se alejo dando un manotazo

-Porque lo vi, vi el cuaderno y….

-¿El cuaderno?- Dios si se refería a ese cuaderno entonces estaba en un aprieto. Maldito cuaderno nunca debió haberlo empezado era mas como una manía pero ¿Qué podía hacer? En verdad que ¡esperen un momento! ¿había estado husmeando en sus cosas?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno como lo prometido es deuda aquí esta el capitulo nueve de "la joya del convento" antes del 19 de enero ; ) y como les ha pintado el año? Bien? Ojala porque he oído a mucha gente quejarse y aunque dicen que la crisis y todo eso animo! Que de peores problemas ha salido la humanidad ¿no? Bueno al menos eso pienso yo jejeje suena como a club de optimismo no? Es el resultado de tantos infomerciales nocturnos por el insomnio si aunque no lo crean cada vez que hay vacaciones es como si una maldición cayera sobre mi si alguien la pronunciara sería algo así como "no podrás dormir antes de las dos de la mañana" o algo así jajaja (no, no estoy loca) pero gracias a eso es que el capitulo estuvo listo a tiempo.

Bueno y dejándome a un lado que les pareció? Ahora si las dos hermanas se sinceraron y ya se descubrió porque Sakurita estaba en un convento, tenía tantas ideas en la cabeza para eso que no me decidía, hasta que me llego iluminación divina que les pareció? Espero que les haya parecido bueno y no digan "ay para esto espere ocho capítulos" por favor, su opinión importa.

Luego tenemos a Toya que llego buscando a su hermana y ya se quedo mejor pero es que como no hacerlo si la pobre Tomoyo dejo ir al amor de su vida o tal vez no? Porque si ustedes se imaginaron lo que yo me imagine entre ella y su primo hubo algo extraño en el pasado jojojo esa parte me gusta sobre todo porque eriol se quedo como el perro de las dos tortas XD pero bueno ya veremos como sigue la situación aquí.

Donde la situación esta mas difícil es en la mansión Li, ¿Qué será ese cuaderno que encontró sakura? ¿se lo imaginan? Si no tienen ni idea les digo que es…. Lo siento tendrán que esperar hasta el próximo capitulo jajaja pero tenía que encontrarlo justo cuando él estaba dispuesto a contestar otra cosa que no fuera el "no lo se" de la vez anterior. Puras complicaciones en esta historia.

Y sin mas que agregar me despido no sin antes desearles un "feliz regreso a clases" ¬-¬ lo cual dudo que sea posible y para los afortunados a los que todavía les quedan vacaciones… bueno suertudos.

Dejen muchos comentarios!! Por favor al menos para endulzarme un poco mi regreso a la escuela T – T. Feliz 2009!!

**Contestaciones: **

**Saku-Chan SSF****: **Bueno ya esta el capitulo y que te pareció? Espero bien porque por mas que le daba vueltas al asunto del convento cambie toda la idea original

^ - ^ lo se soy una indecisa de lo peor pero bueno, nos leemos en la próxima!!

**Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne****: **Bueno al final no lo dijo pero ahora esta peor jejeje yo se que han de decir ay dios ese niño le dijo que no sabía y ahora la atormenta con el cuaderno pero ya veras que todo se resolverá a su tiempo. Espero te siga gustando el fic y no dejes de dejar comentarios eh!! ^ - ^

**Lfanycka: **Gracias por el comentario, que bueno que te gusto la historia espero y siga siendo así por eso no dejes de comentar y nos seguimos leyendo.

**angie-badgirl****: **Bueno se volvió un "poco" malvada pero esperemos que en los próximos capítulos vuelva al buen camino y que ya no moleste tanto a nuestra pobre Sakurita jejeje espero te haya gustado el capitulo y gracias por los comentarios!!


	10. Despues de la tempestad ¿viene la calma?

**La joya del convento**

**Capitulo 10- Después de la tempestad ¿viene la calma?**

**Declaimer: CCS y todos sus personajes son de CLAMP, esta historia solo los toma prestados, hasta su terminación. = )**

Casi acababa con los deberes que se le habían encargado, con una gran sonrisa en su cara al comprobar que todos los rosales estaban listos se dirigió al salón para poner unas cuantas rosas en el florero.

En verdad que Akari era una persona maravillosa por dejarla ayudarle en las cosas del jardín aunque no era muy buena…

-Vaya veo que sigues trabajando con Akari que paciencia para aguantarte tanto tiempo, aunque las que no creo que aguanten son las pobres plantas

-Claro que no! Para tu información soy muy buena regándolas

-Tan difícil que es sostener la manguera- una sonrisa burlona se poso en los labios del chico lo cual logro irritarla de sobre manera

-¡Shaoran!

-¿Qué sucede? Sabes creo que me están dando ganas de darme un baño

Siempre decía cosas así y ¿Quién era la que tenía que preparar el baño? ¡ella! Por eso lo hacía para fastidiarle la vida, era capaz de bañarse diez veces al día con tal de hacerla preparar el baño diez veces. Era ¡tan molesto!

Subió las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto para prepararle su baño, entro y una vez estuvo de cuclillas frente a la tina abrió el grifo del agua para que se llenara.

El agua corría lentamente para ella, quería que la tina se llenara rápido o de lo contrario comenzaría a pensar en él, todo había vuelto a ser como antes y no dudaba que así se quedara pero ¿sería ella la única que pensaba en lo sucedido hacía unos días?. A su mente vinieron las imágenes de todas esa hermosas mujeres, todas de familias muy buenas, cuerpo con mas curvas que la carretera, rostros dignos de una revista de modelaje y sonrisas cautivadoras.

Aun recordaba esa sensación de inferioridad que la había invadido al encontrar sus fotos en ese cuaderno y no solo eso si no que todas habían sido novias de Shaoran ¿Qué como sabía eso? Bueno tal vez se debía al hecho de que tenía fotos de ellas en un cuaderno o a que al lado de esas fotos estaba su nombre, cumpleaños, nombre del padre, edad, día de inicio de la relación y termino y por último sus defectos, de hecho esto último era lo mas largo de la lista lo cual le pareció sumamente raro.

Tan solo con abrirlo y ver la primera foto supo que no debía seguir pero bien dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato, tan solo ver eso toda su esperanza se había ido al caño porque ¿Cómo podía competir contra ellas? Eran como diosas-o al menos así las veía ella- tan solo de recordarlo un vació enorme se formaba en su pecho…

-¡¡Sakura!!- otra alucinación ahora hasta escuchaba su voz en su cabeza y ya no se conformaba tan solo con la noche si no que también en el día lo oía- ¡¡Sakura!!

-¿Eh?- no era una alucinación como iba a serlo si estaba parado frente a ella gritándole pero ¿Por qué?... ahora se agachaba y ¡el agua!

-¡¿En que estas pensando?! Yo se que me odias pero de eso a inundar mi casa

-Lo-lo siento- sus mejillas ardían

-Eres un caso perdido

-Iré por un trapo para secar- él tan solo asintió y viendo el desastre que se había hecho sería necesario algo mas que un trapo

-Ya regrese- rápidamente se puso a tratar de limpiar el desastre, mojaba el trapo y luego lo exprimía Shaoran tomo una toalla y comenzó a hacer lo mismo ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan lindo? Si fuera un poco mas desagradable para ella sería mucho mas fácil odiarlo.

Pero justo ahora sentía unas inmensas ganas de besarlo, solo había pasado una vez pero no podía olvidar sus labios y ese sabor tan característico de él no era que hubiera besado a muchos antes de hecho el era el primero pero para ella era inolvidable y único.

Sus manos chocaron…

Rápidamente las apartaron ¿acaso los dos andarían en las nubes?

-Sakura… yo solo quiero decirte que nunca te compararía con ellas

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente entonces ¿no era la única que seguía dándole vueltas al asunto? De tan solo pensarlo su corazón dio un vuelco.

Debía seguir firme, el solo se burlaba de ella tan solo era un desliz, no podía querer a alguien tan inexperta como ella teniendo a esas "zorritas" en bandeja de plata era una trampa o tal vez la desecharía porque si había desechado a las modeluchas en tan poco tiempo de ella se cansaría en dos días.

Y es que las fechas en la libreta al principio eran años, luego meses y al final se reducían a semanas ¿Qué clase de relación era esa?

-No es que me importe mucho, la verdad me da igual si lo haces o no

Calmada, serena tenía que sonar lo mas natural posible aunque el nudo en su garganta casi la ahogaba al hablar.

-Solo quería que lo supieras y si me permites decirlo todas ellas no significaron nada para mi

Palabras muy profundas con poco significado, era como si un alcohólico le dijera a la botella que tiene en la mano que ella es especial cuando sabe que al rato cuando se acabe ya no será así.

-Ya me habías dicho eso ¿recuerdas? La vez pasada- trato de sonreír pero no pudo

-Es para que no lo olvides

Se levanto y dejo el trapo tirado en medio del baño, no podía seguir oyéndolo no quería lo único que quería era irse de allí tan solo olvidarse del dolor que atacaba a su corazón constantemente y regresar a su infancia feliz…

_¿Feliz? ¿Cuándo haz sido feliz? _

Cuando vivía en la mansión con Toya, papá y mamá, en ese tiempo era realmente feliz ¿no?

_¿Nunca te haz preguntado porque te refundieron en un convento? _

Toda su vida pero la madre superiora no sabía nada y obviamente sus padres no le darían una razón, asustada corrió tanto que cuando se dio cuenta ya se encontraba frente al piano en el salón de música.

Se sentó en el banco y comenzó a tocar de nuevo, ni siquiera miraba las teclas, la sabía a la perfección como no hacerlo….

_Era un verano demasiado caluroso como la mayoría en Japón, llevaba un vestido con un estampado un tanto peculiar y el sombrero que nunca faltaba en su cabeza a pesar de estar en casa " la presentación es muy importante" era lo que su madre siempre repetía._

_-Sakura ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? _

_-Es que el sol se ve mejor a esta hora ¿ves?_

_Su padre miro al horizonte y al comprobar que la pequeña tenía razón sonrió._

_-Papá ¿Por qué mamá llora tanto últimamente? _

_-Son cosas de adultos pequeña, no te preocupes- el semblante de su padre se había tornado serio y la sonrisa ya no adornaba su rostro – el profesor llegara en cualquier momento ¿Qué melodía estudian ahora? _

_-Claro de luna_

_-Con que Beethoven ¿no es muy serio para alguien tan pequeño?_

_-No, los clásicos son importantes o al menos eso dice el profesor _

_-Bueno tal vez se equivoca ¿Qué te parece si al rato después de tu clase vamos a comer un helado? Después de todo no hay instituto _

_-¿¡En serio?! Claro que quiero- desde que habían comenzado sus vacaciones que su padre estaba todo el tiempo posible con ella era todo lo contrario a como era normalmente porque la que estaba con ella cuidándola era su madre y ahora ella ni siquiera se le acercaba._

_Nunca sospecho la verdadera razón de ese comportamiento en su mente imaginaba que su madre y padre habían cambiado de personalidad o los habían cambiado en una nave espacial. Cuánta imaginación se podía tener de pequeño…_

_Después como lo había prometido su padre la llevo a comer el helado, le compro el mas grande e inclusive pidió chocolate encima pues sabía era su favorito._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_-Muy bien Sakura eso esta perfecto nunca habías tocado el piano tan bien _

_-¿En serio?_

_-Si, la verdad tienes mucho talento y aunque claro de luna no es muy complicada a tu edad esta muy bien_

_-Iré a decirles a mamá y papá_

_El profesor solo asintió y la niña salió corriendo rumbo al estudio donde normalmente estaban sus padres._

_Abrió la puerta como siempre sin siquiera tocar._

_-¡Me ha salido!- grito y de la emoción ni siquiera se dio el tiempo para notar que ellos estaban discutiendo _

_-¡Sal de aquí!_

_-¿Por qué? _

_-¡Solo largate!- retrocedió unos pasos asustada su madre nunca le había gritado de esa forma ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿haría algo mal? ¿sería una mala hija? _

_Esa noche se acostó tarde practicando la melodía que tanto le gustaba y acababa de aprender a la perfección sin saber que en unas pocas horas su vida cambiaría radicalmente y sin saber que esa sería la última pieza que aprendería a pesar de que amaba tocar el piano._

_Claro de luna… _

La pieza había acabado y de solo recordar esa noche sus ojos se llenaron de agua que no tardo en caer por sus mejillas ¿Cómo habían podido hacerle eso? Y aun mas importante ¿Qué había sucedido? Su casa en esos días estaba muy extraña pero ¡¿Por qué?!

Sus manos se apoyaron en sus rodillas y su cabeza se agacho lo cual hacía que las lagrimas cayeran en sus muslos. Había pensado que al salir del convento todo cambiaria pero no era mas feliz y ese nuevo sentimiento que pensó era la luz al final del túnel ahora la hacía sufrir mas que el estar encerrada.

-Señorita Sakura ¿Qué hace aquí llorando?

-Señor Wei ¿Por qué la vida es tan mala?

-La vida no es mala, las malas son las personas que nos rodean y nos hacen daño

-¿Las personas?

-Si- asintió limpiando con un pañuelo las lagrimas de la joven-cuando uno busca la felicidad es cuando mas obstáculos se encuentran pero si logra superarlos ya no le temerá a nada en la vida

-Pero…

-Aunque usted sea una monja si esa no es su vocación nadie puede obligarla

-¿Cómo sabe eso? Lo de la … monja

-Tal vez es por esos carteles suyos en cada esquina o los anuncios en la televisión

-¡¡Televisión!!

-Si, al parecer la están buscando hasta debajo de las piedras- una mirada preocupada se poso en sus ojos al escuchar esto- pero no se preocupe le aseguro que nadie la delatara en esta casa

-Gracias

-Pero no llore las muchachas bonitas no deberían llorar además al señorito no le gustaría verla así

-A el no le importo después de todo si no le importaban sus súper modelos ¿Cómo le voy a importar yo?

-Sabe a el nunca le gusto salir con las chicas, hasta hubo una temporada en que pensamos que era… usted sabe pero su madre insistía tanto en eso que para probar lo contrario comenzó a salir con una muchacha

-Nanami ¿no?

-Si, ¿ya vio el cuaderno verdad?- ella solo asintió- bueno salió con ella un tiempo aunque se la pasaba quejándose pero su madre en vez de enfadarse como el esperaba lo felicito por haber escogido a la hija de un productor tan impórtate… no recuerdo cuando fue que comenzó a salir con otras chicas pero todo son intereses usted sabe, si los chicos se ven felices los padres hacen tratos si no una empresa puede hundirse

-Lo se pero es algo tan cruel

-Pero es real por eso no se deje influenciar por lo que ve si no por lo que le dice su corazón

-Tal vez tenga razón

&-&-&-&-&

-¡¿Cómo que le perdieron la pista!?

_-Lo sentimos pero el coche fue encontrado en la carretera aparentemente abandonado_

-Y ¿no se supone que son los mejores en todo Japón?

_-Si, por eso ya confirmamos que le pertenece a los Li para ser mas concretos a su hijo _

-Lo dejo en sus manos

-_Si señora _

Cerró el celular bruscamente y luego se volvió a tender en el colchón ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser encontrar a esa niña? Los papeles en la mesa revoloteaban con el viento y mas de uno amenazo con salir volando por la ventana por tal motivo se levanto de su lugar y fue a cerrar. Miro los documentos detenidamente ¿sería correcto hacer eso? Ella siempre había deseado que esa niña no existiera pero ahora que no la podía ver le invadía un sentimiento de desesperación era como si no pudiera soportar la idea de que anduviera libre y feliz por el mundo.

Sakura había arruinado su matrimonio entonces era justo que ella arruinara su vida era un intercambio equivalente porque todo se paga tarde o temprano en esta vida, tomó el pequeño rostro de Akane entre sus manos ante el inevitable pensamiento de que ella también tarde o temprano tendría que pagar por sus propios deslices pero pasara lo que pasara ella se aseguraría de no abandonar a su pequeña.

No la dejaría sola en este mundo con un padre con el que ni siquiera comparte la sangre.

-Mamá ¿Qué sucede?- la niña se tallaba los ojos mientras trataba de enfocar a la persona delante de ella

-No es nada vuelve a dormir

-Mami ¿me vas a mandar a un internado?

-Claro que no ¿de donde sacas esa idea?- paso su blanca mano sobre la melena de la pequeña

-Es solo que vi los papeles en la mesa, esos de ahí y me asuste

-Esos son para tu hermanita ¿la recuerdas?

-¿La del hospital?

-Si, ella ha sido muy traviesa por eso tiene que ir allí

Una sonrisa invadió los labios de las dos al tiempo que Nadeshiko comenzaba a cantarle una canción de cuna a su hija la cual no tardo mucho en dormirse y entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo. Apago las luces y ella hizo lo mismo claro que no le fue fácil conciliar el sueño después de que había descubierto que su madre le escondía las cartas de su hermana.

Nunca había imaginado tal posibilidad pero era real y ahora que lo sabía no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de que hacer o que decir

Deseaba poder regresar el tiempo para darse cuenta y seguir a su corazón en vez de al tintineo de sus bolsillos ¿acaso era demasiado tarde para ser una persona normal? De las personas a las que no las comprometen y no tienen ya designado su futuro.

Bueno tenía que aceptar que le gustaba un poco ser así pero no todo el tiempo y esa noche era una de esas ocasiones en las que sentía la necesidad de salir y quitarse el apellido Kinomoto para divertirse sin responsabilidad ni restricciones.

Un pequeño bracito se poso sobre su regazo trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad, no, tenía que permanecer sobria para no cometer el mismo error que la estupida madre de Sakura ¿Qué clase de zorra se había buscado su esposo?

&-&-&-&-&

En el jardín la luz era tan intensa que por un momento dudo si la entrada estaba frente a ella o era solo una sombra confusa con forma de arco bueno si era una sombra como dicen golpe avisa ¿no?, para su suerte en verdad era el arco de flores que tanto le gustaba a la entrada del jardín de cerezos camino entre los rosados árboles no dejaba de sorprenderle nunca ver tantos congregados en un solo lugar al contrario era como si fuera la primera vez…

Se adentro hasta una parte donde un pequeño estanque relucía con la luz, los pequeños lirios acuáticos flotaban con tanta gracia que deseo ser como ellos en vez de ser tan torpe y es que apenas había retomado sus labores y una taza ya había acabado en el bote de la basura, ¿acaso era la maldición de la mala muchacha de servicio? Ella lo único que quería era ayudar pero todo le salía mal.

Mientras hacía sus conjeturas seguía caminando tanto que cuando al fin regreso a la realidad ya se encontraba en alguna parte del jardín desconocida para ella, sorprendida volteó a todos lados sin ver nada conocido alrededor.

Escucho a lo lejos un chirrido… tal vez eran las tijeras oxidadas de algún jardinero de seguro si lograba encontrarlo él o ella la llevaría fuera a la mansión.

Cuando al fin pareció acercarse al sonidito molesto le sorprendió encontrar un lugar hermosísimo donde el pasto parecía aun mas verde y las flores de cerezo estaban esparcidas por todo el piso alrededor de una fuente en la que unos tiernos pajaritos escupían el agua… wow lo que la gente con dinero podía hacer en su propio jardín!! Cerca de allí un pequeño kiosco se divisaba, no era alto al contrario solo era una cúpula y en el centro algo se movía, la curiosidad hizo que se acercara.

Cuando llego al lugar lo pudo ver bien ¡¡era el!!

Retrocedió "cuidadosamente" unos cuantos pasos tratando de huir de ese encuentro y sobre todo en ese lugar, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Sakura, se que eres tu

-Esto.. bueno yo…

-Se que no quieres verme pero al menos respondeme una cosa

Se quedo de piedra al escuchar la solemne seriedad en las palabras del chico, no era que nunca lo hubiera visto serio pero a ella nunca le había hablado tan rígido y acartonado.

-No es eso yo solo…- no pudo completar la frase pues el castaño se paro frente a ella haciéndola sentir que las piernas le flaqueaban y la voz se le escondía en algún lugar desconocido.

-Quiero que me digas si- pudo perfectamente distinguir el vivo sentimiento que se formaba en sus ojos marrones, la cautivaba tanto cuando adquirían ese color caoba que su mirada volaba directamente a ellos- no sientes nada por mi

-…-

-Quita el hecho de que sea un mujeriego, si es que así lo quieres ver, o el que tu seas una monja quita todo eso y como las personas que somos dime si en verdad te soy completamente indiferente

¿Qué si le era indiferente? Eso nunca!! Como podría serlo si era la primera persona que la veía como una mujer y no como la madre Teresa de Calcuta para que les diera esperanza a su vida pero ¿y si solo sentía esa extraña sensación en el pecho debido a eso? No quería lastimarlo pero una parte de ella quería volver a besarlo y conocer hasta el mas mínimo detalle de él, tal vez era muy egoísta lo que iba a hacer pero el hecho era que se sentía incapaz de negarse a esos ojos color caoba.

-La verdad es que… nunca había sentido algo así por alguien- sus labios se curvaron en una leve sonrisa llena de dudas y pánico- y no se si sea lo que pienso

-Si es algo que no te deja dormir antes de la una de la madrugada, que te hace hacer tonterías e inclusive te hace ser vulnerable ante esa persona entonces creo que hablamos de lo mismo.

No pudo ocultar la sorpresa en su rostro al escuchar estas palabras de los seductores labios de Shaoran y es que no era exactamente lo que le pasaba a ella pero se parecía mucho, eso hizo que su corazón se acelerara tanto que ya no le importaba el hecho de estar siendo buscada ni que este sentimiento fuera artificial, solo quería estar ahora con el y poder sentir su cálido abrazo inundarla.

-Creo que es algo así

-Podríamos probar algo

-¿Qué?

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de parpadear, sus labios estaban tan cerca de los de ella que sus respiraciones se volvieron una, instintivamente sus ojos se cerraron.

-Esto- sintió como sus manos se iban posicionando en su cintura, las suyas se alzaron y rodearon su cuello para un instante después sentir el contacto suave y delicado del beso, conforme iba avanzando sus labios se volvían mas demandantes hasta que sus bocas permitieron que sus lenguas interactuaran entre si, las manos de ambos ya revolvían insistentemente lo que estaba en ellas y a pesar de que trataban de no dejarse llevar fue imposible controlar el recorrido que estas extremidades comenzaron por la espalda del otro.

El aliento le faltaba pero no quería dejar de sentir el contacto de los labios del chico, quería prolongarlo y guardarlo tanto tiempo en su memoria como fuera posible, él parecía todo un experto, movía tan bien esa parte de su boca que ella no podía hacer mas que dejarse llevar por el momento y dejar que el torrente de emociones dentro de su ser fluyera.

Cuando pareció que él también iba a ponerse azul se separaron y con la respiración agitada, claro sin perder de vista los ojos del otro, una sonrisa de satisfacción se formo en sus rostros.

-Vaya… eres un buen besador

-Gracias, son años de practica

El rostro de Sakura se ensombreció notoriamente y él se lamento por tan desafortunado comentario.

-¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro

-Bueno ¿en serio esas chicas no fueron todas tu gran amor?

-Claro que no, ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-Es solo que detestaría besar a un chico que se enamora tan frecuentemente

-Es solo interés, al principio lo hice por molestar a mi madre

-Wei me lo dijo, pero lo que no entiendo aun es porque seguiste si no te gustaba

-Bueno, una vez que pruebas ciertas cosas es difícil dejarlas

-¿Cier-tas cosas?- fuera lo que fuera a lo que se estaba refiriendo no lo entendía, de hecho una expresión bastante graciosa de confusión domino su semblante

-Algún día, cuando crezcas, lo comprenderás

-¡Cuando crezca!

-Si, aun eres toda una niña por dentro

-Para tu información tengo 19 años señor "yo soy muy madura"

-Sigo diciendo que tienes una fijación por los hombre mayores- lo había dicho entre dientes pero era imposible ignorar ese comentario con el que ya la había molestado antes

-Claro que no, si no como me hubiera fijado en ti

-¿Cuántos años crees que tengo?

-¿17?- una de las manos de él fue a dar directamente en su frente de la incredulidad

-¡Tengo 20!

-¡20! Pero… pero

-No se en que momento pudiste imaginarte que tendría semejante edad

-Bueno es que como llevas materias que son como de preparatoria entonces yo pensé que bueno

-No, yo se que debería estar en la universidad pero mis padres creen que eso solo contaminaría mi mente además de que lo que necesito por ahora lo puedo obtener en casa

-Pero y la experiencia, ¿la convivencia? ¿Qué pasa con eso?  
-Nada, además ahora que estas aquí no necesito esas cosas

La tomo de la cintura y la pego a él como si de una muñeca de trapo se tratara provocando que las mejillas de la chica adquirieran un tono carmesí.

-¿En serio no te importa el hecho de que mi familia me odie y que me estén persiguiendo para convertirme de nuevo en monja?

-No, además que seas monja tiene sus beneficios

-¿Beneficios?

-Si, como ya dije antes lo entenderás cuando crezcas

-¡Shaoran!

-No es cierto, por ejemplo sabes hacer rompope y galletitas

-Eso es un estereotipo, estuve toda mi vida en el convento y te juro que no aprendí a hacer galletas de animalitos

Shaoran rió a carcajadas de solo imaginársela en la cocina tratando de darle forma de algo a una galleta, era simplemente imposible.

-Bueno nadie es perfecto- luego de eso deposito un suave beso en la cabeza de la castaña para luego sentarla en el columpio junto a él para balancearse suavemente mientras el aire soplaba ligeramente.

-Te quiero Shaoran

&-&-&-&-&-&

No era muy tarde para ver una película y sin embargo Toya ya se había quedado dormido en su hombro para la mitad cuando la joven corría despavorida en medio de la oscuridad, lo acomodo en el sillón y le puso una manta encima.

Era increíble el pensar que la imagen de su primo se hubiera deformado tanto en su cabeza lo recordaba menos guapo y con la voz menos varonil, en parte se debía al hecho de que no lo había visto en bastante tiempo pero sus recuerdos eran muy vagos en cuanto a lo mucho que le encantaba estar con él.

Un hecho es que ahora que volvían a estar juntos recordaba perfectamente sus mejores momentos, sus estruendosas risa, su aterciopelado pero osco tacto, sus maravillosos ojos negros como el ébano, la forma sarcástica que ocupaba todo el tiempo en sus comentarios y sobre todo recordaba sus… labios.

Se acerco un poco a ellos, acaricio la comisura de estos con los dedos, no era un tacto muy cercano era mas como un ligero toque que apenas y los rozaba, no quería despertarlo por error pero es que deseaba tanto… ¿Qué? ¡¿En que cosas estaba pensando?! Se alejo del sillón rápidamente sacudiendo la cabeza insistentemente, estaba a punto de entrar a la cocina cuando alguien toco a la puerta.

Se puso un suéter y salió a encontrarse con la persona, al abrir encontró el rostro que menos deseaba en estos momentos.

-¿Qué deseas?

-¿Puedo pasar?

-No- hizo casó omiso de su respuesta y se abrió camino hasta la puerta principal donde Tomoyo se volvió a interponer en su camino- mejor platiquemos aquí

-De acuerdo, ¿haz sabido algo de tu primita?  
-No la verdad es que sería muy tonto de su parte si regresa sabiendo que casi se lleva a MI novio

-Por lo que escuche tu y él ya no son nada- Naoko entrecerró los ojos en espera de una respuesta o un gesto delator pero no había emoción alguna en el rostro de la chica, se mantenía inexpresivo a mas no poder

-Si, tienes razón el ya no es mi prometido

-Es una lastima, tan bonita pareja que hacían

-Bueno vamos al grano ¿si?

-De acuerdo no es necesario enojarse, a lo que yo venía es a decirte que la carta ya no tarda en llegarle a la niña esa, estate lista para una llamada

-¿Todavía no llega?

-No, al parecer hubo problemas en el correo por un cambio de gerencia o algo así

-Bueno me estaré preparada para la llamada y dar mi a poyo incondicional

-Entonces me retiro y te dejo encargado el asunto de Sakura Kinomoto ya mas adelante me tocara a mi actuar ¿o te arrepentiste de tu venganza?

-No

-Me retiro- la mujer de pelo corto salió tan rápido como había entrado, Tomoyo cerro de nuevo la puerta y entro en la casa frotándose con las manos para calentarse un poco, una sombra se poso sobre ella y cuando volteo arriba se encontró con el ceño fruncido de cierto hombre.

-¡¿Qué significa esto Tomoyo?!

-¿No…no se de que hablas?

-Creo que no tengo suficiente cerilla en los oídos como para no saber que tu estas planeando algo contra mi hermana, ¡Sabes donde esta verdad!

-Yo…yo…

-¡Vamos responde!- la ira era tan evidente que tenía miedo, miedo a contestar y volver a perderlo, miedo de que sus planes en verdad hubieran sido descubiertos

-¡Si! Se donde esta Sakura, pero no te lo dije porque…

-¡¿Por qué?!

-¡¡¡Porque no quería que te fueras!!!

-Querías retenerme pero para que, tu y yo hace mucho que no tenemos nada

-Pero lo tuvimos, no entiendo porque te fuiste

-Lo hice porque era lo mejor, además ese no es el tema, ¿Por qué me ocultaste el paradero de mi hermana?

-Si que es el tema en aquel entonces igual solo me hablabas de Sakura, sakura esto, sakura lo otro sabes lo difícil que eso es para mi, no solo tu también Eriol todos la ven solo a ella

-¿De que estas hablando?- sus gritos iban acompañados de tanto dolor que a Tomoyo se le comenzaban a escapar unas cuantas lagrimas, odiaba gritar y mas siendo una persona tan serena pero era imposible no hacerlo si él lo estaba haciendo ¿Cómo competir con su voz sin gritar si el igual gritaba?

-Eriol igual se fue tras ella como un perrito faldero y luego de seguro ella lo rechazo por eso regreso, seguro fue por eso

-No, no lo puedo creer

-Pues mas vale que lo creas porque así paso, por eso yo quiero esa venganza, ella me quito a las dos personas que mas quería y ahora estoy sola- después de esta última frase un montón de lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas formando hilitos de agua

-¿Eriol y quien?

-¡Tu! Idiota, ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste ese día que te fuiste?

-Si, pero yo estoy aquí para ti, yo nunca me fui en verdad- las lagrimas de su prima eran tan frecuentes que no pudo evitar sentir cierto dolor en el pecho y darle un ligero abrazo, ahora su camisa comenzaba a mojarse lentamente y aunque quería sacar todo el enojo que lo que acababa de escuchar le producía tuvo que reprimirlo para calmar a la mujer.

-¿No lo entiendes? Creo que yo nuca te deje de querer incluso ahora creo que te sigo queriendo, ¿Por qué te fuiste? – la aparto de su lado en un instante

-¡Porque somos primos!

-Eso no te importo cuando me quitaste la virginidad o es que acaso lo olvidaste

-Claro que no- de solo recordar eso el estomago se le revolvió y es que no lo olvidaba de hecho cuando se refería a que lo habían sacado de una obsesión se refería a ella, ella su prima había sido la primera mujer que había sido suya fue increíblemente difícil darse cuenta de que estaba obsesionado con ella no fue hasta que su padre se entero y hablo seriamente con él y prácticamente lo obligo a dejarla que pudo salir de allí.

Demasiado confundido para pensar bien tomo su chaqueta y salió de la casa dando zancadas en vez de pasos.

-¡¡¡Toya!!!

Ni siquiera tuvo la fuerza para voltear a verla, no quería que ese sentimiento que había reprimido por tanto tiempo volviera a florecer, lo único que quería era recordar que ella era su prima y aquello estaba mal.

Recordaba aun las palabras de su padre y se sentía horrible por haber hecho cosas como esa, tenía que salir del pueblo ahora mismo, ya se tomaría su tiempo para encontrar a su hermana por ahora lo mas importante era cerrar su mente y no pensar en el hermoso rostro que invadía por ahora su cabeza.

- - - - - -- -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hi! Hi!

Ok como has estado?? Espero y muy bien y mucho menos atareados que yo, con eso me refiero a sin exámenes, para que hayan podido leer tranquilamente el capitulo 10 de este fic, ay que emoción ya el capitulo 10!!! ; - ; gracias por seguir leyendo hasta aquí aunque no sea la mejor historia de la pagina (lo cual se nota en el bajo numero de comentarios) muchas gracias en serio por el apoyo de las personas que capitulo con capitulo me dejan saber su opinión.

Bueno creo que me puse sentimental ahora pasando a la historia creo que ya hacía falta un poco de romance y nuestra pareja principal es la primera que empieza con la cadena pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Los investigadores de Nadeshiko le pisan los talones a Saku y aunque ahora parece que la tempestad se calmo tal vez el dicho sea después de la calma viene la tempestad jajaja pero bueno disfrutemos de este capitulo en el que para estos dos el amor esta en el aire, aunque para otros las cosas empeoran como es el caso de Tomoyo y Toya ¿acaso seguirán enamorados? ¡pero es su prima! O a menos eso es lo que él piensa y por eso prefiere salir huyendo del lugar ¿Qué les tendrá deparado el destino? Nadie sabe nadie supo y aquí se despide esta escritora de fics con poca demanda bueno nos leemos en el próximo capitulo!!

PD: Perdón por no contestar los comentarios en este capi pero aun tengo exámenes, prometo contestarlos mas tarde palabra de estudiante

PD2: Si tienen tiempo y quieren desperezarse un poco ¡¡pasen a mi otro mini fic!! Se llama como un iceberg me dio mucha tristeza que casi nadie comentara pero si lo agregaran a sus favoritos!! Ay que se le va a hacer pero bueno pasen y si pueden dejen su opinión pueden incluso decirme que mejor no escriba fics cortos porque me salen terribles XD espero no jojojo.

Ok me despido ahora si y sigan leyendo y comentando!!


	11. ¡Toya!

**La joya del convento**

**Capitulo 11-¡Toya!**

**Declaimer: CCS y todos sus personajes son de CLAMP, esta historia solo los toma prestados, hasta su terminación. = ) **

Las gotas caían insistentemente en el parabrisas, era difícil conducir en estas condiciones y pensar que si fuera por el Sakura estaría para siempre en su casa pero según ella era muy importante ver a su hermano.

Su querido hermano… lo había mencionado mas de 30 veces desde que recibió la carta.

¿Qué cual carta? Bueno esta mañana soleada y alegre, una carta llego hasta la casa de los Li, el señor Wei como siempre entrego toda la correspondencia excepto esa que pertenecía a Sakura, ella muy sorprendida la recibió y abrió encontrándose con la sorpresa de que su hermano se encontraba en casa de su prima esperándola.

-¿Estas segura de lo que dice?- pregunto sorprendido Shaoran al enterarse de tal información

-Por supuesto, Tomoyo nunca me mentiría

-Entonces…

-Pienso ir esta misma tarde a verlo

-¡No!- no estaba siendo aprensivo ni nada por el estilo pero no quería que se fuera, ella solo lo miro bastante confundida

-Pero es mi hermano y yo lo extraño mucho

-Quiero decir que no vayas sola, yo te acompaño- ella sonrió tan angelicalmente que al final no pudo negarse y acabo aquí, conduciendo en medio de la lluvia con el radio a todo volumen.

Eso era hasta que la lluvia se puso tan pesada que tuvo que orillarse y detener el carro al no poder ver nada por el cristal. Apoyo su cabeza en el volante.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si, es solo que no se ve nada con esta lluvia

-Entonces esperemos aquí hasta que se quite

-Si, es lo que estaba pensando- ella aun algo preocupada toco la frente de Shaoran y la de ella para ver si tenía fiebre

-No, estas normal pero siento que algo te molesta

-No tal vez este algo cansado con eso de que ayer tuve lección extra

Sakura no volvió a decir nada mas tal vez ya hasta estaba dormida o al menos eso pensaba él hasta que la vio recostada en sus piernas

-¡¿Qué sucede?! –se había llevado un gran susto al sentirla tan cerca de _esa _parte

-Es que sigo pensando que algo te molesta y a mi no me engañas- puso una cara graciosa a lo cual el chico no pudo mas que reír muy fuerte- no te rías

-De acuerdo, me atrapaste- dejo de reír y en su lugar la anterior tristeza volvió- tu ¿no te iras a ir con tu hermano?¿o si?

La chica cerró los ojos y recordó la importante promesa que le había hecho a su hermano ya algún tiempo atrás.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

_-Entonces en verdad piensas escaparte!_

_-Baja la voz Toya, alguien podría escucharte _

_-No importa, ¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir semejante plan?- la cara de preocupación de su hermano le indicaba que no debía irse pero…_

_-Vamos hermano, crees que me gusta estar encerrada aquí y llevar todos los días esta ropa?_

_-Pues no pero…_

_-Tu me prometiste averiguar el porque de mi encierro y hasta ahora no me haz dicho nada_

_-Es que esto requiere tiempo_

_-¡¿Cuánto tiempo crees que ha pasado?! _

_-No te lo puedo decir monstruo! Es algo demasiado…delicado_

_-Entonces me iré, solo pido una razón para estar aquí pero no la hay entonces ¿para que estar en un lugar al que solo estoy forzada a permanecer?_

_-De acuerdo, pero prométeme que cuando las aguas se hayan calmado un poco y ya no se hable tanto de esto vendrás conmigo al extranjero _

_-¿Al extranjero?_

_-Si, hace poco les dije a mis padres que me iré a vivir allá en cuanto me den mi pasaporte _

_-¡En serio! Entonces es una promesa del dedo chiquito _

_-Lo que digas monstruo _

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

Estaba tan contenta en ese entonces con la idea de irse al otro lado del mundo que no se lo pensó dos veces antes de decir que si pero ahora, ahora estaba Shaoran…

Abrió de nuevo los ojos y se encontró con las pupilas marrones frente a su rostro.

Trato de reincorporarse pero el la detuvo.

-No te levantes, quiero estar un rato mas así

Se veía tan tierno así, tenía ganas de saborear esos labios que ahora estaban a menos de treinta centímetros de los de ella, si no fuera porque el volante estaba en el medio de seguro ya lo habría hecho.

-Sakura

-¿Qué pasa?

-No te vas a ir de mi lado ¿verdad?

¡Dios! Cuanto le había costado decir esas palabras, se sentía tan poco masculino… pero al menos ahora había exteriorizado lo que sentía ¿no?

Pero no hubo respuesta ella simplemente se reincorporo y se dedico a ver por la ventana como caían las gotas, acaso ¿¡pensaba irse?!

Ella por su parte estaba peor, no sabía que decir su sueño era ser libre y el irse al extranjero definitivamente encajaba con ese sueño pero por otro lado quería mucho a Shaoran, los últimos tres días había sido tan dulce y atento que podía jurar haberse derretido en un par de ocasiones ante él.

-¡¡¿Te iras?!!

-No lo se, yo…

-Sakura se que no ha sido por mucho tiempo pero … ¿no sientes que me amas?

-Claro que te amo pero…- ¿Cómo saber si era una respuesta sincera? Si ni siquiera podía verle los ojos al ella estar volteada.

Entonces se volteo y aunque no había ni una lagrima en sus ojos una tristeza enorme los inundaba.

-¿Pero?

-Mi sueño es ser libre, poder andar por el mundo libre y conocerlo todo, tal vez nunca te lo había dicho pero eso es lo que yo mas anhelo

-Entiendo, entonces yo no tengo lugar en ese sueño

-Claro que si- la delicada mano de la chica acaricio la mejilla de él, los dos miraban en los ojos del otro y solo veían tristeza pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Si cumplir su sueño tenía un precio tan alto.

-¡Lo tengo! Vamonos juntos a recorrer el mundo- estaba tan emocionado ente la idea que no podía contener su alegría

-Pero ¿y la empresa de tus padres?¿tus clases?

-Aun tengo un año libre para hacer lo que quiera, planeaba ir a la universidad a obtener un titulo pero… eso lo puedo hacer después

-Eso es ¡genial!- lo abrazo tan fuerte que el pobre ya se estaba poniendo azul, cuando al fin lo dejo libre noto esto y se disculpo varias veces aunque él solo le respondía con una sonrisa.

-Shaoran gracias por hacer esto por mi, la verdad creo que no me lo merezco

-Tu te mereces eso y mas- tomo su barbilla y la alzo lentamente hasta que pudo apreciar perfectamente sus dos hermosas esmeraldas.

Ella al ver la decisión en sus ojos no pudo evitar el acercarse hasta que sus bocas se tocaron, al principio solo se dedico a esparcir besos en los labios del chico, lentamente uno a uno mientras él solo permanecía inmóvil sintiendo ese suave y delicado tacto.

No tardo en querer mas por lo que la detuvo, ella se sorprendió bastante, pensó que tal vez estaba un poco molesto y le desagradaba que hiciera eso pero al verlo a los ojos tan solo vio lo mucho que el deseaba todo lo que viniera de ella.

Se volvieron a acercar y esta vez él no tardo mucho en besarla explorando cada rincón de su boca con tanta intensidad que el calor comenzó a subir en sus cuerpos, los dos movían con ansiedad sus manos y cuerpos, estaban el uno sobre el otro a pesar de que la palanca de velocidades no era muy cómoda pero eso no los detuvo.

Sakura estaba experimentando sensaciones que nunca antes había sentido, era placentero e incomodo, suave y agresivo, expresivo e insensible, todo al mismo tiempo y a pesar de todo no podía detenerse, sus manos ya comenzaban un peligroso viaje por toda la espalda de él, sentía las de su novio deslizarse rumbo a sus pechos y su boca besar su cuello con vehemencia, no supo en que momento pero de pronto su blusa había desaparecido haciéndole sentir frío en la parte superior de su cuerpo.

-Sha…Shaoran

La voz se le cortaba bastante pero aun así la escucho y dejo de besar a la chica para levantarse un poco y poder ver su rostro.

-¿Qué sucede?- al decir esto acaricio de nuevo la mejilla de este y bastante sonrojada se dispuso a hablar

-Es que creo que esto no esta bien…

-¿Por qué? Yo te amo y tu me amas ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

-Porque la iglesia dice que…- se hecho a reír de solo escucharla tan inocente y tierna diciendo estas palabras

-Y me lo dice la monja que se escapo del convento- la nota irónica en su voz hizo que Sakura se relajara un poco mas y aun con algunas dudas volvió a besar la boca de Shaoran, adoraba el sabor a chocolate que esta tenía y el embriagante perfume que su cuerpo despedía.

Tal vez la iglesia estaba equivocada, ¿Cómo podía ser pecado algo así?

&-&-&-&-&-&

Al menos la lluvia había cesado, entro en la casa sigilosamente pero no se escuchaba nada, tal vez no había nadie. Estaba a punto de irse cuando escucho un cuchicheo en la planta alta, subió las escaleras lentamente hasta llegar y pudo ver que no era un cuchicheo, dos personas discutían fuertemente en la planta alta.

-¡¿Qué planeas hacerle?!

-Nada, solo le dije eso a Naoko para tranquilizarla

-Tranquilizarla!! Tomoyo te conozco bien y se que tu te vengaras por lo que te hizo tu noviecito cueste lo que cueste

-Eso no es cierto, Eriol y yo ya teníamos problemas antes, el que ella sea la gota que derramo el vaso no tiene nada que ver

-A mi eso no me importa, lo que yo quiero saber es que le va a hacer Naoko

-No te lo diré

Toya ya bastante desesperado la tomo de la muñeca fuertemente, inclusive el podía sentir que la lastimaba pero ¡al diablo! Esta no era su prima dulce y carismática, que mas daba si la lastimaba o no.

-¡Suéltala! – Eriol a pesar de que no quería ser descubierto salió a la defensa de la mujer al ver que esto ya estaba pasando a mayores.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- vaya, el que había salido a la defensa y ella solo le gritaba bueno era lo menos que se podía esperar después de lo ocurrido.

Los tres se miraron confundidos por la interrupción, Toya por su parte soltó a su prima y esta al verse libre se dedico a revisar su muñeca.

-¿Estas bien Tomoyo?- El ojiazul corrió donde se encontraba la chica y le ayudo a examinar su brazo

-Te espero en la sala y mas vale que me respondas

El hombre de pelo negro bajo apresurado las escaleras dejando a los ex novios solos en medio del pasillo.

-Estoy bien gracias- por un momento la amatista y él se quedan viendo, pueden leer en sus miradas que sienten dolor, mucho dolor y que ninguno de los dos esta aun listo para hablar de ello sin embargo…

-Tomoyo, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Quién es él? ¿Por qué esta tan enojado?

-El es mi primo- La ve con sorpresa pero ella solo deja caer algunas lagrimas al suelo mientras el intenta limpiarlas, necesitaba alguien con quien hablar, desahogarse y Eriol era el único cerca

-¿Tu primo? Pues no parece que sean primos por como se trataban la otra vez

-Eso es porque…-se interrumpió ella misma ¿estaba a punto de contarle a su ex novio sobre la relación que tuvo con su propio primo? No, eso nunca sucedería- no importa, de todas formas el pasado es el pasado

Luego de eso un arremedo de sonrisa trato de colarse en sus labios sin mucho éxito pues las lagrimas opacaban este gesto.

-Sabes creo que soy un hombre muy tonto

-Eso ya lo se- bueno se esperaba otra respuesta pero esta chica si que era directa

-Quiero que me des otra oportunidad ¿recuerdas el bachillerato?

-Como no recordarlo

-Si, ¿recuerdas cuando me declare?

-Bueno si mas mal no recuerdo fue en esa fiesta de primavera

-¿Recuerdas lo que sentías entonces?

-Sentí una gran felicidad y calidez sobretodo cuando me abrazaste

-Si, yo estaba tan nervioso que casi tiro a Yoko de la terraza- ella sonrió ante el recuerdo de una muy asustada Yoko pendiendo del brazo de Eriol porque la había empujado sin darse cuenta

-Tienes razón ese fue un día muy raro pero tu estabas saliendo con Naoko en ese tiempo, me puse muy triste cuando lo descubrí

-Pero al final te elegí a ti y eso es lo que importa

-Sabes necesito pensar un poco las cosas, no creo que dejar a Naoko pero coquetear con otras chicas a mis espaldas sea precisamente elegirme- estaba avergonzado y mucho, es verdad que siempre se le iba la pata en esas cosas y lo tachaban de mujeriego pero él en verdad solo la quería a ella… solo a su pequeña amatista

-Pequeña, sabes que yo solo te amo a ti- sus ojos parecían sinceros pero ella se negaba a creer, ella lo quería pero también a Toya y aunque este no la correspondía no podía evitar sentir las cosas que sentía cuando estaban juntos, y Eriol, él era todo lo que siempre había deseado pero le dolía mucho su traición sobre todo le dolía su orgullo.

Se levanto del piso donde estaba sentada y salió corriendo rumbo a la cocina sin siquiera ver la reacción del ojiazul.

Una vez allí escribió una nota, tomo las llaves de su auto, todo el dinero en el cajón y se fue.

Toya al escuchar el carro arrancar trato de seguirlo pero no pudo, tan solo vio como este se desvanecía en el horizonte mientras iba a toda velocidad, junto a el no tardo en aparecer el otro hombre que estaba en casa de Tomoyo.

-Genial señor interrupciones ahora ya no me dirá nada sobre Naoko

-Si usted no la hubiera lastimado yo nunca habría interrumpido

Los dos se miraron desafiantes

-No vales ni mi tiempo

-Puede que no pero podría aclararme un punto antes de irse

-¿Quién dijo que me iba?

-¿Ustedes tuvieron algo en el pasado no es así?

-Ella es solo mi prima-dijo el mayor de los Kinomoto desviando la mirada

-Ya veo, bueno entonces me paso a retirar, espero que usted haga lo mismo por respeto a la casa de mi amada Tomoyo

Al escuchar la palabra "amada" algo le vino a la mente algo que hizo que lo tomara de las solapas y lo pusiera contra la pared.

-¡Tu! Ahora que recuerdo tu cerdo infeliz mujeriego te fuiste tras mi hermana

-¿Su hermana? No se a que se refiere

-Oh no, si que lo sabes, bonita de ojos verdes, pelo castaño ¡era una monja!

Este hombre es… el hermano de Sakura pensó antes de recibir un golpe por parte del mencionado dejándolo caer después estrepitosamente al suelo.

-¿¡Donde esta ella!? Tu debes saberlo

-No lo se y aunque lo supiera no se lo diría a su hermano que acaba de golpearme- con el dorso de la mano se limpio la sangre que ahora brotaba de su labio inferior.

El agresor aun mas furioso entro en la residencia yendo directamente a la cocina por un vaso de agua pero es que ese hombre de pelo azul realmente lo sacaba de sus casillas!! No solo era el ex prometido de su prima-lo cual lo molestaba bastante- si no que había estado enamorado de su hermana de su pequeña hermanita!!!

Puso el vaso sobre la mesa casi rompiéndolo en el proceso y fue ahí que vio la nota, la tomo entre sus manos y la leyó:

_Toya lo siento mucho nunca quise lastimarte ni a ti ni a Sakura, creo que fue mas como un impulso como el de aquella vez pero por favor ella viene hacia acá en cuanto llegue llevatela muy lejos Naoko va a llamar a la policía en cuanto ella cruce la entrada al pueblo es… para cobrar la recompensa._

_Gracias por este maravilloso tiempo- Tomoyo_

La caligrafía era pésima y algunas manchas de agua corrían la tinta. Esto hizo que el corazón le diera un vuelco pero el tiempo corría y si sakura venía debía planear algo.

&-&-&-&-&

-Listo, ya estamos aquí en casa de tu querida prima

-Basta, ¿eso fue un sarcasmo?

-Depende de cómo lo veas- después de eso el chico deposito un dulce beso en sus labios

-Sabes lo de hace rato…

-Si no hubiera sido por esa patrulla ahora estarías mucho mas feliz creeme

-¡Shaoran!-su cara se torno roja y a pesar de que hacia una hora había estado a punto de tener sexo con su novio ahora le asustaba un poco la idea, no es que una monja no tenga educación sexual de hecho es como en casi todos lados solo que con una idea de lo "malo" que es mas arraigada.

-¿Por qué crees que estaría mas feliz mocoso?

-Eso es simple…

-A si ¿Por qué?- esa voz a sus espaldas se le hacía increíblemente familiar a la chica, un poco menos ronca y juraría que era la de…

-¡¡Toya!!

-Monstruo!- ambos hermanos se miraron un rato, al parecer ambos querían abrazarse pero ninguno se acercaba hasta que Sakura lo hizo, lo rodeo con sus brazos tan fuerte que si hubiera sido mas alta lo hubiera ahorcado lastima que solo le llegaba al hombro.

-¿y este quien es?

-Shaoran el es mi hermano, Toya Kinomoto

El muchacho al oír esto se puso pálido como el papel, y pensar que hacía un momento estaba a punto de decirle que él y su novia estaban a punto de…

-Sakura ¿Quién es este mocoso?

-Ya te dije que es Shaoran

-¿Shaoran? Que nombre tan raro ¿Cómo se pronuncia?

Mientras los hermanos KInomoto discutían sobre este asunto tan relevante el joven parado junto a ellos sentía como una vena saltaba de su cabeza ¡¿Por qué demonios discutían sobre eso?! Y aun mas importante ¡¿Por qué su novia no había dicho ya que eran novios?!

Se acerco lentamente sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta y en menos de un parpadeo tomo a SU novia de la cintura en una pose bastante insinuante, la oji verde se sorprendió mucho pero contrario a la dulce sonrisa que esperaba una mueca de horror cubría su hermoso rostro.

-Shaoran- una gota ya resbalaba por su nuca- no creo que esto sea una buena idea…

-¿Por q…?- ni siquiera pudo terminar la pregunta.

Toya se le abalanzo encima, él se defendía bastante bien pero debía admitir que su cuñadito era fuerte, la chica solo gritaba horrorizada intentando-sin resultados- detener a esos dos.

-¿Qué quieres con mi hermana maldito mocoso?

-Ella… ella- un golpe en el labio le impidió decir lo que fuera que iba a decir

-¡No permitiré que la lastimes!

Otro golpe estaba a punto de caer en la hermosa cara del castaño cuando Toya se paralizo y pareció recordar algo, se reincorporo y tomo a sakura del brazo, esta no opuso mucha resistencia pues estaba impactada, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y una mueca de angustia.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí- la subió al coche y un segundo después arranco dejando a su novio tirado en el patio de Tomoyo.

Cuando al fin el joven se dio cuenta de que ya no lo golpeaban y de que estaba solo en medio del patio se levanto solo para ver como el coche dejaba la casa.

¡¿Qué sucedía?! Hacia menos de un minuto estaba siendo golpeado sin razón alguna y ahora se iba!!

Y sakura ¡¡sakura!! ¿estaba con el? ¿prefirió irse con su hermano? Un enojo enorme se apodero de él y aunque le dolía todo el cuerpo se subió al coche para seguir a esos dos. Nadie despreciaba al heredero de los Li!

-¡Hermano que haces! Tengo que regresar

-Ni pensarlo, Tomoyo me dijo que una de sus amigas iba a llamar a la policía en cuanto entraras a la ciudad, por eso debo sacarte de aquí

-Pero…Shaoran

-Monstruo no es tiempo de pensar en esas cosas, debemos irnos antes de que Naoko sepa que estas aquí

-¡No! Quiero regresar

-Ni hablar, no voy a arriesgarme a que te metan de nuevo ahí

-¡¡Toya!!

-Mira, ahí viene atrás de nosotros

-¿En serio?- la castaña miro por el espejo retrovisor y en efecto vio el flamante auto del chico detrás del de ellos, eso la tranquilizo un poco pero sabía que debía estar enojado por dejarlo ahí

-Monstruo-su hermano la miro seriamente- ese es tu…¿novio?

-Si- la palabra otro poco y no salía de sus labios pero cuando lo hizo pareció aliviarla, el hecho de que su hermano lo supiera era algo que quería hacer desde el principio

-Vaya, nada mas sales del convento y ya te conseguiste un mocoso tonto

-Shaoran no es tonto además el dice que me quiere

-Sabes siento que lo he visto en alguna parte

-Tal vez, es el hijo de los Li

-¡De los Li!- el auto se freno en seco y si no fuera porque los dos llevaban el cinturón de seguridad probablemente habrían acabado golpeándose en el parabrisas

-Toya ¿¡porque frenas así?!

La miro detenidamente por unos segundos, ella se asusto y a pesar de que le hubiera gustado saber que pensaba no tenía la menor idea, luego sus labios parecieron moverse.

-No, no deberías salir con él

-¿Por qué?

-Es una persona que no te traerá nada bueno Sakura! Esta en las portadas de sociales, el mayor mujeriego, el padre de los rompecorazones, inclusive yo he leído esas revistas.

-Eso lo se pero… el dijo que ellas no significaban nada, que yo era diferente

-¿Por cuánto tiempo serás diferente?

- - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

hola!!

Jejeje lamento la demora se que paso mucho tiempo y no tengo excusa =( lo se, estuvo la influenza y si, no fui a clases y fácilmente pude haber escrito el capitulo pero el estar encerrada no deja nada bueno… sobre todo si necesitas inspiración.

Bueno a parte de eso esta la boda de mi prima se han de preguntar ¿Eso que tiene que ver con que no escribas si tu no te casaste? Bueno es una larga historia resumámosla en uñas postizas y lo difícil que es escribir con ellas aun ahora escribo lento y oprimiendo otras teclas ¬-¬ espero pronto se caigan o lo que sea que les pase.

Ok pasando a la historia se que algunos han de querer matar a nuestro querido hermanito pero es la verdad, me puse a pensarlo mucho y aunque en capítulos anteriores ya se vio que el castaño quiere a sakura para Toya él es un play boy de primera que solo la utiliza! Si yo estuviera en su lugar haría lo mismo esperemos no le lave el cerebro a nuestra pobre sakura.

Aunque se nota que este tiene mucha influencia en la castaña pues se la llevo sin replicar de la casa de Tomoyo, claro que ella estaba en shock pero eso no quita el hecho de que ella le hace caso.

Y hablando de la prima, ¿A dónde habrá ido? Ya sabemos que sus dos galanes se pelearon y no precisamente por su amor pero ella salió huyendo, ¿creen que eriol se va a quedar sin saber la relación que tienen Toya y su Tomoyo? Eso ni yo lo se XD pero bueno para no retenerlos mas les deseo una gran semana! Y que a ninguno le haya tocado eso de la gripe porcina! Fue horrible, estar en cerrada y sin hacer nada ¬-¬

Agradecimientos para:

SaKuRa-ChAn n.n, Tulipan_8, angie-badgirl, gabyhyatt por su comentario en el capitulo 10 y espero sigan leyendo nee


	12. capitulo especial!

**La joya del convento**

**Declaimer: CCS y todos sus personajes son de CLAMP, esta historia solo los toma prestados, hasta su terminación. = ) **

-Entonces esta casa pertenece a los Kinomoto

-Si, es una casa de verano, pero no creo que podamos permanecer mucho tiempo aquí

-Comprendo en una ciudad mas adelante tengo una casa tal vez podríamos permanecer ahí hasta que las cosas se calmen

-Parece buena idea

Mientras los dos hombres charlaban Sakura se paseaba por la casa recordando esos viejos veranos en los que salía corriendo hacía el bosque para jugar un poco, a su hermano nunca le gusto mucho eso siempre decía:

"un día te van a confundir con un animal del bosque y te llevaran al zoológico"  
La línea de siempre repetía en su cabeza e inclusive salió con palabras de su boca en ese momento

-Eso no pasara hermano…- su cara tenía un puchero gracioso

-¿me llamabas?

-No… jejeje no- apenada se talló la cabeza y retrocedió varios pasos dejándolos solos en la habitación, subió directamente al que solía ser su cuarto, aun estaba amueblado como para una niña de 5 años, todas las muñecas ahora empolvadas seguían como las había dejado o al menos eso suponía… hacía tanto que no iba que ni siquiera recordaba bien.

Tomo la que estaba en la silla en sus manos, era hermosa, tenía el pelo largo y negro como el ébano, el cual contrastaba con sus rojos labios y blanca piel.

-blanca nieves…

tantos momentos felices se atiborraban en su cerebro que su corazón comenzó a pesarle, era como si le hubieran metido una roca gigantesca en su lugar ya no lo sentía latir ni moverse frenéticamente, solo estaba allí inerte esperando tal vez a que las lagrimas lo hicieran moverse de nuevo.

Pero estaba cansada de llorar, ya no quería hacerlo…

Se levanto de la sillita de madera y se recostó en la cama donde no tardo en quedarse dormida.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Capitulo especial**

"**los recuerdos de mi niñez"**

-Muy bien Sakura eso esta perfecto nunca habías tocado el piano tan bien

-¿En serio?

-Si, la verdad tienes mucho talento y aunque claro de luna no es muy complicada a tu edad esta muy bien

-Iré a decirles a mamá y papá- estaba tan contenta ese verano, al fin había podido tocar la melodía que tanto me gustaba, corrí lo mas rápido que pude hasta la oficina de papá, estaba a unas cuantas puertas de esta cuando mi hermano me detuvo.

Me tomo del brazo he intento llevarme lejos…

-¡Suéltame!

-No deberías entrar allí monstruo, hazme caso- me abrazo, su calor me invadió por completo inclusive me transmitió las ganas de llorar que tenía, era un sentimiento tan deprimente que lo empuje y me eché a correr, hasta que abrí la puerta de un golpe.

Las dos personas frente a mi estaban discutiendo, por sus rostros me parece que era sobre mi, mire a mi padre buscando refugio de la mirada de mi madre que había pasado de la calida y amable mirada grisácea a la fría y solemne mirada de hielo en los últimos meses.

-¡Me ha salido!- grite cuando mi voz regreso a su lugar intentando apaciguar las cosas… no funciono

-¡sal de aquí!- me sorprendió mucho que mi madre me gritara, mi pecho comenzó a doler

-¿Por qué?- pensé que tal vez había oído mal

- ¡solo largate!- no, no había escuchado mal, mis pies retrocedieron y auque mire de nuevo a mi padre el solo veía asombrado a mi madre pero ¡no hacía nada! Quería que fuera y me abrazara, que me dijera que no hiciera caso pero nada de eso sucedió, solo se quedo estático mirándonos como un mero espectador.

Antes de darme cuenta ya estaba de nuevo en la sala de música tocando.

-Solo fue tu imaginación… solo fue tu imaginación…- repetía sin cesar tratando de convencerme de que mis padres no me habían echado, pensé "tal vez si hago como que no se la melodía será como si eso nunca hubiera ocurrido"

pero ¡no podía olvidarla! La amaba tanto pero al mismo tiempo deseaba nunca haberla aprendido.

-¿Monstruo?

-¡Toya!- me recibió en sus brazos de nuevo, deseaba haberle hecho caso y no entrar a ese lugar ¿Por qué era tan terca?, en todo él estaba escrito el "te lo dije" sin embargo ni una palabra salió de su boca mientras yo lloraba en su pecho. Realmente aprecié el hecho de que me apoyara, en ese momento el se convirtió en todo mi mundo y esperaba yo ser el de él, sonaba egoísta para una niña de escasos 6 años pero era lo que en ese momento quería…

-Hermano…

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Puedo dormir contigo?

Por alguna razón Toya se puso rojo, tanto que llegue a pensar que tenía fiebre, luego de eso negó con la cabeza y dio unos cuantos golpes en la mía.

-Lo siento monstruo pero ya estas muy grande para eso

Me enoje y le di un buen pisotón, se quedo en el cuarto tallándose y yo me fui al mío, nadie fue esa noche a leerme, ni a cobijarme solo una de las criadas fue a apagar la luz y desearme buenas noches ¿Dónde están mis padres?

Abrace a unos cuantos peluches como si eso me fuera a proteger y empecé a soñar ¿Qué soñé esa noche? No lo recuerdo, era tan confuso que ni siquiera puedo describir que era, tan solo el recuerdo de una sombras frente a mi cama divagan por mi mente, luego alguien me despertó…

-¿Qué…que sucede?- todo se veía borroso, la luna apenas si alcanzaba a iluminar el cuarto, talle mis ojos y cuando la luz al fin fue encendida pude apreciar perfectamente a mis padres, pensé que tal vez venían a decirme que lo de hacía un rato era una mala broma, fue entonces que note que traía puesto un abrigo y ropa además de que mis cosas no estaban en su lugar! En ese momento mi sentido de alarma se activo, algo me decía que esto no estaba nada bien.

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿A dónde vamos?

-Vamos a dar un paseo

-¡Que bien! Pero ya es algo noche ¿no?

-Mi pequeña, para la diversión no hay hora ni fecha- mi padre el estaba… llorando, por supuesto estas palabras no sonaron para nada convincentes

-Bueno, ¿puedo llevar a Pucky?

-Si… a donde vas lo vas a necesitar- cargue a mi pequeño oso de felpa, durante varios años dormí con él, era pequeño de un color miel hermoso, sus pequeños ojitos negros me miraban siempre fijamente como vigilando que nada me lastimara a la hora de dormir.

Ellos salieron de la habitación, salí de la cama y enseguida me subieron a un coche, este arranco, la única que iba conmigo era mi madre y eso me asustaba mucho, todo el camino abrace al peluche pidiéndole que me permitiera regresar a casa…

Cuando el coche se detuvo lo hizo frente a un edificio enorme, sus paredes eran de ladrillo ni siquiera se habían tomado la molestia de pintarlas, emanaba de ese lugar un clima frió y hostil, me asuste mucho cuando bajaron la maleta del auto y la pusieron en el piso junto a mi madre.

A esta la mire con lagrimas llenándome los ojos, el pánico me invadía, el vértigo en mi estomago crecía tan rápido que sentía que en cualquier momento me hundiría en el por completo, abrace aun mas fuerte a pucky.

Luego comenzamos a avanzar, cada paso resonaba en la calle lentamente como en esas películas de acción, mis lagrimas caían al piso lento, haciendo un sonido mudo que solo yo podía oír en mi corazón.

La enorme puerta de hierro me asusto aun mas, tenía unos tornillos enormes, ni un cristal a la vista solo una pequeña compuerta en una esquina y las dos grandes argollas que colgaban de ella parecían querer caerse en cualquier momento.

La mujer a mi lado jalo y empujo una de estas, el sonido me hizo estremecer mientras rogaba por que nadie abriera pero no fue así y en el momento en que se abrió pude ver el perfecto rostro de mi madre iluminado por la luz del interior, este irradiaba satisfacción ¿acaso esto era planeado? No mi madre nunca me haría algo así…

Mi maleta fue entregada y la señora con un traje de monja me tomo del hombro para llevarme dentro.

-Le aseguro señora Kinomoto que esta hermosa niña servirá a su comunidad como la señorita que es.

-Muchas gracias, le aseguro que fue una difícil decisión pero si es por que ella sea una señorita de bien… todo sea por eso

Me di cuenta de que sus lagrimas no eran mas que una farsa y que la monja lo sabía y sin embargo prefería hacerse de la vista gorda y reclutar a otra persona para su institución.

Mas tarde me entere que ese lugar era el "instituto para señoritas de elite" pero esa es otra historia.

En el momento en que la puerta se cerro tras de mi supe que tal ves no volvería a salir de ese lugar…

Me llevaron a una habitación, en ese lugar dormía con 3 chicas mas, Ritsuko, Chiharu y Rika, esta última se convirtió en una de mis mejores amigas, era tan madura y reservada que costaba creer que tuviéramos la misma edad, también era excelente cosiendo y cocinando contrario a mi que soy un desastre.

Cuando llegue todas estaba ya levantadas haciendo alguna actividad a pesar de que apenas eran las seis de la mañana por lo que la monja me indico mi cama y me dejo sola en aquel lugar, me senté en el piso llorando en silencio.

Recordé el oso en mi mano, lo mire detenidamente las lagrimas ahora ya no fluían y solo una rabia incontrolable se cernía en lo mas profundo de mi corazón.

-¡te odio!- le grite al peluche en mi mano aun sabiendo que él no tenía nada que ver- ¡te pedí que no me dejaran aquí! Y no hiciste nada, solo observaste como siempre…

lo tire por la ventana del cuarto, de seguro a alguien le debió caer en la cabeza pero no me importo simplemente me desprendí de él enojada como si con eso una enorme venganza se llevara a cabo, la verdad ahora que lo pienso en aquel momento esas palabras que le dije a mi peluche eran dirigidas a otra persona, la persona que no me defendió y solo observo como era llevada a ese lugar tal vez esas palabras eran para mi padre.

Paso un año y ninguno de mis familiares me visitaba, hasta que un día llego mi padre para ser mas exactos el día de mi cumpleaños, llevaba una cesta con varios peluches y algunos caramelos, en la otra mano cargaba un vestido con encajes rosas y listones de fino bordado, un año atrás me hubiera parecido hermoso y me lo probaría en seguida pero ahora me parecía solo una forma de comprar mi perdón.

-Buenos días pequeña

-Buenos días- se sorprendió bastante por mi seca respuesta pero ¿Qué quería? Que le diera un efusivo abrazo y le dijera "¡papito! ¿ya nos vamos a casa?" no, era ingenua pero no tanto como para olvidar la complacida sonrisa de mi madre aquella noche

-Bueno, ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Mira lo que te traje- una sonrisa escalofriante se formo en mis labios y digo escalofriante porque yo no quería sonreír para nada pero la monja que me acompañaba me obligo a hacerlo.

-Gracias padre- tome las cosas en mis manos y me retire de ahí, se lo que deben estar pensando, soy una amargada pero no creo que fuera eso, mas bien no tenía ganas de fingir estar contenta por ver a alguien que ni siquiera me defendió.

El resto es historia, yo y Rika nos volvimos sumamente cercanas era como mi amiga en ese lugar donde según me habían dicho mandaban a las niñas para alejarlas de la vida citadina y hacerlas mujeres tradicionalistas, a mi parecer esa era una idea muy tonta para estar en pleno siglo XXI pero por lo que se notaba dejaba muy buen dinero.

Todo siguió normal hasta el día en que cumplimos doce años, era la máxima edad en que podíamos permanecer allí, siempre me había preguntado ¿Qué pasara con nosotras después de eso? Según las suposiciones de nosotras iríamos de vuelta a nuestras casas y ya, y así fue en el caso de varias de mis compañeras pero para otras fue diferente…

- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -

Hola!!! Ok aquí esta un capitulo especial sobre como es que Sakura fue alejada de su hogar, ¿les gustaría saber que paso después? Bueno la verdad se que muchos dirán quiero ver mas SXS pero todo a su momento, ya mas al ratín veremos a esos dos.

Pobre de mi Saku su madre que la lleva a ese lugar y su padre que solo se queda viendo como buen marido dócil TnT yo también lo hubiera visto feo si solo se presenta el día de mi cumpleaños, hasta le hubiera sacado la lengua pero ya ven ella solo se limito a no hablar mucho.

Espero y les haya gustado mucho este capi y ¿quieren continuación para saber que paso de una vez o continuar la línea original y que lo demás salga luego a la luz? Bueno ustedes deciden.

Se que van a decir esta ya se puso con sus moños o que pesada pero por favor ¡por favor! Al menos 5 comentarios! No es mucho pedir es mas son solo 2 mas de los del capitulo pasado. Esto es un secuestro y a menos que den 5 comentarios no volverán a ver el fic XD siempre había querido decir eso ahora que lo dije va en serio eh ¬.¬

Ok nos leemos luego!

Ah por cierto las contestaciones a los comentarios del capitulo 10 y 11 están en el profile.

Ahora si sayonara ¡!

Tulipan_8: intente poner tu respuesta en el profile pero no puedo TnT por alguna razón se borra!! Así que te contesto aquí bueno ahora si te digo que a mi también me encantan los universos alternos porque es como tener los personajes y solo crear la trama XD y sobre si sakura será feliz claro que si ¿o no? Nadie sabe nadie supo y mejor sigue leyendo para saberlo ¿si? Bueno nos leemos luego!!


	13. especial 2

**La joya del convento**

**Capitulo especial (2)**

**Declaimer: CCS y todos sus personajes son de CLAMP, esta historia solo los toma prestados, hasta su terminación. = ) **

Era extraño ver las habitaciones tan vacías, éramos pocas las que quedábamos en ese lugar y no teníamos ni idea de porque nuestros padres no nos recogían como a todos los demás.

Chiharu se había ido unos días antes, regresaba a su casa con sus padres y hermanos para comprometerse con alguien de su ciudad, Rika y ella estuvieron toda la noche anterior a eso charlando y llorando, a mi me alegraba de sobremanera la idea de que regresara a casa pero nunca fuimos tan amigas como para compartir la última noche juntas.

-Sakura ¿Por qué te mandaron aquí?- estábamos sentadas bordando cuando la pregunta de Rika me tomo por sorpresa, se veía preocupada…

-no lo se, una noche me trajeron y es todo lo que se ¿y a ti?

-tampoco estoy segura, fue después de que encontraran aquella foto que me trajeron

-¿foto?- ella se sonrojo demasiado e inclusive dejo de hacer la flor lila en la tela

-Nunca le conté esto a nadie pero tu eres mi amiga sakura- tomo mis manos, yo le regale una sonrisa de esas que salen del corazón como si nada mas importara, quería que confiara en mi y lo demostré así

-Puedes confiar en mi

-Cuando era pequeña mis padres contrataron a un tutor personal para mi, era un adolescente que me daba clases para ganar un poco de dinero al principio no nos llevábamos muy bien pero luego

Se puso aun mas colorada aunque pensé que era imposible, siguió bordando como tomando fuerza para contármelo, cuando al fin se animo yo tenía la vista fija en ella esperando el relato

-no se porque pero me empezó a gustar, se que haz de pensar que a mis siete años era algo mas como cariño pero aun ahora que llevo tiempo sin verlo siento eso en el pecho

-pero ¿no era algo grande para ti?

-solo eran 5 años- ¡5 años! Y yo que pensaba que uno solo se podía llevar uno o dos de diferencia con su novio para no desentonar, la sola idea me aterro- mis papás se llevan 10, no se porque se aterraron cuando encontraron la foto de Yoshiyuki en mi cajón

-Si me imagino

-Me dijeron que era una deshonra y me trajeron aquí, he estado preguntando y la mayoría de las que seguimos aquí no es solo por un problema leve

-¡¿en serio?!- esta parte de la conversación realmente me interesaba

-si, por ejemplo Kasumi huyo de casa, Rene tampoco sabe igual que tu, ¿no se te hace sospechoso?

-mucho pero ¿Qué caso tiene tenernos aquí?

Esa noche me dormí pensando en lo sucedido y lo que me había contado mi amiga ¿Qué estarían planeando para nosotras?.

A la mañana siguiente cuando desperté Rika hacía sus maletas, tenía tantas lagrimas acumuladas en los ojos que algunas de las prendas que debían ir en la valija estaban tiradas en el suelo, esto me alarmo.

-¿A dónde vas?

-No lo se, mis padres no están aquí y sin embargo dicen que iré a otro lugar… Sakura tengo miedo

-No te preocupes, ya veras que todo estará bien- la abrace en un intento por calmarla, temblaba en mis brazos cual perrito desamparado y sus lagrimas mojaban mi piyama a tal grado que pensé que la tendría que poner bajo el sol.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?

-No temas, tal vez tus padres no pudieron venir y por eso ellos te llevaran

-¡Si! Debe ser eso- un rayo de esperanza pareció iluminarla, empaco lo que le hacía falta, me abrazo tan fuerte que casi me deja sin pulmones y se fue, me quede ahí sola parada en medio del cuarto esperando que en verdad la llevaran a su casa.

La verdad es que no fue así, a las pocas que quedábamos en ese lugar por alguna razón no nos querían de vuelta en casa, era un servicio extra del instituto nos acomodaban en lugares donde "sirviéramos a la sociedad".

Al día siguiente fue mi turno, me llevaron a mi ciudad natal, para ese entonces yo aun pensaba que me llevaban de regreso a casa-todo por no leer el folleto- me alegre tanto que cuando aparcaron en la iglesia y me dejaron para servir como monja no pude decir ni pió.

En menos de lo que me di cuenta ya me estaban dando mi habito para ir a la ceremonia donde todo comenzaría…

Han de pensar "que tonta porque no se resistió y no asistió a la ceremonia" lo se fue lo mismo que yo pensé cuando ya estaba en la iglesia sentada en una de las bancas, quise escabullirme pero… en ese momento cerraron las puertas.

_Tal ves pueda quedarme aquí sentada o ir al baño _pensé para mi misma mientras el sermón del sacerdote trataba de alcanzar mis oídos, esta idea la deseche en cuanto oí mi nombre retumbar en el micrófono

-La promesa de este año Sakura Kinomoto- ¿promesa? ¿de que estaba hablando? Una voz en mi cabeza decía ¡reacciona! Pero mi cuerpo no obedecía- sus padres con todo el dolor y sufrimiento que esto causa aceptaron que tiene un don y decidieron no desperdiciarlo…vamos hija sube aquí

¿un don? Mis piernas seguían sin moverse, tanto que una de las madres superioras- una con muy mal genio- tubo que ir a levantarme y prácticamente cargarme hasta el lugar indicado. Cuando subí junto al sacerdote lo primero que hizo fue posar una de sus manos en mi hombro, pude sentir el flácido tacto de su mano anciana en él y obviamente lo vi feo.

-Con estos ojos que te ha otorgado Dios curaras a los enfermos y sanaras el alma de quien lo necesite para…- ¿a que hora se callaba y podía bajarme? Me daba vergüenza ¡yo un don! Mi único don era romper cosas en pedacitos a mi paso…

Sonreía lo mas natural posible mientras el anciano hablaba y hablaba sin parar, hasta que dijo algo que me dejo perpleja.

-Su madre que esta aquí presente esta orgullosa, señora alce la mano por favor- la busque entre toda la gente sin éxito alguno y cuando al fin alzo la mano me entraron unas ganas enormes de abalanzarme sobre ella y preguntarle el porque de todo, lastima que mi educación seguía muy arraigada en mi mente y como buena señorita que soy no lo hice y solo espere a que todo acabara para ir corriendo tras ella.

Acepte mi deber como monja-mas por las miradas de la gente que por voluntad- y luego todos comenzaron a salir por las puertas, yo corrí hacía el lugar donde se encontraba esa mujer

-¡madre!- por mas que gritaba parecía que se acumulaba mas la gente, no veía nada, me abrí paso entre ella y cuando al fin visualice su largo y pomposo vestido se estaba despidiendo de unas señoras, corrí tan rápido como el habito me permitía… la puerta del coche se cerro y aunque intente aunque fuera rozar la ventana con los dedos…

no llegue a tiempo, me quede con todas mis dudas agolpándose en mi mente y un enorme coraje formándose en mi pecho, este hizo que cogiera la primera piedra que vi y la aventara al coche… no lo alcanzó tampoco

Luego de ese día ninguno de mis familiares me visitaba, muchos enfermos al enterarse de lo "milagrosos" que eran mis ojos pedían verme, según se curaban y yo no tenía ni idea de si era yo o solo era coincidencia, me alegraba tanto platicar con ellos y darles aunque fuera un rayito de esperanza…

-…por eso mi espalda ya no anda bien quisiera caminar aunque sea un poquito mejor, mi niña es hermoso que tengas este don- tome las manos de la anciana entre las mías y le dedique una hermosa sonrisa

-Su espalda mejorara, ya vera que todo va a estar bien- esa era mi frase favorita, sobre todo porque me recordaba a Rika…como la extrañaba, además de que causaba un sentimiento de calidez en mi corazón cada vez que lo decía, no solo trataba de reconfortar a las personas, también intentaba hacerlo conmigo.

Como siempre la señora salió de la habitación dejándome allí sola por unos instantes antes de que el siguiente paciente-si se le puede llamar así- entrara.

Tocaron la puerta

-Pase-dije con voz algo cansada

Esta, se empezó a abrir lentamente, tanto que comenzó a desesperarme luego una alta y robusta figura apareció frente a mis ojos…estos se llenaron de lagrimas y antes de que reaccionara por completo me abalance sobre esa persona.

-¡Hermano!- me alegraba tanto verlo después de tanto tiempo que ya ni siquiera se parecía al niño que me regañaba y cuidaba

-Monstruo me vas a asfixiar

-Lo siento- me aparte de él apenada, en verdad que había cambiado mucho se veía mmm como decirlo…mas maduro ¿habría ocurrido algo?

No, de seguro eran figuraciones mías.

-Vaya monstruo veo que si creciste bastante

-Claro que si Toya, si desapareces por seis años es obvio que creces- le saque la lengua-¿Por qué no me habías visitado eh?

-Porque apenas me entere en donde estabas, parecía el secreto nacional o algo así, si no fuera porque aquí todo mundo habla de ti yo ni enterado

-Entonces papá y mamá no te dijeron nada…-un silencio incomodo se formo en cuanto mencione a estas personas- bueno recuperemos el tiempo perdido! Sacame un rato de aquí ¿si?

-Lo siento sakura pero pregunte eso antes de venir y me dijeron que si salías te podías contaminar de las hondas impuras del exterior o algo así ¿puedes creerlo? Que alguien cuide tanto a una chiquilla es insano

-¡Hermano!

Ese día me puse sumamente feliz, era como si el tiempo no hubiera transcurrido en lo mas mínimo el y yo seguíamos siendo hermanos pasara lo que pasara.

Él me siguió visitando con frecuencia, a veces me llevaba uno que otro regalo.

Todo era tan… rutinario que me aburría, quería una razón para estar allí le pedí a mi hermano que lo investigara, este prometió hacerlo pero pasaron varios meses y ni una sola noticia sobre el porque de mi encierro, eso me desespero aun mas.

Un día mientras intentaba dormir en mi cama, me revolvía entre las sabanas, entonces vi pasar a la madre superiora rumbo a su oficina decidí seguirla para pedirle un remedio o algo que me hiciera dormir, estaba a punto de abrir bruscamente la puerta cuando presencie aquello que me daría la mas brillante idea de toda mi existencia.

Saco un enorme llavero de su bolsa-¿no se cansaría de traerlas ahí?¿no le pesaba mas una pierna que otra?- y lo metió en el primer cajón a la derecha, sin seguro ni candado simplemente reposaban ahí como si a ninguna monja se le fuera a cruzar por la mente el querer escapar, bueno eso iba a cambiar.

Regrese a mi cuarto entusiasmada por la idea, planee todo detenidamente, ya tenía lo principal ahora solo faltaba el como salir de allí sin ser vista bueno no mucho.

En la entrada solo había un guardia, este por lo general tomaba café en grandes cantidades para no dormirse la parte mas difícil era esta, decidí hacer el café mas cargado que existiera. Se lo cambiaría y luego cruzaría los dedos para que hiciera el efecto contrario al agua pintada que siempre tomaba ósea dormirlo.

Lo probé un lunes cuando parecía estar mas alerta, en la primera prueba pareció darle unos cuantos bostezos pero nada mas que eso, decidí probar de nuevo al día siguiente con mas cafeína de por medio, esta vez cabeceaba, me desespero mucho que no funcionara…

Pero como dicen la tercera es la vencida y en esta tercera debía funcionar o el robar las llaves sería en vano.

Unos días antes de mi plan maestro Toya me visito, le pregunte por la razón pero no la tenía así que le conté de mis planes sabía que no me apoyaría pero tampoco me detendría, es mas me propuso irme al extranjero yo como era de esperarse acepte su ayuda gustosa.

Unas noches después a la media noche exactamente- debo aclarar que las monjas se duermen cual niño pequeño, las siete y a la cama- tome las llaves del cajón, corría por el pasillo descalza para no ser escuchada, luego ya hacía bastante que había cambiado el café por lo que el guardia ya estaba mas dormido que despierto, con las manos temblorosas inserte la llave en la primera puerta, corría por el patio principal casi vislumbrando mi libertad y fue donde hubo una falla en mi plan que casi me hace perder todo…

Nunca los había visto, ni siquiera tenía idea de que estaban allí pero esa noche cuando corría por el patio salieron dos perros de alguna parte, comenzaron a ladrar y como era de esperarse las luces se encendieron y todo mundo se pregunto que pasaba, el guardia despertó rápidamente, estaba a dos pasos de la puerta pero ¡ninguna llave entraba! Los perros casi me comían y el guardia ya venía a toda prisa por mi, sentí pánico de solo pensar en lo que me harían si me atrapaban.

Mi única esperanza era encontrar rápido la llave, junte mis palmas y-aunque suene contradictorio- le pedí ayuda al Señor para que la siguiente fuera la buena, sorprendentemente la puerta se abrió y casi con el guardia pisándome los talones salí a toda prisa sin mirar atrás

"La joya se ha escapado" gritaban todos y salían a la calle para impedir mi liberación, no supe ni como pero pude escabullirme…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Abrió los ojos despacio, ya no había luz en el exterior por lo que no tardo en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad del cuarto, salió de este dando pasos torpes y tocando las paredes al parecer ya nadie permanecía despierto.

Por alguna razón entró a la habitación cercana a la suya, estaba tendido en la cama Shaoran, al verlo tan sereno y lindo dormido no pudo evitar acercarse y sentarse junto a él para acariciar sus cabellos, se veía tan… guapo.

¿Cómo era posible que luciera así aun estando dormido?

No sabía como pero ese hombre estaba bien instalado en su corazón, sin darse cuenta se había enamorado de él.

Acerco su boca a la de el y le dio un suave beso en los labios, el castaño pareció sentirlo porque se movió un poco de tal modo que abrazó a sakura.

-Vaya hasta dormido eres lindo

-Yo siempre soy lindo- esto la sorprendió ¡¿acaso no estaba dormido?! Se puso colorada al pensar en que hacía unos momentos lo acababa de besar.

-Pensé que dormías

-Eso hacía hasta que alguien me despertó con el _beso de amor_

-Eres un tonto- una tonta sonrisa se formo en el rostro de ambos, ella deseaba permanecer así por siempre abrazados y sin preocupaciones y él deseaba protegerla con todo lo que tenía para que fuera feliz y sonriera como lo hacía en ese momento.

-Shaoran… ¿crees que mis ojos tienen algún poder mágico?

-Claro que si, tuvieron el poder de hipnotizarme

-Tonto…- los brazos del hombre se estrecharon mucho mas a su pequeña cintura, adoraba sentir que la tenía en sus brazos tan frágil y desprotegida, adoraba sentir que era su protector y defensor.

Ella alzo el rostro para contemplar su rostro y antes de que pudiera reaccionar un beso apasionado ya estaba tomando lugar en su boca, se sentía tan ardiente y frenético…

Entonces paró, la abrazo aun mas a él y beso su cabeza.

-¿Sabes que eres una bruja de ojos verdes?

-Si, soy tu bruja de ojos verdes

La luz se encendió

-Mocosos que creen que esto es un hotel!!

-Hermano-la joven se paro de inmediato de la cama- esto…yo

-Sakura a tu cuarto! Y tu mocoso si vuelvo a ver que tocas a mi hermana…

-S..Si- el castaño igual se levanto y asintió, no era que le tuviera miedo al mayor de los kinomoto mas bien le tenía miedo a sus puños, aun le dolían los golpes de esa tarde…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Notas de Rainy:  
**Hola!!! Ahora si estoy actualizando mas seguido, denle las gracias a las vacaciones!! Siii bueno primero que nada quiero agradecerles muuuuchísimo a SakuShao4ever, Sasha Kinoli, CCH.91226, Inscrita y Chikanime GRACIAS! En serio que no pensé recibir los 5 comentarios pero gracias a ustedes al menos se que hay cinco personas que leen el fic y lo esperan.

;-; Prometo actualizar mas seguido, pero ustedes igual díganme que les gusta, que no les gusta o que les gustaría que pasara, eso sería una gran ayuda nee??

Ok después de ponerme toda sentimental-se limpia lagrimas- pasemos a la historia, ahora si ya sabemos el como paso todo y como la mente maquiavélica de sakura trazo su plan de escape, el cual por cierto casi fracasa, pero lo bueno es que si pudo escapar y fue LIBRE que don ni que don ella lo único que necesita es andar por ahí cual paloma jejeje

No hay mucho que comentar aunque nuestro hermano favorito ahora se que arruino el ambiente XD mira que prenderles la luz eso si es cruel pero al menos ya no golpeo al lindo Shao aunque ya lo dejo con miedo jajaja

Ok nos leemos en el próximo capi y espero TODOS sigan leyendo y dejen un hermoso y estrujable comentario…

Bye

PD: las contestaciones a los comentarios del capi 12 (¡¡gracias de nuevo!!) están en el profile


	14. Esta noche

**La joya del convento**

**Capitulo 14- Esta noche...**

**Declaimer: CCS y todos sus personajes son de CLAMP, esta historia solo los toma prestados, hasta su terminación. = ) **

Tres horas y ni una sola parada…

-hermano!

-Ahora no Sakura, ese policía se ve sospechoso

-Shaoran!

-Si, esa gorra parece decir "estoy buscando a alguien"

Genial estaban viajando hacia no se donde para ponerla a salvo a ELLA y ahora podía morir en ese mismo instante de una explosión de vejiga y ellos estaban discutiendo sobre si esa gasolinera sería fiable o no!!!

-¡¡Tengo que ir al baño!!!

Los dos hombres se voltearon al mismo tiempo y al unísono repitieron…

-Lo hubieras dicho antes

La joven enojada se bajo del coche ¡¿acaso no llevaba media hora hablándoles?! Vaya, si esos dos eran tal para cual aunque no quisieran aceptarlo para empezar los dos siempre tenían el ceño fruncido, segundo eran sarcásticos a morir, tercero peleaban por cualquier cosa y cuarto y mas importante ¡¡a los dos les encantaba molestarla!! En verdad que eran parecidos…

Sakura entro en el baño público, nunca había estado en uno y al entrar el panorama la dejo _sin ganas_ no es que fuera especial para eso pero el lugar estaba tan sucio que salió casi corriendo de allí.

-¿Ya terminaste?- Shaoran pregunto al verla salir tan rápido, según su experiencia las mujeres tardaban mas ¿acaso sakura era la excepción?

-No, ese baño es asqueroso- hizo un puchero de disgusto y saco la lengua

-Vaya si que debes venir de un lugar muy limpio- el chico le revolvió el pelo con la mano

-Mira quien habla ¿Dónde esta mi hermano?

-Le pone gasolina al coche ya llevamos bastante viajando, casi nos quedamos vacíos

-Ya veo

-Oye princesita ¿crees que ocurra un accidente si te presiono un poco?

-¿acci.. que?- antes de que pudiera preguntar el chico la atrapo contra la pared

-Anoche tu hermano nos interrumpió- ella se sonrojo ante el pensamiento de lo que pudo haber ocurrido si la luz no se hubiera encendido.

-Bueno pero gracias a eso pudiste descansar bien ¿no?

-Hubiera preferido no descansar- acerco un poco su boca a la de la joven

-Espera… este es un lugar público- claramente sintió su aliento chocando con el de él cuando pronunció esto y le dieron mas deseos de besarla, podía ya casi saborear su sabor, se acerco aun mas y un leve roce sucedió

-Sakura ¿tienes mi billetera?

Esta abrió los ojos abruptamente y se safo del agarre del castaño.

¡Rayos! Parecía que lo hacía a propósito ese maldito hermano con complejo sobré protector!!

-No, ya me busque en todos los bolsillos y no esta- le decía ella a su hermano cuando Shaoran se acerco con cara de pocos amigos

-Oh! Olvide que la puse en este bolsillo- maldito! Pero sakura sonreía con tanta inocencia que no podía reprochar nada, era como si ese amor de hermanos se palpara en el aire

-Vaya hermano que memoria la tuya

-¿No quieren comprar algo?

-Claro ¡vamos!- tomo al castaño de la mano y lo llevo dentro de la tienda llevando detrás a su hermano.

Sakura fue a buscar chocolates mientras que los dos buscaban helado para comer en el camino y es que hacía un calor de los mil demonios, uno hasta podía quedarse pegado en el asiento y sería natural.

Shaoran tomo una paleta de chocolate para él-era su sabor favorito- y estaba a punto de tomar una de cereza para sakura cuando Toya lo detuvo

-¿esa es para sakura?

-Si

-No, creo que le gustara mas la de fresas con crema

de mala gana la tomo del congelador, de seguro que a sakura no le gustaría ese sabor tan empalagoso, se reunieron con sakura y pagaron todas las golosinas que habían comprado…si que era una bolsa grande la que les dieron. Luego de eso continuaron con su viaje para llegar a la casa de vacaciones de la familia Li.

-¡Esta paleta me encanta! Hacía mucho que no la comía, por cierto ¿A dónde vamos?

-Vamos a la casa de verano de este mocoso

-¿Estas seguro de que tu familia no se molestara Shaoran?

-No, esta mañana hable con mi madre y ella dijo que no había problema- el chico tenía aun sus dudas ¿Por qué su madre había accedido tan fácilmente? Esto le parecía de lo mas sospechoso pero mientras sakura pudiera quedarse sana y salva allí era mas que suficiente para él.

De seguro la casa debía estar muy lejos porque ya llevaban bastante viajando, inclusive ya el sol se estaba ocultando y no había señales de que se fueran a detener en alguna parte, hasta que unas horas después entraron en una ciudad, luego su hermano se detuvo frente a un establecimiento.

-Vamos a comer

Bueno en verdad que si tenía hambre pero quería llegar a la casa de verano, no podía esperar a conocer otra de las casas de su novio, saber como era, los lugares favoritos de este, su cuarto y sobre todo las cosas que había dejado allí se lo imaginaba tan lindo de pequeño…

-Sakura!

-¿Qué sucede?

-Tu hermano hace un rato que entro ¿no tienes hambre?

-Claro que tengo hambre solo estaba meditando

-Pues no medites tanto o un secuestrador te puede atrapar desprevenida

-Si el secuestrador tiene tu cara no creo que deba preocuparme- él le regalo una linda sonrisa, de esas que hacían que ella se derritiera.

-Tienes razón, vamos- la ayudo a bajar del coche y luego se dirigieron al interior del lugar

-Vaya, hasta que se decidieron a entrar par de mocosos! Pensé que me dejarían comiendo solo

-No somos ningunos mocosos!!- dijeron los dos al unísono, al darse cuenta de esto se rieron al mismo tiempo, era como si estuvieran sintonizados o algo así.

-Bueno mejor lee el menú especial que te pedí monstruo

¿Menú especial? Sakura miro el pequeño papel impreso sobre la mesa, en la portada decía "menú infantil" y a su lado reposaban 2 crayolas de color rojo y azul.

-¡¡Hermano!!- le dio una buena patada por debajo de la mesa, Toya se estremeció de dolor lo cual la dejo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

-No soy ningún monstruo- dijo mientras pedía que le cambiaran el menú por uno normal

&-&-&-&-&

-Gracias por avisarme Nadeshiko, creo que me daré una vuelta en estos días por ahí

-…

-Si, se que mi madre hace años estuvo enferma pero nunca pensé que fuera a recaer!

-…

-De nuevo gracias

Se corto la comunicación, Tomoyo estaba sentada en un banco tomando un café.

-Señorita Daidouyi?  
-Si soy yo- se puso de pie

-Vera, la condición de Kotaro es estable pero aun no ha presentado un avance considerable

-Ya veo- sus ojos se nublaron al escuchar esto- ¿puedo pasar a verlo?

-Por supuesto, le haría bien que le hablara me alegra que volviera a venir señorita

-Si, creo que a mi también me alegra volver aquí

Camino por el largo pasillo, hasta que llego a la habitación que le indicaron, desde la última vez que había visitado ese lugar cambiaron un montón de cosas, las enfermeras ya no eran las mismas, los bancos estaban pintados de otro color, la recepción había sido remodelada, la maquina hacía mejor café…

Giro la perilla y entró en la habitación agachando la vista, le daba pena verlo en ese estado, odiaba pensar en lo ocurrido y en lo alegre que solía ser antes, algunas lagrimas se amontonaban en sus ojos y rogaban salir pero ella se lo había prometido, no lloraría mas por eso…nunca mas.

Se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama y tomo la mano del joven, este tenía unos 17 años de edad, el pelo negro al igual que Tomoyo, tez pálida cual copo de nieve, rasgos muy finos casi femeninos, increíblemente a pesar de estar en un hospital aun conservaba un hermoso rubor en las mejillas.

-Makoto, lo siento… por dejarte solo tanto tiempo

No hubo respuesta alguna… como era de esperarse solo el sonido de las maquinas llegaba a sus oídos, el suave tic de la maquina que sondeaba el corazón del paciente, la gotita de suero que caía de vez en cuando y otros aparatos que estaban conectados a él cuyo uso desconocía.

-Sabes hace poco me comprometí, bueno ya no pero era un hombre hermoso creo que te hubiera alegrado conocerlo se llama Eriol, usa lentes como tu y lo amaba mucho… ¿recuerdas a sakura? No espero que la recuerdos, ni yo la recordaría si no fuera por aquella foto pero la vi hace poco, ¡es hermosa!

-…

-También vi a Toya de él si debes acordarte, él me confunde aun mas no se que hacer siento cosas cuando lo veo a pesar de que se que no podemos estar juntos, si tan solo no fuera mi primo tal vez tendría una oportunidad pero no la tengo y es frustrante, no te imaginas cuanto.

-…

-Makoto- acarició la mano que sostenía con afecto- apurate a despertar! Te extraño mucho no sabes cuanto

Sin poder resistir mas soltó varias lagrimas que cayeron haciendo un sonido sordo en la sabana, intento limpiarlas rápido pero salían mas haciendo esto casi imposible.

-Lo siento, rompí la promesa que te hice

-Vaya, veo que en verdad viniste aquí

-Naoko! ¿Qué…como?- parada en el umbral de la puerta se encontraba la mujer, sus lentes brillaban con la luz lo cual le daba un toque macabro.

-Tomoyo olvidas que como tu mejor amiga lo se todo

-¡Tu no eres mi mejor amiga!

-Pero lo fui o ya olvidaste esos hermosos años de bachillerato en que éramos inseparables, en que me ayudabas en todo y compartías conmigo tu vida

-Eso es pasado, ya esta enterrado

-¿Enterrado? Claro porque enterrarlo, te conviene

-No me conviene es solo que no se como pude llegar a tener una amiga como tu!- la ojiazul se levanto de la silla ya un poco exaltada

-Creo que yo soy la que debería decir eso. Yo soy la que no sabe porque sigo aquí contigo, o ya no recuerdas lo que paso bueno te lo recordare

-¡Cállate!  
-Creo que todo empezó con Eriol si él fue el inicio de todo, tu me ayudaste a acercarme a él tan linda que fuiste… éramos novios! Pero claro tu cual vil serpiente te le metiste hasta en los pantalones ¿verdad?

-Yo no hice eso

-¿Entonces porque me dejo? Recuerdo que todo iba muy bien hasta que en la graduación los vi besándose, ni siquiera habíamos terminado ¿Cómo pudiste Tomoyo?

-El me dijo que me escogía a mi, que iba a terminar contigo en cuanto llegaras

-¿Y que? No tenías derecho a aceptarlo así nada mas, era mi novio y tu eras mi mejor amiga ¿Cómo crees que me sentí?

-Yo…

-Por eso me fui al extranjero y si no fuera porque tuve un pequeño problema allá nunca hubiera regresado ¿para que? Solo para enterarme que ustedes estaban felizmente comprometidos

-…

-Pero me alegra porque te hizo lo mismo que a mi, se fue detrás de una zorra

-¿Eso viniste a decirme?

-No, vine a darte las gracias por arruinar el plan de seguro le dijiste a tu primito que su hermana estaba en peligro ¿no?

-Pues…

-Claro como tu corazoncito aun late por él

La chica permaneció callada, la persona frente a ella sabía ¡todo! Y como no iba a saberlo si eran amigas desde primaria ella sabía casi toda su vida, sabía que la manipulaba como quisiera y cuando quisiera sobre todo por el incidente con eriol, se sentía culpable, nunca pensó en como se sentía Naoko…

Bueno decir que no lo pensó era demasiado pero estaba en su época rebelde, quitarle el novio a su amiga no parecía mala idea en ese entonces al principio fue solo diversión nunca había contado con que se enamoraría de él, cuando comenzó a sentir cosas trato de alejarse pero ya era muy tarde…

Demasiado tarde para retractarse…

-Toya es solo mi primo

-¿A quien intentas engañar? Yo fui la que los ayudo a tener esas citas sin que tu madre se diera cuenta, yo fui quien te consoló cuando te dejo!!

-Naoko, ahora no estoy bien…

-Bueno si estas algo pálida, te ves cansada deberías acostarte un rato debería llamar un doctor pero como me importa un rábano lo que te pase no lo haré, me voy pero ten por seguro que no te voy a dejar en paz hasta que tu vida sea tan miserable que tengas que irte de aquí tal como tu hiciste conmigo

-Mas miserable de lo que es ahora! No creo que sea posible pero adelante inténtalo ya veremos que tan buenos planes tienes para mi

-Ya lo veremos

Naoko salió del cuarto, varias lagrimas escurrían por su rostro mientras tapaba su boca tratando de no emitir ningún sonido, le dolía tanto era como abrir con un cuchillo viejas heridas, aun sangraban y dolían y sin embargo estaban ahí abiertas de nuevo, acomodo sus lentes esperando que estos como ya en muchas ocasiones cubrieran sus verdaderos sentimientos.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&

-Lo siento, pero solo nos quedan dos habitaciones, una con camas separadas y otra con una matrimonial si desea le puedo reservar para mañana después de la convención

-¡Diablos!

-Oye cabezota ¿Por qué no simplemente vamos a otro hotel?

-Porque este me gusta y punto

-Haz lo que quieras, voy a despertar a sakura ha de estar entumida en el coche

Shaoran salió de la recepción, en verdad que no aguantaba a este tipo siempre hacía lo que se le venía en gana ¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa? ¡¡porque me gusta y punto!! Vaya… pero todo fuera por…

Abrió la puerta del coche y se encontró con el hermoso rostro de la castaña, su respiración era acompasada y su cara se veía tan inocente que un fuerte sonrojo se apodero de las mejillas del chico.

Le daba pena despertarla…

Le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, pero esperen anoche ella lo había besado y no precisamente en la mejilla, una sonrisa malévola se formo en su boca.

Hora de su venganza.

Acerco su boca a la de la chica, sus labios se veían tan saboreables, lo quemaba la necesidad de probarlos ese sabor a cerezas o fresas ¿Cuál de los dos sería? Bueno tendría que comprobarlo, estaba a solo unos centímetros de su objetivo cuando los brazos de la joven lo atrajeron, sus pupilas verdes lo veían mientras su lengua se introducía en su boca.

-Vaya me tomaste por sorpresa

-Igual que tu anoche- rió suavecito- ¿te gustó?

-Claro- se acercaron de nuevo y una vez mas probó ese embriagante sabor que tanto le empalagaba, era como si ese dulce aroma que emanaba de ella se colara por sus poros y lo hiciera quererla mas, nunca había pasado eso nadie olía tan bien como ella ni lo hacía querer poseer algo tanto como ella.

Sus dulces movimientos lo hacían pensar que era tan delicada que debía tratarla con cuidado, tocarla suavemente, lentamente…con tranquilidad.

-Por cierto ¿Dónde estamos?- vaya si que sabía romper un ambiente romántico

-En un hotel, a propósito tu hermano esta reservando habitaciones

-Por alguna razón este lugar se me hace conocido

-Vamos- tomados de la mano llegaron hasta la recepción, con cada paso que daban sakura parecía mas y mas emocionada, sus ojos brillaban y su infantil expresión aumentaba se veía tan linda.

-Mocoso toma tu llave- la llave ya venía volando por los aires, él como era obvio la atrapo haciendo gala de sus reflejos- sakura tu vas a dormir conmigo

-¿Qué?- que estaba tramando ese depravado

-No te dejare una noche a solas con ella mocoso, quien sabe que cosas podrías hacerle

-¡Hermano!- la chica estaba rojísima, mientras que él discutía sobre los pros y contras de dormir juntos con Toya desgraciadamente el punto del mayor de los Kinomoto ganó y minutos después su novia era arrastrada a un cuarto diferente al de él.

Cuando entró a su cuarto se tumbó en la cama si que estaba cansado, y eso que no había conducido no se imaginaba como estaría el hermano de sakura y hablando de hermanos ¿Por qué sakura estaría tan feliz en este lugar? Mejor iba a investigar, al fin el cuarto de ellos era el de al lado.

Salió del suyo sin zapatos para no hacer ruido y se pegó a la puerta como si quisiera volverse uno con ella.

-Hermano ¿vinimos a este lugar por casualidad?  
-Por supuesto monstruo, que te crees

-Pero seguro que no tiene nada que ver con que en este hotel fue mi tercer cumpleaños verdad!  
-No, este hotel estaba de paso por eso lo escogí no te creas tan importante monstruo

-Gracias Toya

Luego se hizo un gran silencio, esto lo estaba enojando! Pensándolo bien desde la tarde había algo que realmente lo molestaba y es que ese sujeto ese desagradable sujeto! Sabía los gustos de sakura, se llevaban tan bien que le daba rabia!, y como no se iban a llevar bien si el sabía todo de ella! Era frustrante, él hacía apenas unos meses que la conocía y estaba en desventaja total con ese tipo pero…

Esperen… estaba celoso del hermano de sakura?

Él celoso de un HERMANO, casi se da una cachetada el mismo por ponerse tan mal por una estupidez, ellos eran hermanos nunca ocurriría nada entre ellos aun si el mundo se cayera… era un paranoico.

Pero seguía molestándole algo, algo no le quedaba del todo claro y sus celos seguían en aumento a pesar de que trataba de pensar que no era así.

Trataba de dormir pero el asunto le daba mil vueltas en la cabeza, se repetía una y otra y otra vez

"esto es una tontería, es algo que nunca sucederá"

Entonces alguien toco a su puerta ¿Quién podría ser a esas horas?, abrió rápido y frente a él se encontraba la persona mas sonrojada que jamás había visto en su vida.

-Esto… bueno yo

Sin pensárselo 2 veces la jalo del brazo, cerró la puerta y la abrazo tan fuerte que ella quedo sin fuerzas y ambos resbalaron hasta el piso pegados a la puerta, ella quedo entre sus piernas, no entendía porque la había abrazado con tanta desesperación inclusive le había transmitido la ansiedad que lo invadía en ese preciso momento.

-Shaoran ¿te ocurre algo?

-No- tenía la cabeza enterrada en su hombro por lo que sintió el leve movimiento de su cabeza el cual le produjo cosquillas, ¿Qué le sucedía? Trato de calmarlo acariciando su pelo y pareció surtir efecto.

-¿Quieres bajar a tomar algo?

-No, prefiero estar aquí contigo- las mejillas de sakura se encendieron de nuevo, en ese momento noto la posición tan comprometedora en la que se encontraban aunque debía confesar que le gustaba estar así, de esa forma tan intima.

Cuando pareció calmarse un poco la miro por fin a los ojos aunque no duro mucho tiempo pues después la beso, no era un beso apasionado ni tranquilo mas bien era desesperado lleno de dudas he inseguridad y él mismo lo sintió pero no podía detenerse deseaba a esa chica y le carcomían por dentro las dudas y los celos.

La levanto aun con sus bocas unidas, la mano del castaño viajaba de nuevo por la misma senda que ya otras veces había empezado a recorrer, esta vez su tacto era calido, demasiado calido… sus labios no dejaban de mordisquear sus labios y eso a ella la volvía loca, se dejaba hacer lo que fuera ya no era consciente de si estaban en un cuarto o en una plaza pública. Pronto se encontraba ya casi sin ropa tan solo quedaban en ella la lencería bonita que se había puesto ese día, tendida en la cama trato de tapar lo que pudiera con sus manos… tenía tanta vergüenza.

-No tengas miedo- Shaoran se acerco hasta morder su oreja mientras decía estas palabras, no podía negar que se veía hermosa, su figura era tan fina y agraciada que le estaba costando mucho controlarse y no abalanzarse sobre ella cual fiera.

-No tengo miedo, es frío- su voz se quebraba, tal vez él ya lo había notado, tal vez ya notaba su miedo y vacilación- además no me haz dejado quitarte nada a ti

-Bueno pues adelante- se paro con las extremidades separadas esperando a que ella lo despojara de sus ropas, tímidamente la castaña se levanto de la cama, lo primero que hizo fue desabrochar uno a uno los botones de la camisa era una tarea difícil considerando que su boca estaba ocupada besando los seductores labios del chico.

Sus manos temblaban tanto… odiaba no tener experiencia y que él la aventajara tanto ¿estaría bien hacer esto?- pensaba mientras desabrochaba el pantalón- después de esto no habría marcha atrás…

Y sin embargo no se detuvo, siguió adelante con ese fuego que sentía por dentro, no se atrevió a mirar hacía abajo, le daba pena y estaba segura de que si lo hacía se pondría tan roja que arruinaría todo, prefirió que él siguiera guiándola, llevándola a extremos del placer que no conocía con sus caricias, palabras y demás.

Esa noche tal vez sería la mas larga de su vida, sin mencionar que la primera que pasaría con él de esa forma…adoraba ese sentimiento de protección que la envolvió cuando sintió como él entraba en su cuerpo suavemente sin prisas ni presiones, lo adoraba todo de él.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Notas de rainy:**

Uff eso si que me costo escribirlo…

Jejeje que dijeron un lemon en esta clasificación?? Pues no, no se escribir escenas tan fuertes aunque tal vez algún día escribiré una ¬.¬ puede ser no lo se a lo mejor jejeje bueno por ahora eso fue lo mejor que quedo y es que shao y saku son tan lindos!! Me dan ganas de abrazarlos a ambos (sobre todo a shaoran) jojojo pero no se puede =(

Bueno pasemos a la historia ¿Qué les pareció el capi? Igual que los otros 2 este es mas cortito que los anteriores ya explique que es porque (aparte de que me cuesta escribir XD) es mejor poquito y quedar picado a largo y tedioso…

Ahora si hablando de la trama pobre del castaño, mira que ponerse celoso solo porque Toya sabe que a saku le gustan las fresas con crema, que se molesta con el menú infantil y que en ese hotel ella cumplió años… pensándolo bien yo también estaría enojadita jejeje y eso que no sabe que ellos son solo medio hermanos, si no creo que le da un infarto al pobre pero gracias al cielo saku le dejo en claro que lo quiere y como no si le hizo una "pequeña" visita nocturna…no me imagino que le haría Toya si se da cuanta de la visita de doctor de la castaña XD.

Y Tomoyo ahora si que su pasado la persigue mira que Naoko la conoce de cabo a rabo y como no si eran súper amigas! Si como ella misma lo dijo ellas eran uña y mugre en el pasado lastima que… siempre hay un hombre en el medio, lastima que al final ninguna de las dos se lo quedo o al menos hasta ahora el pobre anda navegando sin rumbo. Y estas dos armando escenitas en pleno hospital por él, que desconsiderado.

Bueno esto lo pondré en mayúsculas porque es súper importante eh!!:  
GRACIAS A SEISMODORI-CHAN, SAKUSHAO4EVER, CCH.91226, XENAIGEL Y SASHA KINOLI. MUCHAS GRACIAS!! POR ESOS COMENTARIOS TAN HERMOSOS Y ESTRUJABLES JEJEJE DE NUEVO OBTUVE 5!! WIII Y PARA LOS QUE SE LO PREGUNTAN…SI, ESOS COMENTARIOS ME HACEN MUY FELIZ.

10000000000000000000000 DE GRACIAS

bueno ahora que ya me calme viene la PD: las contestaciones a esos adorables comentarios están en el profile

Nos vemos…


	15. Amor, treguas y una confesión

**La joya del convento**

**Capitulo 15- Amor, treguas y una confesión**

**Declaimer: CCS y todos sus personajes son de CLAMP, esta historia solo los toma prestados, hasta su terminación. = ) **

El calor de su cuerpo pegado al suyo, su respiración acompasada, su brazo sobre su pecho, su cabellera castaña que le hacia un poco cosquillas en la nariz, su aroma a fresa matutino…

Lo amaba

Amaba todo de esa mujer, sabía que tal vez era complicado el que ellos dos estuvieran juntos porque por alguna razón el universo estaba en contra de esto pero él esa noche había sentido algo, algo muy especial entre los dos, siempre se jacto por ser quien dominaba en ese tipo de cosas y nunca nadie le dijo que no fuera así pero

Hacía no menos de unas horas que había cambiado todo eso, no era que sakura no se dejara hacer de hecho era bastante notorio que era nueva en todo esto pero no hubo necesidad de tratar de tomar el control o ser controlado solo se dieron las cosas, siguieron su curso.

Tal vez ella no sabía si debía ser así puesto que era algo nuevo pero para alguien como él esto había sido totalmente diferente, satisfactorio, placentero, relajado, suave, delicado… había tantos adjetivos que lo podían describir y sin embargo ninguno alcanzaba a abarcarlo por completo

¿Sería esto eso que llaman química entre dos personas?

Se acerco un poco mas a ella, tomo uno de los mechones de su pelo y lo colocó detrás de su oreja, la joven empezó a hablar entre sueños… se veía tan tierna haciendo eso.

_No soy un monstruo…_

Repetía eso de vez en cuando, ¿Dónde lo había escuchado antes? Reflexiono un poco y se dio cuenta de que ese sentimiento tan molesto aun seguía escondido en algún lugar de su pecho, maldito hermano!

Bueno eso no importaba ya porque su flor de cerezo no iba ser de ese cabezota ni de nadie mas que no fuera él, quería tenerla solo para él, después de pensar esto la atrajo un poco mas hacía él. Le dieron unas inmensas ganas de besarla, acerco sus labios a los de ella…

-¡Mocoso!- el grito fácilmente se pudo escuchar en todo el piso, varias personas salieron de sus habitaciones para saber que ocurría y todas ellas vieron al mismo hombre de pelo negro salir furioso de la habitación.

La castaña por supuesto no pudo mantenerse dormida ante tal grito y se levanto tan rápido que casi choca con la mesa que estaba a un lado de la cama en su frenesí por hacer algo

-Shaoran ¿Qué hacemos?

-No lo se- el pánico en la cara de su novia termino por asustarlo a él también, tallo la mejilla en la que lo había golpeado con anterioridad, si eso le había pasado la ultima vez ahora… acabaría muerto!

-No se me ocurre nada- ella daba vueltas por el cuarto rezando porque su hermano no entrara aun, él por su parte buscaba una solución, ¿Qué se hacía en estos casos cuando un hermano furioso viene a partirte la cara a golpes porque acabas de hacerle _eso _a su hermanita?

-Calmate sakura, ya lo enfrentare- sonaba bastante calmado a pesar de su preocupación interna, no cabía duda de que era un buen actor

-Pero- la chica se acerco a la cama y se sentó cerca de él que aun permanecía acostado- no quiero que te vuelva a golpear, no por mi culpa- acarició la mejilla que aun permanecía un poco roja del día anterior

-No te preocupes, esto no duele nada

-Tengo una idea!- estaba tan entusiasmada, no podía creer que tan maravillosa idea se le ocurriera a ella y menos tan temprano en la mañana. Definitivamente ese tipo de _actividad_ nocturna hacía que pensara mas rápido, de solo recordar eso sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

-Estas roja

-No me veas!- lanzo una almohada a la cara del chico, se veía tan linda cuando actuaba tan infantil pero esperen ¡había un problema viniendo hacía la habitación!

-De acuerdo, pero cual era tu gran idea?- lo dijo con cierto tono de sarcasmo

-No lo digas así

-De acuerdo pero creo que tu hermano llegara en menos de dos segundos y ya me empezó a doler en partes que desconozco

-Ya no hay tiempo para explicar, cuando entre tu solo…

&-&-&-&-&

Muy bien, le dolía toda la espalda y para colmo la cabeza le daba tantas vueltas que ni siquiera recordaba donde estaba.

Oyó el "tic" de los aparatos retumbar en sus oídos, al fin recordaba donde se encontraba vaya de seguro se había quedado dormida en el hospital mientras le hacía compañía a Kotaro.

Lo mejor sería regresar al hotel en donde se estaba alojando y cambiarse, tal vez un cambio de aires era lo que le hacía falta para despejarse. Manejo hasta el susodicho hotel, aparco su auto y se subió al elevador recargándose en una de las paredes de verdad que dormir en la silla de un hospital no era para nada cómodo y mucho menos había descansado bien pero al menos… al menos había pasado mas tiempo con Kotaro, eso era bueno.

En cuanto entro a la habitación se cambio de ropa, pensó en dormir un rato pero no le vio mucho el caso, mejor bajaría a desayunar algo en el restaurante del hotel, después de todo el día anterior no había tenido tiempo de comer nada…

Tener que escapar de su propia casa porque esos dos psicópatas estaban allí era realmente patético pero al menos le había servido para venir aquí.

Una vez instalada en una pequeña mesa se perdió totalmente en el menú buscando algo delicioso para desayunar hacía mucho que no comía fuera de su casa, de pronto le dio el presentimiento de que alguien la observaba, bajo un poco el menú y se llevo una enorme sorpresa al ver a la última persona que quería ver.

-Vaya, ya ni el desayuno me libra de las malas compañías

-No vine aquí a pelear, simplemente te vi y no pude evitar quedarme a desayunar también

-Eso lo comprendo pero ¿Por qué estas en mi mesa?

-Vamos Tomoyo, pequeña amargada- apretó los cachetes de la amatista haciéndola enojar sobre todo por el tono chillón de su voz

-Naoko, dime que quieres

-Nada- dejo sus cachetes en paz y bajo la mirada- solo me sentí muy sola en este lugar, a parte de que me trajo muchos recuerdos

-Lo se, creo que fue en este hotel donde tu y eriol- carraspeo con la garganta al recordar tan desagradable suceso

-¿Por qué te mudaste a ese horrible pueblo cerca de esta ciudad?

-No confió del todo en ti…- la miro con algo de rencor, ¿Cómo esperaba que le contara algo así cuando el día de ayer había ido al hospital a reclamarle cosas?

-Bueno, no es necesario que me lo cuentes, después de todo no es relevante

Sus anteojos brillaron con la luz del sol, era eso lo que odiaba de esa mujer, su fría personalidad y calculadores movimientos, llego una mesera a tomarles la orden.

Ambas pidieron lo mismo… por alguna extraña razón.

-Fue porque este lugar me recordaba el accidente

-¿Qué?

-Ya lo dije, si no lo escuchaste es tu problema- hubo un silencio incomodo

-Ese accidente te cambió mucho- Naoko tomo un pequeño sorbo de su café después de decir esto último casi entre dientes

-Tal vez un poco ¿podríamos dejar de hablar así?

-De acuerdo, hablemos como personas normales y olvidemos a Eriol solo por esta ocasión

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero si lo mencionas te juro que…

-No te preocupes- una sonrisa emano de los labios de la castaña, Tomoyo por su parte estaba contenta, estar en esta ciudad con su amiga de años era como un boleto al pasado

-¿Entonces?

-Pues nada, simplemente recuerdo que eras súper dulce

-¿Súper dulce? – los ojos azules de esta se abrieron como platos al escuchar esta "descripción" ,si así se le podía llamar, de su persona.

-Si, ya sabes eras del tipo de persona que se abalanzaba sobre mi para saludarme y que rondaba el parque con un paraguas solo para comprar tu helado favorito

-Sigo haciendo esas cosas ¿sabes? – Naoko negó levemente con la cabeza

-No es así, después de eso te convertiste en alguien frió, cortante, calculador alguien muy parecido a mi

El silencio se hizo de nuevo, lo que decía la chica frente a ella dolía y mucho pero lo peor es que… era cierto!

Sus platillos fueron puestos frente a ellas, se dedicaron a comer sin volver a dirigir la mirada a la otra, ¿acaso no podían tener una platica normal?

-Bueno estuvo delicioso, será mejor que me valla

-Naoko!

-¿Qué sucede?- la mujer con lentes se quedo estática al oír su nombre, estaba a punto de dejar la mesa.

-¿Quieres ir al parque?

Esta propuesta la tomo por sorpresa, ¿el parque? Era un hermoso lugar eso nadie lo negaba pero le extrañaba que su vieja amiga la invitara y mas después de lo que le había dicho, no es que fuera su intención herirla solo le había dicho la verdad.

Pero aun así, se sentía culpable por abrir las heridas de la chica al igual que las suyas.

-De acuerdo- ambas pagaron la cuenta y salieron del lugar como dos viejas amigas que acababan de reencontrarse después de un largo tiempo, tal vez ese lugar tenía algo especial o quizás simplemente el soleado día les daba ánimos para olvidar aunque fuera por un rato todo lo sucedido.

&-&-&-&-&

La puerta del cuarto seguía sin abrirse, empezaba a desesperarle esta situación, tenía muchas preguntas que hacer y ninguna tenía respuesta era como abrir la caja de Pandora y no poder asomarse para ver lo que había dentro.

Definitivamente su hermana era una persona muy cruel por dejarla allí, después de que revelaran ambas su secreto ni se había parado en el hospital y ella que pensaba que podían comenzar de nuevo todo.

Un suspiro salió de su boca de solo pensar en que nadie la visitaría de nuevo hoy.

La puerta se abrió, ella volteó inmediatamente para ver.

-Buenos días, ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy?- bah solo era el doctor igual que siempre tal vez trataría de propasarse con ella…. Odiaba ese lugar.

-Igual que siempre, pero hoy me duele un poco el pecho

-Bien en ese caso la examinare mas tarde por ahora ¡mire quien la visita!

Su mirada se ilumino al ver a la pomposa mujer entrar arrastrando su largo abrigo, hablando del diablo…

-Hola querida hermana

-¡Nadeshiko!

-Veo que te alegra verme, eso es bueno

-No es que me alegre- hizo un puchero muy infantil al decir esto- es que me sentía muy sola

-De todas formas es bueno- vaya su hermana estaba demasiado sonriente el día de hoy ¿Qué sucedería?

Intento buscar en su mente una buena razón para que ella la visitara de tan buen humor y entonces eso vino a su mente

-¡¡¿encontraste a sakura?!!

-No- la mirada de esta se nublo un poco, tenía que escoger mejor sus preguntas…

-Entonces ¿a que se debe el milagro de tu visita?

-Pues adivina quien abandono la mansión Kinomoto

-¿Fujitaka?

-¡No! Toya, simplemente tengo que seguirlo y así sabré donde esta ella

-¿¡Que?!- la mente de esta mujer no paraba, inclusive su hermana se sorprendió al escuchar estas palabras

-Bueno reconozco que no debería perseguir a mi querido Toya pero ¡no soporto que este con ella!

-¿Por qué no dejas que se la lleve y así te quitas de problemas?

-Porque él sabe que no es su hermana…, el mismo vio cuando llegó sakura a nuestras vidas entonces toda mi vida he temido que esa niña le haga algo al pobre

-Toya es un hombre muy correcto, nunca aceptaría una relación de ese tipo!!

-¿Eso crees?- Nadeshiko comenzó a caminar por la habitación- ¿sabías que tu hija anduvo con mi hijo?

-¿Que Tomoyo que?

-Creo que no- una sonrisa maquiavélica apareció en los labios de la hermana menor

-Explícate!

-Hermana, no deberías exaltarte o te hará mal

-Esta bien, te lo preguntare tranquilamente ¿Qué significa eso de que Toya salió con Tomoyo?

-Significa eso, que tu hija sedujo a mi hijo hasta que se hicieron novios aun sabiendo que eran primos y no primos segundos ¡son primos directos!

-Pe-pero yo, no estaba enterada- La cara de Sonomi mostraba una inmensa sorpresa, ¿Cómo era que nunca se había enterado de que su hija hizo eso? Y aun mas con Toya, ese hombre nunca le había caído bien siempre estaba gritando, peleando, no había un segundo en el que no tuviera las cejas fruncidas

-Mi esposo tuvo que hablar con él y hacerlo entrar en razón porque si no, quien sabe que hubiera pasado

-Debió ser culpa de tu hijo, el es tan controlador que de seguro la engatuso hasta el punto en que no pudo decir no

-Ambas sabemos que no es así pero como quieras además eso ya paso, lo que me preocupa ahora es otra cosa

-Creo que tienes una obsesión con tu hija

-Es mejor a tenerla abandonada como tu, no he visto que Tomoyo se pare por aquí para ver como estas

Los ojos de la mayor se entristecieron al escuchar la sola mención de tan evidente hecho, era cierto, su hija no se había presentado ni se presentaría en el hospital y todo era por una simple razón… su hija la odiaba.

-Debe estar muy ocupada- trato de excusarse lastima que su hermana no se lo creyó

-Yo se lo del accidente Sonomi- se sentó en el borde de la cama y tomó la mano de la otra entre las suyas- se que tu y tu esposo tuvieron un accidente automovilístico hace mucho y que el único afectado fue Kotaro, se que el esta en coma en un hospital en la ciudad donde solías vivir pero lo que no me explico es ¿Por qué no estas con tu hijo?

No hubo respuesta, ni siquiera un sollozo simplemente mantenía la cara agachada tratando de no escuchar esa pregunta que ella se había estado haciendo desde hacía tiempo.

-Sonomi, mírame a los ojos- tomo la barbilla de esta y la obligo a hacer lo que le pedía

-No te lo puedo decir, tu ¡estas loca!

-¿Loca? Creo que mas loca estas tu

-No, el simple hecho de que persigas a la pobre sakura siendo que ella no tiene la culpa de nada es prueba de que algo anda mal contigo, ¿Cómo puedes hacerle algo así a una chica tan tierna? Es mas, ella hasta tiene cierto parecido contigo si no me hubieras dicho que no era tu hija yo ni me lo imaginaba

-Eso es lo que mas me irrita ¿Cómo es posible que se parezca a mi? Si mi esposo iba a buscar a una cualquiera que se pareciera a mi ¡¿Por qué no me hizo suya y ya?! ¿Acaso Toya no nació de esa manera?!

-Calmate Nadeshiko para todo hay una explicación- trataba de calmarla acariciando su cabello lo cual pareció surtir efecto porque cuando volvió a hablar se oía mucho mas calmada

-Lo se Sonomi pero no puedo estar tranquila sabiendo que ella esta con mi único hijo con ese hombre, él fue el primero y en mi corazón queda el recuerdo de que alguna vez él me amo

-Y te sigue amando!!

-No, inclusive me pidió el divorcio… los papeles están en el hotel pero no me atrevo a firmar

-¿Divorcio? Pero ¿Cómo?

-No lo se, creo que después de todo un matrimonio por conveniencia no funciona- su hermana se veía tan abatida que le recordaba a ella misma hacía unos años, tenía ganas de abrazarla y decirle que ella la apoyaba pero estaba el otro lado de ella, el lado que parecía ser un poco psicópata… le daba miedo ese lado.

-No te preocupes, el se perderá de ti por cierto ¿Dónde esta Akane?

-Esta con su padre, decidí que si Fujitaka no me quiere al menos alguien si piensa en mi

-Eres muy extraña Nadeshiko

-No mas que tu Sonomi

&-&-&-&-&

Esperaba que el plan de Sakura funcionara o terminaría muerto en uno de los arranques de furia de su hermano, no es que le tuviera miedo pero tampoco podía ponerse a pelear con él, ya imaginaba la cara de la castaña si le hiciera algo a su "querido hermano"

De pronto la puerta se abrió con una fuerza descomunal y en menos de un parpadeo se encontró con la colérica cara de Toya, tal como lo habían planeado cambió el canal de la televisión como si nada ocurriera.

-¿Qué sucede? La privacidad ya no existe en estos lugares

-Mocoso ¿Dónde esta mi hermana? Se que tu solo estas esperando para ponerle las manos encima

Era hora de ver si en verdad era buen actor- ¡sakura! ¡¡¿desapareció?!!! Seguro que no esta en tu cuarto?

El moreno se quedo aturdido por tal respuesta, Shaoran se sentía mas que satisfecho porque le había salido muy natural el pánico.

-¿No esta aquí?

-No ¡pero hay que buscarla!

-Tienes razón

-Yo iré a la piscina, tu fíjate en el comedor

-¡Si!- se lo había tragado completito, una risa malvada salió de los labios del chico, en estos momentos sakura debía estar corriendo en pijama rumbo al comedor donde su hermano la vería tranquilamente leyendo el menú, ¿Cuándo sakura pensaría todo eso? Esa chica era una genio cuando se trataba de huir de algo.

Cuando Toya arribó al comedor en efecto vio a la castaña leyendo el menú como si nada pasara eso le pareció sumamente sospechoso y sabía perfectamente que tal vez estaba siendo victima de un engaño pero la vio tan triste ahí sentada sin siquiera ver el menú de verdad que se calmo y decidió conversar con ella.

-Sakura- toco el brazo de la chica y esta pareció despertar de un sueño

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?- la chica pareció dudar un rato la respuesta, pero al fin pareció recordar lo que según el plan tenía que contestar

-Es que me dio hambre y decidí bajar sin despertarte, siempre te levantas de muy mal humor- trato de poner su mejor sonrisa pero al intentarlo debió haber salido algo horrible porque su hermano la abrazo, tan fuerte que casi se pone a llorar en medio del lugar.

-Eres muy tonta monstruo, no se en que estas pensando pero mejor olvídalo

-No puedo hermano, ¿Cómo podría olvidar que mi vida se ha vuelto un desastre? – el calor de su aliento que chocaba con la camisa del hombre le calentaba el rostro, intento despegarse de este pero él se lo impidió.

-Monstruo si te cuento algo…- se detuvo en seco de solo pensar en lo que debía decir, se quedo callado esperando que ella no lo escuchara ¿Qué estaba a punto de hacer? ¿¡en que diablos estaba pensando!?

-¿Qué es?

-Olvídalo, es algo sin importancia- la curiosidad hizo que de nuevo intentara levantarse, esta vez al igual que la anterior no tuvo éxito alguno

-¡Toya!

De pronto sin previo aviso se levantaron de la mesa, él la tomo de la mano y se la llevo a otro lugar, necesitaba decirle esto a sakura pero odiaba pensar que tal vez sería demasiado para ella ¿Qué pasaría si al enterarse lo odiara? No podía ni imaginarlo! Pero… ya había tomado una decisión

Cuando al fin se detuvieron fue frente a su habitación, el moreno abrió y la hizo entrar tan rápido que inclusive sintió que volaba, estaba muy asustada y su rostro lo denotaba pero no sabía que esperar, por un lado se imaginaba que le reprocharía por irse la noche anterior… eso le daba miedo y mas por el pobre Shaoran!

Por otro lado su semblante le decía que tal vez era algo mas serio (si eso existía)…

No sabía que esperar…

Se sentó en el borde de la cama esperando expectante a lo que este tenía que decir, la boca de Toya se movía de un modo extraño, tambaleaba como si en su interior hubiera una lucha por hablar o no y entonces pareció abrirse un poco.

-Sakura- la tomo de los hombros y cerro los ojos mientras agachaba la cabeza- esto que te voy a decir puede que cambie muchas cosas pero…

-¡¿Qué sucede hermano?!- la soltó y se puso a dar vueltas por la habitación tallando su barbilla

-Es algo sobre el pasado- opto por decírselo volteado, estaba viendo la pared tal vez eso le daría valor

-¿El pasado?- la castaña se levanto y se paro de frente a su hermano- dime Toya!

-Tu…tu…- era exasperante el que su lucha interior no acabara, deseaba tanto saber lo que tenía que decirle- no, tu no

¡No podía! ¿Cómo decirle lo que tenía que decir? Dios esto era mas difícil de lo que había imaginado. Nunca se le había presentado el hecho de que tal vez su hermana estaba triste y marchita por dentro aunque en el exterior no se notara pero esta mañana al verla tan triste y abatida sentada en esa mesa…

La noche anterior ni siquiera había podido dormir bien, seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza el asunto, ¿Qué haría si Sakura nunca se enterara? Se sentiría de lo peor por ocultarle algo tan importante pero por otro lado no era algo que a él le tocara decirle.

Su cabeza era un lío, era como si se dividiera a la mitad, una mitad deseaba decirle a sakura toda la verdad y sacarse eso que lo hacía sentir como un traidor y otra mitad rogaba porque su poca cordura le recordara que él no era el indicado para hablar de eso.

¿A que mitad hacerle caso?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - --

**Notas de rainy:**

Holis!!! Bueno esta vez el titulo si estuvo larguito pero suena bastante intrigoso XD a mi así me parece pero bueno pasemos a la historia y dejemos esto de lado.

Amor…amor se respira en el aire al menos en el cuarto de los castaños así era hasta que el hermano dio semejante grito jajaja pobres fue como el despertador para ellos, hasta los huéspedes se despertaron! Y aunque todo pareció salir bien yo creo que Toya tiene una noción de lo que tal vez ocurrió pero vaya que Saku y Shao son humanos, algún día iba a pasar eso.

Luego regresamos con nuestras hermanas favoritas, una que se muere por que la visite la otra y cuando llega lo único que hacen es pelear quien las entiende, aunque Sonomi se entero de algo que ella debía saber… no creo que le sirva mucho ahora que su hija y ella están tan lejos ¿creen que Tomoyo la vaya a visitar? No lo se, hay muchas cosas de por medio en esa relación.

También se aproxima la verdad a Sakura, cada vez la ronda mas de cerca y Toya con el conflicto que trae ¿será capaz de sacar todo eso que trae dentro? No creo que ocultarle algo a la hermana que quieres tanto sea bonito pero haber que pasa.

Ahora los agradecimientos:

GRACIAS A SAKUSHAO4EVER, SASHA KINOLI Y CCH.91226 EN SERIO APRECIO ESOS HEMROSOS COMENTARIOS QUE DEJAN EN LOS CAPITULOS ESPERO LES SIGA GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA, SUS RESPECTIVAS RESPUESTAS YA ESTAN EN EL PROFILE!!

Pd: A los que no comentan:

Comenten o los mato ¬-¬ no es broma


	16. mi oniichan

**La joya del convento**

**Capitulo 16- Mi onii-chan**

**Declaimer: CCS y todos sus personajes son de CLAMP, esta historia solo los toma prestados, hasta su terminación. = ) **

De pronto el cielo se oscureció, las nubes se juntaron en un solo lugar haciendo que el brillante sol se perdiera entre ellas, el día se volvió gris y todo el optimismo y felicidad de antes parecieron apaciguarse un poco.

Al menos aun no llovía…

-Parece que va a llover- Tomoyo alzo su mirada hacia el cielo para comprobar lo que Naoko había informado, era verdad tan bonito que estaba hacia unos minutos y ahora parecía que el cielo reclamaba tanto tiempo de luz.

-Si, no traje un paraguas creo que es tiempo de que regresemos

-Tomoyo, hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace rato

-¿Qué?- ambas se sentaron en una banca cercana, la castaña tomo entre sus manos las de la otra, alzo su mirada y tomó un poco de aire

-Bueno, esto… ¿ya no quieres a Eriol?- lo soltó tan rápido que la morena a penas captó lo que iba implicado en esa pregunta, cuando lo analizó al contrario de lo que esperaba la chica de lentes solo sonrió un poco.

-No lo se…- fue lo único que dijo, sus ojos miraban a los de su amiga, no había mentira alguna en aquella declaración.

-Pero, te fuiste de su lado, si lo amaras no querrías separarte de él- pareció que un rayo la cruzó, se quedo estática y sus manos se pusieron aun mas heladas que antes.

-Yo-yo

-Y pensar que me lo arrebataste y ahora lo dejas así nada mas- no había rencor en estas palabras mas bien había tristeza la cual se notaba en el desgane con que habían sido pronunciadas, Tomoyo pareció salir de su trance y trato de balbucear varias veces hasta que al fin pudo completar una oración.

-Yo, no se que decir Naoko se que te lo quite y no debió ser así pero en ese momento yo odiaba todo, odiaba a cualquier cosa viviente en la faz de la Tierra y tu estabas allí.

-¿Por qué?

-Recuerdo que cuando regrese a la escuela, después de…-su voz se quebró, agacho la mirada y luego prosiguió- cuando regrese te vi tan feliz con él que me dio ¡rabia!, yo estaba muerta por dentro, era como si el mundo que me rodeaba se hubiera derrumbado y sin embargo todos a mi alrededor se veían felices, como si mi mundo no afectara a nadie, estaba sola en MI mundo, en verdad que era mío.

-Pero…- la morena hizo un ademán con la mano y esta calló

-Decidí que si mi mundo se derrumbaba y a nadie le importaba entonces a mi no me importaba el mundo de los demás, ¡lo pisotearía! ¡destruiría!, tu fuiste la que me dio a entender eso Naoko- la miro de nuevo y una macabra sonrisa se apodero de sus labios

-Pero te apoye, te consolé, inclusive cada tarde te llevaba a casa

-Lo se pero sentí que nunca estaría sobre Eriol, él era TU mundo entonces pensé "le robare su mundo, tal vez eso me haga feliz", fue muy fácil hacerlo, era un mujeriego y en cuanto me propuse robarlo él me siguió ciegamente, inclusive antes del baile ya teníamos algo

-¡Ustedes! No… él- la castaña revolvía su pelo consternada por lo que estaba escuchando, no concebía que ellos le hubieran hecho eso ¡no!  
-Si, querías saber el porque pues ahí esta, logre robarte tu mundo y ¿sabes? Por un tiempo pareció que el mío había vuelto a tener un poco de paz, hasta el día del baile cuando descubrí que no quería que mi mundo se reconstruyera con el tuyo, intente dejarlo pero no pude… él me gustaba mucho para entonces, ya no podía dejarlo ir.

-¿Robaste mi mundo? – Naoko estaba perpleja, sus ojos estaban vacíos y aunque le hubiera gustado golpear a la persona que estaba frente suyo se contuvo

-Si, inclusive hoy en día lo hago a veces porque se que el mío nunca volverá a ser igual, el mío se destruyo aquel día del accidente tal vez fue porque Makoto quedo en coma, tal vez porque no pude protegerlo… quien sabe

-Tomoyo ¿nunca haz pensado que tu misma destruiste tu mundo?

-¿Qué?- ahora la que tenía una sonrisa malévola era la otra, no iba a pelear por un pasado ya confuso, atacaría a la chica de la misma forma.

-Tu, pudiste haber seguido tu vida normal, sin tener ese rencor en tu corazón, ¿Por qué odiar a tu madre? ¿Por qué irte de casa? ¿Por qué?

La amatista escuchaba calmada a su amiga, parecía que las palabras le llegaban desde un lugar muy distante

-No entiendo que es lo que te paso, tu eras una persona compasiva y justa ¿Cómo pudiste llegar a odiar a todo aquel que estuviera a tu alrededor?

-Mi madre… ¡ella fue la que lo lastimo!- estaba furiosa, tanto que varias lagrimas de impotencia ya bajaban por sus mejillas- si ella y mi padre no hubieran ido discutiendo en el auto Makoto estaría bien, todos estaríamos aquí felices pero… no es así y por su culpa él esta postrado en una cama sin saber cuando podrá volver a ver el mundo.

-No creo que ellos quisieran que pasara eso, nadie desea que sus hijos pasen dolor

-¡crees que no lo se! Pero aun así lo hicieron ¿Cómo podría olvidar algo así? Y mucho menos perdonarlo

Los truenos ya invadían los oídos de los transeúntes, al parecer la lluvia se aproximaba cada vez mas.

-Tomoyo…- se acerco a la chica y la abrazó, sabía que su amiga estaba llena de malos sentimientos por el accidente pero tal vez era cierto, ella nunca le dio demasiada importancia a su condición, varias veces después de esa tragedia la encontraron malherida en varios lugares.

Le dolía mucho el que su mejor amiga quisiera morir y sin embargo nunca presto demasiada atención, prefería estar con su novio a lidiar con una adolescente con problemas psicológicos, tal vez después de todo se merecía lo que le había tocado.

-¡¡LOS ODIO!!- varias lagrimas desesperadas brotaron de los ojos azules y acompañando este grito un trueno ensordecedor calló, después de eso como si el cielo estuviera de acuerdo con Tomoyo empezaron a caer gruesas gotas de lluvia.

&-&-&-&-&

-Sakura, tu ¡no eres mi hermana!- le había dicho hacía unos minutos el chico de cabello negro que ahora estaba sentado frente a ella, ninguno se movía, uno estaba mas pálido que una hoja y la otra temblaba con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Sakura… escucha esto…- estaba tan desesperado por liberar a su hermana de ese dolor que la sacudió fuertemente, no sabía que hacer y a pesar de que era lo mejor para ella no significaba que lo tomaría bien.

De pronto la boca de la chica comenzó a tratar de hablar, aun temblaba y eso se notaba en su voz la cual lo hacía también- Es-es una broma ¿no?

Lo volteó a ver con las lagrimas ya cayendo, su mirada parecía hundida en un pozo y aunque Toya pareció dudar un momento luego negó lentamente hasta caer al suelo de rodillas.

-No, quisiera que así fuera pero no es así, yo te vi llegar ese día a casa papá te trajo en un día lluvioso, al principio me pareció de los mas extraño. Te aprecio sakura pero no lo entendía hasta que los escuche hablar de ti.

-¿Quiénes son mis padres?- sorbió un poco por la nariz, para ese momento ya estaba llorando a mares y el día no parecía ayudar, igual que en su interior todo afuera estaba gris y húmedo.

-Pues…

-¡¡Toya dime quienes son mis padres!!- se levanto del sillón y exigió que se lo dijera, sus ojos se crisparon por un momento

-Ya lo conoces, él siempre estuvo contigo y ahora también

-¿¿¡Tu eres mi padre!??- el moreno levanto asustado la mirada, su ceño estaba completamente fruncido- ¿Cómo? No nos llevamos tanto tiempo…

-¡no! Tu padre es Fujitaka, él y una mujer que ya murió son tus padres

La cara de sakura volvió a sumirse en la depresión, prefería la idea de que Toya fuera su padre a la verdad, él al menos estaba ahora con ella ayudándola y apoyándola en cambio Fujitaka estaba cómodo en su casa leyendo el periódico y viendo como era perseguida como un vil conejo.

- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!- estaba histérica, todo su buen humor y pacifismo se habían ido por la borda, ahora solo sentía un deseo febril de maldecir a aquel hombre

-Calmate!, al menos no te dejo en la calle, al menos se ocupo de ti

Pero parecía que no lo escuchaba, de nuevo su mirada se torno vacía y de sus labios emanaban palabras sin mucho sentido, de nuevo se había sumido en aquel ensueño del que no salía fácilmente.

-Toya… vamos, llevame lejos de aquí….no quiero… no quiero…. Sálvame- en este punto su voz se quebró y de nuevo varias lagrimas salieron a relucir- yo…yo… no puedo

Calló de rodillas al piso quedando a la altura de su hermano, en su mirada este no pudo descifrar nada, lo único que podía hacer era abrazarla mientras temblaba y lloraba, odiaba verla así y mas si él era el causante, ¡odiaba tener que hacer esto! Pero su odio hacía el engaño era mayor, al menos ahora ella podía ir libre sabiendo la verdad, al menos ahora ya no tendría la carga de no saber.

Ahora la tenía que dejar ir, no le gustaba nada la idea de dejarla con ese mocoso pero al menos así sería completamente libre de su pasado, ya nada la conectaría con la familia Kinomoto mas que su apellido, al menos podría tener esa libertad que tanto ansiaba.

Cuando dejo de abrazarla las lagrimas ya habían cesado, ahora solo sollozaba lentamente, como si las lagrimas se le hubieran acabado y lo único que quedaba ahora era el dolor en su corazón.

-¿Sakura?- ella solo lo miro, su mirada comenzaba a tornarse mas luminosa, eso quería decir que ya no estaba en tan mal estado, era el momento indicado para huir.- escucha, te vas a quedar con el mocoso-susurro en el oído de la chica, luego se levanto y sacó del closet una maleta.

La abrió y se volvió a agachar junto a la castaña- Esto te ve a ayudar, al menos por un tiempo, ahora me tengo que ir- beso la frente de esta y se dispuso a irse

La vio por última vez allí sentada en el piso mirando al vació, odiaba el tener que dejarla pero él ya no podía verla a la cara después de que ella supiera toda la verdad y maldijera a sus padres, después de todo eran sus padres y tal vez algún día saldría a defenderlos lastimando a Sakura en el proceso.

Deslizo sus dedos por la perilla, el metal estaba frío… giro un poco y esta se abrió solo un poco, no pudo abrirse más porque la castaña se le abalanzo encima y lo tiro hacía atrás

-¡¡No!!

-¿Qué diabl…?

-No te vayas Toya!!, yo no se que haría sin ti, eres el único que durante este largo tiempo no se ha ido de mi lado y ahora ¿te iras así de fácil?

-Pero… podría hacerte daño

-No, fuiste sincero conmigo y eso es algo que no hay en mi vida frecuentemente

-Yo soy lo único que te ata al pasado, sería mejor que me cortaras el hilo

-La sangre que corre en mis venas me ata al pasado, tendría que morir para borrar eso

Ambos se levantaron del suelo, por un instante el hermano mayor pareció dudar sobre las palabras de la castaña, luego agacho la cabeza y talló sus ojos los cuales ya estaban algo rojos.

-Tu siempre serás onii-chan

-¿No te importa que mi padre sea el causante de tu dolor?

-Lo compartimos, creo que es un hombre horrible, ni siquiera me defendió cuando me llevaron al internado pero si por odiarlo te perderé a ti creo que no vale la pena

Toya la miro sorprendido, acarició la mejilla de su hermana y luego salió corriendo de allí, no le importaba lo que ella pensara, sabía que tarde o temprano la lastimaría de alguna forma y si ese era su destino prefería herirla ahora que ya estaba convaleciente.

&-&-&-&-&

-Sonomi ¿con que vas a querer el café?

-Creo que me gustarían dos cucharadas de azúcar y leche

-Bien- Nadeshiko se retiro para preparar el café, ahora se veía mucho mejor y pensar que hacía unos momentos había tenido que ayudarle a firmar los papeles del divorcio.

Había llorado bastante y ahora verla mas feliz era un enorme regalo para ella.

-Aquí esta!, mira tenía unos cubitos de azúcar en mi bolsa. Aquí no hay nada

-Aun cargas esas cosas?? Aun eres una adicta al azúcar

-Si- la mujer sacó la lengua de un modo muy infantil, la otra solo le envió una mirada juguetona, al parecer ambas estaban disfrutando de su compañía

-Y ¿Qué harás ahora que eres libre?

-No lo se, tal vez me vaya al extranjero con Hiro

-¿Hiro?

-Es mi amante bueno ahora es ex-amante- rió divertida ante la mención de tal titulo ahora eran libres para hacer lo que quisieran, era en extremo extraño sentirse libre de un compromiso forzado

-Que infantil eres hermana

-Lo se, por eso me mantengo joven-puso una mano en su mejilla y puso una cara de inocencia que ni ella misma podía soportar

-Eso y las cremitas tan caras que usas

-Es un secreto- puso un dedo en sus labios y guiño un ojo- además creo que entrare al mundo del modelaje, después de todo aun no estoy tan vieja

-¿modelaras? ¿en donde?

-Aun no se estaba pensando en las empresas de Hiro, van a sacar un nuevo perfume y el rodaje del comercial va a ser en Francia

-Entonces ¿ya abandonaste la búsqueda de sakura, no?

-No, ella es una de mis prioridades, creo que incluso se me volvió un pasatiempo buscarla

Sonomi negó con la cabeza ante tal afirmación, su hermana nunca cambiaría, desde pequeña adoraba jugar a ese tipo de cosas, era la primera en encontrar el escondite de las galletas y ahora planeaba buscar a sakura…

-Pero cuando la encuentres no la regresaras al convento

-No- la mayor suspiro aliviada-creo que la mandare a un internado en Berlin, dicen que son muy estrictos y la educación es superior – cortó su suspiro al escuchar esto

-Vamos Nadeshiko, ella ya no tiene nada que ver contigo eso es asunto de Fujitaka

-Por eso mismo, ¿aun no lo comprendes?, ella es la causa de todo, tal vez el apellido quede para siempre manchado y será solo por culpa de esa mocosa

La dulzura de su voz no iba con esas palabras, ni siquiera su serena cara encajaba en el perfil de loca-psicópata que parecía tener en ese momento, tenía que persuadirla de hacer tal cosa antes de que encontrara a su pobre hijastra.

-Oye…

-Bueno mejor no hablemos de eso, me pone furiosa. Dime Sonomi ¿no quieres visitar a tu hijo?

-Debo confesar que si pero si Tomoyo se entera de que estuve allí se pondrá furiosa

-¿y que? Ella es tu hija, tu deberías ser la que diga que se hace

Parpadeo varias veces… y pensar que su hermana era ahora mucho mas fuerte que ella.

-No, además mi tratamiento aun esta en progreso

-Como quieras, por cierto ¿quieres conocer a Hiro?

-¿Esta aquí?- no pudo preguntar bien, la mujer ya había salido de la habitación vaya al fin conocería al repuesto de Fujitaka y padre de Akane, ¿Qué clase de hombre sería?, sabía que tenía dinero y una posición social pero nada a parte de eso.

Cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse tres personas aparecieron en el umbral, una era mas alta que las otras dos, adivino que ese debía ser el famoso Hiro.

La luz dejó de alumbrarlos y pudo apreciar perfectamente al hombre, era alto, de tez blanca, tenía los ojos azules era de esperarse, su cabello tenía un color café muy peculiar parecía como si lo hubieran mezclado con gris. Tenía una nariz muy respingada, en conclusión era bien parecido y al parecer amable.

-Ella es mi hermana Sonomi. Sonomi, Hiro. Hiro,Sonomi

-Gusto en conocerla- Estiro la mano para saludarla, ella la tomó, sus dedos era largos podría haber sido pianista.

-El gusto es mío Hiro – el hombre sonrió, luego una pequeña manita tomo su grande mano, él la tomó tiernamente envolviéndola con sus dedos, era un buen padre…

-Tío Hiro, ¿me compras un refresco?

-Claro pequeña- su sonrisa se desvaneció para que una falsa tomara su lugar, Sonomi no tuvo que adivinar que el hecho de que la niña no supiera que era su padre lo lastimaba.

Ambos salieron de la habitación, de nuevo las dos estaban solas allí, la mirada reprobatoria de Sonomi no paso desapercibida por la menor de las hermanas.

-¿Tío Hiro?

-¿Qué querías que le dijera? Akane tu padre no es tu padre… él es tu padre??

-No pero

-Es mejor así, tal vez algún día llegue a llamarlo papá aun es joven

-Puede ser pero tu novio sufre por eso

-Si… pero lo comprende y aunque odio verlo así no hay mucho que hacer

Nadeshiko agacho la cabeza y se abrazo ella misma de solo recordar que ahora tenía que formar una nueva familia, aun no estaba segura de si él era el hombre indicado, tampoco de si quería casarse de nuevo pero por ahora Hiro era todo lo que necesitaba.

-Vaya lió que formaste Nadeshiko

-Si, siempre me gusto tener una vida complicada

-Eso lo se madre- en la puerta parado estaba Toya las dos se miraron confundidas ¿a que hora había llegado?

-¡Toya! Que bueno que estas aquí- corrió a abrazarlo, este rechazo tal acto sutilmente pero para la mujer fue un hecho bastante relevante.

-¡Quiero que dejes de perseguir a Sakura!- frunció el ceño tanto como pudo y grito tan fuerte que sus pulmones quedaron sin aire al concluir la frase

-¿Qué sucede?- Hiro entro a la habitación con Akane de la mano, la niña tomaba su gaseosa feliz mientras Toya los miraba confundido

-¿Quién es él?

-Toya… tu padre y yo…- su madre estaba acercándose al otro hombre lentamente hasta que él quedo abrazándola- nos divorciamos

-¡¿Qué?!

&-&-&-&-&

-Sakura- por mas que la sacudía no reaccionaba, camino a la habitación había visto a Toya salir corriendo, esto lo alarmo y en cuanto llegó a la habitación encontró a la castaña prácticamente tirada en el suelo sollozando.

Ahora ya no hacía ningún sonido, si no fuera por su respiración tal vez pensaría que estaba muerta… gracias al cielo no era así.

-Toya- un leve susurro salió de sus labios, después de este varios mas siguieron hasta que se convirtieron en gritos-¡Toya!

Al fin había vuelto en si pero le molestaba el hecho de que solo mencionara el nombre de ese tipo, podía apostar cualquier cosa a que ni siquiera había notado que la estaba sosteniendo. Como un golpe en el estomago la frustración se apodero de él.

-¡Sakura basta!- pero ella no se detenía, ahora intentaba salir corriendo…

De pronto todo en su cabeza se calentó, ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces, la sujeto fuerte y la beso tan intensamente que sintió como invadía su boca profundamente, ella estaba tan tensa que ni siquiera le respondió por lo que intento provocar esa respuesta, hasta que lo logro y le dio el mas dulce beso, sus lenguas jugueteaban tan rápido que podrían haberse confundido con una sola, ni siquiera sintió en que momento la chica comenzó a revolver su cabello con desesperación.

Se detuvo bruscamente cuando sintió que el calor lo consumiría por completo, los labios de la castaña estaban rojos e hinchados, quizás los suyos estaban igual o peor, la miro detenidamente y a pesar de que aun se veía triste y abatida una pequeña sonrisa curvo sus labios.

-¿Estas mejor?- dijo entrecortadamente el chico cuando pudo recuperar el aire, luego ambos se levantaron del suelo.

-Creo que si- Shaoran la abrazo suavemente como si temiera que se fuera a romper o algo parecido, ella lo rodeo con sus brazos. Permanecieron así un rato hasta que una mucama llegó a arreglar el cuarto, al verlos allí tirados se llevo una gran sorpresa. Ellos avergonzados se levantaron y recogieron todas sus pertenencias.

Al llegar a la recepción la encargada les informo que la cuenta de ambas habitaciones ya había sido pagada, al parecer Toya tenía planeado desde el principio huir del hotel… la cara de sakura se entristeció de nuevo.

Subieron todas las cosas al coche y se encaminaron hacía su destino, al menos ahora el castaño ya no tendría que lidiar con el molesto hermano de la chica aunque el verla tan triste era peor.

-Y ¿Qué sucedió?

-Toya me dijo la verdad

-¿La verdad? ¿sobre el porque de tu encierro?

-Si, me dijo que…- por un momento no dijo nada mas, el castaño pensó en detener el coche por miedo a que se pusiera mal de nuevo pero sakura prosiguió unos segundos después- mi padre tuvo una aventura y yo soy fruto de eso, por eso mi madre me odia

-¡Eres una hija ilegitima!

-Si, al parecer mi madre murió y por eso Fujitaka se vio obligado a llevarme a su mansión

-Al menos se ocupo de ti- una sonrisa sarcástica salió desde lo mas profundo de la castaña

-Es lo mismo que dijo mi hermano pero hubiera preferido que no lo hiciera al menos así hubiera vivido libre mi vida

-Puede ser pero no te hubiera conocido

Acarició la mejilla de la chica, esta sonrió un poco al escuchar estas palabras… al parecer Shaoran veía las cosas desde una perspectiva mas optimista que ella, tal vez después de todo él era el hombre que la protegería y amaría sin pedir mucho a cambio, después de todo lo único que le había causado eran problemas y aun seguía allí con ella…

-A propósito, mi hermano me dio una maleta

La maleta reposaba en el asiento trasero, la chica se estiro y la tomó, era pequeña de color azul con unos cuantos broches. Al abrirla se encontró con dinero, era bastante… a eso se refería con que le serviría.

-¿Qué es?

-Dinero, Toya es muy orgulloso, no creo que quiera que sea una carga

-No lo eres- de nuevo la castaña se sonrojo, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan tierno?

El resto del viaje sakura permaneció dormida, hasta que cuando el sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse llegaron a su destino, la mano del castaño la despertó y esta aun un tanto soñolienta miro la hermosa casa frente al coche.

Estaba posicionada muy cerca del mar, tanto que se podía oler la sal en el ambiente, tenía grandes ventanales de vidrio, estaba totalmente pintada de blanco y poseía dos plantas.

Era grande, tenía dos balcones y en el exterior el estacionamiento era para tres coches.

-Vamos dentro- el chico la tomó del brazo dispuesto a enseñarle toda la propiedad, tal vez después podrían ir a la playa y descansar un poco…

Estos planes se fueron por la borda cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció frente a ellos una hermosa mujer

-¡Madre!

-Shaoran, esa no es la forma de saludar, ¿no me presentaras a tu amiga?

-Ella no es mi…

-Debes ser Sakura ¿no?

-Si soy yo

-Eres adorable pero sabes tengo algo de sed ¿me traerías algo de tomar?

La castaña quedo confundida ante tal petición, ¿Cómo iba a saber donde tomar las cosas si no conocía este lugar?

-Esto…

-Eres una de mis sirvientas ¿no? Deberías obedecer

-¡Madre no le permitiré que…!

Sakura agarró fuerte el brazo del castaño y le pidió que no siguiera con su reclamo.

-Enseguida le busco algo- la chica entro en la casa dejando a los dos solos

-Shaoran no me vas a decir que te enamoraste de una sirvienta ¿o si?

-Pues…

-¡Recuerda que hay alguien que te espera!  
-¡Pero!

-Ven, hay una sorpresa para ti dentro

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Notas de rainy:**

Ahora si me tarde un poco mas de lo normal pero es que en vacaciones a uno le entra la pereza jejeje y hasta el cerebro se alenta pero bueno después de superar esa etapa al fin he podido concluir este capitulo!

Como lo ven? Pues bastante dramático para mi jejeje y es que pobre saku ya sabe la verdad y a pesar de que la tomó bastante bien creo que le afecta un poco, ¿Qué hará después de esto? Por ahora esta con su querido Shaoran pero al parecer a él le tienen una "sorpresita" ¿ya se imaginan que es? Creo que es bastante obvio pero bueno ya veremos jojojo aun no se acaba esto creo que tendrán que internar a la pobre chica después de tantas cosas XD.

Ahora Toya tan cabezota que abandono a saku en el hotel con tal de no lastimarla y poder ir a reclamarle a su madre pero no se esperaba esa noticia eh… ahora que sus padres están separados y Nadeshiko ya hasta nuevo esposo consiguió ¿Qué pasara? Al parecer ella no dejara su caza ¿toya conseguirá persuadirla? ¿Por qué sus investigadores son tan inefectivos? Es lo mismo que yo me he estado preguntando pero bueno… ¬.¬ mejor no digo nada.

También vemos un poco del lado oscuro de Tomoyo… bueno ya llevamos viéndolo un buen rato pero ahora ella nos expresa lo que en verdad siente ¿Qué creen que pasara con ella y su hermano? ¿Sonomi ira a verlo?

Para responder todas estas preguntas lean el próximo capitulo de "La joya del convento" ah!! Y dejen MUCHOS comentarios si!!! Muchos!!! Así esta pobre escritora no se frustra y sufre de bloqueos largos y tediosos XD bueno igual me gustaría saber su opinión y su punto de vista así que opriman!!! Y dejen un estrujable comentario!!!

Bueno ya le corto a las notas o me ocupare una pagina completa XD  
PD: Las respuestas están en el profile

Bye!!


	17. Ella

"**La joya del convento"**

**Capitulo 17- Ella**

**Declaimer: CCS y todos sus personajes son de CLAMP, esta historia solo los toma prestados, hasta su terminación. = ) **

Su cabello negro resbalaba sutilmente por su espalda brillando como si el sol lo iluminara a cada minuto, su cuerpo tenía una silueta perfecta… simétrica, su rostro era la viva imagen de la belleza, cada uno de sus ojos mostraba determinación con un color parecido al rubí, todo en aquella mujer le pareció perfecto a la chica, inclusive el kimono que llevaba puesto parecía hecho de la seda mas fina.

Sus ojos no podían creer lo que veía ¿Quién era esta mujer? ¿Qué hacía en ese lugar? Tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de esto, aunque tan bella mujer debía tener algo bueno que hacer ¿no?, la puerta principal se abrió en ese momento, eran Shaoran y su madre, se quedo admirando un rato mas a la extraña chica cuando recordó que debía servir un vaso de agua pero…

¿Dónde diablos estaba la cocina?

Volteo para todos lados y cuando no le quedo mas remedio le pregunto a la morena

-Disculpa- se acerco lentamente- ¿Dónde queda la cocina?

-No lo se, yo nunca entro ahí- la chica meneo su melena de tal modo que casi le pega a la castaña, esta última abrió tanto la boca por la sorpresa que fácilmente una pelota pudo haber entrado por ahí.

-Etto… gracias- dio varios pasos hacía atrás y luego se metió en la primera puerta que encontró, vaya al parecer si había algo malo en esa mujer… su carácter.

Escucho voces al otro lado de la puerta, ¿de que estarían hablando?, pego la oreja a la puerta y pudo escuchar un poco mas claro la conversación

-Shaoran ¿recuerdas nuestras platicas anteriores?

-No, no se a que se refiere madre

-Bueno es igual, ella es Meiling creo que ya te hable de ella antes- con que meiling era su nombre bueno, estaba bonito

-¿Meiling?, ella…- hubo un silencio prolongado, luego al parecer la chica se levanto de su asiento

-Mucho gusto Shaoran, esperaba conocerte desde hacía mucho tiempo

-Shaoran salúdala!!

¿Qué estaba sucediendo allí? ¿Por qué Shaoran se rehusaba a saludarla? Deseaba salir de allí y preguntar pero…

-Mucho gusto- lo oyó decir al fin

-¡¡Shaoran!! No sabes cuantas veces imagine como serías en vivo- se escucho un fuerte golpe de algo cayendo al piso

-Meiling podría quitarse de encima- víbora resbalosa ¿Quién se creía?

-Bueno los dejare un rato solos, iré a buscar a tu amiguita- volteo para todos lados ¿Dónde diablos estaba? Su mirada se concentro en un punto, un garrafón con agua ¡bingo! Tomo el primer vaso que vio y comenzó a llenarlo a toda velocidad.

La madre de su novio entró enseguida en el lugar, ella apresurada le extendió el vaso lleno con agua.

-Pensé que te habías perdido

-Por suerte no fue así

-Menos mal- la mujer estaba contenta, aun le hablaba con ese tono despectivo pero ahora había algo diferente- quiero que subas el equipaje de mi hijo a su alcoba

-Cla…claro- salió de ahí y empezó a bajar las maletas, algo muy raro sucedía, tenía algunas teorías pero ninguna la satisfacía del todo y la que mas le repugnaba era la que mas sentido cobraba en su cabeza.

Maldición!!

Si tan solo hubiera algún modo de saber quien era esa mujer.

&-&-&-&-&

-Entonces tu y papá ya no están casados

-Técnicamente… si, pero si lo ves del modo sentimental no

-Vaya, se tardaron bastante

Ambos sentados en la cafetería del hospital bebían café lentamente como si no quisieran llegar al fondo de la taza, Toya pensaba amargamente en que ahora sus padres ya no eran mas una familia, aunque por otro lado eso le daba cierta ventaja para ayudar a su "hermana"

-Eso es malo pero… al menos de este modo ya no tengo que estar soportando esa idea en mi cabeza

-¿Idea?- el moreno la miro extrañado, aquella frase le pareció de los mas extraña, la mirada de su madre al preguntar esto se hundió y agacho la cabeza

-Toya, cuando me entere de lo de tu padre y Natsumi creí que enloquecería pero no fue así, al contrarió creo que me volví mas fuerte

-Fuerte, si le llamas fuerte a culpar a una pobre niña

-No es eso, culparla fue solo mi medio de escape, pero esto que siento en el pecho ¡eso debe ser fuerza!

-Eso que sientes en el pecho es remordimiento

-¡No!, esto es…

-Culpa, angustia, desconsolación

-¡Te equivocas! Toya- el tono de nadeshiko se volvió mas suave- eres mi hijo y sabes que lo que paso no fue nada fácil y si quiero mantener a sakura lejos es porque no soporto ver esos dos ojos que me recuerdan a cada minuto que no soy una mujer digna de un esposo fiel

-¡¡Pero ella no tiene la culpa!!

-¿Y que querías que hiciera? No pensaba soportar eso ni un minuto más, y menos en la casa que tanto trabajo me costó crear, es solo un intercambio equivalente… su libertad por mi felicidad

-¡Eso es una injusticia!

-Lo que a ti te parezca justo a mi puede que me parezca una total crueldad

-Madre…- el hombre se talló las sienes- bien, si te prometo que me llevare a Sakura muy lejos y no volverás a saber de ella ¿la dejaras en paz?

La mujer cerró los ojos un momento como reflexionando, luego de un rato los abrió de nuevo

-No, nunca permitiría que TU te fueras con ella

-Y ¿Si alguien mas lo hace?

-Puede ser, pero NUNCA debe molestarme a mi o a tu padre, debe valerse por si misma

-¡¡Pero papá no estaría de acuerdo con eso!!

- ¿Y?, yo soy la que pone las condiciones no él- Toya golpeó la mesa con fuerza en un arranque de ira pero si esa era la única forma de salvar a Sakura…

-¿Si hace todo eso la dejaras libre?

-Si, ¡ah! Por cierto, tu también debes pagar un precio- la mujer miro desafiante a su hijo ¿hasta donde sería capas de llegar para ayudar a esa niña?

-¿Qué quieres de mi?

-Simplemente quiero que no te vuelvas a acercar a ella por ningún motivo o circunstancia

-¡Lo haré!- no tardo ni dos minutos en contestar, si eso era lo que quería lo tendría

-Bien, entonces tengo una llamada que hacer, asegurate de que ella lo sepa… claro sin verla

-Pe…ro

-¡Hola!- detrás de el sintió un escalofrío al escuchar aquella voz, ¿Qué hacía aquí?

Lentamente se giro y pudo contemplarla en todo su esplendor, una sonrisa ladina inundaba su rostro, eso era de los mas extraño…

-Que milagro que vienes por aquí, de hecho el otro día le comentaba a tu madre que ya le hacía falta una visita

-Si, creo que es hora de… volver a empezar- la chica se giro sobre sus talones y miro en dirección a la ventana, siempre le había parecido extraña viendo la vida en un modo bastante peculiar pero ahora con esa nueva actitud le parecía mas bien escalofriante

¿a quien quería engañar con esa cara de inocencia? Mejor salía de ese lugar antes de que…

-Hijo, voy a llamar a la policía para cancelar eso, quédate aquí con ella ¿si?

-¿Qué?- antes de poder siquiera protestar su madre ya había marcado el numero y comenzado a gritar palabras como "malditos incompetentes" y "no encontrarían ni un elefante" ¿con eso pretendía dar a entender que estaba todo cancelado?

-Bueno Toya, ¿Por qué no tomamos algo?

-Sabes tengo algo de prisa, ¿no venías a ver a alguien?

-Si, pero tengo mucho tiempo. Vamos no voy a hacerte nada- aun dudoso el moreno tomo asiento junto a la chica, enseguida ambos pidieron un capuchino.

-¿Por qué viniste? No es un secreto de estado que tu y tu madre no están en buenos términos- la chica rió suavemente

-Veras, hace rato estaba con Naoko y algo dentro de mi simplemente enloqueció

-Tu siempre haz estado loca- Toya bufo ante el solo pensamiento de que esa chica pudiera estar ahora aun mas loca ¿acaso se podía?

-¡No digas eso!, bueno entonces llore tanto que me di cuenta de que mi vida se fue al traste el día que decidí odiar a todo mundo

-Que novedad

-Es en serio- la chica se entristeció, él pudo notarlo claramente porque comenzó a jugar con la servilleta que estaba mas próxima a sus manos

-Esta bien, pretendamos que te creo pero aun así eso ¿en que cambia las cosas?

-No lo se, en este momento tan solo estoy siguiendo un impulso tras otro- sus bebidas fueron servidas, ella dio un largo sorbo y luego prosiguió con un bigote de café- es como si mi corazón palpitara y me dijera lo que debo hacer ¿será esto lo que siente un aventurero?

Tenía los ojos tan brillantes que parecían agua de verdad, luego su mirada se concentro en el gracioso bigote que bailoteaba mientras ella hablaba sobre lo maravillosa que se sentía.

-Haber señorita aventurera nadie va a creerte con esa leche en la cara- tomo la servilleta con la que antes jugaba y limpio el rastro.

-Gracias- susurro un poco sonrojada

-Creo que es bueno que estés tratando de empezar de nuevo pero vas algo rápido

-Lo se- bebió lo que quedaba en su tasa antes de rebuscar en su bolso algo que al parecer nunca encontró pues lo puso de nuevo en la silla sin sacar nada- bueno iré a visitar a mi madre- respiro hondo- deséame suerte

-Suerte- la morena se levanto y tomó sus partencias para después dar el último sorbo a su café, luego comenzó a caminar rumbo a las habitaciones- Tomoyo…

Por alguna razón la había detenido y ni el mismo quería saber esa razón.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Te acompaño?

-Pues la compañía nunca esta demás- continuó con su camino con el hombre detrás…

&-&-&-&-&

Recapitulando, la chica había llegado a la casa, se había pasado toda la maldita mañana con Shaoran y ¡ahora le informaban que dormirían juntos! Vaya estaba mas perdida que de costumbre… ella que esperaba que pudieran repetir lo de la otra noche y ahora…. ¿en que diablos estaba pensando?!! Tenía un problema mas grave ahora que satisfacer su … su… bueno lo que fuera que tuviera que satisfacer.

-Bien, esta será tu habitación, ella es Kyoko una de nuestras empleadas si causas algún problema ella me lo dirá

Y vaya que no estaba bromeando cuando decía que Kyoko se lo diría, la muchacha tenía pelo castaño corto, ojos grises y una mirada acosadora que le causaba pavor de solo pensar en cuan alterada sería la verdad que llegaría a los oídos de la señora Ieran si se pasaba de la raya.

-Hola Kyoko

-Kyoko para los amigos tu dime señorita Kyoko- apenas su voz chillona llego a sus oídos le dieron ganas de cerrarle la boca de un golpe pero tuvo que contenerse y recordar que si estaba allí era porque no tenía otro lugar donde ir, después de todo no siempre podía ser miel sobre hojuelas.

-Bueno creo que me retiro- se metió en su habitación donde enseguida apago la luz y se tiro en la cama tratando de dormir, estaba tan cansada por hacer todas esas cosas que en su vida había hecho, ¿Cómo esperaban que supiera planchar si en su vida había planchado su habito? La verdad es que era tan amplio que las arrugas parecían algo normal.

Y a pesar de ese cansancio no podía dormir… una y otra vez la conversación con su hermano se repetía en su cabeza y ahora para agregarle otra cosa trataba de encontrar una respuesta a esta nueva incógnita que le daba mas escalofríos que el hecho de saber que era una hija bastarda, al menos eso era un hecho pero a lo que se enfrentaba era a algo que ni siquiera sabía que era.

No supo a que hora pero al fin el sueño llego, estaba soñando con escalar una enorme montaña por alguna razón cuando sintió que alguien jugaba con su cabello ¿Qué estaba pasando? Se levanto sobresaltada de un solo impulso y cuando se sentó pudo apreciar la silueta de aquel hombre perfectamente, tan delineada, delicada, suave, sutil… esperen esa silueta tenía muchas cosas que explicarle.

……..

Al parecer la había despertado, y a él que le gustaba tanto verla dormir así de calmada…

Al principio pareció no reconocerlo pero ahora ya una sonrisa medio melosa invadía los labios de la castaña, de seguro una sonrisa parecida ya surcaba su rostro también.

-Shaoran- la chica susurraba, de seguro su madre ya le habría advertido sobre Kyoko, esa chica si que era un gran problema.

-¿Qué pasa?- lentamente abrazo a la chica, rodeándola con sus brazos como si nunca en su vida lo hubiera hecho, deseaba tenerla para él solo.

-Quiero saber ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a verte, durante el día no te vi casi nada- la castaña hizo un puchero y se separo rápidamente de él

-Eso es porque estuviste todo el día con Meiling ¿Quién es ella?- la mirada del hombre se entristeció, no quería decirle la verdad sobre esa chica, no ahora, no de este modo, ni siquiera él quería enfrentar esa realidad ¿Cómo hacer que ella lo hiciera?

-No es nadie, solo esta de visita

-Mentiroso- la chica se cruzó de brazos, él desvió la mirada y luego trato de abrazarla de nuevo cosa que le fue imposible al ella rechazarlo

-Sakura yo… no se como decirte lo que pasa, ¿podría decírtelo luego?

-Shaoran…- sakura puso sus manos sobre las del castaño- yo, quiero saber que sucede, ¿Por qué ella duerme contigo? ¿Por qué deseaba conocerte? ¿Quién es ella?

-Confía en mi- apretó las manos de la chica aun mas- nada malo pasara

-Dímelo- la chica se acerco a él, le dio un suave beso en los labios y luego lo abrazo- lo entenderé

-Se que lo harás pero no ahora, creeme- se separo un poco de ella y comenzó a besarla de nuevo- ¿quieres jugar un rato?

La chica no respondió, quizás estaba enojada con él por no decirle lo que sucedía pero así era mejor… después de todo pensaba solucionar ese problema mañana mismo, ella no se enteraría de nada de lo que estaba pasando NUNCA.

-Vete- fue lo único que soltó después de un rato, la castaña lo empujo lejos y luego se metió entre las sabanas cubriendo su rostro con ellas.

El chico se sorprendió bastante y sin embargo no salió del cuarto tal y como ella se lo había pedido, al contrario se recostó a su lado y abrazo al bulto de sabanas que era sakura ahora.

Ella cuando sintió su calor se sorprendió bastante, odiaba que él fuera así, odiaba todo en ese hombre y aun así adoraba esas mismas cosas en él.

Destapó su rostro y volteo a ver al chico que para ese momento ya estaba profundamente dormido, su respiración acompasada golpeaba suavemente su cara, delineo cada una de las líneas de su rostro con sus dedos y luego dejo que sus brazos alrededor de su cintura la acogieran en un hermoso sueño.

* * *

**Notitas:**

Bueno, la inspiración me abandono por completo, mis exámenes se amontonaron y solo hubo dos comentarios T_T que mal me siento u.u

Bueno ya me queje bastante XD ahora si comenzare a explicar…. Pues no hay mucho que decir creo que el fin de nuestra historia se acerca paso a paso, aunque se nos presenta esta nueva incógnita de Meiling, me iba a inventar otro personaje de mi autoría pero… ps ya ven que en estos días la inspiración no sobra jeje pues espero les haya gustado un poco corto, pero me gusto bastante, sobre todo la parte final *u* me la imagine tan linda que hasta me brillan los ojos XD.

Ok espero les siga gustando este fic y por favor, dejen un comentario… no me pongo exigente, pongan lo que quiera ouo.

Muchas gracias a: Shasha Kinoli y Katari-chan

Les agradezco mucho por esos hermosos comentarios del capitulo pasado, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo tanto como el anterior y sobre lo de los problemas con esta parejita pues…. Ya veremos XD


	18. ¿Esto es un adiós?

**La joya del convento**

**Capitulo 18- ¿Esto es un adiós?**

**Declaimer: CCS y todos sus personajes son de CLAMP, esta historia solo los toma prestados, hasta su terminación. = ) **

La luna tenía un hermoso resplandor casi dorado aquella noche, no había estrellas en el cielo definitivamente este era dominado por el blanco resplandor de su principal cuerpo celeste.

Para cuando la chica se despertó escucho claramente como la puerta era cerrada y los pasos retumbaban en las paredes del corredor. Se levanto lento y giro cuidadosamente la perilla tratando de que nadie notara su presencia, siguió aquellos pasos que aun seguían dejando un eco a lo largo de su recorrido.

Cuando miro la luz que salía del despacho donde estaban aquellos individuos su vista se nublo por un momento al no estar habituada a ella, solo escuchaba voces, llanto y un grito que no pudo ignorar.

-¡Idiota!

-Tu lo sabias, tu compromiso no es algo que se haya decidido hace horas, gozaste de libertad ¿Qué mas quieres?

Cuando al fin pudo recobrar la visión se encontró con una escena bastante dramática, Meiling lloraba a mares tratando de ocultarlo con sus manos, la madre del castaño tenía el ceño fruncido hasta casi llegarle a la nariz y Shaoran solo mantenía la cabeza agachada escuchando lo que las dos mujeres le reclamaban.

-Shaoran… espere tanto tiempo por ti que…- la china dejo la frase en el aire para dar un largo sollozo

-Dime hijo ¿amas a esa chica?

-Yo…- por primera vez alzo la cabeza- la amo madre

De solo escuchar esto el corazón casi se le sale a la castaña, era como si brincara sin cesar dentro de su pecho!!, quería besarlo, abrazarlo o incluso hacerle otras cosas pero se quedo quieta tratando de controlar esa felicidad que inundaba su pecho.

-¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota!

-Si en verdad la amas deberías saber que es mejor dejarla ir

-Pero madre!

-La chica que ves aquí es prácticamente tu esposa, eso lo resume todo

El corazón de la chica tras la puerta dejo de saltar en ese momento, su cara se torno pálida como la de un fantasma, aun no podía dar crédito a lo que sus oídos acaban de escuchar.

-Yo no dejare que eso pase, no puede obligarme

-Claro que puedo y si no es con ella con quien sea pero no con la hija bastarda de un empresario que no me interesa en lo mas mínimo

-¿Cómo sabes…eso?

-Es un secreto a voces, el día que esa niña escapo todos se preguntaron porque tanto escándalo

El terror invadió la cara de Sakura, ¿Cómo podía decir esas cosas a la ligera? ¿acaso el matrimonio forzado no era ilegal?, Tenía ganas de entrar corriendo y decirle a esa señora unas cuantas cosas pero sabía que si lo hacía ocasionaría mas problemas al chico de los que solucionaría.

-Despídete de ella, yo me encargo de que la lleven a su casa mañana

Esas fueron las últimas palabras dichas aquella noche, el veredicto final ya estaba dado y ahora solo faltaba que los condenados cumplieran su sentencia.

Lentamente regreso a su habitación arrastrando los pies y tratando de contener las lagrimas que ahora intentaban salir, cuando la puerta del dormitorio se cerró tras de si no pudo evitar dejarse caer tras de ella y soltar toda esa agua que hasta ahora no había salido.

Tenía un millón de preguntas para hacerle al chico, también deseaba golpearlo hasta cansarse ¡¿porque la había engañado?!. Su instinto tenia razón, él no estaba hecho para alguien como ella y mucho menos para amar a alguien así.

Ahora… ¿Qué debía hacer?, su hermano la había abandonado y no había tenido ninguna noticia de él, su madre la odiaba y su padre era aun mas inútil que ella misma en este momento.

Estrujo su cabeza ahora derramando lagrimas de desesperación y rabia, porque a pesar de saber la verdad… a pesar de eso le dolía el pecho de solo pensar en tener que dejar a la persona que quería, aun si no era correspondida ese sentimiento de infelicidad que la invadía no podía ser suprimido por mas que lo intentara.

Lentamente la luz de la luna comenzó a ser reemplazada por el resplandeciente sol matutino, tenía ese suave color melón que predecía un hermoso y caluroso día en el exterior, esta vez el clima si que no estaba de acuerdo con su sentir.

Se reincorporo y se miro en el espejo, era totalmente un desastre andando, cepillo su pelo un poco y lo adorno con algunos pasadores, luego solo talló sus ojos tratando de que lucieran normales. Si iba a ver a Shaoran por última vez, al menos quería que la recordara hermosa y luego se arrepintiera por poner su fotografía en ese maldito cuaderno.

Con paso firme camino por el pasillo que la llevaba al comedor, allí estaba ya el desayuno servido y listo para tres personas, sin importarle si era para ella o no (lo cual era obvio), se sentó y comenzó a comer los suaves muffins que estaban al centro de la mesa.

-¿No deberías comer en la cocina?

-No soy una criada

-¿Entonces que eres?

La mirada de Meiling era inquisidora, la rodeaba lentamente cual serpiente venenosa a su presa mientras afilaba sus enormes colmillos lista para morder en cualquier momento de descuido.

-Soy la hija ilegitima de una familia rica

-Exacto, ilegitima es la palabra clave querida

Por un momento se quedo callada sin saber que contestar. Aun no se acostumbraba a la idea de no ser la persona que creía ser y que alguien se lo restregara no era precisamente una ayuda muy efectiva.

-Sakura…- una voz masculina interrumpió sus cavilaciones, la chica tuvo que ocupar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no llorar al escucharlo hablar.-necesito… decirte algo

Ambas voltearon al mismo tiempo.

-Claro- la castaña se levantó y comenzó a caminar tras él.

-Ya es tiempo de que la basura este en su lugar- murmuro la otra por lo bajo mientras se alejaban.

Cada paso se le hacía como si caminara rumbo a la guillotina, su cuello a punto de ser cortado le producía un nudo enorme en el estomago, era como la adrenalina de la montaña rusa mezclada con la patada de un caballo…

Cuando llegaron a la habitación indicada y se encontraron completamente solos ambos agacharon la mirada, el silencio era perturbador, ni siquiera el viento que soplaba en el exterior podía interrumpirlo.

-Fue lindo…- comenzó a hablar la castaña tratando de que el nudo en su garganta la dejara hablar- el tiempo que me dedicaste

-…-

De nuevo el silencio reino en el lugar, Sakura miraba fijamente al castaño que ahora ocultaba su mirada tras el rebelde cabello ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Cómo debía reaccionar? ¿Qué debía hacer a partir de ahora?

Ninguna tenía respuesta, solo él podía darle una pista de lo que debía hacer, aun le quedaba la esperanza de que el la amara… muy en el fondo de su corazón esperaba que así fuera, esperaba no ser una fotografía mas en el pasado de un hombre casado.

-Sakura, soy un maldito cobarde!!, tal vez lamentare lo que voy a hacer pero … es lo que debo hacer

La verde mirada se apago, ahora no le quedaba ninguna esperanza, esto era definitivamente el… Adiós.

-Por favor Sakura…

-¡¡Señorita!!- Kyoko abrió la puerta de un solo golpe interrumpiendo la conversación- le hablan por teléfono

-Ya voy- la chica se limpio algunas lagrimas que corrían por sus ojos y salió de allí, dejando al chico solo… con los puños tan apretados que casi salía sangre de ellos.

&-&-&-&-&-&

-¿Monstruo?

_-Hermano!!_

-Escucha tengo buenas y malas noticias ¿Cuál quieres primero?

_-Las buenas_

-La buena es que eres libre!!! Y la mala… es que tendrás que quedarte con ese mocoso

_-Oh… ¿no te podré ver?_

-Por un tiempo creo que será imposible

Un largo silencio transcurrió, había notado a su hermana triste por alguna razón y ahora a pesar de que le había dicho que era libre, no había sido tan feliz como la había imaginado.

_-Al fin… soy libre_

La chica comenzó a sollozar en el auricular.

-¡¿Qué te sucede Sakura?!

_-Es solo que… la libertad… no es como pensaba_

-Monstruo, te prometo que te ayudare en cuanto pueda pero por favor deja de llorar

-_Lo siento… _

-Bien, usa con cuidado el dinero que te deje

_-Lo se, no lo gastare tan fácil_

-Y cuida que no te metan en ningún zoológico, sería problemático sacarte

_-¡¡Toya!!.... eres muy malo_

-Lo se, es mi trabajo

_-Tengo que irme… gracias_

-Suerte

La comunicación se corto y el moreno casi rompe el teléfono al ponerlo en su lugar con demasiada fuerza. Algo andaba mal con su hermana y sentía una impotencia horrible al no poder hacer nada.

¡NADA!

Camino sin rumbo por un rato hasta que cansado se sentó en una pequeña sala de espera que a esa hora estaba prácticamente vacía.

Hecho su cabeza para atrás y trato de calmarse un poco.

Se notaba cansado, tanto tiempo buscando la libertad de Sakura y ahora… ahora que al fin la había conseguido no era para nada reconfortante saber que ella estaba triste, ¿Qué pasaba con su esfuerzo? Había juntado todo ese dinero después de años de trabajar en las empresas de su padre, nunca le había agradado la idea de hacerlo pero si era por esa cochina libertad él era capaz de cuidar animales si era necesario pero…

¡NO LO ERA!

¿Qué deseaba entonces su hermana?

-Pareces triste- Aquella dulce voz llego a sus oídos flotando ligeramente en el aire

-Estoy… confundido

-¿Tu?, pensé que siempre sabías que hacer

-No lo se, ahora no se para que hice todo eso hace años

-Toya- Tomoyo se sentó a su lado y tomó tiernamente su mano entre las suyas- estoy segura de que lo que hiciste no fue en vano ¿sabes porque?

El hombre negó con la cabeza mientras se tallaba las sienes con su mano libre.

-Porque lo hiciste tú

-Aduladora

-Que puedo decir, es mi mejor virtud- soltó el agarre del moreno

-¿Qué paso con tu madre?

-Esta… bien pero aun no puedo acostumbrarme a la idea de quererla tanto como antes

-Tonta- dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza de la morena- las cosas no cambian de la noche a la mañana

-A veces si…

La ojiazúl se acerco lentamente al oído del moreno, mojo sus labios un poco y lentamente pronuncio las palabras como si masticara cada una antes de que esta pudiera salir al exterior.

-Tu…. Lo…. Hiciste ¿ o no?

Esa mujer era tan macabra cuando se lo proponía….

Cuando se despego de él pudo ver aquella burlona sonrisa bailando en sus labios, sabía que lo estaba atormentando y que no pararía hasta que esa sonrisa dejara de bailar y pudiera convertirse en una sonora carcajada de felicidad.

-Tomoyo, olvida eso

-No, no quiero

-Infantil

-¿Qué? ¿quieres jugar un rato conmigo?

Por un momento miro aquella hermosa sonrisa en el rostro de la joven, aun recordaba todo aquello inclusive ese suave tacto se le hacía bastante nostálgico.

Se acerco con cuidado al rostro de la chica.

-No me provoques Tomoyito

-Yo no provoco si no voy a conseguir algo

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo la chica atrapo los labios del hombre entre los suyos, por un momento pensó en separarse bruscamente pero… realmente extrañaba ese sabor invadiendo su ser, de hecho extrañaba la forma en que ella hacía de un beso toda una experiencia nueva. De hecho… ahora que lo pensaba, era bastante tonto que pensara eso de su prima y aun así no podía evitar pensar que la quería….

La…. Quería….

"_Fetichista"_

Aquellas palabras invadieron su mente haciendo que dejara de corresponder a las suaves caricias de la chica.

"_¿Crees que tus hijos lo entenderán?"_

Se separó rápidamente de la morena, era increíble que las palabras de su padre aun estuvieran tan frescas en su memoria y aun mas que lo hicieran sentir tan culpable como antes.

-¿Toya?

-Creo que saldré a tomar aire

El moreno se levanto o al menos lo intento porque la chica lo retuvo por la muñeca, cuando él al fin la miro pudo notar bastantes lagrimas en sus azules ojos.

-Sabes… lo que te dije… en mi casa… yo, aun te quiero

-…

-Si te vas, juro que te odiare toda la vida

-Tomoyo….

-¡¿Qué!?

-Sabes que esto no debería ser, tu tenías un prometido, lo amabas… ¿Por qué no vuelves con él?

-Porque no lo necesito a él… te necesito a ti, ¿Qué importa lo que digan los demás?, al fin y al cabo nuestros apellidos son bastante diferentes

-No es eso… es

-¡Claro que lo es!, si no me quieres dímelo!!!

-Yo… te… quiero

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos al oír esta frase, él por su parte solo se dedico a mirar en sentido contrario.

-¡lo sabia!

Tan pronto como dijo esto se abrazo fuerte del hombre.

-Yo no te dejare solo, lo prometo

&-&-&-&-&

-Ahora si ¿podemos hablar?

-Antes de eso ¿damos un paseo?

La cara de confusión del chico era graciosa para ella, deseaba alargar lo mas que pudiera la despedida y un paseo parecía una estupenda idea… solo faltaba que él aceptara.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?

-A la ciudad

Subieron al coche y a pesar de que las empleadas salieron rogando que no se fueran, lo hicieron, cuando se encontraron en medio de la ciudad sonrieron entre los dos, si era un adiós al menos sería el mejor de toda su vida.

Aparcaron el coche en una de las concurridas calles, luego bajaron y la chica se estrujaba el cerebro tratando de pensar que harían después… había si do su idea… tenía que continuar.

-Estem… pues…

-¿Quieres un helado?

-¡Claro!

Caminaron en silencio hasta la heladería, pidieron su cono favorito, ella trataba de parecer alegre a pesar de que en su corazón sentía todo menos eso.

-… Y entonces mi helado cayó, Toya siempre fue malo y me dijo que mis manos de monstruo no lo sujetaban bien ¡tenía ganas de….!

-Los hermanos deben ser molestos

-¡pero no tanto!

-Mira!! Esta atardeciendo!!- ambos miraron al horizonte, habían perdido la noción del tiempo y ahora el sol resplandecía de un color anaranjado a lo lejos.

-Es bonito…

-¿Quieres ir a algún lado, podemos ir a aquel parque, a esa tienda o…?

-Sakura… ven- el hombre estaba sentado en una banca, le indico el lugar vació a su lado, la chica al mirar aquello supo lo que pasaría después… llevaba horas retrasando lo inevitable… pero aun así ¡aun no!, no quería que todo terminara ¿así dolía siempre perder a un amor?

-¿Seguro que no quieres…?- el negó lentamente con la cabeza- Bien

-Hay algo que quiero decirte

-Ya lo se…

-¿Lo… sabes?

-Eres un hombre comprometido, con esa… Meiling… y no puedes estar conmigo- su corazón se estrujaba al pronunciar cada palabra, era como si fuera a romperse en cualquier momento, cuando ese momento llegara aquella presión en su pecho tal vez desapareciera y podría dejar de sonreír falsamente e intentar aparentar que no le interesaba.

Tal vez en ese instante… podría derramar todas esas lagrimas que ahora le oprimían el pecho casi no dejándola respirar.

-Sakura… yo

-No importa, Shaoran… te agradezco haberme querido ¡en serio mucho! ¿quieres tomar una linda foto?

La chica no pudo mas y comenzó a llorar amargamente, no podía soportar mas aquel peso en su corazón.

-¡Que estas diciendo Sakura!

-¡La verdad!, lo escuche ayer…

-Se que es la verdad pero… no pienso hacer lo que crees

-¿A no?

-Sakura… ¡escapa conmigo!

-Es…es…es….¡Escapar!

-Huyamos juntos

* * *

**Notas de rainy: **

=D Al fin!!!! Termine!!!! U.u se que los hice esperar mucho… lo siento, pero aquí estoy de nuevo llegando casi a la conclusión de esta historia ¿será cierto? Jajaja no lo se…. Estar ya en el capitulo 18 es emocionante!!! Bueno gracias por todo su apoyo.

¿Qué opinan? Ahora que el pobre hermano consiguió al fin un tratado de paz la pobre chica esta peor que de monja… aunque no tan mal…. Mira que si Shaoran me propusiera que me escapara con él no creo que lo hubiera dudado ni 2 segundos XD ¿Qué creen que dira ella? Hmmm esperemos haber que pasa jojojo espero esta vez no tardarme ¡en serio! Es promesa de oso.

Otro asunto ahí es lo de Tomoyo con Toya ¿será que en verdad se quieren?

¿Qué va a pasar con Eriol? Es decir a mi Eriol me encanta ¡no lo dejare fuera! XD ahh tanto por resolver…. Espero que me den animos!!! Y muchisimos comentarios!!! ¿Si????

Y hablando de comentarios ¡¡muchas gracias por comentar!! (a los que lo hacen XD) y a los que no pues se aprecia que al menos lean la historia ¡¡gracias a todos!!

Creo que contestare aquí los del capitulo pasado ù.u eso de actualizar el perfil no se me da nada bien XD

**Kesiichan: ***u* que bueno que te encanta!!!! Gracias!!! Espero y te haya gustado este capi y que sigas disfrutando de la historia y pues sobre lo de pronto…. Jejeje espero esta vez no tardar tanto ¡¡si!!!!

**Katari-chan****:** n////n me ruborizo jajaja muchas gracias por ese comentario en serio que me hace sentir bien XD ahora que lo de la inspiración hmmm ella es muy mala va y viene cuando quiere XP pero por suerte regreso asi que espero hayas disfrutado del capitulo tanto como de los anteriores!!!

**Sweeping Girl****: **Gracias por el comentario!! Pues que bueno que te haya gustado y espero te siga gustando eh!!! Nos leemos!!!!


	19. Esperanza

**La joya del convento **

**Capitulo 19- Esperanza **

**Declaimer: CCS y todos sus personajes son de CLAMP, esta historia solo los toma prestados, hasta su terminación. = ) **

Aquella noche la chica hizo sus maletas tan rápido como pudo y le indico al chofer que la llevara a la estación de trenes, habían acordado verse en ese lugar pasadas unas horas, nada difícil simplemente debían engañar a Ieran y todo estaría bien para ambos.

El pesado velo nocturno hizo su aparición poco a poco hasta que las calles se iluminaron con las luces artificiales de las que dependían tanto los ciudadanos, ella estaba dentro mirando a cada tren ir y venir, se preguntaba si esto no era más que un engaño…

No… eso era imposible.

Las horas pasaban lento ahí sin hacer nada, un viento frío comenzó a soplar, las mejillas de la castaña se tornaban cada vez más carmesí y aunque trataba de no llorar cada vez se hacía más difícil mantener la esperanza.

-Señorita, el último tren esta por salir

-Si

-No se quede mucho tiempo, hay vándalos que merodean por aquí

Sakura solo sonrió tímidamente, el hombre regreso a su puesto de vigilancia dándole las buenas noches en un pequeño susurro.

¿Daría tanta pena verla ahí?

Es decir… ya eran casi las doce y no había señal alguna de vida. Tomó su maleta y comenzó a caminar hacía el exterior arrastrando esta, una vez fuera notó que el transito había ya disminuido y casualmente pasaban uno o tres carros por la desolada avenida.

"Él no vendrá" llevaba horas escuchando eso en su cabeza y aunque se negaba a escucharlo esta vez la venció esa idea, apoyándose en la maleta se dejo caer llorando tristemente, después de todo que él la amara no quería decir que podía estar con ella.

Los cuentos de hadas no eran más que eso, una invención para dormir a las niñas con una sonrisa en los labios, pensando que algún día un príncipe azul saldrá de la nada para llevarlas en un corcel blanco con adornos dorados.

Estaba cansada de creer en esos malditos cuentos!

Secó una a una las lagrimas que ahora recorrían su rostro y continuo su marcha, no sabía a donde se dirigía pero no podía quedarse ahí esperando algo que nunca iba a ocurrir, nunca más sería un parásito de ahora en adelante ella construiría su propio destino sin ayuda de nadie.

A paso firme llegó hasta un hotel que tenía mala pinta, las paredes estaban corroídas por la lluvia y el letrero que se iluminaba en la entrada solo encendía a la mitad o menos, de hecho ahora solo se leía "hte". Era una mala idea quedarse ahí, lo sabía bien pero no había nada mejor a la vista así que con paso vacilante entro allí.

Se encontró con un hombre gordo y calvo que cambiaba el canal de una tele que tenía mas interferencia que un celular en el metro, se acerco con cautela no sin notar la mirada lujuriosa que el hombre le enviaba "disimuladamente"

-Quiero una habitación

-Claro princesa, solo firma aquí

La castaña firmo, su mano temblaba por lo que parecía mas un garabato.

-Aquí esta tu llave, si necesitas algo llama a la recepción

Por último le envió lo que tal vez sería una sonrisa coqueta, lo cierto es que sus dientes estaban tan sucios que produjo el efecto contrario al deseado en ella, solo escapó casi corriendo a lo que sería su cuarto.

Lo miro por un rato, pensándolo bien hubiera sido lo mismo quedarse en una caja de cartón que en ese horrible lugar… que impulso tan tonto había sido ese. Pero ahora que estaba ahí no quedaba más remedio que meterse en la "cama" y dormir.

Mañana sería el comienzo de su vida independiente, sería una chica sin miedo dispuesta a dar lo mejor de si para vivir en el mundo en donde le había tocado estar.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_3 años después_

La estancia era iluminada por varias luces, era un lugar bonito con varios listones hechos de terciopelo colgando del techo y un sillón de cuero beige en una esquina donde se concentraban los flashes de la cámara.

La mujer que posaba tenía el cabello castaño hasta un poco debajo de los hombros, su cintura y cadera estaban bastante acentuadas dándole un toque exótico y agradable, vestía un pequeño top rosa del que se desprendían algunos pedazos de tela, la falda era larga con un final irregular, su mirada se veía aun más penetrante con las sombras café enmarcando esos dos hermosos jades que centelleaban con tanta luz.

-Se termino el rollo, terminamos por hoy!

La mujer se relajo y dejó de posar, se tiro un rato en el sillón esperando a que todos salieran para poder cambiarse e irse.

El hombre que tomaba las fotografías fue el último en salir, antes de eso le envió una suave y tentadora mirada, ella abrió un poco la boca y sonrió con dulzura.

-¿Segura que no quieres cenar hoy?

-Ya te lo dije, tengo una reunión

-Podrías llevarme, seré tu chaperón

-No te gustara, te prometo que el lunes yo invito

-Bien

Al fin se quedo sola allí tras escuchar el sonido de la pesada puerta al cerrarse, dio un largo suspiro y camino rumbo al vestidor. No tardo mucho en cambiarse de ropa por algo más casual.

Aun tenía tiempo para ir a tomar un café antes de la fiesta, era cruel con el pobre Hiroshi… bien habrían podido comer juntos pero él era demasiado… lindo como para salir con él, terminaría teniendo que cuidar de él si salían y no necesitaba un peso más si ya se tenía a si misma para cargarse.

Entró en su café favorito, era acogedor y pulcro, ¿Qué más podía pedir de un lugar de relajación?, pidió lo de siempre un capuchino moka y se sentó en su sillón favorito, allí conocía varias personas, algunas la admiraban pues conocían su trabajo como modelo y otras simplemente la trataban bien.

Su celular comenzó a sonar, a esta hora del día lo más seguro es que fuera…

-¡Toya!

-Hola monstruo ¿Cómo te ha ido?

-No me quejo, sabes que el modelaje es mi sueño

-¿Estás comiendo bien?

-Claro, cinco veces al día- la chica rió

-Te juro que si te veo más delgada en la próxima colección voy a ir allá

-No te preocupes, te recibiré feliz

Nunca le había quedado muy claro porque su hermano no podía verla, al principio se sentía triste y sola, ahora eso era parte de su vida diaria.

-No te pongas sentimental monstruo, recuerda que si lloras te derrites

-¡Cállate! Ya te dije que los monstruos no existen

-Eso es lo que crees

-Bien si tu lo dices

-Me tengo que ir. Cuídate ¿si?

-Por supuesto

La llamada se cortó en ese momento, se tenía que ir…

Claro tenía que ir a complacer a su novia, no le gustaba nada saber que Tomoyo estaba con él, no era el hecho de que fueran primos ni tampoco que no la quisiera pero…

Ella tenía lo mejor, Eriol que había ido a buscarla ¿Qué habría pasado con él?

Y ahora Toya que le había contado su triste historia por un largo y extenso correo, no desaprobó esa relación al contrario se mostró en la mejor disposición de ayudar en lo que fuera pero… tampoco irradiaba felicidad al saber que ella estaba con su único apoyo.

Miro su reloj y se percató de que ya era tarde, inclusive las luces de afuera ya comenzaban a parpadear en un intento de encenderse, tomó un taxi a casa y se puso aquel hermoso vestido color violeta que hacía que sus atributos resaltaran a la vista.

No tenía ánimos de salir esa noche pero si quería conocer al famoso diseñador Clow debía hacerlo, no se perdería la boda de su hija cuando le había costado sangre conseguir una invitación.

La limosina la dejó justo enfrente del jardín donde se llevaría a cabo, era uno de esos lugares con rosas y tulipanes floreciendo todo el año donde el amor flotaba en el aire como un veneno poderoso e imposible de evitar.

"Es por mi carrera" se repitió mientras caminaba rumbo a la entrada no sin antes pasar por la barrera de fotógrafos que un evento social implicaba, esa era la única parte que odiaba de ser modelo… los paparazzis.

Una vez dentro el ambiente era agradable, mesas con adornos esplendidos, música ligera, copas y cubiertos con filo dorado, era un maravilloso deleite para la vista todo aquello sobre todo la hermosa hija del diseñador que no pasaba desapercibida a pesar de estar moviéndose constantemente.

Ocupó su lugar en la mesa que le indicaron, una vez allí se encontró con uno de sus viejos conocidos, no esperaba verlo de nuevo y menos en una de esas fiestas que el aseguraba detestaba más que a las anoréxicas modelos de hoy en día.

-¡Sakura! No creí verte aquí

-Eso debería decir yo, Johan

-Lo se, jure no venir pero Clow insistió tanto que no me resistí- era tan gay… ¿Por qué no podía ser feo también?

El hombre era un atributo al amor de los padres pero algo tenía que salir mal siempre, bateaba para el otro equipo, si no fuera por ese detallito estaba segura que las mujeres lo hubieran rodeado como un pez a la carnada.

El baile de la novia pasó tan rápido que no notó en que momento sirvieron la cena. Las chicas junto a ella veían la comida con desagrado "esto debe tener un millón de calorías" si claro… y los niños desamparados también tenían mucha hambre ¿Por qué no se lo comían y ya?

-¿Quieres ir a ver a Clow?- sus ojos se iluminaron ante la propuesta, al fin su objetivo se veía mas cercano

-Claro

Caminaron entre varios árboles de cerezo y durazno, ¿Por qué tenían que ser esos? Tantos árboles en el mundo y tenían que plantar los que peores recuerdos le traían.

Llegaron al fondo donde la luna se veía en un despejado y azul cielo nocturno, el hombre que buscaban estaba parado a la orilla de un lago mirando la luna resplandecer en la superficie de este.

Por un momento pareció no notar su presencia hasta que unos segundos después se giro sobre sus tobillos y les dedico una leve sonrisa.

-Buenas noches

-Buenas noches- respondieron ambos

Clow tenía un aire de misterio a su alrededor, como si nunca supieras lo que pasaba por su cabeza quizás porque tenía aquella extraña sonrisa que cautivaba a cualquiera o por esas gafas que ocultaban sus ojos.

-Pensé que no te vería esta noche Johan

-Que puedo decir, tienes el don de convencerme

-Es en lo único que soy bueno

Ambos rieron como si un chiste se hubiera contado, luego pareció centrar su atención en la chica que ahora solo miraba en el lago.

-Sakura ¿verdad?

-Si- esta saltó en su lugar al darse cuenta de que había sido notada- soy yo, mucho gusto

-Te vi en la portada de una revista, tu trabajo es bueno

-Gracias- sus mejillas ardieron es decir no siempre alguien tan famoso le hacía un cumplido.

-Es encantadora, trabajar con ella es una experiencia única- Johan era bueno adulando… definitivamente.

-¿Por qué no pasas por mi estudio el martes? Podríamos hacer buenas cosas juntos

Eso sonaba raro… ¿se refería al trabajo? Hmmm que más daba, mientras fuera con Clow haría lo que fuera si eso venía acompañado de un contrato para modelar aunque fuera uno de sus preciosos vestidos.

-Bien- se estrecharon la mano.

Después de eso continuaron charlando los tres sobre cosas no relacionadas con el trabajo, hasta que uno de los guardaespaldas del diseñador interrumpió argumentando que su hija estaba teniendo problemas con uno de los invitados…

Johan se retiro poco después en busca de un poco de vino para alegrarse la noche dejándola sola en aquel lugar del que no tenía idea de cómo salir.

Se tumbó a la orilla del estanque viendo la luna en el cielo, era más linda allí que reflejada ¿Por qué aquel hombre la veía allí?, otro de los misterios de la vida que no se resolverían… había tantos que ya había perdido la cuenta, debía dejar de contarlos, no servían para nada solo preocupaciones.

-¿Esta bien?- una voz proveniente de atrás la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Ella se puso inmediatamente de pie y miro al hombre con cautela

-¿Te conozco?- se le hacía familiar por alguna razón, aquellos ojos… si no fuera por que la oscuridad le impedía ver claramente diría que era…

-Soy Eriol Hiragizawa, encantado

-E… e…- de su boca no salía palabra alguna, era como si con la mención de aquel nombre su garganta se hubiera cerrado para no dejar salir ningún sonido que no fuera un monosílabo.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Yo…yo… ¡Soy sakura!- al fin soltó esperando que no se hubiera olvidado de su nombre.. o al menos de su rostro

-¡Sakura!- el hombre comenzó a reír- ¿en verdad eres tu? Digo… te ves tan… diferente

-Claro!, pensé que habías desaparecido del mapa ¿Qué haces aquí?

Es decir un policía no tenía mucho que hacer en una boda, quizás estaba contratado como seguridad privada, un policía encubierto a lo mejor.

-Soy el sobrino de Clow y mi prima insistió tanto que tuve que dar el brazo a torcer

-El… el… sobrino!

Y pensar que había conocido a alguien de esa familia mucho antes de siquiera estar interesada en modelar o el mundo del diseño.

-Wow! El tiempo te ha vuelto más hermosa pequeña Sakura

-Una modelo debe ser hermosa- le envió una dulce sonrisa- por cierto…

-Debe ser malo por tu cambió de tono

-Siento mucho lo de Tomoyo, mira que cambiarte por un enojón como Toya eso…!

La castaña dejo de hablar al percatarse de que su acompañante desvió la mirada con la sola mención del tema, de seguro le era incomodo hablar sobre ello y más sabiendo que aquel con quien ella estaba era su hermano.

-No te preocupes- al fin habló después del prolongado silencio que se había formado- ¿sabes como regresar afuera? Es que me perdí

Sakura golpeo su frente con la palma de su mano.

-Yo también estoy perdida, lo siento

-Bien entonces supongo que tendremos que esperar a que alguien venga

-¿Y si nadie viene?- El hombre se tiro sobre la hierba colocando sus brazos en su nuca.

-Entonces contemplaremos la luna toda la noche

La chica rió ante aquel despreocupado comentario, verlo ahí tirado le traía de vuelta aquel sentimiento de apreció por el hombre, ahora se veía mucho más maduro que cuando se habían dicho adiós y aun así conservaba aquel deje de galantería en su ser.

Se tiró junto a él mirando aquel hermoso resplandor, tal vez este reencuentro no era más que obra del destino, últimamente su corazón había comenzado a parecerse más a una piedra que a la cosa que debe bombear sangre a todo el cuerpo y latir con fuerza ante el solo pensamiento del amor.

-Sakura… ¿en que piensas?- de un momento a otro regreso a la realidad, encontrándose con la cara del hombre a centímetros de la suya, sintió su cara llenarse de rubor ante la impresión de ver aquellos enigmáticos zafiros tan cerca, su corazón comenzó a latir fuerte como hacía mucho no hacía.

-Estaba… yo…

-Lo sabia, sigues siendo la misma solo cambiaste por fuera

-Claro que no

-Pensé que la próxima vez que te viera- el hombre se aparto y volvió a su lugar original- estarías comprometida con Shaoran

-El compromiso es solo un lazo sentimental que te ata a alguien más, soy libre como un ave

-Parece que a ambos nos lastimaron- y se había dado cuenta a pesar de su patético esfuerzo por encubrir la verdad con una bonita frase.

-Tu perspicacia me sorprende, parece que tu tampoco has cambiado tanto

Después de eso el silencio reino entre ambos, no había persona alguna que fuera a recogerlos por lo que decidieron buscar la salida por si mismos, caminaron por alrededor de una hora hasta que al fin hallaron el final de aquel jardín, la fiesta ya estaba muriendo lo cual se notaba al ver la poca gente que quedaba en las mesas.

Se miraron desconcertados ¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado en ese lugar?. Luego rieron al darse cuenta de que pensaban lo mismo, quizás había valido mucho la pena ir a esa fiesta después de todo, reencontrarse con Eriol era como darle un soplo de aire fresco a su pobre corazón.

Se despidieron no sin antes darse su numero telefónico, ella volvió a su apartamento donde su gato la esperaba junto con el montón de cuentas que había decidido olvidar esa mañana, bien… eso no las hacía desaparecer.

Se metió en la cama unas horas después tratando de dormir sin recordar aquel suceso que la perseguía día y noche sin parar ¿acaso su ingenuidad la iba a perseguir por siempre?, trato de cerrar los ojos pero un fuerte ruido la despertó, era el tono de su celular es decir le encantaba esa canción pero escucharla a la una de la madrugada no era la cosa más agradable que le podía ocurrir.

Abrió la pantalla tratando de mirarla sin tener que entrecerrar los ojos, era un mensaje de un número que no conocía.

"Buenas noches pequeña Sakura, mi tío quiere verte mañana, espero eso no te cause problemas, ¿te paso a recoger? Supongo que este silencio es un si así que mandame tu dirección ;D att. Eriol"

Bien, era corto y no había razón para que lo mandara tan tarde pero aun así una felicidad desconocida la invadió al notar que eso implicaba volver a ver al hombre de los ojos azules.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó más temprano de lo normal, siempre se levantaba muy temprano pero esta vez ni siquiera el sol le hacía compañía en su despertar.

Miró en su correo, al parecer había una invitación para otra boda… quizás al fin Ritsuka había decidido casarse con esa novia suya que tanto tiempo había tenido, la abrió con desgano esperando encontrarse con algo que no le interesara hasta que leyó el nombre o más bien los nombres impresos en aquel membrete.

"Señorita Kinomoto:

Es un placer para Fujitaka y su prometida…"

No quiso seguir leyendo, ¡su padre se casaba de nuevo! ¿Cómo podía querer leer algo así? Nunca asistiría a esa boda ¡jamás! Antes muerta a que alguien la vinculara con aquel individuo.

Tiró aquel papel en el primer cesto que encontró, no iba a impedir esa monstruosidad pero tampoco quería saber los detalles, era su cochina vida, que hiciera lo que quisiera con ella.

Unas horas más tarde era llevada en un lujoso convertible hasta la oficina de Clow, tenía mala cara y lo sabía pero ella no tenía la culpa de que el correo existiera.

-¿Algo te molesta?

-No… bueno…

-No voy a contárselo a la prensa- su sonrisa la terminó de convencer, no quería guardarse todo ella sola y un amigo era la mejor opción para descargarse.

-Es que mi padre se va a casar… otra vez, no quiero tener más hermanastros de los que ya tengo además me incomoda que lo haga

-Sakura, no se que paso entre él y tu pero si lo analizas con detenimiento… es lo mejor para ti

-¿Lo mejor?

-Si lo que deseas es que no te moleste, con su nueva esposa estará más que ocupado

En cierta forma sus palabras cobraban sentido en la mente de la castaña, aunque esa sonrisa malévola en los labios del ojiazul la hacía dudar un poco sobre la veracidad de sus palabras, le daban escalofríos de solo verla.

-Estamos aquí

El edificio era enorme tal como lo había imaginado con paredes de cristal y un gigantesco letrero con las siglas CF.

-Esto es enorme

-Bueno hasta aquí llego mi labor, nos vemos en otra ocasión

Hizo una seña con la mano para despedirse y luego de eso el auto se perdió en el horizonte.

Dio un paso rumbo a la entrada, las piernas le temblaban un poco y sentía como la sangre fluía más rápido de lo normal por todo su ser, no era que nunca hubiera trabajado para una compañía grande pero… era como un sueño trabajar en aquel lugar donde había visto a su madrastra posar tantas veces.

-Buenos días- saludo el diseñador cuando al fin la chica subió al último piso y paso por sus tres secretarias personales.

-Buenos días- se inclinó un poco como símbolo de respeto

-Ya le dije en la reunión que he visto su trabajo, me complacería que modelara uno de mis vestidos

-Por supuesto!- la chica casi salta de su silla de la emoción al escuchar estas palabras

-Su entusiasmo me motiva! Jaja debo preguntar ¿ira a la boda de Fujitaka?- la chica dejó de saltar

-¿Lo conoce?

-Claro, gracias a él conocí a esta excelente modelo

-¿En serio?

-Si, en mi última visita no pude dejar de notar una enorme foto colgada en el salón principal, le pregunte quien era y con una sonrisa me respondió que era usted señorita Sakura

-Que afortunada coincidencia

-Y seré más afortunado si la veo en la reunión

La sonrisa de Clow se hizo aun más amplia de lo normal, tal vez sabía de su mala relación y estaba probando su profesionalismo…. ¡ah! Ahora….

-Por supuesto, iré sin falta

-Perfecto

Ambos continuaron platicando un largo rato hasta que el pesado péndulo del reloj en la esquina del cuarto se detuvo y comenzó a sonar anunciando la hora de la comida.

-Parece que el tiempo se va volando

-Eso parece- secundo la joven

-Entonces nos vemos señorita

-Nos vemos

Los días pasaron rápido para todos y en menos de lo que esperaban la boda estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, los vestidos, las damas de honor, los pajecitos, las flores, el salón, la decoración… todo estaba en orden para el día siguiente en que la boda sería efectuada.

Sakura tomó un vuelo a su ciudad natal, no tenía muchas ganas de llegar a su hogar por lo que alquino un cuarto en un hotel y no se apareció por el lugar antes de que aquel evento aconteciera.

El día de la unión había tantos invitados que para cuando ella llego le tocó un asiento tan lejos del atrio que no diferenciaba ni siquiera la cara de su padre, sentía curiosidad por ver si había cambiado aunque fuera un poco ¿alguna arruga o algo que delatara el paso del tiempo en aquel impasible rostro?

Terminada la ceremonia todos se dirigieron a la verdadera fiesta, era en el salón de un hotel con una recepción impecable y majestuosa, Sakura se dirigió de inmediato a su mesa sin reparar en los invitados o en donde se encontraban los novios, solo quería estar ahí un rato, ver a Clow, hacerse la buena hija e irse a dormir.

El susodicho estaba sentado a unas cuatro mesas de distancia, la saludó discretamente y luego miro a un punto fijo a donde la castaña miró inmediatamente, era la fila interminable que se formaba para felicitar a los novios ¿estaría esperando a que fuera?. Su corazón se rehusó a toda costa a ir allí pero su cabeza le decía que el cliente valía eso y más, se paró como un resorte y comenzó a caminar rumbo allí…

Obviamente su corazón había perdido la batalla.

No iba a ir al final, ser hija del celebrado debía tener alguna ventaja y no tener que formarse debía ser una de ellas.

Camino a paso firme y se disculpo con una cantante famosa por meterse en la fila, ella la miró feo, que mas daba no estaba ahí precisamente para socializar. Vio a su padre, en efecto tenía varias arrugas ya surcando su rostro y su mirada se veía algo cansada pero aun así aun tenía aquel semblante de paz que le causaba tanto alivio.

-¡Sakura!- la saludó tan alegremente que hasta ella se sorprendió

-Papá, que gusto verte

-Que bueno que estas aquí, Toya esta en alguna parte ¿lo viste?

-No

-¿Te quedaras un tiempo?

-Lo siento, tengo trabajo

Era tan seca que agradeció cuando la cantante carraspeo señalando que ya había tardado demasiado. Hizo una sonrisita e hizo el intento de irse.

-Espera Sakura, no has visto a…¡oh! Aquí estas

La chica se volteó rodando los ojos ¿Qué mujer podría estar detrás de su padre a esta edad?, lentamente una cabellera negra salió de la nada, el asombro de Sakura no pudo ser disimulado aquella mujer era….ni siquiera había cambiado!

Aquellas palabras resonaron en su mente una vez más

_-Yo no dejare que eso pase, no puede obligarme _

_-Claro que puedo y si no es con ella con quien sea pero no con la hija bastarda de un empresario que no me interesa en lo mas mínimo _

¿No le interesaba en lo más mínimo? Entonces que diablos hacía ahí! En el altar con un empresario que tenía una hija bastarda!, si ella estaba aquí entonces… no… él no estaba ahí… de seguro tenía mucho trabajo ¿no? Su esposa debía tenerlo atado a la cama ¡tenía que hacerlo!

-¿Sakura? ¿Qué sucede?- Fujitaka no sabía que le pasaba y la mujer tampoco, el hombre solo la veía incrédulo preguntándose porque solo veía hacía ese punto vació en el espacio.

En cuanto pareció despertar simplemente dio la vuelta e intento salir huyendo de ahí, no quería correr el riesgo de…..

Antes de dar cinco pasos se estampo contra algo casi cayendo al piso para golpearse su parte posterior tan duro que no podría sentarse por un largo rato. Algo la detuvo antes de ese terrible accidente, abrió los ojos lentamente después de recuperarse del susto.

Estaban agarrando su mano con fuerza, se reincorporo con cuidado e hizo una reverencia como disculpa y agradecimiento.

-Lo siento mucho, no veía por donde iba

-No.. no.. hay problema

Ahora todos los miraban como si de dos bichos raros se tratara, ella se sonrojo, no se atrevía a alzar su cabeza de vergüenza pero… tenía que hacerlo. Contó lentamente hasta tres y se puso erguida, miro al frente y notó aquel par de ojos chocolate.

Chocolate! Mierda!

-¿Sakura?- llamó aquella voz masculina que tanto recordaba en sus sueños, quería que la tierra se la tragara o que un ovni la raptara…. Lo que fuera con tal de desaparecer de esa escena.

-¿Si?- no iba a admitir que lo recordaba no señor!

-¡Eres tu!

-Y tu eres Shaoran… bien me voy

Y salió del salón tratando de no tropezar de tan rápido que corrió. ¿Por qué le pasaba esto? ¿acaso no podía tener una normal vida como todos los demás?

¡Estupida boda!

**Notas de rainy:**

Bueno, se que prometí no tardar esta vez y tarde de nuevo ¬.¬ pero no era necesario no dejar comentarios para que entendiera! Se que hubo uno y en verdad agradezco mucho a **Sweeping girl** muchas gracias por ese comentario! n_n pero esta vez si no hay al menos cinco jojojo no sabrán nunca el final de esta historia… porque si, lamentablemente estamos a uno o dos capítulos de nuestro final u.u

Se que en este capi tal vez me quieran asesinar yo se que S hao es un idiota por dejar a sakura sola ahí digo el hombre nunca llego y no se molesto en llamar, yo le hubiera dado una cachetada muy buena si lo vuelvo a ver. ¿Qué pasara?

Por ahora saku estaba muy feliz modelando (ella tan linda), conociendo personas, reencontrándose con viejas amistades y viviendo independientemente, pero claro todo se tenía que arruinar que mala soy jiji ¿creen que lo perdone? ¿ahora que encontró a Eriol tratara de reanimar esos sentimientos que tenía por él? ¿Shaoran podrá siquiera hablar con la chica? No lo se… si son buenos prometo desvelarme con tal de despertar mi imaginación =D ok me voy. Sigan disfrutando de mis historias! Si, porque si se pasan por mi profile verán que son tres jaja ok ahora si y recuerden, **comenten!**


	20. Realidad

**La joya del convento **

**Capitulo 20- Realidad**

**Declaimer: CCS y todos sus personajes son de CLAMP, esta historia solo los toma prestados, hasta su terminación. = ) **

Corrió tan rápido que cuando su tacón se rompió y quedo tirado detrás de su carrera no pudo evitar tropezar y caer en la fría losa de la entrada del hotel, se llevo un buen raspón, le ardía demasiado como para no llorar ahora no sabía que dolía más ¿su interior o su exterior?

Se levanto con dificultad cojeando, se quitó las zapatillas ahora rotas y siguió tratando de huir de ahí, ya no corría ahora solo caminaba tratando de salir y ver la calle que le recordaba que aun tenía una vida… su pasado era su pasado y el presente era lo que ella debía sostener fuertemente.

La gente la veía extrañada, estaba descalza y un poco sucia por haberse caído ¿Quién la reconocería ahora como la hermosa modelo Kinomoto? Ese maldito idiota solo echaba a perder su vida y ahora ¡ahora era su hermanastro!

Se sentó en una de las bancas fuera del lugar, sacudió con fuerza su cabeza y la golpeo con la palma de su mano unas cuantas veces, solo quería despertar es decir ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que esta horrible situación estuviera ocurriendo? No…. Solo era una bizarra proyección de su mente ¿no?

Al menos podía escapar y eso nadie se lo impediría.

-¿Estas bien Sakura?

-Si- ni siquiera alzó la vista para ver de quien se trataba, sabía que era su hermano que ahora acariciaba suavemente su cabello tratando de reconfortarla.

-Entremos

-¡No!- negó tan enérgicamente que el moreno se asusto

-No pensé que fueras a venir- se sentó a su lado

-No lo iba a hacer pero… Clow insistió tanto que….

-¿Estas trabajando con Clow?

-Si- la chica trató de sonreír ante el recuerdo de esa maravillosa oportunidad, su pecho dolía y pesaba tanto que esa sensación se desvaneció tan rápido como llego.-¿podrías llevarme al hotel donde me quede?

-Claro, solo le digo a Tomoyo y ….- estaba a punto de irse cuando sintió que era jalado de la manga de su saco

-No… no te vayas- fue lo único que salió de su boca antes de que las lagrimas comenzaran a salir, no quería que salieran pero… ¿Por qué se sentía tan sola si Toya estaba con ella? Al fin estaba con ella… y aun así él solo pensaba en aquella chica. No era ella la persona más importante para él como lo había sido tantos años.

-Solo voy por las llaves de auto monstruo- trató de alegrarla- nadie te va a llevar a tu habitad natural en ese lapso- acarició su cabeza, ella soltó su agarre y dejó que se fuera rumbo a la fiesta.

Se quedó ahí en medio de la noche con la cabeza baja esperando a que una brisa fresca la llevara volando lejos de ahí lejos donde ella fuera la mejor modelo del mundo por supuesto casada con unos hermosos hijos que la quisieran como a nadie en el mundo, un esposo espectacular que le llevara flores todas las noches y que la complaciera en sus caprichos más tontos aunque eso no significaba que fuera su tapete, ella también tendría que cumplir con su parte y ser una buena esposa….cariñosa….linda….

Lagrimas y más lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

-Señorita ¿esta bien?

Trato de dejar de temblar y negar con la cabeza pero solo hipo sin poder decir nada.

¿Por qué siempre tenían que sentir compasión por ella? No era un perrito en la acera ni nada por el estilo, solo era una persona desafortunada que no necesitaba de la ayuda de nadie.

Dejó de llorar, no le gustaba hacerlo ¿Por qué debía romper sus principios por alguien como él?. Alzó la vista y trató de sonreír.

-Si, solo se rompió mi tacón- señalo los zapatos a su lado

-Creo que puedo ayudarla

El hombre sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño tubo con pegamento, cogió el zapato y comenzó a añadir meticulosamente adhesivo en la orilla. El joven tenía el cabello casi blanco, sus ojos eran grises le parecían bastante felinos sus rasgos ¿sería un príncipe gato? Envuelto en aquel fino traje blanco parecía como un ángel que venía a salvarla.

-Listo- dijo al fin alzando la zapatilla

-Muchas gracias, que oportuno

-Siempre rompo algo, debo traer pegamento para repararlo

-¿Puedo saber su nombre?- El hombre se sentó a su lado y limpio algunas de las lagrimas que aun opacaban su mirada.

-Soy Yue Tsukishiro

-Yo soy…

-Se quien es… Sakura Kinomoto, vine aquí para conocerla

-Ah vino a cono…-¡Esperen! ¿a conocerla? Esto se estaba tornando más extraño de lo normal ahora había pasado de telenovela dramática a cuento de hadas! Dios que miedo!

-No se asuste- dijo el joven ante la cara de sorpresa de la castaña.- estoy aquí porque Clow me pidió que le ayudara con el patrocinio de su campaña por eso vine a conocer a su modelo

-Ah era eso- suspiro la chica ante la razonable explicación.

-Pero veo que esta triste no creo que sea un buen momento para hablar

-Ya estoy mejor

-Bien entonces ¿damos un paseo?- la chica asintió con la cabeza, era como uno de esos cuentos en los que la princesa es rescatada por el hermoso príncipe montado en un corcel blanco, en este caso era un príncipe guapo envuelto en un fino traje blanco… ¿estaría soñando?

-Pues… no veo por que no

Tomó el brazo que el caballero le ofrecía y se dispuso a andar, no quería seguir mas llorando ahora solo quería caminar y despejar su mente, después de todo no todos los días te encuentras con un chico apuesto que te pregunte si estas bien.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

El hombre entró corriendo en el salón en busca de Tomoyo, cuando la divisó con la mirada se apresuro y se dirigió hacia ella.

-Tomoyo- dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento

-¿Qué pasa? parece que viste un fantasma

-Es que Sakura vino, creo que vio a Li

-¡En serio!- la mujer estaba sorprendida, su novio aseguraba que la castaña no asistiría así la amenazaran con cortar su cuello pero… había venido y aun peor había visto a esa persona.

-Si, maldito Li te juró que si lo veo

-Si lo ves ¿Qué harás?- habló una voz masculina a sus espaldas, el aludido se giro y no dudo ni cinco segundos en golpear a aquel chico al reconocerlo.

-Eres un bastardo- le gritó mientras asestaba aquel golpe contra la mejilla del castaño, no tardo en formarse la muchedumbre que susurraba los nombres de ambos chicos con la palabra "hermanastros" de por medio.

Ambos se miraban con rabia, en un principio no le agradaba nada ese sujeto, Shaoran Li no era más que una mancha en la vida de su hermana, le haría notar eso a golpes si era necesario.

-¿Dónde esta Sakura?- al fin habló el castaño con un acento gracioso debido al golpe que recién había recibido.

-¿Te atreves a preguntar eso?

Li agacho la cabeza, sabía que no tenía ningún derecho a preguntar por ella, lo sabía perfectamente pero aun así deseaba hablar con ella, aclarar todo ese maldito asunto de una vez por todas. Por supuesto el mayor de los Kinomoto no estaba dispuesto a cooperar y eso era notorio en la forma como su ceño se fruncía cada vez más y más ¿Quién de los dos lo tendría mas fruncido?

-Basta Toya, no sirve de nada pelear- lo detuvo Tomoyo antes de que su puño fuera a parar de nuevo a la cara del chico.

-Es cierto… tengo que irme- tomó las llaves del bolso de la chica y se retiro de ahí dejando al chico tirado en medio del salón, algunas personas acudieron a su auxilio entre ellas su madre quien miro a Fujitaka con desaprobación.

-Tu hijo es un salvaje

-Vamos amor, es impulsivo es todo

-A todo esto ¿Por qué te golpeó?- El castaño se levanto sin responder a la pregunta, solo siguió el mismo camino que hacía unos momentos el otro hombre había pisado, su madre no recordaba lo que no le convenía lo sabía bien pero olvidar el nombre de la chica que había hecho que su hijo se enamorara ¡eso era una blasfemia!

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

¡Al fin de vuelta en casa! Grito su mente cuando sintió las suaves sabanas de la cama rozar su espalda, añoraba ese aroma a lila que invadía su edificio por alguna extraña y desconocida razón, le faltaba aquel ruido del trafico, la brisa veraniega que corría de ventana a ventana y sobre todo había extrañado a su gatito, era el único que le hacía compañía y dijera lo que dijera solo contestaba con un maullido alegre.

Tenía su primera prueba de vestuario ese día a las seis de la tarde, aun tenía tiempo para una ducha. Abrió el grifo del agua y la dejo correr hasta que la tina se lleno a mas no poder, se zambullo allí sintiendo la calidez del agua invadir sus sentidos, un baño caliente era lo mejor para olvidar toda pena… no era mejor que el alcohol pero si era menos dañino.

Salió de ahí media hora después, se puso una blusa ligera, tenía unos tres tirantes de cada lado y el color rosado hacía destacar su blanca piel, su pescador era blanco, era el toque perfecto para darle un toque casual y veraniego a la vez.

Salió del edificio, el sol la deslumbraba por lo que tapo sus ojos con su mano tratando de asemejar una visera.

-Señorita Sakura

-Eh?- quito su mano para identificar a aquella persona que la llamaba- Yue!

-Veo que me recuerdas- el hombre sonrió, no era una sonrisa muy grande más bien era como una mínima elevación de sus labios, aun así lucía muy sensual….

-No olvidaría a la persona con la que estuve caminando por tres horas

-Y fue un placer, ¿Vas a la oficina de Clow?

-¿Eres adivino?- la chica sonrió al concluir la frase

-No, soy tu patrocinador, te llevo

-Bien

-¡Sakura!- se escucho un grito desde el otro lado de la acera… por favor que no fuera el por favor por favor…. Mierda! ¿acaso le causaba placer arruinar su vida?

Trató de apresurarse y meterse en el auto del otro hombre pero para su desgracia Shaoran fue más rápido, la tomó del brazo y la llevo, prácticamente arrastrando, un poco lejos para hablar.

-Yue, esto… ¿me das cinco minutos? – el hombre suspiro

-Supongo que no hay otro camino

-¡Gracias!- grito tratando de recobrar la compostura y dejar de se conducida por ese troglodita.- Bien- dijo deteniéndose- ¿Qué quieres?

-Ya te lo dije, solo quiero hablar

-Pues yo no quiero, ambas partes deben estar de acuerdo para poder entablar una conversación

El hombre arqueo una ceja ¿Qué clase de persona usaba ese lenguaje?

-Eres rara Sakura, tal como te recuerdo

-Pero no soy tonta tal como me recuerdas, aprendí de mis errores- tras decir esto le envió una mirada rencorosa a su acompañante.

-No lo permitiré- de un momento a otro la acorralo contra la pared dejándola prácticamente inmóvil- no dejare que ese hombre te tenga eres mi Sakura, de nadie más

Las mejillas de la castaña se encendieron al escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca, dejó de forcejear por un momento y se concentró en los ojos del hombre tratando de buscar un indicio de burla o duda… pero no encontró nada solo aquella mirada chocolate que hacía que se derritiera entre sus brazos.

-Ya no soy tu Sakura- dijo bajando la mirada- deje de serlo cuando me dejaste abandonada en esa estación.

-Eres mía- levantó la barbilla de la chica lentamente

-¡Que no soy tuya!- grito desesperada la mujer forcejeando de nuevo- ve con tu esposa si necesitas tener a alguien, yo no seré tu juguete nunca más

-¿Esposa? ¿De donde sacas eso?

-Esa tal Meiling, era tu prometida es natural que se casaran- el castaño comenzó a reír ante tal afirmación, ella se veía sorprendida ¿Cómo se atrevía a reír en un momento como este?

-Las cosas no son como crees- dejó de sujetar sus brazos- te amo- susurro en el oído de la chica. Sintió como una descarga de adrenalina recorría todo su cuerpo haciendo que su voz se quedara estancada en su garganta en el inútil intento que hizo por contestar a esa absurda afirmación.

-Sakura creo que vas a llegar tarde- hablo Yue luego de unos segundos ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado detrás de él? Pensó el castaño, ese maldito había arruinado un momento perfecto, ganas no le hacían falta para golpear aquel hermoso rostro.

La mujer pareció salir de un trance, compuso su traje y tomó el brazo del hombre de cabello plateado.

-¡Te esperare!- grito Shaoran antes de golpear la pared con la misma fuerza que lo hubiera hecho con su contrincante.

-Siento haberte hecho esperar- habló la chica ya a medio camino luego de meditar muy bien la situación.

-No hay problema, parece que tu novio esta furioso espero que no sea por mi causa

-No es mi novio!- se apresuro a decir la chica- es mi hermanastro, es una larga historia

-Así parece, entonces supongo que no hay problema si te invitó a cenar

-Estaría encantada- perfecto! Ese idiota podía esperar fuera todo lo que quisiera, al fin sabría lo que era esperar a alguien mirando cada auto pasar preguntándote "¿será su auto?", sintiendo aquel frío que hace que el alma se congele…

-Entonces…. Nos vemos al rato

-Gracias

Sakura bajo del coche e ingreso al edificio donde fue recibida por una de las secretarias de Clow y llevada hasta el lugar donde sería maquillada. Los encargados del maquillaje eran excelentes tal como lo esperaba y el vestido que debía modelar se amoldaba a su figura dándole un exquisito toque a su silueta, cuando se miró en el espejo no pudo evitar pensar que nunca antes se había visto tan bien.

Algunas fotos se tomaron, las suficientes para mostrarle al ausente Clow el resultado preeliminar, si le gustaba todo quedaría igual, si hacía alguna sugerencia esto sería añadido en la verdadera sesión fotográfica.

Más tarde ya desmaquillada y con la ropa usual se entrevisto de nuevo con la secretaria quien le indico el día y hora de la sesión, estrecharon sus manos en señal de aprobación por ambas partes.

-¿Salió todo bien?

-De maravilla- contestó con una sonrisa en el rostro la cual se desvaneció al darse cuenta de que estaba hablando quizás con una voz imaginaria de su cabeza, se giro y se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrarse con aquellos dos zafiros detrás de ella- ¡Eriol! Que susto

-Lo siento- hizo una reverencia y beso su delicada mano- no pretendía asustarte

-Pensé que ya habías regresado a tu hogar

-No, estoy arreglando algunos asuntos por aquí

-Ya veo, espero verte por aquí entonces

-Estaba pensando en eso, ¿quieres salir a cenar?

Era su imaginación o su suerte con los hombres comenzaba a mejorar?

-Lo siento- tuvo que rechazar- ya tengo planes

-Sigues siendo el mismo Eriol- habló una tercera persona acercándose hacía ambos

-Yue! Vaya pareces mas…. Blanco de lo normal

-Tonto

-¿ustedes se conocen?- pregunto la castaña al ver la familiaridad con la que se hablaban

-Desgraciadamente- dijo el zafiro

-¿Qué hay de ti? Sigues siendo un play boy aunque estas a punto de casarte

-¡Te vas a casar!- se sorprendió Sakura, el chico si que sabía como superar una ruptura.

-Acabas de arruinar mi imagen con la pequeña Sakura

-Déjasela a las personas solteras- hablo el otro ciñendo a Sakura por la cintura

-Solo estaba siendo cortes ¿Qué dicen si vamos los tres a cenar?

-¡Sería genial!- la chica no pudo ocultar su entusiasmo por conversar con las dos personas que ahora estaban frente a ella. Yue parecía un poco disgustado… y Eriol lucía bastante radiante a pesar de la mirada asesina que recibía por parte del otro.

Los tres salieron de ahí abordando el auto de Eriol, llegaron a un restaurante famoso donde se decía que el pay de manzana era como probar una nube… la castaña no podía esperar al postre para probarlo!

Hablaron durante varias horas recordando viejos tiempos, al parecer Yue y Eriol se conocían desde hacía varios años, también hablaban de sus empleos, de la familia, era un ambiente bastante agradable el que emanaba de aquella mesa… inclusive en los momentos en que se formaba cierta tensión la chica hacía lo posible por amenizar la platica o cambiar el tema.

-Este pay es delicioso!- exclamó Sakura al probar el primer bocado de su tan esperado postre

-No tan delicioso como tu entusiasmo- dijo el ingles ganándose otra de las miradas asesinas de Yue.

-¿Por qué ustedes no pidieron postre?

-Odio los postres

-Quería comer del tuyo

-Eriol…- esta vez la vena en la frente de Yue se hizo aun más grande- si no dejas de molestar a Sakura le voy a decir a Kaho que…

-Bien, no hay porque llegar a esos extremos- dijo tratando de calmar a su amigo.

Al salir del lugar ya era bastante tarde, habían bebido un poco de vino por lo que Sakura no estaba en condiciones de viajar sola en medio de la noche.

-La pequeña Sakura se ve algo mareada, la llevare a casa

-¡Estoy bien! No se preocupen por mi…- habló sonando tan poco convincente que ambos hombres estuvieron de acuerdo con el primer plan.

-Entonces los veré en otra ocasión- se despidió al fin el hombre de rasgos felinos entrando en un taxi que lo llevaría a casa.

La castaña y Eriol subieron al auto, ella estaba feliz por alguna razón sentía que ahora tenía a dos personas que preguntarían por ella si algo le sucedía… es decir si su edificio se derrumbaba al menos alguien pediría sus pertenencias y cuidaría de su pequeño gatito.

-Estoy tan feliz- dijo la chica riendo

-Parece que aun no lidias muy bien con el alcohol

-Claro que si! Solo estoy feliz- palmeo el hombro de su acompañante quien le envió una mirada divertida.

-Me alegra que te haga feliz

-Tu me haces feliz Eriol ¿Por qué tenías que comprometerte de nuevo?- dijo la castaña con un toque de melancolía en la voz.

-Estoy seguro de que te espera alguien mucho mejor que yo…. Yue es un buen hombre…. Mejor que este idiota que tienes enfrente

-Fuiste… la primera persona por la que sentí algo más que cariño- confeso tratando de no sonar patética.

-Me alegra mucho- sonrió el hombre mientras aparcaba el coche frente al edificio

-A mi también, espero que tu esposa sea alguien maravillosa…. Y comprensiva

-Me tiene paciencia- acarició la cabeza de la chica como si de un perrito se tratara. Quizás para ella él había sido su primer amor pero en su caso ella había sido un mero postre en la enorme bandeja de las relaciones…. Que lastima que no podía tener un sentimiento tan fuerte con aquella hermosa mujer que ahora lo veía con aquellos hermosos jades que ahora centelleaban un hermoso color con la luz de la noche.

Te amo… lo había dicho tantas veces sin sentirlo de verdad, pero a ella no quería engañarla no quería fingir con ella….

-Será mejor que entres, nos volveremos a ver, no te preocupes

-Cuento con eso- contestó enviando una última sonrisa antes de comenzar su intento por meter la llave en la cerradura, no fue hasta su treceavo intento que lo logró y se despidió definitivamente del hombre.

Cuando el elevador abrió sus puertas y la dejó en el piso que le correspondía notó que delante de su puerta había un bulto extraño ¿alguien había dejado su basura de nuevo? Si era la misma vecina esta vez patearía su puerta así fueran las dos de la mañana! A paso apresurado se encamino directo a su puerta.

-Al fin regresaste- ¿el bulto hablaba? Esperen no era un bulto….

-Pensé que tendría problemas con la vecina de nuevo, pero solo eres tú, quitate tengo sueño

-¿Bebiste?

-Un poco, pensé que el vino no me afectaría- estaba demasiado cansada como para seguir de pie, se sentó junto al hombre recargando la espalda contra la pared y echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

-Entonces… creo que debemos hablar en otra ocasión- hizo el intento por levantarse pero la chica se lo impidió

-Ahora que no estoy en mis cabales creo que puedo escuchar tu estupida historia, suéltalo ahora o nunca – tal vez si lo contaba ahora mañana no recordaría nada de lo que le había hablado… eso no sería bueno pero la mirada sería y decidida en sus ojos lo termino por convencer, era ahora o nunca.

-Bien… escucha- revolvió su pelo color chocolate con desesperación tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decirle lo que había callado por tantos años.

-¿Vas a hablar o no?

-La noche que íbamos a huir yo…

Aun estaba fresco aquel recuerdo en su memoria, le dolía recordar… inclusive para él había sido difícil aceptar la verdad cuando le dijeron lo que había sucedido…

_-Madre lo he decidido y no hay nada que pueda hacer!- dio un portazo y subió al auto arrancando con tanta potencia que las llantas quedaron marcadas en el pavimento. Varios coches de los empleados de su madre lo perseguían tratando de alcanzarlo por la desventaja con que habían salido._

_Fue más de media hora de persecución en la que Shaoran trataba de ganar aunque fuera una pequeña ventaja para al fin poder ver a su querida Sakura, la sola imagen de ella en su mente hacía que acelerara más y más en un intento por evadir a sus perseguidores y llegar al lugar de encuentro donde aquel esperado amor lo abrazaría y besaría hasta morir._

_Una luz enseguecedora…._

_Un camión que transportaba agua había derrapado en la carretera, el chico dio un giro rápido al volante tratando de no chocar contra este que parecía iba directo hacía él._

_Rozó un poco su coche pasando de largo, un suspiro salió de los labios del chico al verse librado de aquel accidente…. Hasta que otro auto que intentaba hacer lo mismo se impacto contra el suyo._

_Un estruendo….y fue lo último que escucho._

_Bip bip bip_

_Era lo único que sonaba a su lado, le costaba trabajo abrir los ojos….¿porque pesaba tanto su mano? _

_Cuando al fin logro que su vista se recobrara por completo se encontró en aquel lugar blanco y aseado, miro a su alrededor y todo lo que vio fue un cuarto llenó de maquinas… ¿Qué estaba pasando? _

_-¡Parece que despertó!- alguien grito muy cerca, aun oía como entre sueños… ¿Por qué tanta emoción? No es que despertar fuera una gran hazaña, ni siquiera sabía porque estaba en ese lugar._

_-Llama a la señora Li- todos corrían a su alrededor y no pasaron ni cinco minutos antes de que un doctor se acercara y comenzara a monitorear los aparatos a su alrededor. Quería preguntar tantas cosas… pero su boca parecía no querer cooperar, estaba tan seca que podría haber matado por un vaso de agua._

_Una hora más tarde su madre estaba frente a él con lagrimas en los ojos y agradeciendo a los dioses por cuanta cosa se le pasaba por la cabeza. Y la pregunta seguía rondando su cabeza ¿¡Que diablos pasaba! _

_Dos días estuvo sin poder hablar, hasta que al fin sus labios y su voz parecieron regresar a la normalidad._

_-Madre…- habló con una voz extraña_

_-Shaoran ¡estas hablando!- era como regresar a ser un bebe ¿Por qué lo trataba así? No era su primera palabra._

_-¿Qué sucedió?_

_-Nada…¿Por qué no pruebas la gelatina que hice? _

_Cada vez que preguntaba evadían la pregunta, pronto fue llevado a rehabilitación donde cada tarde lo hacían practicar en aquellos tubos, no sabía porque pero le costaba mucho trabajo caminar… cada mañana se levantaba pensando si al fin lo dejarían irse de ahí._

_Aun tenía que ir a encontrarse con Sakura ¿Por qué aun no estaba ahí? ¿sería una de las trampas de su madre? El dolor era muy real, era improbable._

_-Shaoran escucha- le dijo Ieran una tarde con un tono serio y sobrio- ya paso suficiente tiempo y el doctor a recomendado que se te diga la verdad_

_-¿La verdad? _

_-Sufriste un accidente cuando escapaste de casa… fui una tonta al tratar de casarte, lo supe solo al momento de casi perderte- como un flash la imagen de aquel camión vino a su mente _

_¡el accidente! _

_-No debí mandar a Kurogane y sus hombres detrás de ti, si tan solo hubieras llegado donde esa chica esto no habría pasado _

_-¡¿Qué paso con Sakura!- exigió saber_

_-No lo se, cuando te trajeron aquí dijeron que estabas muy grave, tu… estuviste dos años en estado vegetal Shaoran _

_¡Dos años! ¡Dos años! Dos… años…._

_Entonces ahora estaba así por ese accidente? Nunca había llegado donde ella por culpa de ese camión? Había perdido tanto tiempo! _

_Entró en pánico de solo imaginar lo que había perdido durante ese tiempo, quiso salir de ahí inmediatamente ¡no podía perder más el tiempo! Al final tuvo que ser sedado… al parecer no había aceptado muy bien la verdad… _

_La verdad no siempre era amable._

-Entonces trate de buscarte- dijo con una mirada melancólica y cargada de dolor- y te encontré! Eras una modelo en asenso. Entonces mi madre me lo dijo… "me casare con Fujitaka Kinomoto" fue como una bomba sobre mi cabeza!

-Tu.. tu… - la castaña trataba de encontrar palabras para describir su confusión pero no podía, su cabeza estaba en blanco.

-Trate de impedirlo pero ya conoces a mi madre, mi compromiso se anulo pero el suyo fue algo que no pude controlar… al final terminamos siendo hermanastros

Esta última frase la corono con una sonrisa burlona ¿Cómo podía la vida ser tan absurda?

-Escucha… yo… necesito pensar- al parecer el alcohol que corría por sus venas se había evaporado al recibir tal noticia, ¿Cómo podía asimilar algo así? ¿Y si todo era una invención? No podía creer todo lo que le decían… no era ingenua.

-Bien- el castaño se levantó- espero recuerdes lo que sentías por mi

Tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y lo contempló por un momento… era más hermosa de lo que su mente podía recordar, luego solo deposito un pequeño beso en su cabeza a modo de despedida.

Se alejo del lugar con la cabeza baja y los hombros caídos, era como un gato mojado caminando por la acera.

Sakura se levantó, insertó la llave en la cerradura y se hundió en la oscuridad de su departamento en busca del cobijo de este, era un aislante de la realidad… un lugar seguro donde todo aquello que no debía ocurrir no ocurría y lo que quería olvidar era olvidado.

**Notas de rainy:**

Ahhhhhhhhh! Que felicidad *u* no puedo creer que haya 9 comentarios! Muchas gracias! Jajaja me hace feliz saber que hay personas que leen la historia y además TT_TT se toman un tiempo para comentar

=D bueno como regalo por su apoyo escribí este capitulo en un tiempo record! Jajaja tenía esa idea rondando por mi cabeza pero gracias a ustedes salió mucho mas rápido.

Bien ¿Qué les pareció? Obvio Shaoran no es el malo de la historia como muchos lo imaginaban porque… esto es un SxS no podía dejar esto así, aunque ¿Qué tal si lo convertimos en un SxY? Jajaja no lo se… creo que el próximo capitulo será el último… u.u antes de que todo se enrede más y termine haciendo una historia kilometrica XD bueno iba a contestar a todos sus hermosos comentarios pero si lo hacia no subía la historia hoy así que decidí subir de todas formas me encanto todo el apoyo para esta pequeña historia :D

Ahora espero muchos mas comentarios… parece que la psicología funciona así que de nuevo cinco comentarios o nada jojojo.

Ok besitos ¡los quiero a todos!


	21. Mía

"**La joya del convento"**

**Capitulo 21- Mía**

**Declaimer: CCS y todos sus personajes son de CLAMP, esta historia solo los toma prestados, hasta su terminación. = ) **

_Cursiva= recuerdo_

…

_-Ni un pedacito?_

_-No_

_-Vamos, nadie puede resistirse a un volcán de chocolate_

_-Odio los postres- dijo serio enfatizando la primera palabra con un acento de desagrado, bajo el tenedor y el postre en signo de rendición. Después de todo las personas cercanas a su mesa los observaban con curiosidad cuchicheando sobre lo infantil que era._

_Le envió a todos una mirada furiosa de la cual su acompañante no se libro es decir… ¿Cómo alguien podía odiar los dulces? Ni siquiera el idiota de Shaoran se podía resistir al chocolate._

_-Entonces… ¿Cómo alegras los días grises? _

_-Los alegro con una hermosa chica de ojos verdes_

_No se esperaba eso, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas ante el cumplido, introdujo un poco más de pastel tratando de parecer calmada y normal ante la situación. _

_Regla numero diez de una cita! Nunca demostrar que te afectan sus cumplidos, indirectas, miradas, roces y todo lo que implique que el rubor molesto aparezca en el rostro de una dama._

_-Se nota que tienes experiencia con los cumplidos Yue _

_-No…- dudo un momento- es que verte me inspira _

-¡Sakura!

-¿Qué?

-¿En que piensas hija?- obviamente no en lo que sucedía en ese momento, la chica hubiera deseado estar en cualquier lugar pero NO sentada en medio de su nueva madrastra y su recién agregado hermanastro. Su padre la miraba impaciente preguntándose en que lugar lejano vagaría la mente de su hija.

-Nada… ¿en que estábamos?

-Bien, como decía Nadeshiko- vacilo al pronunciar al nombre de su ex esposa- se mudó a Londres donde vive con….- de nuevo una pausa, parecía que el hecho le perturbaba más de lo que el propio hombre podía aceptar

-Bien, lo diré yo- interrumpió Ieran las vacilaciones del hombre y tomo el documento en sus manos para proseguir con la lectura- Nadeshiko esta viviendo en Londres junto con Hiro Fujimoto, diseña ropa para algunas modelos y vive feliz junto con su hija Akane, debido a esto se deben sacar del testamento tanto a la hija como a la madre. He ahí la razón de esta reunión.

-Sigo yo amor- Fujitaka tomó de nuevo el documento entre sus manos y prosiguió con el anuncio- bien, ahora entra en el testamento Shaoran que hasta ahora no formaba parte de la familia y Ieran que como sabrán ahora es….

Lo demás fue omitido por la mente de la chica, a ella no le interesaba esa herencia… hubiera preferido seguir rememorando aquella tarde en su cabeza que escuchar la aburrida charla en donde se le informaba que ella por ser la única hija recibiría el 30% de las acciones de la empresa de su padre.

Claro… el control lo tendría la nueva esposa, ¿acaso era una coincidencia que justo cuando sus acciones iban a la alza ella notara que amaba a su padre? La castaña no lo creía así.

En cuanto la junta termino se levanto de su sitio y se dirigió a la parte trasera, le traía tantos recuerdos, dulces y amargos, pero al fin era parte de su pasado. El árbol del que había caído seguía ahí y el nido de pájaros aun se sostenía firme en lo alto… quizás no eran los mismos pero sentía curiosidad por mirarlos.

-¿Estas pensando caer de nuevo sobre mi monstruo?

Se sobresaltó al escuchar al hombre hablar a sus espaldas, luego lo miro con una sonrisa.

-Toya! Fue un accidente

-No me dolió como un accidente- la chica rió, el hermano mayor puso una mano sobre la cabeza de la castaña y revolvió su cabello. Aun era más alto que ella… eso le agradaba, de ese modo no sentía que el tiempo hubiera pasado tan rápido.

-¿Vas a dormir aquí?

-No lo se, este lugar no me gusta

-No me dejes aquí sola- lo miró con ojos de "cachorro a punto de ser atropellado" él negó con la cabeza.

-Sakura, esos ojos no funcionaran conmigo nunca más

-¡No seas malo, Toya!

-Bien… si…- dejó la frase en el aire, metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó el celular que sonaba con insistencia. Descolgó y en seguida una tonta sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del moreno. Sakura suspiro, el amor no le sentaba nada bien a su hermano, era como si su rostro no fuera el mismo.

Toya se giró y continuo diciendo cosas melosas al aire, ella rodó los ojos y se metió de nuevo en la casa, no le agradaba nada oír las cursilerías que tenían esos dos guardadas.

Subió las enormes escaleras, cada paso era como un recuerdo que llegaba a su memoria, finalmente llego a la planta alta donde aun recordaba con exactitud el camino a seguir para llegar a la puerta de su cuarto. Se detuvo a contemplarla por un momento, al parecer seguía pintada de rosa al igual que antes de marcharse, estaba entreabierta por lo que solo la empujo un poco y esta cedió abriéndose lentamente.

Dentro no era lo mismo, ahora estaba lleno de juguetes que no conocía, una cama que no le agradaba del todo, un papel tapiz morado que no se parecía para nada a los cerezos anteriores, ¡todo era diferente!... no pudo permanecer más tiempo allí, tapó con una mano su boca y en cuanto puso un pie fuera del cuarto saladas lagrimas cayeron al suelo. Su mano temblaba un poco, trato de controlarse… pero era inútil.

-Sakura…- alzó la vista y se encontró con dos chocolates brillantes, su dueño le extendía un pañuelo, ella vacilante lo tomó y seco sus lagrimas con él, esto le traía a la memoria la primera vez que había visto al chico.

-Ha pasado tiempo desde que use un pañuelo tuyo

-Si, pensé que pretenderías haberlo olvidado- el castaño se sentó a su lado

-No tiene caso hacerlo

-¿Estas bien?

-Si…- hubo un largo silencio, ambos pensaban en su cabeza que decir pero ninguno se atrevía a sacar un tema de conversación- Shaoran… estuve pensando, si fuiste a buscarme es porque no tienes por ahora una pareja ¿no?

Él asintió, no la veía a los ojos, solo escuchaba atento viendo hacía la pared de enfrente.

-Pero cuanto más lo pienso, no logro recordar que nosotros hayamos terminado propiamente

El chico giró la cabeza de inmediato, no había pensado en eso pero ella tenía razón, nunca se habían dicho "te odio" o "adiós" eso quería decir que aun eran una pareja?

-Entonces como dije sigues siendo mía, Sakura- la miro con una mirada traviesa, ella solo hundió su rostro entre sus rodillas.

-Shaoran… terminemos- el sonido era ahogado por su cuerpo pero aun así las palabras lograron llegar hasta los oídos del chino, su corazón se paralizó y de pronto le parecía irreal que ella le pidiera algo tan absurdo.

-¿Tanto amas a Yue?

-No lo amo, me gusta- alzó de nuevo la cabeza, su mirada era triste- es más atracción física, como si cada vez que lo viera quisiera llevármelo a la cama

Si… lo estaba torturando, de solo ver la cara que había puesto una sonrisa maligna se dibujo en sus labios, se veía tan asustado…. ¿debía molestarlo más? No, tendría mucho tiempo para vengarse… ¿cruel? Tal vez después de todo no era su culpa pero alguien tenía que pagar por todos los años de soledad y angustia que había pasado.

-¿Ha pasado algo?

-La verdad- pero antes de que pudiera contestar el chico la acorralo contra la pared, puso su frente contra la de ella, aun estaba enojado eso se notaba en el intenso calor que su cuerpo producía.

-Dime…

-¿Podrías quitarte?- trato de decir pero su voz se entrecortaba, era cierto nadie podía producir en ella aquel efecto más que el poseedor de aquellos divinos chocolates.

-Te amo

-Cambie en estos años, no soy la misma

-Eres la misma Sakura que conocí, tu esencia nunca cambiara- el rubor en sus mejillas pareció extenderse por todo su ser, hasta el punto en el que parecía una vaporera a punto de explotar.

-Terminemos- volvió a repetir la castaña, miro en los ojos del chico, este se notaba dolido quizás ahora se iría enfadado y no le diría que si pero a largo plazo se daría cuenta de que eso era lo mejor.

-No- dijo el castaño antes de atrapar los labios de la chica en un beso, los deseaba, los ansiaba, quería más que nada besar aquellos pálidos labios y sentir de nuevo aquel sabor intenso y dulce que tanto añoraba, al principio ella se resistió pero poco a poco su cuerpo se fue aflojando hasta que correspondió al beso con pasión, la pasión que había guardado por tantos años y que ahora podía sentir de nuevo correr por todo su cuerpo. Era como una danza entre ambos en la que ninguno daba tregua al otro, todo termina y esto no fue la excepción, cuando se separaron agitados y con los labios ligeramente hinchados, se miraron por un momento.

¿Qué era lo que veían en los ojos del otro? ¿enojo? ¿miedo? ¿incertidumbre? ¿lujuria? ¿amor? ¿confusión? ¿indiferencia? ¿ansiedad? ¿una combinación de todo esto?

-Quise hacer eso desde que desperté

-…..

-Te extrañe tanto- dijo acariciando el rostro de la chica- pensé que nunca más podría estrecharte entre mis brazos o sentir tu suave tacto, nunca me sentí tan solo como aquel día en que me di cuenta de que tu estabas muy lejos de mi

-Yo… - se mordió el labio inferior, no sabía que decir, podía aceptar los sentimientos del chico y tratar de que su corazón ganara la batalla contra su cerebro o podía salir corriendo y regresar a su vida tal como le gritaba la razón.

-Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, casémonos

-Ca…ca…ca ¡casarnos!- sus ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar tal proposición, no estaba entre sus planes casarse ahora ¿Por qué el podía decirlo tan a la ligera?

-Tu no estas unida a tu padre ni yo a mi madre, no necesitamos la aprobación de nadie, podemos vivir en América… allá nadie nos conoce… y…

-¡Espera! Yo no quiero casarme- ella lo miro, se notaba que estaba confundido y aprovecho esto para empujarlo y salir corriendo de allí.

El resto del día hizo todo lo posible por evitarlo, pero fue imposible no verlo durante la cena, el ambiente estaba tenso tanto que el silencio en algún punto se hizo abrumador. Toya y Shaoran tenían una batalla de miradas de un lado a otro, su padre comía tranquilo tratando de aparentar que todo iba bien, Sakura comía lo más rápido posible para huir y la única que sacaba temas de conversación era Ieran… un desastre total.

-Y Toya, ¿A qué te dedicas?

-Trabajo en una aseguradora en el extranjero- la mujer hizo un puchero

-Teniendo el negocio de tu padre, que desperdicio- el moreno arqueo una ceja y bufó, no le podía importar menos el comentario de la mujer.

-Termine, gracias por la comida- su hermano se levanto de la mesa y abandono la sala, en cuanto lo hizo la castaña supo que era su turno en el interrogatorio.

-¿y tu sakura?

-Soy modelo

-Igual que tu madrastra ¿eh?- de nuevo aquella cara, ella no era como su hermano, a ella si le dolían esa clase de comentarios. Siguió comiendo y trató de aparentar que nada ocurría.- Estas muy flaca ¿no quieres otra porción?

-No gracias, una modelo debe ser delgada

-Pero… me preocupa tu salud, además los hombres nos prefieren medio gorditas ¿no querido?

¿medio gorditas? ¡Si ella estaba tanto o más delgada que ella! Y… ¡rayos! ¿Cómo podía hablar de que un hombre la quisiera si era su culpa que la persona a la que amaba hubiera estado a punto de casarse con otra?

-Termine- su plato estaba por la mitad pero aun así no quería permanecer ahí, subió a toda prisa… había sido una mala idea quedarse allí después de todo, no le agradaba su habitación, su madrastra tampoco, nada era placentero como antes en ese lugar.

-¿Puedo pasar?- dijo después de tocar suavemente la puerta del cuarto de Toya

-¿Monstruo?- se notó sorprendido al encontrarla cuando abrió la puerta

-Quería ver tu cuarto- entró haciendo a un lado a su hermano, en efecto el cuarto no era el mismo, ya no era el cuatro lleno de trenes de juguete y carritos, tenía un aire mucho más juvenil.

-¿no puedes dormir?

-No quiero dormir ahí- se sentó en la cama y acurruco su cabeza en una almohada mientras la abrazaba- nada es igual, siento como si nunca hubiera conocido ese lugar

-Ese… era el cuarto de Akane, fue más fácil que comprar muebles para uno nuevo

-Ya veo

-Toya… ¿Por qué Tomoyo? – la pregunta lo tomó desprevenido, primero hablaban de decoración y ahora de su vida sentimental, Sakura era rara.

Se sentó junto a ella y luego se tiró hacía atrás en la cama.

-Monstruo, mi vida sentimental es complicada no intentes comprenderla

-Dime- lo golpeó con la almohada, este frunció el ceño y luego se hecho sobre ella en contraataque, hacía mucho que no jugaban almohadazos, era divertido. Cuando se detuvieron ambos se tumbaron en el piso.

-Bien gane, merezco saber

-¿Quién dice que ganaste?

-Si no me dices le diré a Ieran que quieres platicarle sobre tu empleo en una larga y tendida charla

-Eso es jugar sucio!

-En la guerra y el amor todo se vale onii-chan

-¿Planeas regresar con el mocoso?

-¡Yo pregunte primero! ¡Responde!- la chica hizo un puchero gracioso, el moreno rió nunca podría con la terca chica así que mejor ceder un poco…

-Bien, supongo que es porque es la única persona que aunque me enoje no me manda a freír espárragos, siempre usa su psicología inversa y hace que de estar furioso pase a querer… tu me comprendes.

-Si, omite los detalles

-Tu querías saber, ahora tú, no entiendo nada de lo que sucede entre ustedes

-No sucede nada Toya- la chica sonrió tratando de disimular lo mal que le sentaba hablar de ello- el pasado esta en el pasado

-Monstruo- el hombre se acercó y la abrazó- si no quieres hablar de eso… esta bien pero algún día tendrás que enfrentarlo

-Toya…. Eres bipolar ¿lo sabías?

-Tonta- el hombre le dio un último gran abrazo, luego la sacó del cuarto. Se fue al que le correspondía y muy temprano en la mañana salió de ese lugar esperando que esta vez no tuviera que regresar nunca más. De ese modo sería menos doloroso decir adiós a todas las cosas que tiempo atrás había pretendido olvidar, aunque el esfuerzo había sido en vano.

Por varios días su vida transcurrió tranquila, su sesión de fotos al fin fue hecha ¡y que bien pagaba Clow!, Yue había salido del país a representar a otra modelo ¿sería igual con todas? Es decir él había llegado diciendo conocerla ya que era su patrocinador….

Aparto de su mente todas estas ideas, no quería a Yue ni siquiera le daba la impresión de estarse enamorando de él, polos opuestos se atraen es lo que dice todo el mundo pero ella y él eran como el norte y el sur… quizás solo estaba usando la de "un clavo saca otro clavo" pero el clavo anterior estaba tan profundo en su corazón…

No la había vuelto a buscar después de lo del incidente en su casa, eso la desalentaba y lo único que se le ocurría era que esta vez su vida regresaría a ser lo que era antes, un largo y tedioso conjunto de sesiones, sumándole la extraña adquisición de un chico al cual no le agradaban los dulces o cualquier cosa que tuviera un glaseado encima.

Apenas puso un pie fuera del edificio una rosa calló del cielo, extrañada miro al tejado pero al parecer no había nada fuera de lo normal. Se agacho para recoger aquella hermosa flor carmesí, en cuanto lo hizo cientos de estas comenzaron a llover ¿se estaría volviendo loca? Asustada prosiguió su marcha entre personas desconcertadas que miraban el espectáculo junto con la castaña, avanzó unos pasos más y en menos de lo que parpadeo un hombre con una guitarra le dedicaba una canción.

Decía cosas como: "Sakura… como el hermoso árbol de mis sueños ó quien fuera otoño para arrancar de ti hermosas flores rosas" la verdad es que, estaba tan ruborizada y exaltada que no escucho ni la mitad, sonreía cual puberta enamorada… justo con aquel deje de inocencia que tanto le gustaba.

Al final le entregó una rosa, detrás de él lo esperaba una lujosa limusina lista para llevarla a algún lado, un cosquilleo en su estomago la impulso a subirse de inmediato, lo hizo y se encaminaron hacia cierto lugar.

Al llegar la chica bajo elegante como la modelo que era, fue conducida hasta una zona privada del restaurante y en cuanto la puerta se abrió un hombre enmascarado la recibió.

Este se inclino en una reverencia y luego beso su mano cual caballero ingles, su cara no podía estar más acalorada y su corazón no podía bombear sangre más rápido que en ese momento. Una suave música comenzó a inundar el lugar, el hombre ofreció su mano y la castaña aceptó, sus ojos era… era como si ya los conociera, deseaba que bailaran por siempre para poder perderse por completo en aquel hombre.

¿Quién era? Sentía conocerlo muy bien y aun así el antifaz le impedía saber que realmente se trataba de él.

-¿Puedo descubrir el rostro de mi admirador?

El hombre detuvo su mano unos centímetros antes de que esta tocara el objeto que se interponía, luego con toda la paciencia del mundo se acercó con cautela y apresó los labios de la chica entre los suyos, fue corto el beso pero no por eso menos profundo, estrecho un poco a la mujer entre sus brazos, ella abrió los ojos.

-¿Sha… shaoran?- dijo con la respiración algo agitada, luego con delicadeza deslizó sus finos dedos por el antifaz quitándolo en el primer intento.

-Sabía que eras tú

-No me iba a rendir tan fácil

Las piernas de Sakura temblaron, no podía soportarlo más, no podía odiarlo más… necesitaba tener a ese chico a como diera lugar, era SU Shaoran ¡de nadie más! Esos eran los ojos arrogantes que tanto le gustaban, los labios hinchados que le encantaban y el cabello revuelto que tanto añoraba.

-Dime que me amas- pidió la chica aun abrazando al castaño

-Te amo, como nunca pensé que podía amar a alguien

Se acurruco en su pecho y lloró tanto o más que aquel día en que se había creído abandonada, esta vez era feliz, tan feliz que sus lagrimas no la dejaban hablar.

-Espera… yo… no llores por favor- trató desesperadamente de limpiar los ojos de la chica, ella lo detuvo tomando sus manos entre las suyas. Las miró un momento…

-Eres un tonto Shaoran… eres mi tonto

Casi susurró esto último para luego buscar desesperadamente aquellos labios que se compenetraban tan bien con los suyos, sintió como el entraba en ella y deseó permanecer así por siempre, compartiendo todo lo que tenían en esta vida, sintiendo sus manos moverse por su cuerpo y su lengua explorar y ultrajar cada pequeño rincón de su ser. Revolvió su cabello desesperada dejandose llevar por la intensidad del momento, acabó azotando contra la pared, por alguna razón desconocida, él esparcía dulces y lujuriosos besos por todo su cuerpo mientras trataba de desabrochar aquel vestido rojo que usaba en aquel momento.

Sus manos lo consiguieron y de pronto aquel hermoso par de senos saltaron a la vista de ambos, los acarició con cuidado arrancando un suave suspiro de los labios de la castaña…

-Sha… sha…- nunca alcanzó a decir su nombre completo, simplemente pronunciaba cosas sin sentido, con poco y mucho significado para él. Hábil ella no se quedó quieta y desabrocho lo que impedía tener un mayor contacto, su miembro estaba excitado a más no poder, deseaba penetrar a la castaña como aquella vez, tantas veces lo había recordado que ahora lo único que deseaba era hacerla suya y sentir que nadie se la quitaría nunca.

-Sakura… dime…

-¿Qué?- preguntó en un suspiró siendo torturada por él en su entrepierna

-¿Me amas?

-Te amo, te amo como a mi propia vida- casi gritó la respuesta, sentía placer, el tipo de placer que no se puede describir con palabras y sin embargo hace que todo tu ser se llene de gocé y sensaciones desconocidas.

-Me alegra oírlo- fue lo último que dijo antes de darle la primera de todas las embestidas que siguieron en aquella noche. No les importó estar en aquel lugar, tampoco no tener las cosas claras, lo único que querían era unirse el uno con el otro y disfrutar de aquella lujuria y deseo que había llenado sus vidas desde aquel día.

Te extrañe…

Te deseo…

Eres solo mía…

**Notas de rainy:**

Bien, es algo corto y no es el final tal como dije antes pero… he tenido algunas pequeñas complicaciones (la mayoría llamadas universidad) así que les pido un poco de paciencia n_n y sobre todo muchos comentarios para poder darme la energía de escribir aunque sea a la una de la mañana jajaja

Bueno pues esto parecería un hermoso y rosa final pero… aun faltan algunas cosas por resolver ¿Qué paso con Yue? ¿Qué paso con su hermano-hermana relación? ¿Qué paso exactamente con Toya y Tomoyo? Como alguien me preguntaba por ahí ¿Qué paso con Rika? ¿Qué paso con sus padres? ¿Nadeshiko? ¿Akane? ¿Sonomi? Ninguno desapareció! O.o pero en este capítulo pareció desaparecer todo para ambos… es lindo sentirse flotar en una rosada y esponjosa nube pero no siempre puede ser así. Espero poder terminar antes de que todo se complique más jaja

Apoyo por favor! Jajaja

Gracias a **chocofresas, ginalci, midorihikaru, gabyhyatt, tsukisxs, angiecullen li, natykmoon, angiebad girl, sweeping girl, chica phantom li, esme90 y a todos los que han comentado… **

Desearía contestar los coments pero… mi vida esta algo saturada =D prefiero escribir para no hacerlos esperar tanto.

Besitos!

Comenten!

Bye ;D


	22. consejos

**La joya del convento**

**Capitulo 22- "Consejos"**

**Declaimer: CCS y todos sus personajes son de CLAMP, esta historia solo los toma prestados, hasta su terminación. = ) **

Sus ojos se fueron abriendo con la lentitud con la que habitualmente sucede, sus manos rodeaban a la chica y esta recargada en su pecho respiraba acompasadamente mientras decía cosas inaudibles entre sueños.

La miró por un momento, nunca se cansaría de contemplar aquel cautivador rostro que hacia tiempo vislumbraba entre sueños, no era su tipo de chica… nunca lo fue pero algo en ella lo hacia querer tenerla, estrecharla entre sus brazos y no dejarla ir nunca. Debía poseer cada uno de sus suspiros, todos sus anhelos y cumplir sus sueños sin chistar. Acarició con delicadeza aquel pálido semblante ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Estaba claro que ella no quería casarse… y él… era la única forma de capturarla por completo, un ave hermosa que deseaba volar libre por el bosque, una hermosa y colorida ave que él sostenía entre sus manos, podía volar en cualquier momento y posarse en otra mano por eso debía aprisionarla sin dejar espacio alguno.

Ella se movió un poco y luego aquellos orbes se iluminaron con la luz del día, al principio se acurruco más en el enorme pecho del castaño y luego una sonrisita apareció en la comisura de sus labios.

-¿Sabes que ya es muy tarde?- dijo el chico con un deje de preocupación.

-Lo se- dijo aun soñolienta-pero no tengo trabajo, puedo quedarme a jugar un rato

-¿Quieres jugar más?

El hombre arqueo una ceja y ella rió jocosamente mientras trazaba pequeños círculos con el dedo en la morena piel.

-Te extrañe, no me dejes de nuevo

-Te prometo no irme si así lo deseas

-Ayer pensé que estaba alucinando con todas esas rosas ¿fue tu idea?

-No, un amigo me dijo que funcionaba

-Tonto

La chica se levantó y estiro sus brazos para desperezarse.

Era tan irreal estar con él en ese momento, había visto algunas cicatrices en su cuerpo, le dolía de solo verlas y al mismo tiempo le obsesionaba la idea de que la amaba tanto que ni siquiera estar en estado vegetal pudo hacer que la olvidara.

¿Acaso era su destino estar con aquel hermoso hombre? Bien… alguna vez pensó que su destino era estar en un convento bendiciendo personas y todo había cambiado tan rápido como comenzó.

-¿En que piensas?- dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba cual gato y la abrazaba por detrás.

-En que eres el hombre más dulce sobre la faz de la Tierra

-¿Ahora me halagas?

-Se que en el fondo te gusta- la chica rió, le gustaba sentir su suave tacto en su piel y tener tan cerca aquel esplendoroso cuerpo. Algo comenzó a vibrar en la mesita al pie de la cama.

-Creo que es tu teléfono

El castaño se levantó y cogió el aparato, miró por un momento la pantalla con cara de disgusto y después puso la bocina contra su oído.

-Pedí que no me molestaran hoy

-…..

-Bien, dile a Nishikado que lleve esos papeles a la administración

-….

-No, los proveedores necesitan una respuesta para esta semana

Se veía tan importante dando ordenes por aquel aparato, bien… quizá el destino le había jugado una mala pasada pero ahora que tenía de vuelta a esa persona, no… esa persona no… de ahora en adelante sería

Tenía que serlo, no podía ser otra cosa que el amor de su vida.

Una suave melodía comenzó a escucharse, buscó en su bolso el celular y sin mirar si quiera la pantalla contesto.

-Bueno….

Después de un gran descubrimiento siempre vienen grandes problemas, descubrir América solo trajo el problema de quien lo iba a gobernar y a ella descubrir el gran amor que sentía por Shaoran no le acarrearía nada bueno… no podía vivir como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Debía enfrentar la realidad, y nada más real que la persona al otro lado del teléfono.

Escucho las dos últimas palabras provenientes del otro lado de la línea.

-Bien- luego casi sin fuerza terminó la llamada y se dejó caer sobre la cama.

8888888888888888888888888

-No puedo creer que Sakura tenga tan mala suerte

-Pues… no se si es mala suerte

-Podríamos llamarla "destino"- la morena abrazó al hombre por detrás mientras este terminaba de anudar el nudo de su corbata.

-Sería lo más conveniente- el hombre se giró y atrapó los labios de la dama en un tierno beso

-Toya, ¿Qué pasara si esto va mal?

-No ira mal, todo estará bien

-¿A cual de tus madres debemos informarle primero?- la chica rió y el moreno solo la miro con cara de pocos amigos.

-Ieran no es mi madre- informó mientras se tallaba las sienes y ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Nadeshiko…

-A pesar de todo lo que le hizo a Sakura no puedo decir que fue una mala madre, solo estaba confundida y asustada

-Lo dices muy calmado para alguien que la persiguió por años buscando la libertad de su hermana

-No me analices Tomoyo

-Sabes que eres indescifrable- de nuevo una risita escapó de los labios de la chica, Toya rió un poco igual y luego la tomó entre sus brazos en un corto abrazo.

-Y tu pareces demasiado preocupada para alguien que casi contribuye a la desgracia de una chica

-Toya… no me digas eso, me hace sentir terrible, se que no debí… pero

-Bien, no recordemos a tu ex

-Escuche que se va a casar

-El chico es rápido

-Tal vez no estábamos tan enamorados como creíamos

-Que bueno que llegue para abrirte los ojos ¿no crees?

-No llegaste, regresaste- los ojos de la amatista se ensombrecieron-nunca debiste dejarme

-Y tu no debiste reemplazarme

Ambos se miraron por el rabillo del ojo y luego una suave sonrisa se formo en la comisura de sus labios. Era cierto que su pasado era demasiado confuso y enredado como para comprenderse pero ahora que estaban juntos no importaba lo que los demás dijeran o pensaran.

El hombre siguió acomodando y limpiando su traje, cuando estuvo listo tomó el portafolios negro que hasta hacía unos momentos yacía en el escritorio y después de un corto beso salió en el auto rumbo a la oficina.

La chica rozó sus labios con la yema de sus dedos y luego una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa la invadió, aquel diamante en su dedo lucía perfecto ahora el único inconveniente era decírselo a los invitados, Sonomi tal vez no opondría tanta resistencia pero en lo que respectaba a Nadeshiko estaba segura de que no se los pondría fácil y menos Ieran si era como había escuchado de los labios de su (próximo) esposo.

Aun no podía creerlo ¡al fin se iba a casar! Ya tenía sus añitos encima, era justo que un buen hombre la cuidara y protegiera, Toya era perfecto en estas características, protector, cariñoso y bastante temperamental.

¿Estaba tan mal que dos primos se casaran? Es decir en la antigüedad inclusive se llegó a plantear la posible relación entre hermanos, ¿Por qué ahora era un tabú?

Bien… no se detendría a pensar en eso, tomó un trapo y comenzó a girar en la sala cual bailarina de balet, era un hermoso día para limpiar la casa y sacar todos esos malos pensamientos de su cabeza, después de todo si no era bendecido su matrimonio proseguirían con o sin invitados.

Cogió el celular de la mesita de centro y hábilmente comenzó a escribir un mensaje:

_Naoko! ¿a que no sabes quien me propuso matrimonio? _

_Si… es la misma persona jajaja ¿tu no pondrás pretextos para no venir a la boda, verdad?_

_¿Cómo esta Makoto? _

Enviar xxxxxxxxxxx

Bien, mañana partirían rumbo a casa para dar la buena noticia, su estomago estaba tan revuelto que a veces tenía la sensación de nauseas…. Todo estará bien, era lo que repetía su mente pero ella sentía en la boca del estomago aquel vértigo, como la primera vez que subes a una montaña rusa.

Recibido xxxxxxxxx

_Makoto esta bien, tu madre lo visita varias veces a la semana y le platica muchas cosas… ¿Por qué nunca me contaste que tu practicabas balet de pequeña? _

_X cierto… sobre tu boda, creo que iré, no tengo nada mejor que hacer = )_

Ojala Makoto… despertara antes de su boda, ese pensamiento cruzó por su mente pero… aun si él despertara después de tanto tiempo, sería tal vez un gran shock saber que había perdido tanto tiempo de su vida tendido en una cama, ahora ya no era un niño tal como había ingresado al hospital si no un hombre que con cada día que avanzaba veía más lejos la luz.

888888888888888888888

Era muy temprano, quizás las ocho de la mañana cuando se encontró parada frente al café que tanto le gustaba, entró sin percatarse de que lo había hecho y distraídamente se sentó en una de las mesas.

Sus manos estaban frías como las de un muerto y todo su cuerpo temblaba.

No iré.

Se repitió por décima vez, una mesera se acercó y con una cálida sonrisa tomó su orden.

-En seguida estará listo

Y se retiró, de nuevo su pulso se volvió irregular, sacó el celular…

8:05

Se suponía debía verlo a las nueve, pero que importaba eso si de todas formas no iría quizás de ese modo se diera cuenta de que alguien más habitaba en su corazón y no podía olvidar tan fácilmente, no era como cambiar de la colección otoño-invierno a primavera-verano.

-Aquí esta su café

La castaña sonrió, tomó un sorbo del liquido y luego se dedico solo a ver por la ventana, pasaba poca gente por lo que pudo distinguir perfectamente a la pareja que paso muy cerca del vidrio, la mujer se veía más joven que el hombre y aun así se veían tan felices como dos recién casados que disfrutan del amor y la pasión que acaban de descubrir.

Ambos entraron en el café y se sentaron no muy lejos de Sakura, si lo que ella buscaba era un lugar tranquilo para pensar y reflexionar estaba claro que ahí no era, pues los enamorados comenzaron a destilar miel mientras se alimentaban uno al otro con las pequeñas galletas que habían comprado. ¡genial! Ahora tenía que soportar la tierna escena.

-Rika ¿quieres otra?

-Si- la chica rió dulcemente ante la tierna mirada de su novio…

Sakura reflexionó Rika….Rika… ¿Dónde había escuchado ese nombre?

-Yoshiyuki… ¿Cuándo crees que nazca?

La mujer tocó su vientre y él sonrió de una manera dulce y paternal.

-No lo se, el doctor nos lo dirá en la tarde

-Pero yo quiero saber ahora…

Bien… su paciencia se estaba agotando al igual que su café y…

Café- paciencia = una sakura muy enojada

-Amor, nacerá cuando tenga que nacer

-Te amo- la mujer se recostó en el amplio hombro del hombre, bien… al menos ahora ya no hablaban.

Pasaron varios minutos en esplendoroso silencio, aun debía ver esas miradas acarameladas pero ya no había cumplidos ni mucho menos palabras empalagosas de por medio.

-Rika ¿esa no es…?

La chica de reojo la miro.

-¡Si es!

Se paró con un poco de dificultad de su asiento y con cautela se acercó a la chica de ojos verdes.

-¿Sakura Kinomoto?

Un poco hostil miró a la mujer, Rika… de nuevo el nombre se le hacía demasiado familiar.

-Si

-Soy Rika… Rika Sasaki de Instituto…- antes de que pudiera terminar la castaña se paró de su lugar asombrada- ¿me recuerdas?

-Claro!- como olvidar a aquella chica que había desaparecido un día para jamás volver a aparecer en su vida.

-Que agradable coincidencia, no te reconocí al principio si no fuera por aquella revista que vimos esta mañana

-Debe ser la colección de Clow, acaba de salir esta semana

-Al parecer ese Instituto solo crea mujeres decididas a ser libres

-Deberían destruirlo- ambas rieron, ya no eran aquellas lindas e inocentes sonrisas de antes pero aun compartían aquella alegría.

-¡Ah! Dejame presentarte a Yoshiyuki

-El amor es bastante fuerte

-Nos amamos- el hombre desde su lugar hizo un leve movimiento con la cabeza, Rika irradiaba felicidad al ver aquellos gestos por parte de él. Eso si era amor verdadero.

-¿Y tú Sakura, ¿hay alguien en tu vida? Te ves abatida

-Bien…- las palabras fluyeron libremente, como si nunca se hubieran separado y el tiempo se hubiera detenido para ellas, cuando menos se dio cuenta le estaba contando sobre su problema, aquel encuentro era como una señal, necesitaba consultar con alguien la situación en la que se encontraba.

-Ya veo, creo que deberías aclarar todo con él antes de continuar con la otra relación. Quizá comprenda y puedan terminar de un modo pacifico.

-¿Tu crees?

-Por supuesto!, hablar es lo más importante- Rika miró a su esposo y este a pesar de estar sonriendo pagaba la cuenta como diciendo

_Creo que ya me canse de estar aquí sentado… vamonos_

La mujer comprendió.

-Creo que me tengo que ir

-Fue muy placentero verte- la castaña rebusco en su bolso y de ahí saco una pequeña tarjeta de presentación- toma, espero que podamos vernos en alguna otra ocasión

-Si- Rika se despidió y salió del café de la mano de su acompañante, que dulce era el amor….

Bien, ahora ella debía solucionar sus propios problemas. Bebió lo último que quedaba de su bebida, miro su reloj al parecer ya era un poco tarde pero si conducía a prisa aun estaba a tiempo de llegar.

Piso el acelerador a fondo casi ocasionando un accidente vial en más de una ocasión, para cuando llego al aeropuerto faltaban escasamente dos minutos para que el vuelo arribara, corrió rumbo a la sala de espera y se tumbo en uno de los asientos para recuperar el aire. Sentada ahí sin poder respirar bien se dio cuenta de que había venido pero no había planeado nada en especifico, ¿Qué diría? ¿Qué haría? ¿Cómo lo tomaría?

La gente comenzó a salir de detrás de aquella pared, todos buscaban expectantes a alguien mientras ella lo único que sentía era un vació enorme.

Diviso a lo lejos aquel inconfundible vestuario de Armani, solo él lo llevaba de esa forma tan peculiar, se puso de pie y agitó su mano de tal forma que pudiera distinguirla entre todo aquel ajetreo.

-Vaya, me voy unos días y te pones aun más hermosa

-No es cierto

La mujer no pudo evitar sonrojarse, parecía muy frío pero cuando decía un cumplido era como si sus palabras la atraparan entre una ligera brisa de placer.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Un poco

-Vayamos a uno de los restaurantes de abajo

Ella asintió y lo siguió hasta el sotano, por una parte era bueno que la invitara a comer, así quizás no se tomara tan mal lo que debía decir, por otro existía la posibilidad de que su nombre apareciera en la primera plana del periódico de mañana por armar una escena en pleno aeropuerto.

Debía arriesgarse…

Se sentaron en una mesa cercana a la ventana donde se veía el transito matutino pasar con gran velocidad. Les llevaron la carta y después de ordenar su mente comenzó a preparase para lo que seguía.

-¿Qué tal estuvo el viaje?

-Bien, la campaña fue todo un éxito y Susan no presento un gran problema a la hora del contrato

-Que bien- y si… había rodeado completamente el tema haciendo casi imposible llegar a donde quería llegar.

-¿Paso algo en mi ausencia?- ¡Bingo! Ahí estaba la oportunidad!

-Yue… hay algo que quiero…

-¡oh espera!- ella se calló al instante- tengo una sorpresa

Abrió la maleta y de ella saco una cajita, era grande por lo que obviamente no era un anillo de compromiso lo cual para ella fue un gran alivio, parecía más una especie de estuche aterciopelado para proteger algo de cristal. Extendió hacia ella el estuche, la chica lo tomó entre sus manos y abrió con cuidado la tapa, dentro había un perfume en un hermoso frasco de cristal, era rosa y tenía unos grabados muy interesantes a parte del exquisito biselado que se percibía en el tapón.

-¡Es hermoso!

-Pruébalo

Lo sacó por completo y roció un poco en su cuello, el aroma era tan exquisito como el diseño, le pareció tan embriagante que hasta ella misma se hubiera enamorado de ella… bueno en un sentido figurado.

-Huele muy bien, ¿Cómo se llama?

-Aun no sale al mercado, te lo regalo

-¡Oh no! No puedo aceptarlo- lo metió de nuevo en su estuche y lo deslizó hasta él.

-¿No puedo darle algo lindo a mi novia?

-Sobre eso…

-Y esa no es la mejor parte- hoy el chico andaba más efusivo de lo normal, eso solo complicaba su deber.- ¿adivina quien lo promocionara?

-No lo se- Sakura dejó caer los hombros abatida, quizá venir no había sido una buena idea después de todo

-El creador dijo que cierta chica de ojos verdes era perfecta para el trabajo

-¡En serio!- su mirada se iluminó de nuevo, es decir el modelaje era un lugar duro para trabajar y si bien muchos aclamaban su belleza también era cierto que ahora estaban apareciendo nuevas modelos más jóvenes, con menos experiencia y por lo tanto mucho mas loables que las que ya tenían varios años en el negocio.

-Si… soy un buen representante ¿no?

-Genial…- la castaña se mordió el labio, ahora… era casi imposible decirle que quería dejarlo para volver con su exnovio ¿Cómo hacerlo después de un gesto tan dulce?

Necesitaba ese trabajo… ¡mucho! La comida llegó a la mesa, Yue comió como si no hubiera probado bocado en todo el viaje, ella no tenía tanto apetito por lo que acabo regalándole casi la mitad de su orden.

Perfecto… ahora… parecía como si su corazón llorara pero su mente tuviera una fiesta por haber tenido tan buena suerte. ¿Con quien debía sentirse apenada? No podía reprender a su corazón por amar a alguien pero tampoco podía odiar a su cabeza por querer tener éxito y fama.

-Te ves triste

Yue acarició su mano con suavidad tratando de reconfortarla.

-No es nada- le envió una media sonrisa.

-¿Es usted Kinomoto, la de la revista?

-Así es- de la nada un hombre de gorra había llegado a preguntar esto último, no estaba de ánimos para dar autógrafos ni nada por el estilo por lo que solo apretó la mano de Yue en un intento por hacer que se deshiciera del intruso.

-Caballero, estamos comiendo- pero no funciono

-¡Usted es Yue Tsukishiro! ¿Están saliendo?

Miro sus manos entrelazadas y luego a ellos, era como si no se lo pudiera creer, bien… esto se estaba tornando extraño. Iba a levantarse y salir de ahí indignada pero entonces una cámara a pareció en sus manos, su cara de terror no se comparaba ni con la que ponía al ver películas de miedo. El flash se disparó y en un instante se dio cuenta de que aquel extraño hombre panzón era un reportero.

-¡Oiga que hace!- grito Yue levantándose bruscamente de su asiento en un intento por asustar al hombre.

-¿podrían decirme cuanto tiempo llevan? ¿fue por algún trabajo? ¿tiene algo que ver con la ascensión en el mundo de la moda de Kinomoto?

-Vayase… ¡ahora!

Él salió corriendo pero… esa foto… ¡esa maldita foto! La castaña se talló las sienes con los dedos frustrada. De seguro mañana saldría publicada en alguna revista de chismes… y se suponía que hoy terminaría con Yue ¿Qué le diría ahora a Shaoran? Es decir… verse con su novio… mientras salía con él ¿con quien estaba saliendo en realidad? Ni siquiera había mencionado la posibilidad de ir a encontrarse con Yue!

¡Mierda!

La castaña salió corriendo tras el reportero

-¡Espere!

Estaba dispuesta a pagar lo que fuera por aquella foto, ¡lo que fuera!

-¡Espere!

La gente la miraba incredula, como si nunca hubieran visto correr a una mujer detrás de un panzón sin chiste. Lo veía tan cerca que estiro la mano para jalar su chaqueta… un poco más… un poco….

Y justo cuando pensó tocarlo su maldito tacón se atoro en el adoquinado de la calle, calló estrepitosamente dándose un buen raspón. Bien… ahora no sabía que dolía más, el interior o el exterior.

-¿Por qué esto me pasa a mi?- dio un largo suspiro después de decir esto y luego se tendió por completo en la acera. ¿Qué más podía salir mal?

-¿Sakura?- Dos chocolates la miraban divertido- ¿Qué haces tirada ahí?

-Tomando el sol- rió dulcemente embelesada por aquella mirada, él tendió su mano y ella la tomó para levantarse, estaba bastante raspada por lo que él tuvo que cargarla.

-Eres mi príncipe azul

-Príncipe verde, por favor

-¡Sakura!- aquel grito lejano la sacó de su ensoñación, era Yue, venía corriendo en busca de la ojiverde, pareció divisarla a lo lejos porque su mirada se torno más profunda… Y cuando nada mas podía salir mal….

-Shaoran…

-¿Qué hace él aquí?

sintió como sus brazos se aferraban a ella con más fuerza ¿Qué haría ahora? Podía obedecer a su cabeza y bajarse para hablar con Yue en un intento por conservar su campaña o… podía aferrarse a Shaoran y salir huyendo de ahí cual enamorados en fuga.

-Te quiero

Quería dejar eso en claro antes de hacer cualquier estupidez.

**Notas de rainy:**

Bien… tarde pero aquí esta! Jajaja u.u no puedo creer que hasta los sabados tenga examen ¡que cruel es el mundo! Jajaja pero bueno…. Aun así aquí les tengo el capitulo, es hora de tomar una decisión su carrera o el amor de su vida, Yue me encanta XD tenía que decirlo… pero Shaoran es un angelito! Jajaja si me dieran a escoger me quedaría con los dos pero…

¿Qué clase de historia de amor sería esa? Jajaja por lo tanto es uno u otro… y Tomoyo… al fin se le hizo casarse jajaja aunque aun faltan las aprobaciones, y preguntaban por Rika pues ahí esta! Jaja viva y hasta con un hijo o.o si… siempre me pareció el tipo de chica que sería una buena madre.

Eriol…. Tuvo que salir de escena u.u me gusta mucho también pero ya que se casa no es un soltero codiciado por la sociedad jajaja cada vez se acerca más el fin! Si… ya se que dije lo mismo la otra vez… u.u no me maten, es solo que no se… no llega pero debe hacerlo.

Bien creo que es todo, muchas gracias por ser pacientes y seguir leyendo esta historia.

**Especiales agradecimientos para: Chika-phantom-Li, Angie-badgirl, chocofresas, Ravishing girl, DeidadSak. ¡Muchas gracias! No recuerdo si agradecí a los de capitulos anteriores si no pues muchisimas gracias! Perdón si escribí mal el nombre y por no contestar cada uno u.u **

PD: jajaja sobre lo de confuso…. Si… algo XD la verdad nunca he escrito lemon y he ahí la razón jajaja lo siento u.u prometo no intentar más usar mi imaginación para esas partes.

PD2: jajaja pues que le paso a tu compañera? Si… soy algo cruel pero… tantos años de ver telenovelas me traumaron y hacen que haya un enredo tras otro jajaja tratare de desenredar todo eso lo prometo!


End file.
